The Pursuit to Life's Answer
by Sapphire134
Summary: Tomoe's always lived in the shadows. But when she is invited to a party at the dorm, suddenly her life spirals. Will she get through the Abyss and live a normal life in the darkness or will it change for better or worse? ShinjiroXOC, AkiXMitsu and ShinjiroXFeMC pairings CH18 ... Should I even post this? No one reads them...Please recommend to your friends.
1. Invitation

**_NOTE: sorry if my grammar if bad. I'm not going with grammar...Anyways this is my first story hope you like it. =)_**

**_I got the idea of having 2 people with the wild card from SHENJAY. (thank you by the way) so give her some credit. regards to this chapter, it's just the beginning so nothing's going to happen yet. probably in the next chapter._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>MARCH 2510**_ _**GEKKOUKAN HIGH: COURTYARD**_

So, this is what a dead person looks like. Pale white, cold and empty. But not _her._ Her smile radiated even when she was gone. She didn't have the courage to cry, not yet. She promised _her_ that she wouldn't be a cry baby anymore. And here she is blank faced in front of her deceased friend. It was _her_ funeral and almost everyone in Gekkoukan came here. Tomoe looked around to see who came. The whole class of 2-E, the school faculty and others _she _became friends with. _'That must be Hamu's friends.'_ she thought. _'Takeba, Yamagishi, Iori and Aigis-san'_. The said people gathered together close to the front, the girls eyes were swollen with tears and the boy, his cap off his head for the first time. _'You know Hamu, you really are an idiot. How can you leave your friends without a goodbye?'_ Tomoe saddened as she saw a young elementary school boy standing alone. Ken Amada.

As Tomoe's eyes wandered, it stopped to 3 certain seniors. A young woman with burgundy red, long locks stood close to a young man with silver hair and a patch over his left brow. His right arm placed around her shoulder, trying to comfort her. It didn't help when he had a hurt expression as well. _'Sanada-senpai must have really liked you Hamu.' _Then there was a certain tall young man who was the only one not wearing the school's uniform. _'That must be Aragaki-senpai.'_ Tomoe shifted her weight to the right as she looked closer at the man. He wore a long mahogany pea coat. Underneath it was a black turtle-neck and slick flair pants. His hair was long and dark brown. _'What no beanie, senpai? That's a first right, Hamu?'_she stared more intently, questions filled her mind. Just as he felt that he was being watched, his eyes met hers, and embarrassed she franticly looked away. Man, he looked scary.

It was time to place the flowers. The class representative placed white lilies on the coffin first followed by the school principal. Yukari, Fuuka and Junpei placed their own flowers down, whispered their farewells and slipped back, sniffing. Aigis stood beside the coffin smiled and placed what looked like a rusty bolt in the opening. Tomoe heard her say, _"I didn't protect you but I thank you Hamuko-san for saving us all."_ Tomoe remained silent as it was her turn to place her flower on her coffin. After a long silence, she whispered, _'You liar.'_and headed back down. The only one who didn't place a flower was Shinjiro. This puzzled Tomoe a bit but didn't question his non moving action. Thinking about the senior, she remembers an errand she had forgotten.

_**AFTER THE FUNERAL: SAME TIME AND DATE**_

Tomoe walked towards a black car and knocked at the tinted window. It rolled down to show the person she was looking for. "Yes?"

"Kirijo-senpai?"

"That's me. Who are you?"

"Um I'm Tomoe Shujinko. I'm friends with Hamuko Arisato." the last 2 words made Mitsuru flinch, her eyes about to tear up.

"I see. And what business do you have with me?"

"Hamuko promised me that she has something to give me but..." Tomoe trailed off. Which the genius understood, saddening as well. Mitsuru looked far off in the distance and pondered. "I understand. The dorm will be closed on the 31st of this month so I permit you to come over."

Mitsuru looked at Tomoe this time smiling. However, it didn't reach her eyes. (though, when has Mitsuru ever smiled whole-heartedly?) "You can come by around 7. We will be having a closing party as well. You may come if you wish."

"Oh. Is that alright senpai? I mean I wasn't part of the dorm." she said feeling awkward and fidgety. She just got invited by the most popular student in school.

"I insist. After all you were her friend."

"Many of the people here are friends of hers..." And that was true. She made millions of friends after moving to Iwatodai. Mostly all came back just to see her face one last time. The former schools disciplinary officer, Hidetoshi Odagiri, his eyes bawling from all the salt watered tears that someone had to move him away. Rio Iwasaki, captain of the Volleyball team also cried, heck, everyone cried. Bebe the former French exchange student came back to give her a kimono she help him make. Saori Hasegawa, ex student of Gekkoukan and old library assistant also returned to say her farewell. Even the old couple from the book store, an old not-so- drunken monk Mutatsu along with the famous TV actor Tanaka came to her funeral (how does that even happen?) Yes, she wasn't the only one close to childhood friend.

"I wouldn't have invited you not knowing that you and she weren't close. It seems to me that you share a strong bond with Arisato." she stated, wincing at the name.

"Well we _were_childhood friends..." She carefully emphasised at the word 'were.'

"Then it's settled. Come to the dorm at seven. You know the way, I assume?" She nodded as the window closed.

"We will be waiting for your arrival on the 31st Shujinko." and with that, the car drove off.

_**MARCH 30 EVENING: GEKKOUKAN COURTYARD**_

The school was closed but that didn't stop Shinjiro from seeing his girlfriend. Crawling up the gate of the school entrance, he walked - boots clacking- towards the persimmon tree placed on top of the hill. There stood a gravestone. _Her_ gravestone.

_Hamuko Arisato _

_1992-2010 _

_A dear friend, leader and sister to all_

It had been nearly an hour, Shinjiro stood there not saying a word. He stared at the words written on the marble over and over again. What would he say? What can he say? That he misses her? That she was being selfish for saving everyone but herself? No he couldn't because it was that side of her that he fell in love with. Yes, he fell in love with someone for the first time and surprisingly she loved him back. What she loved about him he would never know but he was glad he loved such a beautiful, gentle, optimistic and loud loving girl. Shinjiro chuckled remembering the time she confessed her feelings for him.

* * *

><p><em>"I love you senpai."<br>_

_"Huh? Don't tease me like that!"  
><em>

_"But I'm not teasing you senpai! I really do love you!"  
><em>

_"Urgh...I mean why just blurt out something like that? Here of all places?"  
><em>

_"Guess I didn't think this through too well..." Hamuko placed a finger on her chin, and then her eyes brightened. Shinjiro didn't like that sparkle in her ruby eyes.  
><em>

_"How about we go into my room?" What did she say?  
><em>

_"I-I can't do that. I mean you're...well people will get the wrong idea."_

_"So? Let them. Doesn't matter to me as long as I get time to spend with senpai." She flittered _

_her long eyelashes. The idiot.  
><em>

_"No." he said rubbing the back of his neck.  
><em>

_"Then how about your room? It's closer."  
><em>

"_Y-You moron. I...I ain't a nice guy. I can't let you in my room...don't you get it? Look, you need to watch yourself. Don't bother with someone like me." He placed his hand on her shoulder casually pushing her away for she walked closer.  
><em>

_"I doubt you believe your own words senpai. Besides, do you think I will back down that easily?" her eyes marked the challenge. Shinjiro sighed. Tough moron she is...he gave up sighed again and walked towards the stairs. "You're a real idiot you know that."_

* * *

><p>Shinjiro chuckled again. If life now was only that easy. He shouldn't be laughing, but thinking about her made him smile again, it still pained him though. Seeing her on that last day made him burst into tears, spill his feelings and hold her one last time. Now she's gone, fighting to protect everyone.<p>

Shinjiro looked up trying to hold his tears. "You're a moron. Why did ya bother saving some hell hole of a guy like me? I don't deserver such crap." looking back down, he smiled letting the tears fall. "Your too nice for your own good, idiot. By the way sorry I didn't give you a flower. I uh...didn't know what you liked so I got you a bouquet." he smiled sheepishly. Shinjiro had gone through every flower store to find what seemed best for his girl but he gave up and took whatever was there. A colourful batch of pink white and red Madonna lilies wrapped in but a single ribbon. "I thought of you when I saw these..." Shinjiro was being shy again as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I'll see you again right? I may not believe in all that afterlife shit but for you," he wiped the raindrops off her name smiling one last time, for her. "I'll believe that."

_**MARCH 31 DAYTIME: COMMAND ROOM**_

*RING, RING, RING* _'Oh she picked up!'_ Fuuka thought, inhaling before answering the phone. "...Hello?"

"Ah, Yukari-chan! It's me...Um...Are you coming today...?"

"Oh, uh...didn't you see the message I left on the board?" It seemed to Fuuka that Yukari was having a headache. Her face changed to a sad expression._ 'Oh dear, I've upset her, didn't I?'_

"I have cram school today..."

"I know...but..."

"I left all the stuff at the dorm so I don't need to be there in person, right?" this worried Fuuka even more. "I suppose not, but...Are you okay with that?"

Yukari heard a bit of hope in Fuuka's voice but she wasn't going to go, period.

"Yea...I'm gonna pass. Oh sorry...Break's almost over. I gotta go. Tell everyone I said hi okay?" Funny, Fuuka didn't hear a warning bell. She sighed again after Yukari hanged up. Walking back to the others she said, "Yukari-chan's not coming after all." That's when a certain young boy spoke up. "Sanada-san said he's busy in the gym so I doubt he'll be here in time. And I haven't heard from Shinjiro-san. " Ken's face sullen a bit.

"Man," Junpei muttered "What's up with those three? The dorm is closing down today! With all our memories of this place, you'd think they want to see it off...right?" a white shiba inu looked at him whimpering.

"It can't be helped" a young woman said. "They just see things differently." She smiled to herself, thinking of how much they all changed. "Everyone's started on their own path... It's a good thing. Though, I wonder where Aragaki went. He hasn't answered his phone since the funeral." The atmosphere turned heavy. Everyone knew the relationship between him and their leader. They really loved each other, although one only showed it. Shinjiro went to the funeral but did nothing to say farewell to his beloved. However they knew what kind of guy he was, the guy that Hamuko fell for. Mitsuru took out her cell and dialled the man's number.

"Your right..." Fuuka spoke again.

"Though you can't blame them. I mean Mitsuru-senpai; you seem to get busier and busier, right?" Junpei questioned.

"Indeed. If I didn't have to reclaim these, I might not have made it either. Now please excuse me, I'll try calling Aragaki once more..." she parted from the group to hear the other line.

_**GEKKOUKAN HIGH: COURTYARD**_

Shinjiro was still by her grave when he got the phone call. He would have ignored it but he thought about Hamuko pestering him to answer. "Yeah?"

"Oh this is a surprise. Hello Shinjiro." Oh great, the princess called him when he was busy. Hah. Busy, he has nothing to do. Ever. "Where are you? Its noon." _'No shit Sherlock' _Shinjiro thought pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"I was wondering... but do you think you can come to the dorm today? It's going to be the last day before it closes. Think you can cook a little banquet?" There was a smile in her voice.

"So it's finally closing huh? About time. Why should I be cooking? Fuuka can cook fine now." It's not like he didn't like to cook, it was his passion. Since he'd been giving Fuuka cooking lessons last year, she should at least cook something without him.

"Well, yes but I assume that Yamagishi would want you cooking. I'll be ordering sushi as well but we would love to taste your cooking again."Shinjiro sighed, what else can he do? It _was_ the last day, so why not?

"Alright I'll be there, give me 2 hours."

"Thank you Shinjiro, I appreciate it." Then she hung up. Shinjiro looked at his phone, 1:46 p.m. Standing up and dusting himself; he looked back at her gravestone and smiled. "I'll see you again tomorrow 'aight? Watch over us Hamuko."

_**DORM: COMMAND ROOM**_

Meanwhile, just as Mitsuru endedthe call with Shinjiro, Aigis came into the room, her face washed over with sadness. "What's wrong Aigis?"

"I have searched everywhere for it but it seems that it is missing..."

"Wait, what are you talking about Ai-chan? What is it that you're looking for?" just as Junpei pointed out the obvious question, Misturu intervened, puzzled as well.

"Oh, you mean her Evoker. She must have left it somewhere in her room. We can look for it again later." It came as a silent shock for everyone. Fuuka wanted to say something to cheer up the mood but what can she say? Out of sheer luck, Junpei saw the saddening faces and said,

"H-Hey. C'mon...don't get all gloomy again. I don't think that's the way she wanted to see this end..."

"I'm sorry...you're right. We all said our goodbye's to her..." Ken pondered a second before speaking up again. "But I wonder...Why did it happen? The doctors couldn't find anything wrong with her afterward...it just seems like she fell asleep, didn't it?"

"She must have used all her power to protect us...at _that_ last battle." Fuuka stated a frown upon her face.

Aigis spoke up this time, shaking her head. "It's useless to try and guess at the reasons why." All looked up at her. "I am certain she didn't blame anybody for what happened."

Junpei nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah... Ai-chan's got that right. Hey, but I'm glad you're still hanging in there Aigis. Back then, it was like she was all you can think about."

Aigis was taken aback by the boy in blue. Maybe she really has changed. "I'm...somewhat surprised as well. Though, it may be possible that I will not feel the full impact until I am alone tomorrow at the lab." The same question filled everyone but Mitsuru's head.

"Huh? The lab...? Are you planning to commute from there next semester?" Fuuka asked.

"Oh...No, I..." How can Aigis bring herself to say it? Having such feelings can be difficult sometimes.

"Aigis is returning herself to the lab tomorrow." A sad complexion rubbed on Misturu's face.

"She...won't be enrolled as a senior." Everyone was shocked. How come they weren't told this before hand? Junpei stood up, aghast.

"Seriously? Why? Can't she stay in school like before?"

Aigis seemed sadder than the rest. Shaking her head, she explained herself. "The decision was mine. Sorry for not mentioning it sooner...I enjoyed being with you all, but I need to find my own way of life." Trying to change the mood she replied with a smile, "Oh... but you can come visit me anytime."

"Aigis..." it pained the little technician the most. She and Aigis spent so much time together. Why can't she stay? Fuuka's thought was interrupted by the Snow Queen.

"Think of it as a new beginning for her. Anyways...We seem to have gotten off the track, but today's not meant to be a sad occasion. I've ordered excellent sushi for us all. The same as before, actually. And Shinjiro has agreed to make some food as well. We may not have been able to get everyone together, but we should all have dinner here tonight." The mood suddenly changed as they heard 'Shinjiro's cooking' and 'sushi.' It was like heaven!

"Th-that would be great!" Ken seems to have lightened up as well as Junpei.

"You got THAT sushi again!Along with Shinjiro-senpai's cooking! Sweet!" he turned towards the android, "You're gonna join us right Aigis?"

To this, the robot smiled. "Of course. I couldn't miss spending time with you all."

_**DORM: SAME DATE**_

It was around 3:15 by the time Shinjiro came to the dorm. It took him longer to find the ingredient he wanted. _'So omelettes with a side of fried rice, spicy pepper pasta and spaghetti and what else? Oh right, and a chocolate mousse cake.' _Shinjiro sighed again. _'I can't believe I actually signed up for this.'_ He scratched his beanie filled head as he stalked towards the kitchen. At this time, Fuuka came down from the stairs. Seeing as he had a boatful of groceries, she ran towards him. "Oh, Shinjiro-senpai! Let me help you with that." She grabbed a bag that was falling off the edge of his arms. He muttered thanks as they placed all the ingredients on top of the counter. "I'm so glad you came today, senpai. Yukari-chan and Akihiko-senpai couldn't make it..."

"Don't worry about it. They got their own lives to deal with."

"That's true but... I wished that they came. It's the last day after all..." As much as he hated to admit it he did to. "Anyways, think you can help me out? If the party starts at 7 then I want this all done by then."

"Of course senpai! I can improve with my cooking skills" Her eyes shone brightly. That ain't good...

"Kay, but don't you dare start modifying the recipe, ya hear me?" he glared at her but not menacingly. Still it scared her just as. "Y-yes senpai..."


	2. Childhood Memories

**_NOTE: hey readers. my next update! so no battle's yet until the next chapter (promise!)_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>MARCH 31: DORM<br>**_

Tomoe was out of breath. She had run all the way here from her house. It wasn't far, but man, she was beat. She really needed to work out more.  
>Flipping out her cell, she looked at the time. 7:23. Well, that's a record. Usually, when meeting someone, she's always late by an hour. No wonder guy's don't ask her on a date anymore. She took a breather before standing up straight. <em>'This is it huh Hamu? Think that they'll like me?' <em>she chuckled and hovered her finger on the buzzer. Taking two more deep breaths, she rang the bell.

_**DORM: LOUNGE**_

Minutes before Tomoe rang; Shinjiro and Fuuka were in the kitchen, prepping for their last dish. The chocolate mousse cake. So far there hasn't been an explosion caused by Fuuka so things were doing fine.

"Shinjiro-senpai?"

"Hm?"

"Umm...Is this how you stir the batter?" Fuuka held out a bowl. Shinjiro turned his head slightly. Inside looked like chocolate. He took his finger and tasted it, hoping it tasted good. Still a bit powdery but he can fix that. Fuuka seems to have come a long way. Then as Shinjiro looked up, his eyes widened, but only just. Fuuka's face was smeared in cocoa powder, butter and flour. But it wasn't just her face. The counter she was working on seemed to have melted. Never mind, just chocolate...So much for coming along way.

"Fuuka? What happened to the counter?"

"Huh?" What an idiot.

"Oh! How did that happen?" she turned back towards her senpai. "I'm sorry senpai! I'll clean it up right away!" A panicked look on her face, she placed the bowl beside Shinjiro and hurried to the destroyed counter. "She could kill a Shadow with her cooking..." Shinjiro muttered as he took the batter and poured it into a cake pan.

2 hours before, everyone has gathered around the lounge to set the table full of Shinjiro's cooking and sushi that Mitsuru had ordered. "Man! I'm starving...Can we eat yet?"

"Isn't that the same thing you last time?" Ken asked as he sat down on one on the love seats.

"Oh really? Huh, déjà vu... Anyways! Can we _please _eat?"

_***ding dong***_

"Huh? Who could that be?" Junpei snapped out from his reverie.

"Maybe Yukari-san and Akihiko-san decided to join us after all..."Aigis said, sitting on the arm chair by the old television.

"Oh. That must be Shujinko..." Mitsuru commented as she opened the door letting the guest in.

"Who the hell is that?" Everyone else shrugged, not knowing as well.

"Please come in. Everyone, this is Tomoe Shujinko. She is a childhood friend of Arisato's." Just as she said this, a girl with dark hair came in from the darkness. Eyes widened as she came in.

Like everyone, she wore a winter outfit. A long sleeved white turtle neck with dark pants and heeled boots. She wore a black thick pea coat over the turtle neck, with a brown satchel at her side. As she stood there, no one spoke a word. They could only stare at her. Her and her grey eyes. It was quite an abnormal shade of gray for it was coloured with green around the pupils. No one in Japan had such eye colour. Her eyes marked what they saw in another person's eyes. Determination, shyness and curiosity. The eye's of their deceased friend.

Mitsuru saw it just now as well. Have her observant eyes become weary? They have the same eyes...

"Umm...He-Hello." her voice shot everyone to reality. Their voices are a slight octave apart.

"Kirijo-senpai asked me to come over...uh." She was just as shy as her. Out of the silence, Shinjiro remembered that it was her who he saw that day. She was the one staring at him. _'So that's her huh? Man, what weird eyes...' _he thought, standing far away from the lounge.

"Oh, Tomoe-chan." Fuuka. "I didn't know you were childhood friends with Hamuko-chan..."  
>Tomoe smiled slightly. "Ahah...It's alright. I didn't expect anyone to."<p>

"You know Shujinko, Yamagishi?" Mitsuru said closing the door, walking beside Tomoe. Fuuka nodded. "She and I were in the same Music club. And sometimes she'd come over to the cooking club to see what Hamuko-chan and I were cooking." Everyone flinched at her name, but thought nothing. Mitsuru interjected putting a hold on everyone's thoughts, "I see. Well it's time to start the party. But before that, everyone please introduce yourselves to our guest."

Tomoe shook her head and said, "It's alright...Hamuko told me about everyone at the dorm..." she smiled shyly again. She started walking towards Ken. "Amada, Aigis, Fuuka, Iori and..." a while and gray Shiba Inu came from the kitchen barking at the girl. "Woof, woof!"

Tomoe giggled and pat the dog's head. "Hey Koromaru. " The dog barked happily, wagged his tail and licking the girl's hand. It seems that Koromaru knew Tomoe. What the hell?

"She used to walk Koromaru...I mean Koro-chan to the shrine. And I would sometimes be there."

"Woof!"

Tomoe giggles again. "Hehe. Glad to see you again too Koromaru!" she hugged the dog before standing up. Everyone was still appalled. She and Hamuko really are similar, albeit the hair colour and eyes... Now she knows Koromaru? What hasn't Hamuko told her? Mitsuru hoped that she knows nothing of the Dark Hour, Tartarus and the Shadows. _'Though knowing Arisato that unlikely...'_

The silence grew a bit awkward for everyone_. 'Oh great, my first impression is me being a weirdo. Way to go Tomoe..." _she psychologically face palmed herself, hard. She glanced around and saw a man in black with a beanie a top his head. Shinjiro...  
>"Oh, umm...Hello Aragaki-senpai." she greeted him, as she bowed her head slightly. Shinjiro's expression didn't change but inside he was surprised. He nodded as he put back his coat over his body. The silence ended by Junpei who was trying to be suave... (Of course)<p>

"Hey, I didn't know that you went to our school. But man I gotta say, your one hot cutie!" he commented as he swung his arm over her shoulder. Now any girl would be horrified as this lame pick up, even Hamuko. But not Tomoe. She just giggled and smiled at him. Everyone was startle by this, not to mention the dog. "That funny Iori-san. You really are interestingly witty as Hamuko said." she giggled some more.

"HEY!...man, so much for that approach..." The boy in blue hung his head and strode away from her, sitting on the couch. Everyone eased a bit and smiled, even Shinjiro. Mitsuru, bemused, sat down in the remaining arm chair. "Well with introduction out of the way, let's eat!" Everyone cheered and sat down as well. Everyone but Tomoe and Shinjiro, who was buttoning his jacket. She stood there awkwardly until Shinjiro saw that she wasn't digging in as well. "Not hungry?"

"Huh? Oh...no. Not really."

"Not into sushi?" he carefully didn't say that he cooked the food, though she's probably told her. Fucking moron...

"That not it...It's just..."she trailed off looking at everyone else. She smiled lightly before finishing her sentence. "I feel like I shouldn't be here. I only came to pick something up from her room."

"Stop being so damn modest. Just eat. You're hungry right?" Right then and there, Tomoe's stomach grumbled. Her face flushed a colour of pink. _'Oh shit! Why didn't I eat before I came here!'_ Shinjiro smirked, which Tomoe saw, still blushing. "See? What did I tell ya?" Passing her a plate, he commanded her, "Eat."

* * *

><p>Hours of laughing, singing and eating Shinjiro's cooking and fine sushi, things have settled down. Tomoe excused herself around 11:30 to look for the item Hamuko left for her. Silence came around until Ken gossiped about the girl in gray. "Doesn't Tomoe-san look like <em>her<em>? In the eyes I mean..."

"Yes. For some reason I feel somewhat nostalgic around her..."Aigis spoke up, confused.

"That may be true, but we must treat her with respect. And forbid to say anything about the incident and the year before." Mitsuru didn't want to tell anyone that she suspects Tomoe. Everyone looked so happy. It's as if _she _came back.

"Roger that." Junpei said with a salute. Shinjiro just nodded his head, patting Koromaru's back. The Shiba Inu yawned contently.

"But it still seems strange. Like Aigis said, I also feel nostalgic around Tomoe-chan. Maybe it's because she has the same personality as _hers_..." Fuuka mentioned, as she was lost in thought.

"True, but I think there's more to that." Junpei said. "The way she mentioned _her_talking about us...It seems strange...I just can't put my finger on it." Though Mitsuru can.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Tomoe stalked towards the third floor, key in her trembling, cold hand. Her hands always turn cold when it comes to suspense. Hamuko told her that she had something to give to her. But no clues as to what it was.<em> 'You just have to go all mysterious on me didn't you?' <em>Taking one more step, she stood in the middle of the third floor hallway. Inhaling, she looked up preparing for what awaits her. Looking at the key for the third time since Mitsuru gave it to her; she let the air out of her lungs. _'Here goes everything!'_ she thought as she walked to the door. The name plate was covered in dust, and that bugged her. OCD maybe? Wiping the dust off with her sleeve, she inserted the key with her unused hand. Turned it, waiting to hear a click. Tomoe's heart thumped loudly as she took the knob in hand.

The door creaked as she opened it. The room looked normal first off. The bed off in the far corner with a pattern of pink plaid as its covers. The TV beside it on the other corner of the room. The desk held a lamp, book holder and her school supply. It's as if the room was left untouched. It worried her that no one has come in here. Were they seriously _that_ mournful? Gliding around the room, she peeked around, looking for some clue._ 'So much for a hint, Hamu. How can I find what you want to give me?'_ Tomoe tore everywhere, well not literally, looking for whatever it was. _'Now...where would I go to put something where no one else could see it...?'_ she was stumped and lost almost all hope when, '_Tampons!'_ Tomoe opened the closet door. It was carefully filled with a small drawing cabinet and the hanger filled with _her_ school wear as well as her casual outfits. Opening each drawer, she found a one filled with women's essentials. Carefully, she searched for something that wasn't a napkin or tampon. Her eyes lit up to find a box with her name engraved on a piece of paper which was plastered on it. Tomoe looked at the box before taking it out. _'I hope this isn't a box full of pointless shit that we use to collect when we were 7...'_

Carefully she took the box and sat on the bed. Taking another breath, she opened the box. There was a folder material when she opened it. Puzzled, she took it out but placed it beside her. Inside, held the item. An item, she knew all too well. Tomoe grasped the item's handle and took it out of its container. It was Hamuko's Evoker. She tilted it, observing. The gun was silver all around, except the handle for it was black. The letters, S, E, E, and S capitalized on one side. _'Why the hell are you giving me this?'_

She clicked the trigger a few times but nothing came out. Good. She was about to place it on her temple too. She heard paper crinkle and remembered the note Hamuko left for her. She took the parchment in hand, carefully unfolding it. The words were simple and not long.

_'Please take care of them for me. Sorry Tomo-chan. _

_Hamuko.'_

Somehow Tomoe couldn't say anything as she reminisced the day they met. The day they made their first promise_. _

_It was back when Hamuko still lived in Iwatodai. The first time they met was at a day-care center. It was recess so the kids ran out to play. Tomoe came out and looked around. Her eye's widened when she saw the sand box. Running she hollered to the other children. _

* * *

><p>"<em>Ne, Ne... Can I play too?" No one looked at her. She seemed puzzled, thinking that they didn't hear her. So she tried again. "Mizu-chan, can I play with you?" <em>

_Again no one answered. She was starting to get upset. Instead of asking again she jumped right in the pit. The other girls screamed, crying that they got sand on their uniform. Mizu, the girl Tomoe called, glared at her, as did the rest of the gang. "Why should we play with you anyway? You got sand all over us! You're weird, you hear me? You and your ugly eyes scare all of us. Get away!" Pushing Tomoe to the ground, Mizu grabbed a handful of sand and draped it over Tomoe's shirt. "Now your ugly eyes match your dirty clothes!" the girls laughed and walked away. _

_Tomoe got up slowly, making little sound. She sat still, tears coming down from her face. She hated her eyes. They were such an ugly colour. She hated the fact that she was half-blood. She hated everything. 'What did I do wrong?' she kept telling herself. She cried softly waiting for the tears to stop. "Why are you crying?" the voice said. "Crying is bad, ya know?"_

"_Then that means I'm bad..." Tomoe sniffed, wiping the tears of her face._

"_What happened?" the voice was a little girl's._

"_Mizu-chan. She..." __***hic***__ "said my eyes were ugly." The little girl laughed, oh so now she was going to make fun of her._

"_Mizu is mean to everyone. That 'cuz she's a rich girl. Don't bother listening to her, Tomo-chan."_

_Tomoe sniffed, she wiped the rest of her remaining tears, though she didn't look up._

"_How do you know my name?"_

"_I know because I see you all the time. Ya know, you are just like me."_

"_How?" this time Tomoe looked up. Her eyes widened. They were the same. Their eyes shared something that no one else had. Hardship. While Tomoe's eyes were gray tinting green, and Hamuko's were bright red, they still held awful memories._

"_Cuz we have the same eyes!" Hamuko smiled. She lifted her hand from her side offering Tomoe to stand. "Promise you won't cry anymore?" Tomoe clasped it smiling as well. _

"_Promise!"_

* * *

><p>Tomoe smiled sadly at the memory, Oh how she wished she could see Hamuko's smile once again. Back then Tomoe smiled a lot. She wasn't afraid of Mizu anymore, she even stood up to her. Some time then, she was also frustrated at Hamuko for not telling her, her name. She had to guess a few times. The only clue she got was a hamster.<p>

The girl took off her over coat and dropped it on the floor. She draped herself across the bed, vertically. Sighing she lifted the blanket. She wasn't ready to go back downstairs. Not will all the tears she spilled. "I'm sorry Hamu...I couldn't keep our promise after all." She covered her face with the pillow, wallowing in her tears, Evoker in hand.

Meanwhile, the rest of the gang had finished eating. No one spoke a word, enjoying the peaceful moment. And their full stomachs.

"_The number of Apathy Syndrome cases is down from the last month..."_ the newscaster on the television announced. _"...which seems to mark an end to the strange illness. However, surveys show that the number of people who report serious stress in everyday life has not decreased. According to research carried out by the Ministry of Health and Welfare..."_ the news continued as Junpei took out his cell, checking for the time. "Whoa, when'd it get so late?"

"It's almost midnight..." Mitsuru said, almost choking. "It's hard to believe we spent the remaining hours doing nothing. Sitting here like this reminds me of those days...Perhaps that's why." Everyone smiled thinking about the day's they spent together, fighting.

"I think I can understand. I have so many memories of this lounge that I find myself spending time here for no reason." Fuuka commented, as she fixed her shirt.

"It's the same for me." Everyone turned to the little boy. "When I'm here I think about when we were still fighting...It's strange...since my memories of that time were more painful than happy."

"Well..." Junpei interjected feeling rather odd. "all that stuff aside, doesn't something feel weird to you guys? I'll be walking around and people act as long as they're happy right now, nothing else matters. Those stupid stories that Strega spread around are still out there y'know?" Junpei sighed. "It makes me think, _'Is this what we almost died to protect?'_"

"Are you saying people don't know how good they have it?" Ken chuckled. "You're sounding like an old man...!" Shinjiro chuckled at the remark. _'How ironic is that?'_

"Hey! Who asked you?" Junpei took that as a huge blow but he knew it was a joke. Man, he's becoming like Yuka-tan...

"That's out of our hands I'm afraid." Mitsuru said, slipping hair out of her face. "We prevented the Fall, but we can't reform society." Junpei leaned back, thinking. "Yeah, I guess. But still..."

The news was brought out from the short silence_. "...And that's the weather, at the tone, the time will be midnight."_ As the TV sounded the three second tone, everyone looked, besides Junpei feeling upset.

***beep, beep, beep* **

Out of thin air, the sudden feeling came back. It was the same feeling they all felt before a month ago. The feeling of the Dark Hour. Everyone was startled, standing _'What the fuck was going on? Has the Dark Hour returned?' _Shinjiro thought jerking up from his spot.

"What the hell was that!" Shinjiro asked. Ken nodded, thinking the same thing. The dog agreed, barking angrily. "Woof Rarf!"

Fuuka spoke up this time. "Midnight... It can't be—Is it the Dark hour again!"

"Someone go check outside!" Shinjiro shouted. On cue, Junpei raced towards the near window.

"Nah...Everything's fine out there!" he informed, feeling somewhat relieved. As Junpei came walking back, Aigis looked towards the television, appalled at what she saw. "Wait...the news...!"

The same newscaster from before stated, _"Good evening. It is now March 31__st__. Here's a recap of the news from the 30__th__ ..."_

A wave of puzzlement came across the gang. "The 31st was yesterday, right...?" Aigis asked to no one in particular. "Did the anchor misread the date?"

"Tch..."

"Sheesh...Is that all?" Junpei sighed, rubbing his cap filled head. "Even they make mistakes once in a while...It's nothing." Ken flipped out his phone, confused. "Weird...My cells says it's the 31st too..."

"Well, looks like a false alarm." Ken didn't think so.

"So far, I'd agree." Mitsuru said looking at Junpei.

It was Fuuka's turn to speak, worried as well. "But something felt...off."

"Speaking of which..." Mitsuru said getting everyone's attention. "Shujinko hasn't come down yet. Does anyone mind checking up on her?"

"I'll do it. Going to get something anyways..." Shinjiro volunteered. He lied, he was worried for the girl. She had been up there for half an hour. Maybe she fell asleep. Tch...what a drag.

Shinjiro stalked upstairs to the third floor. He hesitated at her door step. He promised himself that he wouldn't go in there anymore. After her death he was in hell. He wouldn't talking to anyone even to his best friend Aki. Shinjiro wouldn't even go back to the dorm, until late night. He stood there knocking at the door, waiting. No one replied so she must have fallen asleep. God damn. He slipped back downstairs, sighing as he came down.

"She fell asleep, the little moron."

"I understand. We can wake her up tomorrow." Mitsuru sat, as she helped the others put away the dishes. (how out of place is that?) Junpei slumped back down in his seat, yawning. "It's late...we should call it a night. What a lame finish to our last day at the dorm_...__***sigh***_ Though it was pretty interesting meeting Tomoe." Silence filled the air. Aigis looked around feeling somewhat unpleasant. Breaking the ice, she asked, "Um...Would it be all right if I return to my room? I have to prepare to move tomorrow..."

Fuuka nodded. "Sure. Good night, Aigis."

"Niiiiight..." Junpei said, still upset.

As Aigis walked away, Shinjiro walked over to the kitchen, getting a cup of coffee and Mitsuru getting out her cell. "I'd best contact Yukari and Akihiko...Just in case..."

The only ones she called by their first name was Akihiko and him. Well some of the time. He never heard her call Yukari by her first name until the day on the rooftop. Damn, everything reminder him of Hamuko. Mitsuru called Aki by his first name because well, she met him first and surprisingly is dating him. At first it shocked everyone when he swooped his arm around Mitsuru and kissed her on that day when they met Hamuko and Aigis on the roof. Though everyone accepted it, even him. Shinjiro didn't care as long as Hamuko was there in his arms. But five minutes into their celebration, the auburn hair girl had gone cold in his arms. However, she smiled in the end, even in her funeral. She was such an idiot. He looked into his coffee cup, not even bothering to drink it. Shinjiro sighed pulling down his beanie.

* * *

><p><em>When I close my eyes... I remember the last moment I spent with her... The day she fell asleep...we brought her back into our dorm, fear beginning to well up within us. <em>

_And the next morning, our fears became a reality, and she was lost to us. _

_For some time after that, I fell into depression, and began seeing the same dream night after night...A dream where I run after her, calling her name...but can never catch up. _

_When she was alive, I promised to protect her, and I made that my reason for living. That promise is gone...unfulfilled._

_Then one day, my sadness suddenly left me, as if a prison door had swung open. I stopped dreaming...and I no longer required sleep._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AIGIS' ROOM: ONE HOUR LATER<strong>_

Aigis opened her eyes sighing. "It's no use. I can't sleep..." the machine chair set her down. She stood up, still wallowing. "Can I really continue living like this...?" Out of nowhere a bright pink butterfly flitted towards the blonde android. "...? A butterfly...?" the butterfly staggered its way towards the robot, landing on her hand...

During this time, Tomoe was sound asleep. She cried for a long time, deep in her memories. The Evoker had not left her hand since then. Again, just like in Aigis' room, a pink butterfly glided towards her head. It hovered for a bit before landing, disappearing completely. That single minute, the butterfly let out a quiet whisper. As if it was Hamuko's voice. _'Take care of them, Tomo...' _suddenly, a loud crash was heard, waking Tomoe up instantly. "Huh? What's going on out there!"

It had been followed by a series of running feet. Tomoe lifted the covers and stood up, waiting. There was a knock on the door but not in the room she was in. It was another room, beside hers. She crept beside the wall, listening in.

"Aigis, are you awake!" the voice from outside sounded like Fuuka.

"Yes I am. The door is open." The door slammed open to find Fuuka running in. She seemed in a panic. "Aigis, we need you!"

Aigis saw her expression, tensing. "Has something happened? It's not...another enemy is it!" The teal haired girl nodded slightly, making Aigis tense up more. "It's hard to describe...The lobby floor opened up, and—" She gave up explaining for there was no time. "Anyway, we need to hurry to the lounge!"

"Understood." The blonde nodded fiercely. They ran out to the room, leaving Tomoe alone in the other. She wasn't at all freaked out. She knew something like this would have happened. From Hamuko's note, Tomoe was certain she knew an ordeal was upon them. But what can a girl like Tomoe do? She sat back down for a moment, thinking. She sighed. _'I can't do this just yet Hamu...I know you trained me but I can't do it. I'm scared.'_ In the corner of her eye, she saw the Evoker Hamuko left for her. Tomoe knew she was bring a pessimist, but she was just one person. She couldn't hold that much responsibility, can she? The gun gleamed from the light above her. Tomoe smiled. _'I get it Hamu. If I don't do something with my life nothing will change, right?'_ she took her jacket off the ground and the Evoker in hand.

"All right Hamuko. You just watch, I'll make you damn proud!" Tomoe smirked and opened the door, adrenaline rushing in for what a waits her...

* * *

><p><em>Come to think of it, the day my dreams stopped...<em>

_That must have been when the incident actually began._


	3. The Butterfly Intruder

_**NOTE: I know I'm making Yukari sound like she's PMS'ing cuz you know she does like every single day...on with the chapter! XD**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>DORM: LOUNGE<strong>_

Aigis and Fuuka ran separate ways. Aigis headed towards the lounge and Fuuka to the Command Room. They had forgotten about Tomoe as she crept around the corners of the second floor. _'Good. That way I can analyze the situation._' Tomoe thought, silently following Aigis down the stairs. As for Aigis, she had reached her destination. Anger welled up within her as she looked towards the scene.

"Huh? What is this!" The blond android exclaimed as she readied her stance. Her face turned shocked when she saw her friends down on the ground, weakened. She was more shocked as the strongest Persona-user was also down. "Everyone...!"

'_Whoa! Is the enemy that powerful? To knock down so many...Even Aragaki-senpai.'_ Tomoe was hiding in the corner of the stairs. She analyzed the scene like she planned, but she was so willing to strike the damn thief, it hurt to watch the people her friend asked her to protect get hurt.

"Keep your guard up Aigis! It doesn't seem human...!" Mitsuru warned from afar, her legs became weak as she slummed to the floor. The intruder turned. It had a mask designed of a red and gold butterfly. Aigis took on her battle stance waiting.

"..." the intruder turned its whole body around, saying nothing.

"A shadow...? No, this is...It can't be...The same model as me!" Aigis was flabbergasted. She thought she was the only model of her kind still functioning. Now there's another one? Hurting her friends?

"You're... Aigis...?" the black android questioned.

"...?" _'Who is she?'_ Suddenly everyone's thoughts were interfered by Fuuka's voice._**"Sorry I'm late! Is everyone okay!" **_Mitsuru replied for everyone. "Yes... for now. I need you to provide back up for Aigis.

"_**All right."**_ Fuuka nodded though no one saw. Her voice disappeared.

"Who are you?" Aigis turned her attention back again at the intruder. "Why are you doing this...?"

The trespasser answered by starting with her name. "I'm Metis. I've come to protect you." Aigis cocked her head sideways. "Protect me...?"

"You and another." Metis turned her head to the side, looking at the injured people. "These people pose a threat to you. That is why... they will be eliminated." Everyone was in dismay. Aigis tensed up more. No way in hell that was going to happen. "What are you saying! I won't let you hurt them!"

As Metis turned towards Aigis again, her voice was harsh. "Then I have no choice... for your sake...I'll have to force you to back down." The butterfly intruder took her battle stance. And the battle had begun...

Metis had a gold weapon. It characterized a long handled hammer. She stood in a way that looked like she was getting ready to hit a baseball. Remind you of anyone?

"You must stand aside." She warned her again. Aigis just shook her head. "I won't! I can't let you hurt my friends! Fuuka-san...! Please analyze the enemy."

"_**Of course. Give me a sec; I'll scan the target."**_ As Fuuka scanned, Metis attacked Aigis with its hammer. Giving one hell of a blow. "Ugh! Fuuka-san do you have the analysis?"

"_**Yes, I do! It seems that it's strong against light and darkness."**_

"Understood." Aigis shot Metis with her finger bullets, giving a medium amount of damage. There was a battle of dominance as both androids tried to hit each other without using their personas. Aigis then used a Kill Rush skill with the help of Athena. Giving up, Metis summoned her persona. "Psyche! Fatal end!" as the persona came out, readying itself, a voice came out of nowhere screaming, _"Hesychia! Tetrakarn!"_

It was Tomoe; she ran from the stairs with an evoker on her right temple. She ran towards Aigis hooking the evoker on her belt. She swiftly took out 2 daggers from her boots, readying her position.

Her Persona took on a form of a human, though not quite close. The being was five times bigger than a person. It had no joints on its legs and feet. Her left and right shoulders were cut off, but the left was missing the rest of its arm. The colour of its skin was not human either. The skin swirled in colours of blue, violet and silver, mixing and unwinding as the colours turned. It had a crooked horn in the middle of its dark, gray, knee-length hair. On her abdomen, was an eye-like design, its pupil was the symbol of yin and yang. The emblem spun slowly, counter clockwise. On her only arm was a hand that held a black weapon. It was bent and had two points. One smaller than the other. On the end of the sword was a handle, too short for the creature to grab on to. The handle was occupied by a long rope that was tied to an enormous pocket watch. Parts of her body were wrapped in bandages so old it didn't cover the creature well enough.

Everyone was shocked. Tomoe was a Persona-user and no one knew. _'What the hell? So an intruder shows up from under the lobby floor, attacked us and now Tomoe can use a Persona?' _Junpei's speculation was cut short as Tomoe spoke up, saying to the blond robot, "Aigis stay focused. She might attack you again."

"Uh, right!" Aigis shook her head rapidly and turned her concentration at the enemy.

"So, there you are." Tomoe's eyes narrowed. It was like Metis knew her and she didn't like that.

"You shall go down as well if you don't yield your actions."

Tomoe threw her dagger at the enemy, missing. She yanked it back with a thin clear sting. The knife flew back slicing off a piece of metal from Metis' visor.

"Very well, then prepare for this! Persona! Garula!" Metis' persona, Psyche was summoned and blew up winds, damaging little.

Tomoe runs towards the humanoid as she slashes her with her double daggers. It had a major effect, but not enough to drop Metis down. Aigis shot the enemy again with her bullet, increasing the damage. Metis couldn't stand, hesitating. "Please...Don't resist." Taking the chance, the gray haired girl took the Evoker once more, summoning Hesychia*. "Bufula!"

The dark android screamed, falling to its knees. "No!"

Sighing in accomplishment, Tomoe put the Evoker in her belt. Metis let out an agitated sound. Much stronger...than I anticipated." As she stood up, Aigis is still in her battle position; Tomoe took out her daggers from her boots. She swivelled them around until she firmly grasped its handle. "Tch...Still alive." Tomoe muttered tensing.

"I have no choice." Without any warning, the wheels on Metis' head started to spin. Her whole body electrified, giving off a bright pink glow.

Fuuka came back in everyone's thoughts. _**"Huh? Is this..."**_

"Is that Orgia Mode!" Aigis was petrified. _'She really is the same model as me...'_

Out of nowhere, Metis was standing front of the two warriors. Using her hammer, she slammed it on both knocking them off the ground and towards the wall.

"_**Aigis! Tomoe-chan!" **_Fuuka shouted. She released Juno and started to head to the lounge.

"No way!" Junpei stood up, as did everyone else.

"Damn it...! Get up, you two!" Shinjiro cried, grabbing the wall for support. The foe hastily turned towards the others. She spots the little boy first.

"Amada!" The ice princess shouted. Ken tried to block the upcoming furniture but the impact was so hard, he came knocking to the ground. Metis picks him up by the collar of his sweater.

Koromaru stood behind Metis, growling and barking at her.

"Urgh...ugh!" Ken's lower lip bled. He tried to push the android away but he was too tired. Aigis and Tomoe were in the far back, trying to move. _'Damn it! I wasn't strong enough!'_

Aigis staggered trying to peel her body off the wall. "No...! My body...Urg!"

Tomoe struggled to keep from going under. Stealing a peek at the broken bot, she thought, _'Fuck. Aigis' in critical condition.'_ She wanted to desperately slam her fist on the ground. _'What am I going to do?'_

Back to the black haired intruder, she lifted the boy in orange off the ground with little effort. Smirking she whispered, "Hindrances will be removed. Don't bother resisting." Aigis and Tomoe gave up struggling, watching the scene. _'Is this it? Giving up when it barely begun? Wow, I am a coward...'_ Tomoe slummed on the wall, head hanging low. But she still looked at Ken with desperate eyes. Aigis stared at Ken with unfocused lenses. Her vision distorted to fuzzy lines similar to a TV screen. The two collapsed bodies hung their heads, about to lose consciousness when their last thoughts were their dear friend. She stood their smiling her radiant smile. She twirled around in her Gekkoukan uniform. Her back turned slightly, she said their names.

"_Tomo-chan! Aigis! Protect them_..." she started to fade from their minds. Fuuka came down the stairs, screaming. "No!"

This gave both the perseverance to stand up. "I won't let the happen anymore!" Aigis stood up first.

"No! Don't touch him!"

They subconsciously held hands, as the human girl took the Evoker once more and placed it on her temple. The two cried in union, "Persona!" Both of their personas were conjured by its master. Parallel to Aigis and Tomoe, their personas behind them, moved slowly upwards. This got Metis' attention. However, she did not let Ken go. Athena and Hesychia cross charged towards the enemy, fused slightly and cross charged again. As they fused the last time, both Personas took on a different appearance. Identical to _hers_. No, it was exactly like hers for it was _her_ Persona. It stood above them, wailing.

"What is this?" Metis pondered, eyeing them both and then at the fused persona.

"Don't tell me..." Mitsuru was horrified. Her mouth hung somewhat.

"...An Orpheus?" Shinjiro stood up straight now but his knees hurt. This confused every one of them, though the two holding hands hadn't noticed. Inside Junpei's head; he must have been screaming and yanking the rim of his cap with his teeth for his eyes twitched, more puzzled than a normal person would be. (Low IQ after all)

Orpheus hovers in the air in front Tomoe and Aigis. It's wailing became more louder as Metis released her grip from Ken. The screeching grew louder as the mistress of strings placed it hands on its head, freeing a high pitched noise. The sound exploding off Orpheus's belly speaker was so great; it blew open Metis' visor bolts and hurling her three feet backwards. The visor opened up, revealing a young girl with red blood eyes.

Junpei exclaimed, even more confused than the next. "Whoa! What the...!"

"Her mask... It opened!" Shinjiro shouted, as he protectively held the bruised boy in his arms.

"Sister...Master..." Both Aigis and Tomoe collapsed, weak from their last summoning, consciousness fading.

"Aigis! Shujinko! Hey...!" that was the last thing they heard as they lost feeling and awareness...

Trembling her eyelashes, Tomoe woke up on the couch. _'Why am I ...? I was on the floor last time...' S_he sat up sluggishly; finding out it wasn't a good idea as her head bashed blood. She scanned her surrounding area to find a white dog trotting towards her barking happily; more like in relief. The barking got everyone's attention. "Tomoe-chan! Thank goodness you woke up. How are you feeling?" Fuuka raced to her side, supporting the dusty haired girl up. Everyone else had walked towards the lounge as they eyed her. _'Greaaaat...Now I get stared at again. This is just like my childhood.'_

Actually the only one eyeing her was Mitsuru, excluding Shinjiro since he always glares at everyone. "Yea. Better actually since everyone's staring." She's never this sarcastic, what's gotten into her? "I remember being knocked unconscious but nothing before...someone care to explain?"

"You don't remember?" Fuuka looked at her distressed. "You and Aigis stood up, summoning your personas and they merged together into Orpheus..."

"Oh. I see..." That's right. She stood up, saying something and pulled Hamuko's Evoker to her head. She prayed to God that Mitsuru's glare wore off. It hurt her body terribly, much worse than the headache.

"Speaking of Personas, would you like to justify a reason as to why you can summon one?" Mitsuru glided to the arm chair she sat in a few hours ago, ogling Tomoe. The girl in gray sighed, knowing her prayer didn't reach. "Okay...It was back in April. The Friday after senpai gave her speech. I was walking around the Strip Mall when it happened. I hadn't noticed until I sat on the bench near the takoyaki stand."

"You seem pretty calm about the Dark Hour being up." Junpei commented. He stood by the kitchen, keeping guard of Metis as she sat in a chair, hands cuffed.

"That's cuz I've seen it before when I was 10." She didn't bother telling anyone that she once went to a psychiatrist about her _'problem'._ She thought it might complicate things more with Mitsuru around.

"Anyways, I just stayed there until the hour lifted. I had nowhere else to go since all electronic devices died down. Then out of nowhere I saw a black blobish thing. I thought it was blood seeping out the cracks off the pavement until I saw it move towards me. The blob formed on a type of Shadow as it crept forward . It was about to lunge at me, when Hamuko's Persona appeared, bashing the Shadow with its harp. Then another Shadow came about and that's where Hesychia came out... That's all I remembered. Satisfied?" she looked up to Mitsuru as the woman nodded.

"Quite. So you can summon one without the use of an Evoker...and who pray tell showed you how to use double wielding weapons? Your father?"

Tomoe shook her head."My parents died from the explosion ten years ago. I live with my godfather, um-uncle now who owns a dojo." She informed them stretching her arms. Mitsuru saddened a tad, feeling guilty about the girl's parents.

"How come I didn't sense that you had a Persona?" Fuuka came back to give Tomoe a glass of water. Which she took saying, "I trained to suppress it."

"Why didn't Hamu-chi tell us about you?"

"To protect me from it, I guess. She didn't want me to suffer the burden or something..."

"She knew she was going to die didn't she?" Ken spoke up. It seems like he was healed since he no longer looked beaten.

"Apparently. If not, she wouldn't have given me her Evoker." she took a sip of the water before continuing."That was the item she left for me."

_'No wonder we couldn't find it.'_ Fuuka thought.

Tomoe looked more tired than upset like the rest of the people on the room. She looked down again, glancing sideways to the sleeping android. Aigis had something on which wasn't her normal attire. Scraps of metal formed about her head and chest. Tomoe didn't bother asking, she was just glad she was okay.

She wondered back to the elevator room, or as the guy with the large nose said, Velvet Room.

* * *

><p><em>When she came to, she found herself in a small room. The walls were designed in a pattern of blue and white diamonds. On the left held book cases stuffed with books. Each had a number in Roman engraved on it. On the right was a big wooden door. It was constructed together with white bricks, beside it was another book shelf. Tomoe's ears started to function as she heard clacking sounds coming in the front. She turned her head forwards and up to find the wall wasn't a wall but an elevator. It had been barricaded with metal layout. At the center top, a clock occupied the spot. Both hands moved swiftly, as if it was broken...<em>

_Looking straight ahead, she gazed as a man on an azure love seat. He looked rather old since he had no hair on top his head. His eyes were closed, although, she saw his eyes bulged out their sockets. One thing she knew she wasn't going to forget was his abnormally large nose. 'I mean who has a nose that size? It was ten times the size of any regular person's nose.' Tomoe withdrew back a bit , disgusted. Then she caught a glimpse at the man standing next to the seat. Her blood rushed lightly to her face. This man was like some kind of immortal god. His complexion was smooth. His lips perfect to the point as well as his nose. She looked up further and she was speechless. His eyes were a colour of honey gold that it melted her from the inside. _

_She hadn't noticed but Aigis woke up a few seconds before she did. Her head hurt—as much as it could for a robot—and her body did as well._

_She was the first to speak. "I...What happened...?"_

"_Aigis...?" Tomoe said, turning her attention to the android. "You okay?"_

_The blonde smiled tiredly but said, "Yes. I am fine, Tomoe-san." She looked around her perimeter and asked where they were. Tomoe didn't answer but the man with the long nose did. _

"_Welcome to the Velvet Room." He paused for a moment, observing the two. "Ah...Two very rare guest indeed." The man looked at Aigis asking, "Are you a simulacrum, or in fact human...? And you two..." he chuckled before he continued. "It seems both your destinies are similar to mine."_

_Aigis hadn't grasped the situation for she just woken up, dazed. She asked the man again. "Um...Where am I...? Who are you...?"_

_The man raised his hand, apologetically. "Ah...forgive my manners. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Igor...and this is Theodore, my assistant. We reside in this Velvet Room." As Igor pointed out, Theodore bowed softly towards the guests. "Please to meet you. My name is Theodore but please, call me Theo."_

_Igor talked again. "This place exist between mind and matter...A room for those who have forged a contract...Yes...In awakening to the power of the wild card, you both are now bound by the contract. From this moment forth, you are now our guests in the Velvet Room."_

_Wait, what?_

"_Wild card...?" Tomoe looked at Igor now, confused by his words as well._

"_Surely you know of which I speak. The ability to hold multiple Personas and wield their powers...Until recently, a young woman with the same talent was our last guest here." He looked at Tomoe with a peak of interest. 'Ew...' _

"_You hold the same burden in those eyes of yours...A tragic past that is."_

_Aigis stood up. "You...know of her?"_

_Igor nodded, eyes closed. "Indeed I do. She achieved a marvellous thing...reaching the 'answer to life'..."_

"_The 'answer to life'...?" Tomoe looked down. She knew what that meant. 'That's why she sacrificed herself...'_

"_The power you each have gained is means to attain that answer."_

_Now it was Aigis who looked down. This worried Tomoe...why? "This answer...if we reach it...Would it mean our death...?"_

_A shocked Tomoe stood up. "Our death? We're going to die?" she wanted to scream. But if she did it meant crying. She wasn't going to break that promise a second time. _

_Igor spoke up. The lights flashed form the elevator got Tomoe to see Igor smile sheepishly. She shivered, though it wasn't even cold. "All who live journey in search of the answer, and they reach it at journey's end...If you have close ties to people you call friends, remember this... _

'_Strength of heart, when united, is barred by no door...'It was the same for that young lady." He opened his eyes again and finished with, "And that is all I can tell you."_

_Both the chosen characters standing were silent, burdened with more problems. To make things awkward, the long nosed man declared that he mustn't keep them there any longer. Then he said, "The beginning of your ordeal awaits..." _

_Abruptly, the feeling of the Dark Hour came back. It startled Aigis, that Tomoe experienced it as well. Of course she did. She has a Persona. _

"_...! This feeling again...!"_

"_...Again? What's going on!" Tomoe was about to reach for her daggers when she realized it wasn't there. The feeling subsided and Igor spoke up once more. "I am certain you will require our help in the future. Please, take this..." in the middle, above the center table, a glowing key was placed. It split into two identical keys. Then it parted ways towards each person. They both had obtained the Velvet Key._

_Then both looked up, with a confused face, looking at the bald long nosed man. He explained with a creepy smile. "It would be best if you came here of your own free well next time. Until then, farewell..." He bowed again, as far as his nose could let him. Theo said his farewell to both guests and bowed too._

* * *

><p>Tomoe looked at Aigis with worried eyes. They had to speak, but later. When both were ready. She took the last of the remaining water in her glass, to her lips. It was silent for a moment until the door opened. A figure stood there as it opened the door. It was Yukari. The girl came rushing in looking annoyed. She turned towards Mitsuru asking, "What happened? You called about an emergency and..."She stopped midway when she saw Tomoe. Across the couch, Tomoe had her head hung low, not bothering to see who came to the door. She had a massive headache.<p>

"Who's she?" Yuraki asked pointing. "Haven't I seen you somewhere?" she moved slightly closer, examining her. Tomoe didn't like that, it was like she was some sort of experiment.

"I'm glad you. It was quiet hectic, but we managed thanks to her and Aigis. This is Tomoe Shujinko. She's a childhood friend of Arisato's."

"Hey."Tomoe looked up slightly, smiling softly. Just then, a man with a red scarf came through the door.

"Finally done with working out your anger Aki?" Shinjiro butted in. He moved from his guarding spot to the couch, not sitting. He eyed Akihiko. "You stopped crying yet?"

Akihiko glare was just as intense as Shinjiro had given him. "I got a call from Mitsuru saying something about an emergency, so of course I left." He had enough, he had just came back from the gym, too tired to argue with his best friend. Akihiko turned a little, foot towards the door.

"If you're about to lecture me, then I'm outta here."

"Akihiko, wait." Mitsuru turned towards Shinjiro. "Enough of your bickering. This is an emergency. I need to explain to you both what happened. Shujinko. Do you have an idea as to why you can summon her Persona? Anything at all?"

"What? Summon?" Yukari's eyes opened wide. Then she turned to the girl clad in gray. "Don't tell me you're a Persona-user!"

Tomoe looked at her intently, scowling. "If I didn't, I wouldn't be there then, would I?" Yukari glared at her too, lightning sparked between the pair. Shinjiro wanted to laugh but kept his normal demeanour. He was beside Tomoe in an instant and grabbed her by the arm. He dragged her away and Mitsuru calmed the girl in pink. "So what _is_ going on?" Akihiko wrapped his arm around Mitsuru's waist in a hug. He let go, sitting where Tomoe sat as Yukari just stood. She didn't want to be here and now she just got dissed by some stranger, claiming to be her best friend's childhood friend.

Meanwhile Shinjiro pulled on Tomoe's arm. She complained that it hurt but Shinjiro just rolled his eyes dragging her to the kitchen table. She kept complaining on and on until he had enough and dropped her arm. He moved towards the kitchen to get two mugs out.

"Sit." he commanded. "How you like your coffee?"

"Black. Like my soul." She sat down on a nearby stool, agitated. "Cream and lots of sugar, actually." She slammed her head on the table. She was so tired, sleeping here would be her on cloud nine.

"Your personality sure changes fast. Or is this your real personality?" he poured coffee in their cups and place them on the table. He sat across from her, staring.

"It's cause I'm confused. I don't like not knowing anything. It's frustrating." She took her head off the table and took her coffee. As she took a sip her body when warm. She shivered with pleasant warm, she smiled; genuinely for the first time in hours. "Thanks, by the way. If you hadn't taken me away, I would have probably slapped her."

Shinjiro couldn't help but smirk into his coffee. "I would have loved to see that."

"You can't be serious." Her eyes widened, mouth slightly open.

"I could be. You could have slapped some sense into her." He sipped his coffee. Tomoe saddened, asking why. "She doesn't come back to the dorm on her free time cuz of cram school. She's running too far in to the future and not living in the moment. Running away from the memories she spent with her." Shinjiro lifted his coffee to his face. He was careful not to say her name. He might bring back memories he didn't want to imagine.

Sneering, Tomoe says, "She can whine all she wants, it's only been a month since she lost her. For me, it's been ten years." Looking back to Yukari, pain was in her eyes. "I'll apologize. I'm starting to feel bad..."

Shinjiro just stares at her, perplexed. She turned around to find him staring. His eyes held nothing but tired and loneliness. She knew that. Tomoe stared him down too, not bothered by his unfriendly glare. Suddenly, she smiled. Leaning in she says, "No wonder, Hamuko took a liking to you Aragaki-senpai. You're so kind!" she commented, taking a sip of her coffee.

Her smile drew the man in the beanie, back. He slid his beanie past his eyes, muttering "First the eyes, now the smile...You two are too much alike." Tomoe just giggled again.

As she opened her eyes, they were a glaze. "You know the explosion caused my parents death right? That was when I stopped smiling. It was then the next day, Hamu was suppose to meet her uncle and aunt. Funny isn't it?" She leaned her cheek against her left arm while the other used its finger to sketch circles around her mug. "Just when my parents die, so did hers." Shinjiro looked back up, he saw in the girl's eyes sadness but it faded when she smiled again.

'_God, they have the same smile...'_

"When Hamu and I met one last time she told me to smile. That way she'll know that it was me." She chuckled, getting Shinjiro's attention. "Even then she was just as stupid. She didn't know who I was until the day I awaken my Persona..." She wanted to sink down lower, farther. But she couldn't. It hurt. Shinjiro just stared, made his usual, _'I-don't-give-a-fuck'_ noise and took their now empty mugs away.

Yukari's voice concluded their conversation as everyone saw the blond android wake up.

* * *

><p><em>I once made a choice to live...<em>

_So much has happened to me since that decision. _

_If this is a sign that I'm drawing closer to life...does that mean that the answer at end of the journey is...death? _

_I was surprised at the time how little the possibility bothered me..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hesychia*: The goddess of tranquility and silence and the harbinger of peace. Since Hamuko's Persona was something to do with music I thought of making Tomoe's persona be silent. Thus Hesychia was born!<strong>_


	4. Down the Abyss

_**NOTE: the first 3 chapters I was super psyched...now with nothing to do since its winter break, I'm getting lazy -_- (ZZZZZZzzzz...) **_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p>'<em>Why did I bother coming here...I told myself not to come here anymore.'<em> Yukari sighed. She stood up from the couch to walk over to the wall that separated the lounge and the kitchen. There she saw Tomoe talking to Shinjiro. Looking at the scene, it reminded her of Hamuko. She knew there was something between them the moment he re joined SEES. The constant nightly outings, Hamuko's nonstop blathering of her senpai, not to mention his dramatic expression change when they see each other. She was happy for them at that time, but now that her best friend is gone, she can't feel happy at all.

Earlier, she got a call from Mitsuru-senpai, said she needed to be there, just in case. But now she kinda regretted it. As soon she entered, she saw a Hamuko-look-alike sitting on the couch. Her heart pained. She thought she wouldn't see her again. And yet...a girl with the same eyes and voice appears at the dorm, saying she's Hamuko's friend. She couldn't believe it, they weren't the same at all. However, there she sat smiling away, laughing like _she_ did.

Their first impression wasn't very good. Tomoe looked tired and Yukari had to be the one to anger her. She had to apologize. Yukari walked over to the table, smiling shyly. "Uh...hey." Tomoe turned, startling the female in pink. "I, uh...I'm sorry, but what is on your face?"

Tomoe was about to get even more frustrated than before, when Shinjiro came around to look at her face. "Is that a coffee moustache?"

"Oh...!" flushed with red, Tomoe lifted her sleeve up to wipe off the mess, when the man beside her grabbed her arm. He shook his head saying, "That'll just ruin your shirt. Get a tissue, moron..." he quickly dropped her hand and took something from his pocket. The material was white and small. It held an intricate design on each corner.

Shinjiro almost shoved the kerchief to the moustached girl's face. "Use this."

Tomoe creased her brows together. "I can't do that. It's too pretty to ruin." She looked up at him, saddening.

Meanwhile, Yukari stood there, feeling third wheelish. It was odd. Seeing a girl other than Hamuko talk to Shinjiro-senpai was extraordinary. He acts as if it really was Hamuko sitting in front of him. He even calls her the same way he used to call his girlfriend. She couldn't help but giggle lightly at their banter. Both stared at her, curious. When she stopped laughing she looked at them. "I'm sorry. It's just...the way you act, it's very Hamuko like." she smiled, continuing. "Seeing as you are already feeling better, I'd better go."

Yukari walked back to the lounge, feeling slightly better. As for the other two, they just stared at the girl's back, puzzled. Tomoe looked at Shinjiro as did the said boy, she smiled and said thanks, taking the cloth form his hands and wiping her lips. They stayed in the kitchen, sipping their coffee.

As the android slept, nothing has changed, everyone who gathered in the lounge, sat quietly. Their anticipation was tiring them out. But it wasn't just Aigis that they had to look after. Tomoe may look fine but she was probably confused with what is going on. The burgundy haired woman glanced from the lounge to the girl in the black coat. She was talking to her senpai, trying to ease the mood she was possibly feeling. Mitsuru still felt guilt when she looked at her. Her parents died from the explosion and her best friend past away. She felt that it was her responsibility to apologise, but when she did, Tomoe would shake her head saying, _"None of the blame was yours Kirijo-senpai. It was simply fate."_

She had asked the others to tell them nothing, until both had awakened. Seeing Aigis hunched over on a couch, it was going to take awhile. She looked at Tomoe again, sighed and turned away. They really are too much alike.

Yukari returned to her spot beside her senpai. The happy feeling went away as she looked at the unconscious bot. She kept in her mind that she didn't want to be here. After Hamuko's death, the brunette left the dorm to live with her mother. Though they still had their issues, it was great to be with her mother again.

Hinata Takeba stopped her man frolicking to take care of her daughter. She was ecstatic to hear that Yuraki was going to stay with her. But when she saw her daughter on her doorstep, she saw eyes red and swollen and no smile. Hinata frantically comforted her, asking what happened. By the end, nothing seemed to make Yukari feel better, she didn't talk to anyone unless it was school-related. She went back to cram school and archery club, albeit the atmosphere being barren. Yukari stared off into the distance sighing. _'I don't want to be here, it's too much...' _she kept thinking.

Fuuka was desperate, she looked around the room knowing that the situation was not very good. (Duh Captain Obvious) She couldn't do anything. As she was about to look back down at her feet, the brunette in the blush pink dress spoke up.

"Oh..." Yukari's voice sounded as though she didn't care and frankly she didn't. She wasn't as happy as everyone was. Aigis opened her eyes like she just slept in days despite what she said before(about not being able to sleep). She groaned, startling the boy in the cap. He stood up but said nothing. The bot was still groggy from her long slumber, but turned as Koromaru came rushing towards her, in satisfaction of her awakening. As Mitsuru stood and Junpei walked closer, the girl in chartreuse spoke up, surprised. "Aigis!"

Aigis wanted to say something but sighed instead, confused. Junpei spoke for her, smiling with relief. "Phew, she woke up. You really scared us, collapsing like that." Junpei's declaration was left, uncared for when the blonde turned her head to the left. She was surprised to find the girl there, the last place she wanted to be. "Yukari-san..."

Bothered by Aigis' worried tone, she recited the monologue that was in her head for the past hour. "I came because Mitsuru-senpai called for me just in case, and I get caught up in this...?" Making the _'Shinjiro sound' _she finished with a snap, "Give me a break."

All the way from the kitchen, Tomoe heard it all. Giving an irritating complexion she muttered, "She could at least be nicer. Aigis just woke up for God's sakes." She hopped of the stool. "I highly doubt she's ever nice as Hamu pointed out."

Shinjiro also departed from his spot by the stove to stand a foot away from the girl. He placed his hand back into his pocket and adjusted his beanie with the other. "Maybe it's _that_ time of month again. She is nice...on rare occasions." Walking away, he noticed Tomoe smile at his remark and twitched a grin himself.

Back to the sitting part of the room, Aigis scanned the area, smiling but only at Yukari. "I'm sorry to have worried you." She knew that inside Yukari was relieved to see her friend awake. She stood up from the couch about to re-touch up her hair when she felt something heavy on her head and body. Grazing over the new design installed onto her she asked, "Huh? What's all this...?" Mitsuru answered the simulacrum's question, informatively. "While I was fixing your body, I added some additional equipment. We found to strange things under the floor." Mitsuru's explanation wasn't finished but her last sentence caught Tomoe, stressing her ears for more information. "There wasn't any sign that you would wake up, so instead of waiting, we tried everything we could..."

"I see."

"It still sucks though, getting bossed around by her like that." Junpei let out a huff while rubbing the back of his neck. Still baffled, Fuuka explained to the robot. "That strange girl said, _'If you want to protect them, put these on their body.'_ Then she handed us the equipment for you and a necklace for Tomoe-chan."

Startled, Tomoe finally touched her chest. She felt a small sphere stone tied to a thin chain. _'Since when did I get this?_' she looks at Shinjiro, eyes full of question. He just shrugged, not knowing either. The others walked over to where the rest stood. Akihiko, Ken, Tomoe and Shinjiro stood together, close to the now opened lobby floor. Tomoe stood on the door that kept the lobby closed and looked down the staircase. She hasn't been in there since she only woke up ... '_wait, how long has it been?' _As everyone gathered, the blonde glanced at the dark haired girl.

"Tomoe-san...Are you alright?"

"Yup! Aragaki-senpai gave me some coffee." Turning to the guy beside her, she smiled saying her thanks. He nodded, not meeting her eyes. Her smile gave tiny pangs of pain in everyone's hearts. Seeing it from another person, hurt. They didn't meet her eyes after. Shifting her gaze back to Aigis she asked in a concerned tone, "How about you?"

Ignoring the heart ache, Aigis smiled. "Better. Akihiko-san?" she turned to the man in the red scarf. "Yo." He said. "Looks like you've been through a lot. No worries here though...She's on her best behaviour now." He finished, smiling. The captured intruder sat on a wooden chair, hangs cuffed in chains. Her visor covered her face as she sighed.

Ken stood on the other side of the chair. He got everyone's attention when saying, "I guess she wasn't lying after all. Anyway, she can't cause any more trouble now. We have our Evokers this time."

The young boy moved back as Junpei invaded the android's space. "What do you gotta bust things up for like that? I mean it's my turn to clean up the place."

But looking around, Tomoe was impressed; it was pretty much clean except for the broken dining table. Her attention turned back to the group when Junpei got impatient by the non talking intruder. "Hey, quit the silent treatment and say something."

Silence came followed by a whispered snore. "Mm...Huh...?"

"No way..." Tomoe wanted to laugh. '_She's been sleeping...'_ The others around her were surprised as well. But Junpei was even more annoyed that shocked. He really is sounding like Yuka-tan... "Are you serious...? You were asleep all this time!"

The mask off Metis' head popped open, shocking Yukari and Akihiko. "...It opened!" she said.

The flustered robot didn't know what to say, she stammered. "I-I..."

Junpei interrupted her, looking rather pissed off. Well duh, it was his turn to clean the dorm. "You look pretty comfy there... _'I ain't afraid of no humans'_ huh?" he mimicked her voice, which was totally off by the way. Metis stuttered a bit more. "I-It's just... I was tired after going into Orgia Mode...Ah!" the cuffed up girl looked up and saw the same model in white.

Aigis stepped forward asking, "Did you cooperate with them in order to help me?"

"The reason I came here in the first place was to protect you...both of you."

"Both?" Akihiko looked at her, confused. This also confused Tomoe, but not as much as it did the boy in the red. When both Tomoe and Aigis fought Metis, the black haired intruder looked at both of them like she knew them. It felt weird.

"You..." Metis said, turning her head to the gray haired girl. "I have to protect as well." She looked at the chains on her wrists and pleaded. "These restraints aren't necessary. I won't attack anymore."

Tomoe didn't buy it just yet. She moved her body where Aigis stood. Crossing her arms she said. "I don't think anyone will believe that. Explain why you attacked us."

"It's...It's because...I thought you wouldn't like me..." Metis hung her head, obviously embarrassed. Both gray and blonde looked at each other, exchanging a message. "Let's release her." The statement made everyone turn to them in awe. _'Say what now?' _the boy in blue was in more of the confused state than ever. "I don't know if she can be trusted," Aigis said. "But I believe she has no intention of fighting us at this moment."

Tome agreed, nodding. "I agree. Besides, if she really is similar to Aigis I doubt the chains can hold her anyway." And with that, Metis broke the shackles without breaking a sweat, if she could that is. "Like that..." Tomoe finished.

Upset, Junpei side-commented to him. "Huh! Then those friggin' nonstop shifts were for nothing...?

"First, tell us who you are and your purpose in being here."

"I'm Metis. As you can see, you and I are practically siblings. And as for my purpose..." She started down the two, thinking of what to say. "It's simply to save you, my master and my only sister...from thing hopeless situation."

"Hopeless situation...?"

"Master?" Tomoe didn't think about the obvious fate but what the robot had said about her. Tomoe, being a master of this robot? The hell? The blonde android turned to the mahogany red haired woman. "Did something happen while I was asleep?" then she turned to Tomoe. "Do you know anything about this, Tomoe-san?"

"N-No...I haven't been told anything." She stuttered when she looked at the sad Aigis.

"I told everyone not to say anything until both of you had woken up, I apologise." Mitsuru explained.

"But how long were we asleep anyway? I woke up before Aigis did..."

"Since our battle ended, I'd say about a day in and half has passed...Yet today is _still_ March 31st. Tomorrow and all the days after it will also be March 31st. At this rate, it'll last forever. Didn't you feel it? The moment when _time skipped?_"

Appalled, Aigis asked, "Skipped...? Do you mean what we felt at midnight?"

"I was probably asleep during that, but..." Tomoe pondered loudly, and then came to a realization. "Wait...Are you saying that the same day is repeating itself!"

Akihiko answered glum. "That's not all... We haven't been able to leave the dorm since this morning. That makes two ways were trapped here.

"No..." The girl in the black coat wanted to slip to the floor.

"But why?" Aigis tensed up again.

"The _Abyss of Time_ below us is causing a space-time distortion." Metis informed them.

"Abyss...of Time?"

The young female in black spoke up, turning to both Aigis and Tomoe. "It's difficult to explain...It may be easier to just show you."

"I'll lead the way. Please follow me." She said descending to the staircase below.

"H-Hey! Who made you mayor!" Even though Yukari said this, she followed suite anyway. Tomoe sighed, disappointed.

* * *

><p>The stairway down the Abyss was dark and somehow damp. Tomoe didn't like being there. She has a fear of being in the dark for too long. The pathway was long indeed. At this rate, Tomoe would jump the nearest person, which would be Shinjiro. But she thought not to. Jumping onto someone that she barely knew wouldn't be the greatest idea...especially Aragaki-senpai. She knew no one except for Fuuka and she was at the back. So she hugged herself and walked close enough to him. Shinjiro saw this but paid no mind. It wasn't his problem.<p>

Finally in the end of the tunnel, light glistened. Tomoe sighed in relief but then aghast at what she saw. The stairs had led them in to a vastly wide room that seemed to go on forever. And in front of them were several doors.

"Whoa..." was all she could say.

"What...?"

"This is the Abyss of Time. It's an uncharted territory that probably spreads beneath this area like a tree's roots." Metis explained as she turned to face them.

"How can something like this have appeared under the lounge...?"

"At first, the Abyss of Time was a small thing. Then, without warning, it began to spread out, and formed a connection with your dorm."

"It's clear just by looking at it that this place was not man-made." Mitsuru sighed. Then her voice turned worried. "It might be the product of some dangerous power, the way Tartarus was..."

As always, Junpei scratched the back of his head, tired. "Sheesh...Haven't we had enough of that kinda stuff by now?"

"I'm not sure if I can explain it, but the flow of time here is not normal." No, duh. "The reason why time is skipping and why you can't leave the dorm is most certainly due to that effect. The only what to survive is somehow to find a way to_ eradicate the Abyss of Time._

Ken spoke up. Sullen. Tomoe looked at the young boy. He was much too young to handle such a situation. But then again, Hamu told her that he had gone through a difficult and tragic past. She looked at the boy then at the man beside her, wearing a pea coat. Then back at Ken. Tomoe sighed as she hung her head low. "Eradicate it? How're we supposed to do that...?

"I've already tried the simplest, most direct way...Eliminating all of you." She spat the words, harshly, startling everyone. "The abyss of Time connected to this dorm, as if drawn to it...That, together with the way you can all perceive the time skips... It seems clear to me that you have a lot to do with the reason for this happening."

Mitsuru spoke up, angry. "So that's why you attacked? In order to eliminate us...?

Junpei talked again. "What the hell! We've never even heard of this place before!"

"If there is another way, we can only find it by entering the Abyss," the android in black said. "you'll have to discover the cause and strike at its source."

The female in the mahogany locks calmed down asking. "So you want us to investigate it under the assumption that we'll have to fight?"

Metis nodded. "That's why I insisted on the extra equipment and the necklace."

"The necklace..." Tomoe walked forward, placing her hand on ht chest. "What has this got to do anything to me? I'm not even part of the dorm..."

"I wouldn't know. But the necklace is to keep you safe. You'll see." She informed them. It grew quiet as everyone hung their heads.

Yukari knew. She just didn't want to admit it. "Wait...is this a joke? Are you seriously telling us to go back to the way things were when Tartarus was around!"

"Never mind that." Junpei said. "How are we supposed to believe in whatever you say and jump in there blind?"

Annoyed Metis said, "If you have a better plan let's hear it. First the basement of your dorm then the time skips, and now you can't reach the outside world..."

Fuuka became startled as she realized something. Here we go... "I-If we can't leave the dorm, how will we eat! If we're stuck her for long enough and we run out of food..."

Tomoe interrupted, choking. "Are we going to starve to death!" the SEES members were terrified by the assumption.

"Nooooooooo!" Junpei shouted like it was the end. The only one who didn't panic was Metis for she didn't grasp the concept of them being human. "If the current situation continues, your lives my all be in danger. What I'm asking you to do is the only way for you all to survive."

"Of course we want to survive. But you came to us as an enemy. We can't just trust you with our lives." Said the girl in gray as she stepped forward, crossing her arms.

Shinjiro spoke for the first time. "We ain't buying your reason for being here."

Akihiko nodded saying, "You say you want to protect Aigis and Tomoe, but what's in it for you?"

The unmasked girl glared at him. "_'In it'_? I'm doing this because I care about them! For heaven's sake they are all I have left!"

About that..." Mitsuru interrupted. "Your claim doesn't fit the facts. Aigis was the last of her series, and none of her model was produced afterward. And as I remember Shujinko lived in many a foster home." Metis said nothing. _'Senpai looked at my files? Well I guess it was fitting. They know nothing about me. But she could at least ask...' _Tomoe pouted. "To here you talk, it sounds like you've been in this Abyss of Time from the start. That bothers me. You said this is uncharted territory, unconnected to the outside world. Am I correct?"

'_Hah...Mitsuru's got you cornered.'_ Shinjiro couldn't help but smirk. Akihiko too. His girlfriend was amazingly observant.

Metis became flustered. "Th-That's..."

Akihiko delivered his words, "Aren't you supposed to be a weapon anyway? How do you square that with attacking us to save the girls?"

"That's...I...Um..." _'Busted...' _Yukari thought.

"Well? We're waiting...Hope you have a good answer." Junpei said lowering his head. "Cause if you're stringing us along we're not gonna let you get away with it..."

"E-Enough about me! What good is any of this supposed to do you? I thought i told you, there's no time to waste!"

'_Ah...She changed the subject.' _Thought the unamused Tomoe whilst eating popcorn (in her mind of course.) In union, she and the man beside her shook their heads, thinking the same thing.

Turning, the black robot said, "Now follow me. Or are you going to give up so soon? Because if you are, you should have let me kill you in the first place!" That made Akihiko start.

"What did you just say!" Mitsuru restrained him by the shoulder. "Akihiko, calm down."

The white android looked at the black one. "It may be true that we have no choice but to enter here..." her voice became demanding. "But if you continue to act this way, we'll have to go on without you."

"Aw, and I was so ready to be her Master. I even got her a collar..." Tomoe muttered. Shinjiro scoffed at her sarcastic remark.

That statement got Metis to turn around. "Huh...? Without...me? Haha...you can't possibly...I-I know most about the Abyss...You need me! A-And..."

"Hey, you don't get to decide that!" Junpei was getting worked up.

"If we fight, we're putting out lives at risk..." Tomoe muttered.

Aigis said in a harsh tone, "If that's what you think of my friends, I can't go with you." '_Friends...? She doesn't even know anything about me...'_ but it still warmed the girl in grey's heart.

"But..."

"Awww, too bad. Have fun here all alone mmmkay?" Oh Junpei...

"...! All...alone...?"

"Akihiko spoke in hushed tones. "Maybe we should finish her of now, so she can't backstab us."

Being the gentle and non-fighting type, Fuuka whispered, "W-We don't have to go that far..." Shinjiro grasped is friends shoulder. "A bit harsh there, Aki..."

"...Sorry..." Metis mumbled, getting everyone's attention. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to upset you, Aigis...I'll listen to you from now on please! You too Tomoe! I will...Please don't leave me..." she ran up to them clasping their hands, begging.

"Uh..." Both exchanged a glance. "H-Hey, don't get all teary-eyed..." Tomoe suddenly felt bad.

Junpei did too. "Yeah, it's...it's too late to get all weepy."

Ken thought about what Metis said before. "But maybe it's true that all she wants really is to protect Aigis-san and Tomoe-san..."

"...Well, senpai? Do we take her along or not?" _***sigh* **_"Cause if this is our only choice, I just wanna hurry up and get it over with." Okay, they know that they are stuck there unless they get through the whole abyss, but Yukari didn't have to say it that way. Tomoe sighed.

The woman in black leather walked forward for everyone to see as Aigis and Tomoe turned, asking for Metis to let go. "Listen to me everyone. It seems that once again, we will have to investigate, and there will be battle involved. I've been thinking it over...And I believe Aigis and Shujinko take command." That startled everyone, but she continued on. "If someone with the power to change Personas is in charge, we can proceed the same way as before. And with either or both of you as leader, approve, I have no issue with Metis accompanying us."

Both were speechless. _'I don't know if I can do this...but I got no choice.'_

"Mitsuru-san..." the two glanced at each other. Tomoe smiled and nodded to Aigis. Then Aigis stood by Metis who was still sad. "If you only wish to protect me and Tomoe-san, you must fight to protect all of us. Hurting our friends will not be tolerated." Her voice softened. "Do you promise?"

Smiling Metis declared, "Yes! I promise!"

In the back, Akihiko muttered, "Hmph. This better not come back to bite us in the ass." Shinjiro grinned, patting Akihiko on the back. Yukari called for Aigis and Tomoe. "Since Mitsuru-senpai just mentioned it...what's up with you and Tomoe suddenly having_ her_ power?"

"I...really don't know..." Aigis spoke for them both, confused. She became silent so Tomoe explained, not having much luck with the words. "When I thought we might lose Amada, I became terrified and then...uh..." She sighed, tired.

"Metis, was it...? Do you know anything about this?"

Just as harshly, she replied, "I just met them. How would I know? Anyway, if already know someone with the same power, why not ask _her_?" her words silenced Yukari.

Feeling uneasy Kirijo stepped up. "If we're going back to combat, this clothing won't do."

"Well, you and I are still Gekkoukan students until that magic degree comes in the mail." Akihiko said only to Mitsuru. What are they talking about?

"Sorry to trouble you, Yamagishi, but could you retrieve the armbands from the Command Room?"

"Of course. Oh, and the things that we found when the floor opened up...I'll look into them once I have the chance. Maybe I can learn something."

"Alright, let's get back upstairs." Mitsuru proclaimed. As everyone stalked up the stairs, the black android called for Aigis. "Um...Aigis? I promise to listen to what you say so...Could I call you Sister?" then she saw Tomoe looking at them. "Oh and um Tomoe, can I call you Master?"

This took them both aback. But the girl stayed silent until they responded. Tomoe giggled. "Of course."

"...Go right ahead."

"Thank you...Sister! Master!" the gleeful girl smiled and ran up the stairs. Leaving Tomoe and Aigis alone. They smiled for a while then looked at each other serious.

"We don't need to talk anymore do we?" Tomoe asked.

"I don't think so." Aigis opened up her hand. There glowed the velvet Key. "We will try our best right...Tomoe-san?"

"No doubt about that!" Tomoe smiled and walked up the stairs with Aigis. The two had made a bond in such a quick time, and yet there were still things to do before they can finally rest.

* * *

><p><strong><em>ahaha the 'Shinjiro noise'..<em>**

_**Actually don't know Yukari's mother's real name. **_**_I __don't know how actually did it, but 10 pages all did in pretty much 1 day. I'm proud.(Y)_**


	5. Conversation Between Two

_**NOTE: You don't know how many times I had to start over this chapter...3. Lost 5 pages worth *sigh***_

_**Sorry it took so long...bees busy with school ya know? But here it is...2 weeks late =) Anyways thanks for the great reviews =)**_

* * *

><p>As the last two remaining walked up from the basement, more than half of the members were missing. Yukari was the first to greet them. She wasn't wearing her winter casual anymore. Instead she stood there in a pink cardigan over top her Gekkoukan uniform. Feeling rather hesitant, the girl walked forward, towards the girl in the black coat. "We realised that you don't have a change of clothes, so if Aigis is alright with it, I think we can lend you her uniform."<p>

"That is a swell idea, Yukari-san. I won't be using it, so I think it would be some use with Tomoe-san." The android chirped.

"W-wait...Uniform?" the girl's mind was jumbled, not knowing what was going on. So the girl in pink explained. "It's better to wear something that helps you move freely." The other girl's expression changed, assuming that Tomoe understood. Yukari continued. "Come on, the outfit is in my room." They walked up the stairs as the robot was left behind, talking to the young boy clad in an orange hoodie.

Taking the stairs up to Yukari's room was awkward. They didn't speak to each other on the way, and both kept a slightly large amount of space between them. Being with each other was an uneasy feeling especially when they just had a fight not too long ago. As they got to their destination, both thought and said the same thing at the same time:

"I'm—Sorry, you go...Uh..." the exchange made them giggle. After the tittering stopped, Tomoe looked at Yukari, apologising. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I know it's been crazy with all..."

"Hey, don't apologise. Technically it was _my_ fault. I had to be the one to push your buttons. _I'm _sorry." Yukari moved the closet door out of the way to reveal a room stuffed with clothes. The rack barely looked straight as mountains of pink, white at red covered the area. Tomoe betted that this was just half of her clothes. As Tomoe gawked at the hung material, Yukari chuckled and bent over to her drawer. She found the uniform folded neatly in a plastic wrap.

Hopping up she handed the fabric to the still stunned girl "Uh, here's Aigis' uniform."

The girl tilted her head to the pink female. Smiling she took the wrapped cloth and opened the pack. She took the uniform out but gave back the jacket. Confused by her action, the girl explained. "Won't fit, trust me."She walked out to dress in _her_ room. However, when she turned the knob, it wouldn't open, even with the key in the hole. "H-Huh? It won't open."

Yukari tried it as well, puzzled. "...I guess you can change in my room. I won't look, I promise."

Tomoe smiled. "It's okay, we're both girls." They both went back to Yukari's room.

_**DORM: LOUNGE**_

Meanwhile in the lounge, the rest of the members had gathered as Mitsuru explained the agenda. "Besides Yukari and Shujinko, I think everyone is all set. I'll be supervising the investigation and assigning each of you your roles. For now, I'm going to concentrate on finding any documents similar to the ones we found in the basement."

"So we're spitting up?" Akihiko didn't like the sound of that. Before they moved out of the dorm and go their separate ways, Akihiko made her promise that they would spent time together. '_But I guess it's better when she's away from the danger, right?'_

"...Well I suppose you are the only one who knows where to find that stuff. Though..." he lifted his glove covered hand to her cheek, making the girl blush. "I can stay with you, if you wish..."

"A-Akihiko..." The atmosphere just turned awkward for the rest of them._ 'Oh jeez...'_

"It's great that you're both together now, but we are kinda in the middle of something here."Shinjiro pinched the bridge of his nose. "How 'bout gettin' a room."

That made the boy in the vest blush. He forgot about the others being there. Talk about being obliviously in love. Mitsuru shook her head, her complexion turning back to normal. Clearing her throat she told her boyfriend. "No, it's okay. Yamagishi and I will handle that. Besides, I don't want to get between you and your _'fun'_." She turned to the others. "I'll try to rejoin the group the moment I find what I'm looking for. I'd also like a second team to handle another task... Someone has to look around and see if the Abyss of Time is connected to any other places than the dorm. We have no way of estimating how long we'll be in this situation, so a stable supply route is crucial."

"Hey, wouldn't Koromaru's nose make him perfect for a job like that? I mean, if there's food or anything out there, he'll sniff it out." The shiba inu barked in agreement. "That's right boy." Junpei bent down on one knee scruffing the dog's head. Then he turned to the leader. "Me and Koromaru are gonna find an exit lickety-split!"'

The burgundy red head chuckled at their enthusiasm. "Very well, I'll leave it to you two. I guess that's that, then. _Iori, Koromaru and myself will go our separate ways_ for now. The main investigation will be up to the rest of you, with Aigis or Shujinko taking point." She dismisses everyone and turns to the robot. "Aigis, since Shujinko is getting ready, I ask you to tell her of everything I just discussed. I'm counting on both of you."

"Understood." Aigis nodded. She walked to where Fuuka sat, asking her about the team's Persona and skills. As everyone waited, Mitsuru shuffled away on the coffee table. She looked up at the boy leaning on one of the chairs. She spoke up to him, not looking up. "Shinjiro. I know you love your normal attire, but I think it be best if you change clothing."

"And why should I listen to you?" Shinjiro didn't like the princess' attitude, being all cocky and what not.

"Well, I suppose you wouldn't want your favourite coat and beanie to turn to ash, now would you?" The boy grinded his teeth. _'Yeah...she's got a point, but why am I always listening to her?'_

"All right, fine. Where are they?"

"In the closet where they have always been all year."

Pushing himself off the chair, he stalked to the second floor and to his empty room. He looked around before walking to the closet. It felt even emptier when he was there. After his girlfriend died, he didn't come back to the dorm for two weeks. And when he did—convinced by Aki of course—he would walk to his room, the silence thickening every time. But the world seemed to turn when he spoke to the girl, Tomoe. When he pulled her away from the lounge, it was just to keep her and Yukari from fighting. Then she talked, nonstop about her past, and how she saw herself. That she wasn't good enough. Thinking back, it reminded him a bit about himself. And a bit of the time when he encouraged Hamuko to talk all through the night about pointless things. He kept thinking in his head that he's seen her somewhere but that can't be possible, can it?

Sighing, he pushed the memory away and glided to the closet. He's never actually opened it, and when he did there _were_ pairs of uniforms hung on the rack. A winter and summer piece. There was also a drawer, inside were a handful of boxers. "That's fucked up...I didn't think I owned any but two."

He unhooked the winter piece and threw it on his bed. Shinjiro took of his beanie and dropped on the bed also. Then he started to strip off his pea coat.

After a few minutes he looked into the mirror by his sink. He grunted thinking he didn't look that bad. He kept his black turtleneck as he buttoned the white dress shirt three fourths of the way. He thought about wearing his beanie, as a sacred piece of him, he kept it with him at all times. Except the time Hamuko grabbed it from his head, earning an hour of chasing down Iwatodai Strip Mall. He gave up trying to _'look good'_ and fixed his beanie on his head, walked to the stairs when suddenly, he heard a whine. For a moment it sounded like Koromaru but it wasn't. In fact it was Tomoe coming down the stairs of the third floor. "What're you whining about?"

She looked up from her feet. "Oh, hi Aragaki-senpai. It's my outfit. I don't know what to wear..." Shinjiro looked at her. She wore her white turtle neck from before and the school's skirt and shoes. Around her neck was the necklace Metis told them to put on her. She looked totally fine to him. "Is that all you're worried about? Your clothes?" He shouldn't be a hypocrite. He just changed because he worried about his.

"Well excuse me for trying to make an impression on y'all."

'_Y'all? Is she western?' _

"The female jacket looks tacky on me." She sighed, but then chirped right up, like she had an idea. "Oh! I can ask Iori-san." She raced down the stairs to the lounge, giving Shinjiro to sigh about. He was a bit dumbfounded by her speed. Maybe she can be great use to the team. He was about to turn to the stairs again when a flash of pink ran by to him. "Shinjiro-senpai! Have you seen Tomoe-chan?"

He tilted his head to the floor below a few times, giving her the hint. "Thanks senpai. Tomoe-chan, wait!" Yukari bolted to the first floor, carrying some type of clothing in her hand. He rubbed the back of his neck and strutted to the floor below.

"Iori-saaan!" Tomoe sped towards the boy on blue, startling everyone on the floor. "Think I can borrow your jacket?"

"Huh? Why? Is there something wrong with the girl's jacket?"

"It...It just doesn't fit me, 'kay? So can I please?" she stuck her hand out. Pleading with her eyes, the boy looked at her then her hand. "It doesn't _fit_, you say?" Oh dear...Perverted Junpei has come out. Tomoe blushed, embarrassed that he of all people found out. _'Crap!'_

Junpei smirked, bringing the rim of his cap down to his eyes. "So you're saying that your chest is—ACK!" his sentence got cut short when a hand grasped his ear tightly. It was Yukari, gasping for air. "Sheesh, can't you... see you're... making her...uncomfortable? Here, Tomoe-chan. You don't need this perverted guy's jacket." She handed her the girl's jacket and continued to talk while still holding Junpei's ear, gaining a sting of complaints. "I pinned it so you don't have to zip it up. Try it." She smiled as she yanked her hand back, followed by a loud thud from Junpei's body. Tomoe winced at the sound but fastened the jacket anyway. The middle part of it was pinned like Yukari said so it didn't suffocate her chest. Tomoe smiled eagerly. "Yeah, it fits! Thanks Takeba-san."

"No prob. And you don't have to be formal with me or anything. Yukari is just fine." They shook hands. Tomoe didn't like it. She knew even after this, Yukari might still act bitchy. After this hand shake, she'll just go right back.

"Yukari-san?" everyone turned to the robot in white, even Junpei who got up from the floor seeming unhurt. "Do you think you can join my party for tonight's investigation?"

"Sure. I want to get this done and over with." _'See what I mean? She's back...'_

"Oh Aigis? I wasn't here so can you tell me what's up?" Tomoe turned and walked over to the kitchen counter, where Aigis and Fuuka sat.

"Of course. It seems that Junpei-san and Koromaru-san will be finding a supply route and a way out from inside the dorm. And Mitsuru-san will be looking for documents for a while, so she won't be joining the investigation until she is ready."

"Cool. So who is left?" Tomoe said nodding.

Fuuka answered her. "Aigis thought that since both you and her wield multiple Personas, you can each take turns down in the Abyss." Aigis nodded feeling somewhat embarrassed.

"Not bad Aigis. You're becoming a leader already." She claps he hands. "So you are taking the first shift?" the android replied with a nod.

"I will be taking Yukari-san, Ken-san and Metis since she knows her way around the Abyss. When Yukari-san is ready, we will head down."

"All right. I guess that leaves me with...Aragaki-senpai and Sanada-senpai. Fuuka, what can you tell me about their abilities?"

"Sure. Well Akihiko-senpai..." as they continued with their talk, Yukari hollered to Aigis that she was ready. The team informed the leader and headed straight into the Abyss. When the Fuuka finished informing Tomoe about their senpai's abilities, she walked up to the Command Room, to help the team down the basement to analyze the floors below. Tomoe was left alone with the three intimidating seniors...Hooray.

They all sat in the lounge, preoccupied with their own thing. Mitsuru was looking through the files that they had apparently found in the basement, as well as the documents from the Command Room. Beside her on the couch was Akihiko-senpai. He had come down from the fourth floor to drop off the last box of documents earlier as Tomoe saw when she talked to Fuuka. On the other side, closest to the wall was Shinjiro. He had his beanie pulled down past his eyes. It seems that he was sleeping.

Remembering what Fuuka had said about their senpais, it seems that Akihiko's Persona was named Caesar. His strength was electricity and close combat and his weakness was ice. Tomoe looked at Mitsuru and thought that it was reasonable. She heard of the famous execution from her friend and she found it hilarious. Fuuka filled her in on Mitsuru's persona, Artemisia as well. Of course her strength is ice and pierce attacks and weak to fire. That was obvious too. Then she looked at Shinjiro. She crossed her legs and thought as she tapped her chin. The techy girl told her Shinjiro had no weaknesses, nulls or absorption skill. He is a hard hitter and quite agile. His Persona was called Castor.

'_No weaknesses huh...?' _Tomoe slid to the floor from the stool and walked over to the lounge. She bounced on the couch, waking Shinjiro up and earning a look from the other seniors. She turned to Mitsuru. "Kirijo-senpai? You need any help with that?" She was surprised with herself as she got the courage to say something to her senpai. Well she is going to be leading the investigation with Aigis, so she needed to talk the talk and walk the walk...right? But, even so, talking to the first members of SEES wasn't her forte. Talking in a sophisticated language that is.

"No, but I appreciate the offer, Shujinko." But it looked from Tomoe's point that she was having a rough time. Exhaling air, she turned to the TV in the corner. "Hmm...Hey, Sanada-senpai?"

"Hm?" He was polishing what looked like metal gloves. Too busy to look up at her.

"Um, do you think the TV will function properly? I mean considering our situation..."

"Well I think it'll function but play the same programs from yesterday, or from March 31st. Why do you ask?" He looked up at her this time.

"N-No reason." She gave up; talking to them was too hard. She sighed and walked over the other remaining armchair. She sat with her leg on the leather, turning her body away from the trio. Shinjiro, now awake, spied her action. He knew she just wanted to get along with the others, since she was such an outcast from the SEES members. He deslouched his body of the chair and called for her. "Hey, you hungry? You didn't it did ya?"

"Oh. N-No I'm okay." She turned away from the senior, causing the others to smirk. He just got rejected. Ouch.

"Yeah, well you gotta eat something."

"The coffee was fine. Besides, if we're going to be stuck here, we should ration the food supply while we can." She didn't look at anyone but the blank TV. That got on Shinjiro's last straw.

"Look, just pick up your ass and I'll make you something." He walked over to the chair and grabbed her arm a second time. She turned annoyed and tried to yank it away.

"H-Hey! Watch it! What're you tryin' to do? Rip it!" She reluctantly gave up and walked to the kitchen with him. They were followed by a series of chortles.

_**DORM: KITCHEN**_

"You seem awfully quiet." He let go of her arm and stood by her. She didn't bother rubbing it like she did before.

"Cause I gave up complaining. Why are you cooking again? Didn't I say we should ration the food?"

"You should know by now, I don't listen to nobody." He got a pan and started to cook an omelette. Tomoe just sat on the stool, not bothering anyway. He wasn't going to listen now then; she can't work with him in the investigation. She studied his cooking skills and was impressed. She hears rumours but seeing it in person really is amazing. As he finished he placed the egg on a plate and shoved it along with a bottle of ketchup beside it. "Here."

"You write on it." She shoved it back to him.

"I ain't your nanny. Do it yourself, numb nuts." They kept passing the plate to each other.

"First, I'm a girl and second, I'm not hungry." She stopped shoving the plate to him which landed in the middle. "Are you trying to feel sympathetic from what happened back there?"

"And what if I am?" he tilted his head downward, accepting the challenge.

"Well care all you want, I don't need people to help me."

"Suit yourself..." Shinjiro took the plate and bottle. He squirted the sauce on the omelette, writing on it. The kanji he wrote made her question it. "_'Memories'_?"

"What about it?" he was about to dig in when a girl in teal rushed from the stairs to the lounge, calling for everyone.

"Everyone! The investigation team found something down the basement. They want us to go down there now." Fuuka informed.

"Does that mean if we go down there, we have to battle too?" Tomoe turned to the girl.

"No, not as much as they did. One of the doors there can lead us close to where they are. On the 15th floor I think."

"Thank you Yamagishi. Let's get our equipment and head over to the 15th floor. Shujinko, you will be taking the lead."

"Uh, R-Roger..." her hands turned cold. She can't take point, can she?

_**ABYSS OF TIME: DESSERT OF DOORS**_

They headed to the Abyss of Time, Mitsuru leading the way. Tomoe stayed in the middle. Between her 2 senpais. She really was going to hate being down there. As they got to the Dessert of Doors, Fuuka pointed to the door close to the first right. "That door is similar to the teleporter in Tartarus. It led them back here."

They walked over to the door, light expanding from it. "Ahh...!" Everyone covered their eye from the light. When the glow dimmed, everyone saw what the Abyss looked like. the walls, floor and decor looked like a normal building. In the center of the room were four black pillars. "Up ahead is the stairs. If we keep going, we'll get to the 15th floor."

"All right, Shujinko. You will lead us since you have multiple Personas. We are counting on you." The red headed senpai turned to her, waiting.

'_Oh dear...Here goes all that training Hamu.'_ The said girl nodded in affirmation. She took her stance up front and led the way to the below floors.

_**ABYSS OF TIME: 10TH FLOOR**_

From there Tomoe took out her daggers. (Don't ask where they keep their weapons) she looked around before turning to the party. "I don't think I need to say this but...protect Fuuka."

Everyone nodded once while the said girl blushed. "Can you sense the Shadows without a Persona, Fuuka?"

There was silence. "Yes...There isn't much on this floor. So I think we can proceed to the floors below."

"All right, but everyone stay on alert, just in case." They followed her to the next floor until floor 14. Shinjiro was getting bored and there really weren't many Shadows on the floors they've been on. When they reached the 14th floor, it was crawling with Shadows. Tomoe stood still, eyes closed in thought. Shinjiro didn't have time for that and ran to the nearest Shadow.

That didn't impress Tomoe. She knew Shinjiro's impulsiveness was going to come out soon. She turned to everyone. "Let's follow Aragaki-senpai's lead and split up." Tomoe turned to the girl behind her seniors. "Fuuka, you will stay by me. We'll try to find the staircase."

Everyone disperse. Akihiko went left while Mitsuru went right. Tomoe went straight ahead with Fuuka tailing. Junpei along with Koromaru went together...somewhere. They swerved corners and found at least 2 Shadows. Tomoe beat them with a couple of strikes from her swords but nothing more. As they went to find the stairs, more Shadows appeared. Fuuka panicked but Tomoe was getting tired of it. She took out the Evoker and used her Persona on it. "Get out of the way, stupid Shadows...Akasha arts!"

Finally when they were defeated, they found the stairs. "All right, Fuuka, please call everyone."

"Okay...Huh!"

"What is it?" Tomoe didn't like that.

"I'm sorry but Akihiko-senpai is in trouble."Tomoe sighed. She put the Evoker back on the belt.

"Okay, let's go save him."

_**ABYSS OF TIME: 15TH FLOOR**_

"For the last time, it snuck up on me. I wouldn't have needed your help if that never happened...ah..." Akihiko ranted as his girlfriend patted down on his chin. She didn't show any signs of distress but in her eyes. It glimmered with anxiety.

"Just be glad we saved your butt before you died." Shinjiro walked beside the couple as did Tomoe. The Golden Boy just had to prove himself, become the almighty. Tomoe sighed as they walked down the stairs. He can be so reckless its ridiculous. But she was glad. She led the group the way Hamuko told her. Though she expected Shinjiro being bored and not listening to her, he paid attention when it came to rescue his best friend. They have such a weird relationship. It's like best friends but acquaintances or rivals.

"Ah... there your guys are. What took so long?" Yukari said turning as she heard several footsteps from behind.

"A... slight delay on Sanada-senpai's part, but nothing too serious."

"Looks serious to me." Junpei said turning his whole body. Him and Koromaru went on ahead while Tomoe, Mitsuru and Shinjiro took care of Akihiko. Fuuka went along with them by Tomoe's orders.

"So what is this place?" Tomoe asked looking. The place looked vacant except for a door in the middle. On each side were torches blazing with fire. And the floor was barely a floor. When you look down, it really looks like an abyss. Patched to tiles gathered in a diamond formation to the door. There were no walls but enormous patterned misshapen blocks, floating randomly in the air. Talk about freaky.

"We don't know." Ken spoke. "There wasn't anything on this floor but the door."

"By the way, on your way here..." Yukari asked, feeling uneasy. "Did you guys see something...unusual? Like a silhouette?"

"No why?" Tomoe asked, puzzled.

"What is it Yukari?" Mitsuru turned to the girl in pink as she finished attending to Akihiko's wound.

"It's just... when we were here we saw a figure. It kinda looked like _her_..."

"No way..." Junpei was aghast while Koromaru whined, upset.

"We can focus on that later. Right now we need to look at our situation." Tomoe said professionally. She didn't want to be bothered by sad memories right now.

"So this is it? A door?" Junpei looked unamused. He examined the cream coloured passage way.

"It seems like we've reached the first _'goal'_." _'Oh right... Metis is here.'_ Tomoe thought. They had forgotten that there were 2 model robots on the team.

Akihiko sighed. "This place is bigger than I thought. How many more times we gotta do this?"

"I don't know for sure." So much for being helpful... "But judging by the Dessert of Doors, I'm betting it's not going to be once or twice."

"Ugh..." Yukari tilted her head down, upset. "I was afraid you'd say that." And this time Tomoe agreed with her. They were all trapped in the dorm with no way out. And Tomoe wasn't even part of the dorm, how will she cope with no room or clothes? Inside her mind, she panicked.

"We're looking for the source of our troubles, so logically; it would be at the deepest level."

Ken saddened. He didn't want to go through this like everyone. "Then all we can do is keep on going forward until the end..."

"It's like Tartarus all over again." Everyone sighed. Tomoe too. She trained with Hamuko after all.

Fuuka turned to the group. "The two structures are very similar, in some ways."

Junpei spoke up, annoyed. "Not only that, we've for the friggin' Shadows wandering around...Geez... I never thought I'd have to see another one of those." Then his eyes turned questioning. "But hey... The Lost are all gone...So how come they're still around?"

"Another question that needs an answer...Though it's not like we can leave until we find out."

Both Junpei and Shinjiro sighed. Though the man in black made more of a 'Tch' sound. The silence thickened as everyone was tired of this happening a second time. The red head saw her friend in pink looking at her feet. "Hm...? What's wrong?"

"Ohhh, nothing...It's just..." If it was nothing, why keep talking? _'She really likes attention.'_ The girl in grey thought. "After the hell we went through, we finally had some peace...I was determined to keep my eyes to the future and not look back." Tomoe, startled looked at Shinjiro. He stared at her too, eyes saying _'told you.'_

"But now I'm being dragged back to the way things used to be!"

"Yukari..." Mitsuru looked sympathetic to her friend. Metis spoke up, not caring. "Time doesn't flow naturally here..." How many times is she going to say that? She's just as worse as Fuuka. "It's no surprise you feel that way. You'll find there will be many opportunities to revisit your past here."

"What are you saying? Our past is the part, that's why we left it be..." Tomoe spoke up for the first time. "So now when we enter here it's like we invade other's past, by looking into it?"

Metis looked at her. "Please just watch." She stepped forward and to the door. Touching the handle a bright light appeared before them. As the light flickered away slowly, they first heard sounds of water, a babble of chattering people and the sound of pop music. The light faded and they saw the environment. Their ears did not deceive them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dying...too much work. I'll upload once every 2-3 weeks.<strong>_


	6. Heart Racing

**_NOTE: sorry for such a long wait guys. I've been busy with provincial tests for the past 2 weeks. this is probably the longest chapter I have up now...12 pages! Im so happy. I put a little bit of romance in here since I haven't had any in my last 5 chapters. I hope you like it._**

**_please tell some of your friends or subscribers to read my story. i need help on improving. =)_**

* * *

><p><em>She stepped forward and to the door. Touching the handle, a bright light appeared before them. As the light flickered away slowly, they first heard sounds of water, a babble of chattering people and the sound of pop music. The light faded and they saw the environment. Their ears did not deceive them.<em>

They were in the outside world. Appalled by the view, the young adults wandered their curious eyes. They saw what they heard. The sounds of falling water, noises made by talking people and music. It was all there. The group made it to Paulownia Mall.

"P-Paulownia Mall...?" Tomoe was startled but not by much. It was the Abyss of Time so anything can happen.

"But weren't we just inside...? This is way freaky..." Yukari looked around as the Shiba Inu raced through the place.

"What's going on? Did we make it out somehow?" the boy in the red vest pondered as he walked forward, looking as well. Metis' eye glimmered at the sight. But Junpei didn't cope with the weirdness as well. "I dunno...Something seems off...Isn't it kinda hot in here?"

"Yeah, though Shinjiro-senpai...you don't feel warm do you?" Tomoe looked to her side. Her senpai didn't look at all bothered by their experience. He didn't even look at her, just the scenery.

"No." Typical answer for a guy with no weakness and an attention span to keep a conversation. Everyone looked around but stayed in place. As they were mesmerised, a man in blue walked by, startled by their appearance in the mall.

"You kids...?" they turned to see a man in a police uniform. Eyes shadowed by the cap on his head.

"Kurosawa-san..." Akihiko voiced out everybody's thoughts.

"What are you doing here on a weekday? Shouldn't you be in school?" he asked, walking towards them. Yukari worked up an explanation, flustered.

"Oh, but it's Spring Break now..."

A questioning look placed upon Kurosawa's face. "Spring break...? That was a couple months ago. Its June now."

'_June!'_ the same word filled everyone's minds. The officer stretched his head to see. "What's with those two in costumes back there? Is there some sort of even going on...?"

'_Oh crap...' _Everyone forgot about Aigis and Metis. To make it worse, Aigis tilted her head while Metis walked forward to the water fountain, hypnotized by the streams of liquid.

"Uh, no...It's, um..." Way to improvise Yukari... The policeman looked at them from head to toe. He sighed then saying, "...Well I'll let it slide. I know you kids are a little different." He tilted his hat lower, threateningly. Tomoe looked at her senpai in the corner of her grey eyes. Sheesh, they look the same. They even _sound_ the same.

"But if you try to use _that_ as an all-purpose excuse, I'll have to enforce the law. Don't forget." Then he caught a glimpse at Tomoe. "You, girl in gray."

"Y-Yes?" _'How in hell does he know me?'_

"Some relative of yours has been calling the station, asking where the heck you are. Don't you have a cell or something?"

"Huh? Oh um...yes but..." this doesn't make any sense. She ran away several times before. Her godfather wouldn't bother asking the police, thinking that they are inefficient.

"Just call him..."

"You don't find it weird, sir?" Amada, asked. Kurosawa tilted his head sideways, baffled. "We didn't inform you about her." Mitsuru finished.

"Not you but that Arisato girl did. Anyways, I'll be at the station if you need my help." He walked to the police station, close by. When he was gone, Mitsuru looked at the poster, hanging by the window of the building. Yukari shook her head, relieved. "Geez..."

"All the dates displayed here say 2009...That calendar, too. Could the June he mentioned be...June of last year?" the burgundy haired senior pondered, lips formed in a straight line.

"That's impossible...Are you saying this is the past?" Akihiko asked. He turned angry, and then looked at the black coloured model. "Hey, Aigis' sister!" she didn't pay attention to the boy. She gazed at the fountain, as the water spurred out. Shinjiro smirked. Usually girls would always listen to him. "Hey! Are you listening!"

Again she paid no mind to him and stared. Aigis and Tomoe looked at each other. They walked to where Metis stood. "It's cool, huh? The fountain..." Tomoe spoke up first.

"N-No, not at all!" though knowing her that was a lie. "It's all everyday stuff, right? This is a _'fountain'_, and that over there is a _'store'_..." she said nodding to herself.

"It's true that I sometimes come here to gaze at the fountain." Aigis said, nostalgic. Tomoe nodded, smiling. She did too. Coming here and looking at the beautiful fountain, made her forget the world. Metis brightened up. "R-Really? Then you guys feel the same-"

Metis cut her sentence when she saw her sister gloom. Aigis thought aloud. "But there is something odd about being here. For all of us, not just you..."

"Mind telling us? What is this place?" Tomoe asked. Metis looked down at the water. She sighed and turned to the gang. She seemed annoyed. It was like she was tutoring babies. "...We came here by passing through a door, remember? Doors like that are in several places through the Abyss of Time, and each one is connected to the past."

Akihiko spoke up, bewildered. "Then... This really is last year!"

"How else can you explain the different time and season?" then she placed her hand on her chin, thinking. "But it seems you can't go anywhere in the past...Only somewhere from your memories. This looks like a mall, but I don't think it's connected to anyplace either."

"The past...? Aw man..." Junpei dropped his head. Shinjiro made a sound and put his hands in his pockets. _'Not again...'_

In such a place, it was rare for the silence but there was. Tomoe uttered words. "Well, let's just be glad we found Paulownia Mall. We can get supplies here."

Metis nodded. "That's right, Master." She turned to the others. "We should be able to use what we can get here until the Abyss of Time disappears. The reason why the door led us here may have something to do with you...The doors may reflect your inner thoughts." Once she finished talking, Metis walked a few feet away, carefully catching glimpses of the environment. Ken side commented, surprised. "She's taking this pretty well...It's all so bewildering to me."

Tomoe and Aigis looked at Metis, silent. Then at each other. They heard Fuuka talking in the background. "Well one thing's a relief...At least we won't starve." Everyone nodded, relieved.

They had gone separate ways, after Mitsuru asked each of them to get specific supplies. Fuuka, Shinjiro and Junpei headed off to the Pharmacy to get groceries, as Mitsuru and her boyfriend; Akihiko went to the Police Station, probably to talk to Officer Kurosawa. Metis tagged along with Aigis as Yukari helped Tomoe with getting her own essentials. Since she was going to be trapped in the dorm, she might as well get a change of clothing. They headed to the second floor of the mall to a place called Simply Me. They had a new clothing line from America and Yukari wanted to go there all year but had no money for it. Besides Tomoe was stranded with no clothes or womanly essentials. Surprisingly, Mitsuru had given the group each 5,000 yen to spend. For necessities of course.

_**PAULOWNIA MALL: SIMPLY ME STORE**_

"I can't believe I actually got to go here! I was dying to buy something from this line for so long! Ahah don't you think this will look pretty on me Tomoe-chan?"

"Hm? Yeah, pretty." The girl in grey sat on a chair across from where Yukari stood. She idly looked up at her, giving the same answer for the last 2 hours.

"How many times are you going to keep saying that?"

"As many as you keep asking the same question. Look, I'm done shopping. Are you?"

"Not even! C'mon. Just this last one. Give me your opinion." Yukari placed the shirt back on the rack and took out a skirt.

"Personally I'm a short to pants girl. Now hurry up and let's get out of here!"

"Okay, okay..." _'She didn't even say her opinion on it' _after she paid, the two walked out the store and down the stairs to find the rest of SEES waiting. Mitsuru looked at them, angrily whilst tapping her feet. Oh, they were in big trouble...

"Do you know how long we've been waiting?" somehow the two girls felt ice forming around their ankles. Tomoe finally felt what an _'execution' _was like.

"Senpai...Before you start you _'execution' _thing—_'which I'm starting to feel'_—here me out. This fashionista takes _FOREVER_ in a change room."

"Wha—I do not! I want to be prepared, that's all..." Yukari fumbling her way to explain.

"Prepare for what? Your closet is stuffed with clothes! I bet you don't even wear them all...!" Here they go again. _Her_ and Tomoe may look similar, but_ she_ always got along with Yukari.

They were going to pull on each other's hair if it doesn't end. Mitsuru froze them below their knees. "Enough you two!" she glared at the girl with 10 shopping bags. "Yukari, you know that you will have to return those."

Takeba became utterly defeated. She hung her head, nodding. The female in the black boots unfroze her, turning to everyone else. "All right in five minutes, we will be going back in the door. Shujinko will take point this time." She walked away, forgetting to thaw the girl in the white turtleneck. Tomoe didn't mind. It was the middle of June and scorching hot. The ice cooled her off, but only her shins. She stood there looking like an idiot. She sighed. A figure shadowed her for she looked down at her feet, thinking of a solution to get her legs out of the ice. The shadow stood tall and broaded. It's shoulders were wide, though it hunched. She knew who it was immediately thus not bothering to look up. "Think this is funny don't you?"

The figure never said a word, so she kept talking. "Yeah, I know I need to stop arguing with her, but I can't help it...She's a natural bitch. _***sigh***_so what's my lecture this time, senpai?"

Nothing. A small vein popped from her head.

The body, smirked, showing white teeth. "Nothing. Just wanna to know how you're gonna get out of that." he shoved his head down towards her legs. "You look pretty stuck in there."

"Actually...I was feeling refreshed about 2 minutes ago. Now I can't feel anything. Any help?"

"Why are you asking me? You figure it out yourself." As he turned she grabbed his bend arm that was stuffed inside his pockets.

"Then why didya come over here anyway?" she was getting tired of him.

"Curiosity. I haven't been _'executed' _yet and that looks friggin' painful." He examined her legs again under his beanie. He wanted to help, but she's going to have to ask nicely.

"Fine. I'll do it myself." She was still by the stairs so she grabbed onto the handrails. She pulled her legs, to little to no effort. She grunted and gasped, annoyed. She tried once more, to his expectation she lost balance and felt back landing in the bottom stair. "Ah!"

'_I knew it...'_ she hit her bottom on the concrete floor creating a loud thump. Then at the same time, she tried to keep from getting to much damage from her backside and tried to stand up, slamming her head on the hand rails. BAM! _'That must've hurt.'_

He was unamused and frankly getting tired of her clumsiness. As she rubbed her swollen head, he offered his hand to her. "Get up. Yukari's here."

She looked at his hand, to his face and repeated. He stared at her from his dark shadowed eyes. She stared back, unafraid. It took him by surprise that there was someone else other than Aki, Miki, Mitsuru and his ex that looked at him, straight in the eyes and not cower. She took his offering hand in a Viking handshake, clasping onto his sleeved covered wrist. He pulled her up, and then by the waist, yanked her off the frozen chains. He pulled a little too hard and she was 2 feet off the ground. Oh, how light she felt. Her curves caressed his rough hands and her frail fingers lightly place on his shoulder for support. She felt like a little child being thrown over by her father...

Tomoe stared at the boy who carried her. Their faces sketched a vision of glazed eyes and shock. He set her down and she looked up at him like a child would to a grown up. Shinjiro looked at the tile patterns on the floor. Why was his heart beating so fast? Why is his face flushed? He only helped her up didn't he? So why is he feeling that way? More question filled his head.

Tomoe on the other hand was also flustered, but sad. She remembered things she didn't want to. She shyly looked at her senpai, curious to see his face. He hid it though, under his beanie. She pouted childishly but let it go quickly. This was no time to be getting upset and no time to have your heart race by being lifted 2 feet in the air. She looked down. "...Th—Thank you..."

The boy in the beanie pulled up his hat. He didn't know what to say. He wasn't good at taking in compliments. "Y—Yeah..."

"Hey, you two! We're going to leave you behind! Let's go!" Yukari hollered a few meters away. She knew they were both in a trance when she passed them.

Tomoe's head shot right up and walked to the girl's station. She turned her head, smiling at the man behind her. It wasn't Hamuko's smile, but her own... He had a smile of his own and tilted his head, shaking it. _'Geez...what's gonna happen now?'_

* * *

><p>"Okay, let's get going..." Tomoe walked in front of the group along with Aigis and Metis. The girl in white and black grabbed the door handle and ripped the door open. The light shone brightly again and the surrounding changed. They thought they would be back from where they came, however, they were wrong.<p>

Aigis was the first to go through. She scanned the area for anything familiar. The place was more acquainted to them than they had thought. "Huh...? Is this-!"

"Aigis? What's taking so...?" there weren't on the 15th floor anymore. They were back in the lounge in the corner of the room. It looked so normal—minus the broken table and the opened _'basement'._

Metis came in third. She was just as surprised as the 2 heroine. "Wow...I didn't think we'd emerge directly here instead of the Desert of Doors..." Then her voice deepened. She didn't like this at all. "Looks like this place is fully connected to the Abyss of Time now."

"I guess it's cause everyone wanted to make frequent supply trips..." Tomoe walked forward, sliding her left hand on the computer table.

"Yes. " Metis nodded. "This will certainly make it easier to go back and forth." A cry from behind them called out. A bit ticked off. "Hellooooooo! We're kinda blocked back here!"

The trio moved out of the doorway to let the others come through. A blob of pink and blue walked out of the light. As the two came out, they also had the same expression as the other three. "No way...!" Yukari exclaimed. "This is crazy!"

Another voice called from the door. "Hey, hurry it up! There's more of us blocked back here!" Akihiko.

""Move it will ya? These grocery bags are heavy as hell!" _'Aragaki-senpai...'_

Everyone moved out on the corner of the room to give the remaining some space. As the last five walked out, the rest waited for their reaction as well. Four of the five reacted the same way everyone else did. Care to guess the one who didn't?

"How did we return here so fast?" Akihiko asked. Metis spoke up. She hated explaining things twice.

"As I said before... the door led us here because it may have something to do with your thoughts. You all wanted a quick supply route right? Since the Abyss of Time is now fully connected to this dorm and to your thoughts, it led us back here because of our desperate need for supplies."

A short silence was formed. The leader stepped out of the crowded corner as she talked. "We shouldn't worry now. This is very convenient for us and we shall take it to our advantage. Once everyone is ready, we can begin investigating again."

Everyone formed a line on their way out. However, two figures stood behind.

"Same expression as always, eh senpai?" she sat on the table.

"What're you talking about?" the tall boy leaned down to her.

"Well, a normal person would be shocked to see something unusual. But you don't seem to have any emotions at all. Are you perhaps a robot?" she smirked seductively, not knowing of course. That didn't get Shinjiro to budge a muscle but made his brow arch. (Okay, maybe a little bit of muscles) Tomoe giggled and hopped of the table. "I'm just teasing. Here, let me help you with those." She swiftly took two bags off his chest and walked out to the kitchen.

While that happened; in the lounge, Aigis turned to see Junpei stretch his arms to the sky then bent down. It seems he is working out tense muscles. Koromaru was beside him; also following the latter's actions. The robot was about to ask what the two were doing until, the boy in the cap shot up, smiling. "All right!" Junpei said loudly. "It's time for me and Koromaru to get back to the action!" Koromaru barked, happily wagging his tail. "Let's do this!" Junpei shot his right hand up, pumped for some action.

Hearing Junpei's declaration, the man in red couldn't help but interject. "Uh...But it was Aigis who ended up finding the supply route, not you."

Ruining his mood, Junpei slumped his shoulders, hanging his head low. He muttered the words: "Note to self: Ignore Akihiko-senpai!" Aigis smiled a tad then walked over to Fuuka with Metis tagging along.

"_...the omelette, senpai?" _Tomoe's words got Aigis' attention. Ever since Tomoe-san joined, she and Shinjiro-san have been spending time together. Though being a robot, Aigis felt slight tint happiness for both of them. When she first met Tomoe-san she sense sadden under her smile. In her grey-green eyes, she analyzed burden in them. A heavy burden, more powerful than that of Shinjiro-san or Ken-san. Or anyone in the dorm. She portrayed a sad complexion when she remembered the dorm's party. She saw Tomoe-san's eyes were glazed over when she smiled like Hamuko. It was as though it pained her to smile.

"I left it in the fridge...Why?" Shinjiro's voice brought the bot out of her reverie.

"Cuz I wanna eat it!" she skipped to the fridge and opened the door. Her eyes shone as she took out the yellow item. She walked over to the microwave when a man snatched away the plate out of her hands.

"I thought you didn't want it." The boy in the beanie was showing signs of teasing. The bot couldn't help but smile. They were showing the same affection as Hamuko-san did when she was with Shinjiro-san. _'Maybe it's best this way...They both seem to get along well.'_

"Well, now I want it." she snatched it back and shoved past him. "You made it for me in the first place right?" she winked at him as she placed the food in the microwave, setting the time. Shinjiro was taken aback slightly at her remark. He _did_ make that for her and he _did_ feel bad about what happened in the lounge a few hours ago. So why did he take it? He gave up thinking and rubbed his head. "Tch...whatever." he stalked away to the lounge.

Tomoe just giggled, victorious. She took out the omelette and walked around to the counter. As she dug in, Aigis turned to her. "Tomoe-san?"

"Hrm?" the said girl stuffed her face with food as the android sat on the chair beside her.

"I wonder...How do you get along so well with Shinjiro-san? We have been with him for a long time and you seem to know him inside and out..."

"Oh..." Tomoe wiped her face off. She hadn't thought about that. She didn't plan on talking about it to anyone either. "I guess it's cuz Hamuko told me so much about him that I kinda turn into her when we talk. I find it strange myself. But what am I to do? I'm a leader now too so I should get along with everyone, right?" she smiled fakely and worked on her food. Aigis saw that smile and knew she was hiding something, though she didn't press for any further questions.

"Oh by the way, since you started the investigation first, is it okay for me to take the next shift?" the girl was over by sink, washing her plate. The model in white smiled. "Of course, you have no need to ask."

Tomoe smiled in return. "Okay Metis, think you're up for another round?"

"Yes, Master! I'm ready for anything!" she pumped her arm down with her fist facing up, darkening her expression, at the same time excited.

"Good."

"Oh Tomoe-san, when you were out shopping with Yukari-san, I bought you some new equipment. I realised that you weren't equipped with any." Aigis took the bag from the couch in the lounge and handed her her items. "How did you cope without any armour?"

"I didn't. I'm just a fast dodger." She smirked, grabbing the bag from the android. "All right. Senpais Sanada and Aragaki, come with me. We're going to investigate this time." She turned to the girl in teal. "Can you tell Kirijo-senpai that we're leaving, Fuuka? She seemed to have left to get more documents..." The said girl nodded her head, understanding.

As the team gathered, Junpei jumped in, sad all over. "Aw why didn't you pick me or Koromaru? We're ready!"

"Sorry Iori-san, next time okay?" The group walked down, weapons at hand. Junpei and the little pup both whined in harmony.

_**ABYSS OF TIME: DESERT OF DOORS**_

"Wait 5 minutes. I just need to put some armour on." Tomoe raced to the nearest door with the bag of equipment Aigis gave her. There was an awkward silence between the three. Shinjiro didn't speak as he stared off into the distance carrying a Guillotine Axe. Akihiko just stood by him as he fixed his newly bought Blade Fist. Metis stood timidly with her Cross Rod behind her back. No one had spoken a word. All they heard was a shuffle of clothes and a clank from the armour.

The girl came out looking quite plain. There were only minor changes to her wardrobe. Her hair was tied in a messy bun that pieces of it were falling off. Around her thigh, was a tiny black bag and she held double hooked swords, different from her initial weapon. Somehow her eyes looked seductively attractive as she walked out from the door. In Shinjiro's head he saw her walk in slow motion towards him as she pulled of the band in her hair. She shook her locks sluggishly fixing it with her fingers. Shinjiro shook his head, getting the vision out.

"Okay. I'm ready now."

"Not bad, Tomoe. Did Aigis buy you that too?" The senpai in red shoved his head towards the bag on her leg.

"Yup. I guess she was informed that I have shurikens and kunai with me." She ran her fingers through her hair again and walked over to a door glowing on its foot. Fuuka entered their thought now.

"_**That seems to be the door to the second floor...Is everyone ready?"**_

"Yup." Tomoe shouted. The technician left their minds as the door was opened. Light shone again as they entered the next door.

The floor was more different than the first. It wasn't like a normal building like the last door, Malebolge. It was dark, morbid and purple. Its name was Cocytus. "This place looks really creepy. Looks more like Tartarus every time..." Tomoe was getting pissed. _'A little bit more originality people...'_

Fuuka entered their minds, saying that she would scan up ahead. After a few minutes, the girl gasped, getting everyone's attention. _**"It's only a faint reaction right now, but I can sense strong enemies below. They're still far away for now, but please be careful." **_As she was about to pause, she saw a vision in the floors below them_**. "...Wait! There seems to be another strange reaction there...It seems to be the same presence that the last group encountered."**_

"What do you mean by that?" Shinjiro asked.

"_**I think it could be the same black shadow from the last door. It feels like its right in front of you, and yet far away at the same time..." **_she paused. But to her dismay, she felt nothing. _**"...Sorry, but I can't pinpoint its location... I'll keep trying. Be careful when proceeding."**_

The transmission ended there and the group waited for instructions. Tomoe turned around, giving the group the heads up. "Okay, for now let's focus on teamwork. I want to get to know everyone's strategies so splitting up will come later. Any questions? Comments? Remarks?" she pointed the last word to the senpai in the beanie. She couldn't describe him without his maroon coat anymore.

Shinjiro raised his brow at her sentence but shrugged it off when she looked away. No one said anything so she proceeded to find a Shadow. A couple twist and turns, to the left, they found their first set of Shadows. Two to be precise.

Fuuka told them they were called Curse Dice in the Fortune Arcana. Tomoe was first since she had snuck behind them slashing at it with her new weapon. She gave instructions to the analyzer for a breakdown. Before the shadows lost impatience, the girl ran towards them using her battle arms to stab and slash the Shadow. It had little damage, giving disappointment to the girl. It was Sanada-senpai's turn as he summoned his Persona Caesar to battle. A multi-pursuing Zio attack electrified one but missed the other.

The analysis was complete and Fuuka told them their weakness was to wind. However, Metis having the only wind skilled Persona, it was not her turn. Shinjiro was up next as he used his physical strength to eliminate the weakened Dice. Now it was the opposing partner's turn. It used its Mudo skills, but to everyone's quick footing, the shadow missed. Metis took her turn and used the helpful analysis Fuuka gave them as she summoned her Persona. The enemy went weak instantly, dropping to the ground. "All right Master; let's get 'em!"

Tomoe gave the approved thumbs up and everyone attacked at once in every angle. "Everyone Attack!" the black model shouted, commanding everyone to jump right in. As the smoke disappeared, the Shadow did as well. Everyone loosened up, proud. Tomoe smiled but then her eyes turned hazy. In her mind she saw 5 cards. The words _'shuffle time' _was voiced out as the cards flipped around each other. She didn't know what was going on but as the shuffle ended, she picked a random card. It flipped revealing a Persona called, Kusi Mitama. It was black with a face on it. The body was a sideways raindrop. A voice appeared in her mind. _'You have welcomed Kusi Mitama into your heart.' _Just then she felt pressure in her body, like a breeze went right through her. Tomoe felt she had gained experience through one battle.

"_Hey...Tomoe? Are you okay?"_

"_If she was then she wouldn't be dazing away like that, idiot..."_ that comment shot her right into reality. She shook her head and she grasped her temples with one hand. "What happened?" the voice asked.

"I don't know but...I think I gained a new Persona..." She smiled tiredly to the sound of the voice. She knew it was Aragaki; she didn't have to even think about it.

"Oh yeah, that happened to Sister as well. I guess this is what happens when you can hold more than one Persona." The guy's should have realised it. It happened on their exploration to Tartarus so often they forgot.

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not." Akihiko pointed out. "When everyone eased up, you stopped moving and just fell to the floor..." Tomoe hadn't realized she was on the floor, being held by the man in the black turtleneck. She blushed lightly, as she finally felt his arm on her back as his hand remained coolly on her waist.

"I'll get use to it." She prompts herself up slowly then gazed at the man beside her. "Thanks. Help me up..." Shinjiro did as he was told. He moved his rugged fingers to her lower back as he pulled her off the bloodstained floor. "Let's get going." She said as she took her swords from Metis who looked concerned. She smiled at her assuring that she was okay. Everyone followed her without a word.

The rest of their exploration was rather quiet. They followed her to every spot on that floor. As they had finished with the first floor they headed to the next floors. Upon the 5th floor, Fuuka spoke up a bit frantic. _**"...Huh! That's weird..."**_

"What is it Fuuka?"

"_**Please be careful! This floor has more enemies than usual!"**_

"Now that's more like it..." Akihiko smirked.

"Interesting...Okay I think we should split up this time to cover more ground. But we will be in pairs." Tomoe smiled devilishly. She loved a good bloodbath.

"Pairs, Master?" Metis looked confused.

"Yes. I suppose Sanada-senpai would want to go with Aragaki-senpai. I'll stick with Metis for now." She ran forward and turned right with her little black android tagging along, happily. The other two looked dumbfounded but went the other way, just like their leader told them.

On Tomoe's side, she found three groups of enemies within a short amount on time. Each was weak to fire, ice or wind. They had no problem with that as the smashed away at the Shadows like a fragile piggybank. "All right, Master. We cleared this part of the floor, shall we check up on the other two?"

"Indeed." She said, then louder. "Fuuka, can you give me a head's up on the senpais? Where are they?" a pause was voiced, worrying the two.

"_**I'm sorry; I was giving them an analysis. They seem to be having a tough time with their fifth group of Shadows..."**_

"Do they require help?"

"_**They haven't asked me about that...Oh! Akihiko-senpai! Tomoe-chan, they are sixty meters away from where you are standing. Please help them!"**_

"Roger that! C'mon Metis." And the two dispersed. It took them awhile to get to the couple as there were several Shadows. They were attacked a couple of times but they managed to hit them hard enough for them to disappear in seconds. The leader kept in touch with Fuuka as she asked her what was going on with their senpai. The techy girl responded with a worried tone. Tomoe was getting on edge. "Metis ignore them and let's go save the boys!"

"Roger!" she slammed the last Shadow to bits and headed off to her master. By the time they reached their destination, the seniors were already in their weakened state. Akihiko was using his knees to support his upper body, wheezing for air. Shinjiro was down on one knee as he held onto his weapon for dear life.

"Idiots! Tetrakarn!" Hesychia was summoned and used a protective barrier around the weak men. Tomoe and Metis ran into positions, taking the boy's places. "Trying to act manly isn't what I wanted you guys to do. Why didn't you call for help?" the Laughing tables were weak, but not in a critical state as the other two. Tomoe dug into the bag she had and tossed two Medical Powders whilst calling Metis to distract the Shadows. She tossed the bag to the nearest senpai and ran into battle. Once the battle was over, Tomoe and Metis walked over to the safe spot, where Shinjiro and Akihiko sat, breathing deeply. She took out her Evoker. "Media..." it healed the group from any bruises, cuts or broken bones. "Shall we call this a day?"

"No...Not yet." Akihiko sighed. Shinjiro didn't say anything but Tomoe knew he wanted to keep his pride.

"Fine. But next time, you better ask for help. Just because you lose to a bunch of Shadows and was saved by a girl doesn't mean you're weak. Asking for other's help also makes you stronger. It means you trust them." She paused. "Though I can understand why you didn't call. You don't know me well enough to trust me or Metis. However, I'm the leader. I've been doing a pretty good job, aren't I?"

"Shut your trap and let's get going..." Shinjiro stood up, not hesitating anymore. He walked past the girls and to the stair case in front of them.


	7. In the Dark:Ken's Past

**_NOTE: sorry for the wait! X\_**

**_damn school and writer's block! this is probably the longest chapter i've ever written! im so happy! XD_**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

><p>"Hey! You can't talk to my Master that way! Take that back!" Metis swivelled around to the man in the beanie. She took her weapon and turned the cross to the man's neck. She was fuming with anger but the man's glare made her weak in the knees. <em>'I can't back down to this guy. Master and Sister come first...'<em>

"Stop it Metis. Leave 'em." Her master walked to the opening of the floor without looking back at the others and proceeded to the floor below. Shinjiro swore he saw her gaze at him from the corner of her eyes. He glared at Metis who finally lowered her weapon and ran to the next floor.

"Shinji? What's the matter?"

"Nothing." He shrugged of his friend's arm off his shoulder as they followed the girls to the next floor.

_**COCYTUS: 8****TH**** FLOOR**_

They just arrived to the eighth floor when suddenly, a black shadow passed them, running across from them. Instantly they figured out what it might be. But that can't be possible...right?

**_"That was-! It seems to have gone down to a lower floor. I sense something like this before too...Anyways, be careful when going to the next level. I sensed a powerful presence, directly below you...Are you ready?"_**

"You don't need to ask. We're ready!" Akihiko yelled.

"Senpai!" Tomoe turned to the one in red, eyes fiercely mad. He was startled but she looked away sighed, relaxing a tad. "Yeah...we're ready."

_"**O-okay, please be careful."** _The transmission ended.

"Master?" Metis looked worried, reaching an arm to her leader's shoulder. The leader walked away into the next level. The others looked at each other, concerned. One more than the other. As they got to the floor it was somehow similar to the first. Four pillars in one gigantic room. It was still dark and purple with one exception. An incredibly large shadow was in front of them. It hung upside down chained and tied on a silver spiked circle. It had a mask, painted white. It looked like a tortured hanged man. An intercom came in their mind._ **"Shadow confirmed!"**_

_'No shit.'_ Shinjiro thought.

**_"Oh and over there...!" _**The shadow they saw a few floor above ran in to the corner. It peaked their curiosity, but stayed intact. They were going up against a boss. _**"Oh...it disappeared again. Well, just concentrate on the enemy before you for now...Incoming!"** _The Shadow roared and the battle begun.

"Fuuka, think you can analyze the enemy?"

_**"That won't do. I can't seem to analyze Shadows like this. I'm sorry..."**_ Tomoe sighed heavily. Well, that's just great.

"Okay, everyone go to Full Assault mode. I'll assist with healing!" she yelled to the others as they cornered the shadow. _'Kay Orpheus, show me what you got...'_ "Assault Dive!" Orpheus smashed the shadow, denting the metal spinner. The Shadow ran towards Akihiko using a Slash Attack. He returned the favour with a powerful strike attack, knocking the Shadow down.

"I've been waiting for this!" an All-Out Attack, damaged the shadow completely. It was Metis' turn and she used her Orgia Mode to strike the Shadow again.

Critical Hit!

Two more All-Out Attack was performed, eradicating the shadow completely. Everyone gasped for air as Tomoe came up to everyone using a Dia Spell. When everyone rested, she walked around to the corner where they saw the silhouette. No one was there._ 'Hm...'_

"What're you looking at?" Shinjiro came by, trying to act normal. He used too much power when killing the damn thing.

"Nothing. I think we had enough for a while. Let's go back." She turned to the others, helping Metis up while the man in the red vest stood up, with the help of the pillar nearby.

"But Master-! We're fine. That Dia spell helps a lot. C'mon we can go farther. Please!" Metis had puppy eyes as well as Akihiko. "Yeah." he said. "We might be getting close to something. Just like in Tartarus."

She thought about it deliberately then glanced at Shinjiro. He saw her look. It said, 'You want to do this?' all he did was shrug. That didn't help at all. She sighed scratched her head slowly then furiously. Ah, she gave up.

"All right, fine." She took out her swords and walked around. She found another room and ran to it. "Wait here!" She found two silver suitcases and opened them. One had two homunculus and the other had bead chains. Tomoe smiled. _'This'll come in handy.'_ When she turned around, Shinjiro was right there. It startled her because she always knew if someone was there. "What is it?" she got up putting her hips to the side, crossing her arms. He walked over, hands in his pockets. "Just want to apologize..."

"Wait, you want to apologies? Wow senpai, I didn't think you were the type to sincerely say sorry. I'm impressed. But why though?"

"Whaddya mean? You looked on edge."

"That's cuz Sanada-senpai really isn't following my orders... Is he always like this?"

"Yeah. Though I don't know how she controlled him."

"Maybe she looked like his sister. Anyways let's go, can't keep them waiting. Senpai?" she turned around to meet a man's back. He was rigid. She tipped her head back to see his eyes wide open in shock. "Senpai?" she placed her hand on his shoulder, startling them both. He whipped his head towards her, eyes still wide. Her eyes showed worry. She's never seen him like this before. "Hey, Aragaki-senpai...if you think you can't do this anymore we can—"

"No. I'm okay." He pivoted and walked away. He turned his head. "You coming?"

"Yeah..." she jogged to his spot and they walked to the next floor. She won't ask questions now but he looked to scared. Like something in the past that patronized him more than what happened between him and Amada. Anyhow they entered the next floor. It was different from the place above.

_**COCYTUS: 10****TH**** FLOOR**_

_"_**_That black shadow...It's the strange reaction I got when you got to this floor..."_ **Fuuka became silent, thinking. She knew it wasn't real but why does she feel that her claim isn't true? Could she be forcing herself to believe it's not because she misses her that much? She shook her head. She must focus. _**"Oh, sorry...Umm I'm not detecting any strong presences right now. But the Shadows on this floor seem to be stronger than before. Please be careful if you go on..."**_ she looked at Tomoe. She sense bad vibes from her. She was on edge from the last battle and seemed to get annoyed every second. She hasn't said anything but Fuuka knew she was feeling like an outsider, even though everyone was acting normal around her. Was it because they treated her like their decease friend? She remembered when Tomoe entered the room of the dorm; everyone looked at her like their friend came back from the dead. The technician already knew Tomoe-chan well enough that she didn't like being compared to her best friend. She saw it in her eyes.

Tomoe spoke up, startling the girl's thoughts. "A couple more floor, alright?" Oh, she was speaking to the others. She shouldn't be distracted. The teal haired girl focused on the floor ahead, trying to find the black shadow. "I don't want you pushing yourselves. Right Sanada-senpai?"

The boy just made a pouty face, brushing her off. Tomoe sighed and told everyone to spilt up with a partner again. This time she took Akihiko with her. After a few turns, they found a group of Dancing Hands and a Dogmatic Tower. "Fuuka analysis please and a check up on senpai and Metis."

_"**Roger. Give me a sec; I'll scan one**."_ Tomoe took out four shurikens from her thigh pocket and threw it at the closest Shadow. One hit it but then out of nowhere the shadow, the Dogmatic Tower opened its center mouth, swallowing the rest of the stars. Sanada used his Persona, shocking the two Dancing Hands but the Tower blocked it off. "Damn, electricity doesn't seem to work on that three faced Shadow..."

_"**Tomoe-chan, the Dancing Hands are weak against fire. Use Agi skills. And Also, Shinjiro-senpai and Metis are doing okay. No one severely hurt."**_

"Got it. Agi!" Orpheus appeared, killing both the Hands.

It was the Shadow's turn. The 'three faced' tower smiled wickedly, turned its heads then whispered the words, _'Mazionga'_.

_'Shit...! Orpheus is weak to electricity!'_ she looked at her senpai who smirked. He could easily block it without moving. The multi-attacking skill moved around in a circle, zapping the ground. Tomoe had to act fast.

Akihiko can shake off electric attacks, like a boxer can dodge a punch to his face. But he kept his fist close to his body, just in case. He looked over at Tomoe who was concentrating hard on something. Her position was like a block. Then he remembered her last persona was Orpheus. If he retained his memory correctly, Orpheus was weak to electricity. Damn, he had to act fast and block her. He ran towards her however it was too late; the lightning struck her before it got to him, blinding his view of her. He heard a scream. As the smoke disappeared, he waited to see an unconscious body lying on to floor. But before the smoke cleared a figure jumped out fast, running to the Shadow.

"Garula!" Tomoe shot her temple summoning a different Persona. Winds blew around it, scratching it's face. She wasn't done; she took her Evoker again and screamed, "Power! Zan-ei!" That last attack blew the Tower to smithereens. Tomoe smiled, proud and deviously. In the nick of time she managed to change personas. It wasn't easy, none of them were able to block it but Kusi Mitama was able to resist it. She changed personas as soon as the lightning was 5 centimetres away. There was a slight zap here and there, but it didn't cause much damage to her body.

Her body shook of static and she was inhaling for air. Akihiko hasn't seen anyone fight that hard before. He ran to her when she collided to the ground. Tomoe was tired however that went away as another tingling sensation rushed through her. Her body felt refreshed and it didn't hurt. She looked to the five foot eight man above her. Akihiko stared before kneeling beside her. He took the bag off her body and opened it. He pulled out a tube shaped item and popped the lid. Then, grabbing her left arm, he pushed up her sleeve. There were blueish purple blots on her hand and wrist. He squirted the cold white paste onto her hand and wrist before rubbing it around.

"You're crazy, you know that?" he said in a small voice. He worked on her hands and wrist, not looking up. He kept talking when she remained silent. "How did you manage to change Personas so quickly?"

Tomoe looked at him, intrigued, but spoke up. "I was trying to find a Persona who can block it. Kusi Mitama was the closest I could get." She looked at her hands now. The bruises started to hurt but the cream cooled the pain. "I thought I was fully healed...How did I get those?"

"The bruises don't leave sometimes when you use a Dia spell. If you knew that was going to happen, why did you scream?"

"Yeah, I panicked when the attack was so close to me. I surprised myself; I didn't think I would be able to resist it so well." She chuckled to herself, shaking her head. Akihiko looked at her. She smiled like her, sounded like her but she was different in her fighting skills. Hamuko would dodge the attack. She was strong and never fell down even from such a strong attack. Hamuko would let everyone do their way in Tartarus but she shouted commands when it came to full moon operations. But this girl was different. She wanted to prove to be better than her friend. Heck, Akihiko even acted the same way he did when she was still around. Of course she'd yell at him for going off on his own. Then he remembered when he talked out of turn, when facing that Shadow. It scared him when he saw Tomoe's face. It was angry, annoyed and hurt.

Akihiko took a roll of bandages from the bag and wrapped her hands. "I apologise for what I did back there. You're the leader and I should be listening to you."

"Oh, um..." She didn't know what to say. Tomoe can't take apologies well. "Don't worry about it. I've been on edge since this happened. Thank you." both her hands were wrapped in bandages now. Her senpai stood up and offered his hand. She stared at him, curious. And grabbed his offering hand.

"Master! What happened to you?" Metis rushed over to where the two stood from. Tomoe felt like a new baby calf, her legs were like jello. She was about to fall when her senpai gripped her from her waist. She felt really embarrassed right now. Just as she looked up at him, his face smoothed out back to normal.

"Careful," He said. "I think we had enough for now. Besides, you should probably check if you have any more bruises."

"I agree! Master let's go back." Metis pleaded with her eyes. She didn't want her to suffer so much.

"Oh, so now we should leave? I thought you guys were up for more." She was up on her feet now. The bruises hurt from the remaining static but she was fine. She doesn't have to use her weapon to kill a Shadow.

"I don't think so. You're pretty badly hurt." Akihiko said, worried also.

"Nah, tis but a scratch. I don't have to use my weapon anyway. I got more than one way of fighting." She smirked pumped for more. Shinjiro came up to view now. He seemed fine if he was walking leisurely like that. "Hey senpai! Wanna go to the next floor?"

"Don't matter to me."

"Okay, then let's go."

"Wait... What's on your hands?" he reached for her arm but she took it away.

"Nothing. Just some meds. C'mon let's go." She picked up her weapons but tucked them away. She turned right and left before asking Fuuka for directions to the staircase. Shinjiro looked at Aki when Metis left, running to her Master.

"What happened to her hands?" he asked his friend.

"Damage from an electric attack."

"Are you an idiot? Her initial Persona is Orpheus."

"It surprised me too. She changed at last minute before it hit her." Then he turned to face the boy in black. "Why you so concerned about her, Shinji?"

"Didn't you hear? She's got a relative looking for her. If she dies here, it'll be on our heads."

Akihiko raised a brow. "You got some sharp ears. I didn't know you care, especially towards—"

"Shut your yapping... We're being left behind." Shinjiro walked faster towards the direction the girls headed. Akihiko jogged behind, keeping his pace. Shinjiro always kept secrets, and Akihiko found that understandable. But when it came to the suppressants it ticked him off. Tomoe was intriguing to everyone and it peaked both the guy's curiosity. Akihiko more towards his childhood friend's actions towards her. He easily hides his caring side with his 'tough guy' look but now he notices his concern towards a girl they just met. Is it because he felt a similar connection to Hamuko when she talks to him? Akihiko didn't understand his friend's relationship with his former leader, and he doubts he ever will. He let the thought go and followed their leader.

Along the way, Tomoe had gained two more Personas. Sarasvati and Oumitsunu. She was happy to gain so much Persona all from one exploration, but how was she going to keep up with so many?

* * *

><p><strong><em>"—to end, again a little further down." <em>**Fuuka's voice startled Tomoe as she came out of her daydreaming state. _**"You're almost there...Just hang in there."**_

"Uh, right." The transmission stopped and Tomoe hesitated to ask anyone what Fuuka had said. She kept her demeanour and turned to the others.

"Let's split up again."

"I don't think so. Your hurt and there's no way we're gunna leave you alone by yourself." Shinjiro spoke up before Metis got to speak.

"Shinji's right. You're the leader and your safety is our priority." Akihiko said, agreeing. Metis said nothing but her eyes did.

"Okay, fine." She replied. Everyone was slightly amazed. She didn't have any remarks or doubts. Well, she was injured and they were going to push on until she reluctantly said yes.

"Don't worry, Master. We'll protect you." Metis became pumped. Tomoe smiled. She never had experienced things like this before. Her heart warmed at the new acquaintances she made. Maybe being stuck here isn't as bad. Still bad but she's happy she got people to share it with instead of being alone.

Nothing much happened on the next few floors. They remained almost empty so it was easy to sneak up on the Shadows, gaining the upper hand at battles. Everyone gained a level and as well as new experience from each fight. It wasn't long until they reached the 15th floor of the new Cocytus. It's appearance remained the same when they entered the first door. Though, the background wasn't floating blocks but endless staircases that go on forever. To top it off, there was a couple waterfalls here and there, adding effect on the place.

**_"It looks like a dead end..." _**_'Where were you 2 minutes ago?'_ Tome sighed, she hasn't seen anyone this obviously stupid before._ **"We'll head over there now. Why don't you see if you can find anything else?"**_

"There isn't anything here, but the door again." Metis claimed as soon as Fuuka disappeared.

"Maybe we'll find the Iwatodai Strip Mall!" Tomoe lightened up. "I've been craving Hagakure for a while now..." her stomach rumbled, proving her statement.

"What are you? Some sort of vacuum? You just ate..." Shinjiro complained, peaking his best friend's curiosity.

"Actually we've been here for a while now...it can wear out a person. And that omelette can't compare to how much I eat."

"Master is right. Like I said before, time here is abnormal, so it may seem like only half an hour has gone by but maybe a few hours or a day may have passed." Metis said, informatively.

"Well that makes things a lot better..." Akihiko murmured sarcasm in his voice.

"Well, it's going to take a while before they get here. Why don't we just relax for now?" Tomoe walked around, sitting by the door. She slummed by it and thumped her head on the frame. Sighing she closed her eyes. Everyone followed suit. They rested for a while. Metis sat beside Tome and Akihiko sat with Shinjiro who laid on the other side of their leader. He kept his beanie down, trying to catch some zees when he noticed the bandages on her wrist again. It bugged him that Aki didn't save her before the attack hit but what bugged him more was his feeling towards it. He barely knew this girl but when he carefully observes her, there's a painful memory behind it that he can't quite pinpoint. Why is his mind repressing it? He looked at her sleeping face. His heart beat faster again but then stopped when her eyes flew open. She wasn't asleep like the rest of them. They had a staring contest, but nothing behind the stare made them talk. It was peaceful, calming and somehow it felt perfect. The sound of the waterfall, the crackle of the fire above them and the silent snooze on Metis and Akihiko.

"You okay?" he asked first, breaking the silence. It wasn't a bad thing. Hearing his voice made it all the more real.

"Yeah...I'm okay now. The pain's going away."

"After this, you're going to rest, all right?" he didn't threateningly glare like he would Hamuko or anyone to make them listen to him. That annoyed and eased him...why? Tomoe smiled tiredly nodded once and closed her eye again.

"I wish I could get use to this...It's nice." Shinjiro stared at her before closing his own eyes.

"Yeah, same here..." they fell asleep peacefully and relaxed.

* * *

><p>"We're here!" Yukari's hollering startled the four sleeping people. It felt like only a few minutes had gone by. Shinjiro and Tomoe weren't asleep like the other two but they last group could have slowed down. They were tired as hell.<p>

Everyone got up to their feet but Tomoe stayed sitting. Her legs were asleep because of how she sat. She rested on her legs but they slanted outward. Her knees hurt and her feet tingled. Shinjiro sighed. Again with the clumsiness... He placed his hands in front of her and as she took it, yanked her off the ground. He would have thought she would be standing fine but she wobbled, and her knees shook.

"Sorry...They fell asleep." Tomoe said, apologetically. She grabbed onto her senpai's right arm whilst he steadies her. Unconsciously he slipped his left arm that held her to her waist keeping her up. He hadn't known that made her blush furiously.

"Maybe you shouldn't have sat like that..." He kept his hands there while he looked at her. She didn't look up but he saw her ears turn red. That's when he realised his hands on her curved figure. Tints of blush came on his face but he didn't let go. To make it awkward, his body moved on its own, caressing her waist. That was no excuse either, something inside him forced his hands to move. Being suave, he went along with it. "Just try stomping it awake." He casually rubbed his hands on her curves, trying to make it look comforting.

"Uh I-I think I'm o-okay..." she moved away, dusting her skirt. Somehow his arms felt empty and her body felt cold. They didn't notice but Aigis, Fuuka and Yukari stared at them. The blonde and bluenet beamed lightly however, Yukari let on a frown upon her face. Tomoe was making a move on her friend's boyfriend. She narrowed her eyes from afar, making sure the girl didn't see her.

"Sorry for the wait. Did you wait long?" Aigis started.

"Don't worry about it Aigis. We didn't wait long." Tomoe said. The two senior boys walked in the back as Akihiko wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's waist. "Another door?" Mitsuru asked.

"Let's hope it's a way outta of here..." Junpei mumbled. Tomoe opened the door slowly, hesitating. They kept their hopes up, waiting to find another place out of the dorm. Again, they were wrong. They didn't enter another place, but a memory.

* * *

><p><em>It was at the Paulownia Mall Police Station<em>

_"Well sergeant?" one of the young policemen asked. Two of them stood on the outside of the counter while a looking older man stood behind it. The police station looked the same as always. It hadn't changed one bit. Though there was one thing that caught everyone's eyes. A young boy, about the same age as...wait, he wasn't the same age. It was him. Ken Amada sat behind the police sergeant looking perplexed at his feet._

_"Eh, you can go. Looks like a pretty routine accident." The older police officer said, scratching his head. The man looked awfully tired and seems to want to go home. He sent away his young partners giving them a nodding as a farewell. Sighing he turned and walked to the little boy. He didn't want to go through with any of this. He just wanted to go home. But orders were that he had to take in the kid's witness report. He was an official after all._

_"Hey kid, sorry I took so long. Says here you name's…Ken Amada, is that right?" the man looked at the files embedded on the table in front of him. Then he looked at the kid. He didn't utter a word or sound but nodded his head slowly. 'This isn't going to go well...' the kid didn't talk and he looked like a mess. He lost someone important but he didn't show a sign of trauma. It's like his soul was sucked right out of him._

_"Ah, well, geez…sorry about what happened to your mom." He tried to sound sympathetic over him though he wasn't in the mood. The man was tired! "But she gave her life to save you from the collapse." Again, Ken didn't speak. Maybe a loss for words? But it bothered the policeman. The kid didn't cry. The official kept talking. "Anyway, I gotta take your statement. You're a witness, after all." This time the boy looked at the man. His eyes pleaded for trust and belief. Looks like he's finally got something to say._

_"If I told you what happened…would you believe me?" Ken finally opens up his mouth, forcing words to come out. The police noticed his voice didn't waver, or crack. Was he really a fourth grader?_

_"Of course I would! Helping people out is our job." The man in blue sound convincing to Ken. He had a slight feeling of doubt but the man wanted his 'statement' right? 'He'll believe my word won't he? He is a police officer.' Ken whispered his words carefully. "My mom was...murdered."_

_"...What!" the man shouted slightly but his reaction was late, changing Ken's opinion slowly. The man worked a full-time shift today and frankly wanted to get home. The caffeine disappeared from his body after a long day._

_"Around midnight, I got up to use the bathroom…and I heard voices by the door…I looked and saw this teenager, holding his head and yelling…"_

_"Wait…you're saying he did it? But the whole house was crushed!" the policeman couldn't believe a teenager by himself caused the whole incident. What Ken described was entirely different from what he saw._

_Ken stood up from his chair and continues on with his story. "There was this shining kind of horse monster, and it came right out of him! It roared, and my mom and my house were-!" he couldn't say anymore. Ken knew if he kept going the man wouldn't believe him. 'He is probably thinking I had a nightmare or something.'_

_"Oh, a monster, huh? Haha...there's no way that actually happened." He chuckles at Ken's made up story. "Oh uh...I shouldn't laugh...I know sometimes after a traumatic incident like this, people can—"_

_"I'm not lying! And I really saw it!" Ken was angry. He pounded his small fist on the metal table. The man he put trust in laughed and made fun at his words. No one was going to believe him. The man tried to find ways to get the kid convinced that it wasn't like that at all._

_"Look...it was an accident, plain and simple. A drunk driver crashed his car into your house." He explains to Ken, who looked a bit dazed..._

_"What...? A car crash...?"_

_"We've already found the car and what's left of the driver. We just need an account of the accident now." The policeman kept talking. Ken didn't believe any of what the man said. He's making fun of him._

_"That's a lie! You're making that up!" Another pound on the table._

_"I know that's what you think, but...it's true..."_

_They kept arguing, trying to make themselves victor. As they rambled, there was a sound of a police car by the door. The engine revved then came to a halt. A young police man, different from the others before stuck his head into the door._

_"Sergeant, can you come out here?" 'Finally...' the man thanked his apprentice silently and hollered to him._

_"Be right there!" Ken couldn't let this happen. He moved away from the table and in front of the man._

_"Wait! I really saw it!"_

_The man had about enough. "I'm sorry for your loss…I have to go, well…hope things get better." The man gave his regards, uncaringly. Ken didn't move as he saw the policeman walk out of the station and into the car outside. As they drove off, Ken hung his head. Shaking furiously. "Liar…you said you'd believe me!"_

_He gripped his hands tight into a ball. He couldn't take anymore lies. "I can trust any adults." He let his frustrated tears fall."So I'll find him myself…"_

* * *

><p>The memory faded returning the environment to normal. Everyone remained silent as Metis looked around. She hasn't seen anything like that.<p>

"The door's gone…" Metis mutters. "But the first door didn't disappear. It just opened up to a new place…" as she examines the now empty archway everyone turned to the little boy. Tomoe couldn't glance. She knew what it was like to lose someone or two.

"Never mind that... That was..." Fuuka turned her attention to Ken. Everyone was appalled when he just chuckled. Shinjiro barely moved a muscle. He knew the consequences of his crime, so why did the boy laugh? Everyone had the same feeling.

"That brings back memories." This time Tomoe turned around. The kid was grinning. Who would believe it? Shinjiro kept his head down, just listening to Ken from under his beanie. Though he grinned, Ken turned his back from the others as he looked at Koromaru. "I thought of lots of ways to search for the culprit, but I couldn't manage any of them alone. I kept wondering why the culprit had special powers, and I didn't…I wonder if that's what led me to start experiencing the Dark Hour since that day…"

"Ken…" Junpei whispered. It was kind of a shock. The loud class clown had nothing to say to brighten the mood. How can he when they saw such a painful memory?

"My family must have been the ones who put up the 'accident' cover-up in place…I'm sorry for that." Mitsuru turned sullen. As a Kirijo, she experienced this kind of thing a lot. She knew once property was damaged or a civilian was killed or either injured, the family would cover it up as an accident. It was always like that. Even now...It was like a curse, to be brought upon the Kirijo household. To cover up the Persona and Shadow mishap, leaving burden and regret on your shoulders. But she wasn't the one who had the most weight. Shinjiro caused the accident, leaving a child alone without a parent. She glanced from her boyfriend's shoulders to a man hanging his head down, pocket occupied with his hands and an invisible weight in his back. She sympathized for her childhood friend for the second time in years.

Akihiko moved away from Mitsuru, shouting at the model in black. "Hey, Metis! What was that all about?"

Metis seemed confused. She pondered a bit before answering. "What was what about...? Oh I see. Apparently, events that not everyone was involved in can only be watched. That's something new…" Akihiko began to lose his patience with her.

"That's not what I meant! Why did we see such a painful memory?"

Being blunt and confused she spat the words harshly. "Huh...? How would I know? It's your past." She has a point.

Akihiko calmed down a little, eyes narrowing at her. "You better not be hiding anything."

She eyed him back as well. "How would I benefit from that? I'm only speculating but…I think the 'door' reflects the mind of those who enter it. It's the same reason we found a place to get supplies, and why we were able to return directly back. Right now, you wish to erase the Abyss of Time as soon as possible and make it out alive, right? If so, then although what's inside the doors seems irrelevant to our situation, we see it for a reason." She explains to them. Metis sighs. "Maybe you should think hard about what the reason might be instead of wasting time accusing me."

Akihiko glares at her. He can't take anymore with this girl. What is wrong with her? "What did you just say!" Mitsuru worries and she grabbed his arm, pleading him to stop while his other friend came over. "Aki..."

"But...!"

His sad eyes shut him right up. Ken intervenes, trying to keep the mood from turning heavy. He wasn't siding with the robot but what he feels right now might be similar to what Metis had said. "It's alright. What she's saying…might be true."

"Amada..." Tomoe whispers. He sounds so grown up its ridiculous.

"Actually, I've been wondering about that lately…" he explains."Things weren't perfect, but it seemed more straightforward and…pure back then, when I was fighting. We don't get that kind of passion by just going to school every day." He finally turned to meet Akihiko in the eye. For some reason Shinjiro saw the boy look at him too. It wasn't a glare or a plea or any sadness, but just a stare. What did that mean?

"Sanada-san, you've dedicated yourself to boxing again recently, right? Isn't that because…you don't want to forget? You don't want to lose that feeling you used to have? …Of course, that could just be my own way of seeing it." Ken hit it right off the mark. He started boxing again because he felt weak inside. He couldn't protect his little sister, best friend and his former leader he called sister. When he practices, he remember all those times Hamuko cheered him on in his matches, practices and help him train at the shrine. He didn't want to forget her even though they were trying to. "…Maybe you're right. Maybe I do feel just like I did…"

Yukari had enough. She didn't want to go through this again. It was hard enough living without her but remembering all the times with her was just too painful. "Let's not talk like that." Ken and Akihiko stop staring at each other and looked at the now turned over Yukari. "There's no use bringing up the past…don't you remember our entire reason for risking everything? If we don't keep our eyes forward, it was all a waste of time."

"Yukari..." the red head said, again with the sympathizing look.

"…Let's go." The girl in pink declared walking back to the teleporter. Tomoe sighed. She knows what she's feeling but why does she sound like everything revolves around her? Tomoe stared off in to the distance. She was amazed and annoyed at how far the Abyss goes. She sighed, tired as she is.

"Shinji? You okay?" Akihiko got the girl's attention. She turned to see the two boys side by side. One had his body facing away from the boy in red. His head was down like always but he was rigid. Her eyebrows creased as Akihiko waved his hand in front of Shinjiro but the boy didn't faze. He was in a frozen trauma. She walked over to the guy looking at the beanie headed senpai. "He wouldn't be okay with that look Sanada-senpai. I'll take care of 'im. Why don't you go on ahead?"

Akihiko nodded and walked to the portal. He trusted her now so he left his friend in the hands of his new leader. But he still worried. They saw Ken's past after the incident and the kid didn't cry, yell or anything in front of the group. He was maturing a lot.

"Senpai?" Tomoe gazed at the boy. He didn't move and this frightened her. His eyes were frozen in guilt ready to burst into tears. She wanted that to go away...

* * *

><p>Shinjiro felt like he was frozen in time. It felt like ice formed around his body, taking away his life. The ice crept towards his chest, neck and face. He couldn't get away. He had to surrender... Slowly he closed his eye as he heard drips of water falling. Suddenly several sloshing sounds were heard. He opened his eyes and he saw the ice melting rapidly. In the darkness came a figure. It was hard to see but he knew it was a girl. Her hands latched onto his wrist melting the ice. It was her that formed the heat. It made him forget what was going on. As the dark shadows cleared the girl stepped forward. Her gray hair was long—past her shoulders thinning out as it goes down. Her gray green eyes looked up at him, scared, worried and confused. His vision went from black to reality in an instant.<p>

* * *

><p>"Senpai..." Tomoe whispered the word over until he heard it clearly. When she touched his wrists, they were cold as snow. It didn't stop there; his whole body was frozen. She moved her other hand to his face, examining his expression. It scared her, she never seen anyone so traumatized before. He of all people didn't look like that kind of person. She caressed his cheeks softly, feeling his stubbles as she moved upward. When she saw his eyes had life again she smiled. Oh, she felt so relaxed. Seeing her senpai go into shock was the most alarming thing in her life.<p>

"You're okay." That was no question but a statement. His body temperature went back to normal and his eyes wasn't covered in fog. No one said a word when they realized her hand in his face and wrist. It relieved him too, when someone got him out of the darkness. He was more glad to see it was her, Tomoe. Something inside them made their hearts stir happily, uneasily and scarily. Shinjiro took his hand from his pocket and let Tome slip her hand into his. The electrifying chemistry didn't startle nor scared them. They were just relieved Shinjiro was okay.

"Tch...Of course I am. C'mon." He kept his rough fingers on her hand and dragged her back to the entrance. Nothing made it awkward and nothing made it good. It was a neutral feeling. They remained silent on their way to the dorm, hands still intact.

When they made it out on to the Desert of Doors, they released their hands instinctively and in sync. The quiet sound stayed as they walked side by side to the long stairway. As they got out, they saw Fuuka up at the front of the basement. "Oh there you are. Everyone went to bed. Mitsuru-senpai said we can continue the investigation tomorrow."

"How can we tell if it's morning or whatever with this time skip?" Tomoe asked.

"It seems the days are still moving outside the dorm. Anyway, senpai said you can stay on the second floor. There is a room at the end of the hall to the right."

"So she noticed that her door isn't opening?" that got Shinjiro's attention. He hasn't been there since the night of the party. This stupid Abyss of Time is messing everything in the dorm.

Fuuka nodded. "Your clothes are in there and here's the key." She handed the key to the girl then focused her attention to the man beside her. Her eyes were worried and that bugged him. Wait, Tomoe was also worried but why didn't it annoy him?

Before she talked he held his hand out as a stop. "I'm fine Fuuka. Just head of to bed."

"Oh, okay. Goodnight then." She bowed then headed to the third floor. Tomoe looked at the key in her hand. She gazed at it then turned to the man beside her. He stared at her the whole time. "Not heading off to bed, Aragaki-senpai?" she asked an eyebrow arching.

"Just gonna get something to drink. You go ahead."

She smirked. "Who said anything about waiting for you? 'Night..." He grinned too as he headed to the kitchen for some tea.

Tomoe came back down and she senpai was nowhere to be seen. _'Guess he did go to bed...'_ she left her room with a towel, toiletries and a hand full of clothing. She tiptoed in the hall and to the washroom in the floor below. When she opened the door she couldn't believe her eyes. The bathroom was huge! It was more like a hot spring rather than a dorm bathroom. She sighed happily when no one was there but it was odd when there was steam. Tomoe tied her hair and striped off the uniform as well as the bandages on her hands. The bruises were getting smaller thanks to the medicine. She placed them neatly in the basket and wrapped a towel around her body.

When she stepped it the hot water, it was pure heaven. The liquid worked wonders on her back and tense muscles. She ran her fingers around her neck to the center of her chest, feeling deep scars there. She looked down. _'So they didn't go away like I thought they would...'_ she lowered herself in.

* * *

><p>After a while she got out, scrubbed herself clean and went upstairs. She went into her room and opened the laptop that was there from the beginning of her arrival. She was thankful that all electronics were functioning. It's been bugging her for a while so Tomoe searched up anything she can find about the Abyss of Time. She doubt anything would be there and nothing was. She sighed, wasting her time. The bath kept her up instead of making her sleepy. She searched again for Personas and Shadows. Luckily, there were something about them both.<p>

_'Shadows are born from humans, and carry with them human emotions, which are mostly negative while Personas are the opposite, the positive emotion of a human...'_ Tomoe searched for more but said the same thing. Were Shadows the same as Personas? But why and how did they turn to such things...? She took the glasses off the bridge of her nose._ 'This doesn't make much sense...'_

* * *

><p>Shinjiro came from the bathroom after a quick shower. He left the kitchen when he finished his tea and headed to his room to get a change of clothing Aki bough for him. When he went inside the boy's lavatory there was sound of an opening door beside him. Tomoe had come out from the girls side fully clothe. He ignored her and took his quick shower when he was done he headed up the stairs. He had made another batch of tea for himself. Just as he was about to go into his room, he saw the door to Tomoe's room was slightly open. Curious he walked to the door and knocked. But he wasn't just curious. Something bugged and scared him. He needed someone to talk to. Though, why did he go to her?<p>

* * *

><p>Ken laid across his single sized bed, clothe in a white tee and blue shorts. It was around midnight judging by the darkness outside his bedroom window. He sighed thinking. Shinjiro-san was rather rigid when he saw his past but why would he be? Aren't they past all that? Ken looks up to Shinjiro as his hero. He knows now that revenge is pointless and doing it when you're still young ruins your life. Yeah Ken isn't going to pursue his vengence anymore. He never has until that incident and he won't ever again. He made up his mind. He sat up waiting for the sound of footsteps, or a door to open.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>*knock knock*<strong>

The sudden sound startled her but she got up and put on a sweater before opening the door. Shinjiro stood at her door, bags under his eyes. She became worried again. "Senpai?"

He looked at her now. He realized the metal frame around her eyes. She wore glasses? He was silent for a minute. It took her less than that to grab his arm and let him enter. He was grateful he didn't have to speak for her to understand his actions.

She settled him on the swivelling chair. He placed his coffee mug in the study table as she sat on the bed. Again no one spoke a word. She knew what he has been going through but she couldn't say anything but stare at his tired face. He was like a zombie. Another minute passed and another. Her fear began to increase. Tomoe picked herself up from the bed and knelt in front him. She looked at his face, concern welling within her. Intuitively she grasped his rough callused hands. That spooked him a little but at least he's not in the paralyzed state.

"If you're going to be like this then you should've just went to bed." She sounded harsh but he needed to hear it. Again he said nothing but stared at her. He wanted an answer by the way he stared at her grey green eyes. "He's not going to hold it against you senpai. He knows better now. Don't get so worked up about it." She released his hand and slapped herself across the bed.

He kept quiet. The light from the center of the ceiling hurt Tomoe's eyes and she placed her hand above her eyes. He saw her action as always and looked at the hands. There was no bandages and little spots of purple blue were fading. "Glad to see the meds are working." He said at last.

"I guess. Stop trying to change the subject, senpai. You're going to have to face Amada sooner or later." He did change the subject to get away from that. But he knew she was going to force him to face it; not to run from things anymore. He sighed, grabbed his tea and sipped it. It was getting cold.

"What are you so worried about anyway? It's not like he's going to kill you again. Isn't he looking up to you now?"

"That's just it."

"Oh please, senpai don't get all melodramatic. He looks up to you and nothing can change that. Wasn't it you who said that vengeance isn't the key and beside he's a kid. Thing's like revenge won't stay with him that long." She got up from her bed and sat across Shinjiro. She half smiled and took the tea mug from him. She sipped it and placed it on the table. She pulled him up by the hand. "Go." It wasn't a command or her way of making him leave but a friendly push. He needed to stop running away and face it head on. He smiled genuinely as if a weight was taken away. No words we needed as he picked up the mug turned whilst patting her head. He headed to the door and opened it. When he closed it, Tomoe heard his voice as well as Ken's.

"Ken..."damn he wasn't prepared at all.

Ken had waited long enough. Marching to the room across his, he gently lifted his hand, ready to knock. Then a creak of an opening door caught his attention. He turned his body to see Shinjiro-san come out of...Tomoe-san's room?

* * *

><p><strong><em>AHHH im so tired...been watching Shugo Chara and Naruto for some inspiration :$<em>**


	8. Reminence:New and Old

**_NOTE:HOLY TRINITY SOUL...that took forever. I'm sorry guys. been having writers block. happens when I tend to attach myself too much into commitment... I can't take much more but it's my goal to finish one story in my life._**

**_anyways sorry for the wait and ENJOY!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAINA: 5<strong>__**TH**__** FLOOR**_

"Whoooeee! Man that was quite the work out! I'm getting pumped up each battle!"

"Woof, woof!"

"Hoi! Don't get carried away! You almost killed me back there, Stupei!"

_**BAM!**_

"Ow! Hey I didn't mean—Ow Yuka-tan!"

"Dont Yuka-tan me! You owe me a milkshake after this!"

Aigis smiled at their banter while Koromaru barked and wagged his tail. Seeing the two bicker was like old times. Back then, everyone didn't have a care in the world. Times were tough but with Hamuko and Junpei around, everything was perfect—in their own sort of way.

Koromaru didn't join until much later however everyone treated him like family. He loved it there and seeing everyone down in the dumps when their friend died, made him howl in sorrow every night. He knew the suffering everyone went through, especially his buddy Shinjiro. He loved her even if he didn't show it.

There was something that interested the dog; ever since Tomoe came to the dorm, Shinjiro has acted the way he would have towards Hamuko. He seemed less sad when he talked to her. Koromaru knew Tomoe for a long time. In the evening she would say her regards to the dead monk she knew when she was 4. She would kindly give Koromaru dog treats and he would listen to her story in return. She was very different compared to Hamuko in personality. Only he knew that she masked herself under that facade; acting like Hamuko to please the others. It bothered him, but his feeling don't come across to humans like it does to any other animal anyway. He was curious, Koromaru. He sensed something between Shinjiro and Tomoe.

Koromaru jumped onto Junpei, ending the pointless feud, resulting in a riot of giggled and chuckles from the two. The model in white smiled once again. She was in such a daze she almost forgot to ask the tech for directions. As Aigis called for Fuuka, the laughter ceased and the three figures walked over.

"Well Ai-chan, know where it is?" Junpei asked, fixing his favourite cap.

"Yes, Fuuka-san said its a few more paces west." She said pointing to the direction. Yukari stretched her arms up and yawned.

"Finally, I thought we would never get off this floor." That was a fact. They were stuck on that floor for god knows how long. When they entered the floor Fuuka announced that it was like a maze. What's more was that Shadows lurked in every corner.

Everyone leisurely walked away, knowing that much of the Shadows were defeated. Aigis took lead of course. She had become a pretty good leader along with Tomoe. Though today's team hadn't experience battle with her, Akihiko-senpai reported that she was rather strong. His eyes gleamed as he told his story. Metis tagged in as well saying that Tomoe's fast movements allowed her to strike twice, giving her the upper hand.

"_She got hit with some serious electric attack."_ Akihiko announced. _"However, in the nick of time, she changed to a Persona, that was able to resist it. Amazing really."_ Tomoe wasn't there to hear his praise but she would have blushed. She never heard anyone compliment her besides Hamuko.

'_She's just showing off...'_ Yuraki thought. She knew she's seen Tomoe before but where? She didn't like how she was some girl who barged into their lives, saying things about Personas and Shadows. Why did she have to get Hamuko's power anyway? And why did Aigis get it too? It wasn't fair. Yukari was the first Hamuko met, why didn't she get anything?

The girl in pink looked at the blonde. She was just a robot. So why did Yukari get such an ugly feeling? Brushing it off, she followed Aigis' lead. _'After all of this is over there's no need to feel this way.'_

Aigis walked around, making sure no new Shadows crept up on them. For some reason, she remembered about what they saw at the door. Ken seemed mutual about his mother's death and didn't seek revenge towards Shinjiro again. Aigis smiled at their newly found friendship. Shinjiro really liked kids and seeing the result of his crime took a blow at him. He remained frozen for quite some time after the door had vanished. Fuuka had told her at the stairs that Shinjiro and Tomoe were walking up together from the basement. The robot remembered that he stayed close to her when the rest of the SEES came to check the floor. He helped her up and gazed at her in such a lustful yet loving way. Somehow those words didn't seem right. When Aigis looked at them side by side—or any other angle, both their heart rates increased when they looked at each other.

Was there really something going on between them or has Mitsuru-san requested him to watch over her because she seemed suspicious? Aigis, becoming more human-like, doesn't understand the red-head's cautiousness anymore. Still, she wondered what was going on in Mitsuru-san's head.

* * *

><p>"<em>Aigis watch out!"<em>

A sudden gust of pressure slammed into the unaware robot's chest, resulting in a panic over the team.

"_**Aigis!"**_ Fuuka screamed. The android hadn't been paying attention in battle and she was afraid of startling her. Aigis might have ended up shooting someone by accident. _**"Hey, Aigis. Wake up!"**_

However many times Fuuka called to her, the bot would not listen. Static coloured in pink lighted around the girl as she hung her body low. Then sounds from the mechanic girl started to turn, the wheels on her head whirled and her body staggered as it moved. She started to function again but something seemed wrong. The white model swayed her body, lazily. Her eyes faded over and her direction wasn't at the enemy anymore. Charging full speed, she summoned her Persona, Sati.

"_Agilao..." _

Aigis whispered the word and the ground around Yukari started to feel hot. Little by little, flames started to surround Yukari. It grew and licked her ankles, singeing her socks. The girl in pink panicked, trying to stomp the fire away. Before the spell the robot chanted was complete, Aigis took the chance to run towards her, aiming her gun towards the girl. Luckily Aigis shot her only in the arm. The blood seeped through the fabric.

"Ah...! Aigis is charmed!" Yukari said running away from the attack in time before the flames soared high. Within the ring the fire swirled, bursting as it gathered more air. The flames subsided much to Yukari's relief.

"_Yatagarasu, diarama." _Aigis swayed her body to the Royal Dancers, recovering the...enemy?

"Ai-chan! Snap out—uwa!" before Junpei could finish his sentence, he was flung twenty meters into the air while the other Shadow attempted to strike Koromaru.

"Junpei! Ah! Aigis please snap out of it." Yukari slipped from side to side as Aigis, eyes shadowed in dark pink, started to pierce her with her metallic arms. The leader has been charmed and all three Shadows—they have so been trying to get rid of for the past...fifteen minutes—were fully revived. Yukari ran into a wall with nowhere to run. All she had was a bow, a bag of arrows and her Evoker. Aigis was still charmed and running towards her. She had no choice but to slap some sense into her. Yukari grabbed a bow from her back and aimed it towards her pursuer. The arrow scratched the metal plating causing the humanoid to stop in her tracks, looking at her armour. Yukari swiftly took her gun and placed it on her temple.

"Isis! Charmdi!"

A ring of pink light wrapped around the attacker's body, making her unable to move. The ring lashed out vines wrapping the torso, squeezing out the charm effects. Finally Aigis returned to normal still feeling dazed. She slumped to the floor, weakened by Yukari's last enchantment. "What happened...? I..."

"I'll explain later, right now Junpei and Koro-chan need us." understanding, the two girls headed to where the boy and dog were.

"Damn, where the hell did those two go?" Junpei muttered. His left arm trickled of blood as well as his right brow and he was turning fatigue. Koromaru whined in agony for his left hind paw was twisted. _'He couldn't fight now...' _Junpei thought_ 'Looks like this is the end for us.'_

The boy lost strength in his legs. He fell to his knees and closed his eyes.

"_Maragi!" _

"_Recarm!"_

It was a wall of inferno as Aigis raced in front of the wounded allies. The wall circled the enemy forcing them to come together. At this time Junpei and Koromaru were tended by their healer, Yukari. "Man you're seriously late." Junpei said with a weak smile. The wound on his arm and forehead cleared up but it left scars. His head pounded viciously.

"My apologies Junpei-san."

"Never mind that, distract them while I tend to Koromaru's wound."

"Roger, Yuka-tan!" Junpei bounced back up, ignoring his migraine and fixed his cap. He jogged with Aigis and readied themselves for battle. The burning flames discontinued its heat and the Shadows separated from each other. The dancer in the far left twirled and pointed it's sword towards the team casting a Mazionga. Junpei fell into a critical condition quickly and Aigis remained. Yukari sat far off in the room tending to the helpless pup. Aigis had to think and not panic. In the bag she had, she took out a small bottle and tossed it to the boy. He drank it, coughing at the horrible taste and stood up again.

Aigis summoned High pixie, eradicating one of the three coupled dancers. Junpei went up for bat and summoned Trismegistus chanting a powerful Agilao. Powerful and hot as it was, the Shadows still stood, scratched slightly. The battle continued until Aigis called forth her new initial Persona, Orpheus. Another Agilao at the same enemy blasted it to oblivion. The last Shadow was clever as it kept using Sexy Dance, trying to charm the opposing side. It failed most of the time but when it did succeed, the one not in a trance was in serious trouble. Junpei became the victim and attacked Aigis. She started to become fatigue, shaking as she stood. The girl looked up at the Shadow then at the fazed Junpei. She was done for...

"Charmdi!" Yukari slid onto the scene and uncharmed Junpei. She earned thanks and grabbed two arrows from her bag. She shot both arrows, ending with a weakened Royal Dancer. "All right! Here's our chance for an All-Out-Attack!" Aigis gave her affirmation and the three attacked the Shadow with everything they got.

A sigh of accomplishments were heard and everyone got up from their tired stupor. Yukari healed everyone and they headed off to where they left the white injured puppy.

_**DORM: LOUNGE**_

"So this is a medicine? It looks rather tiny and fragile."

"That's because it's in a glass container Metis-san."

The two were found sitting in the kitchen conversing. Just then Tomoe came to view, clothe in the school uniform like everyone else. Barely anyone was found in the lounge. Ken and Metis sat together while a boy in the beanie, Shinjiro, sat in the living space area reading a magazine.

Tomoe came back from her new room to change after she ate her breakfast. Mitsuru reprimanded her slightly for waking up so late but she couldn't help it. She stayed up all night researching about Shadows. That and she couldn't sleep. After seeing the past of the little boy she was reminded about painful memories. Not to mention a flashback with the senior. Shinjiro stood unmoving after watching the scene and that worried her so. He's eyes were wide in shock and was far from reality. It was like something was going to devour him inside. And what's the deal with her actions lately? She's never initially touched someone that way before.

She let that thought slide back to its file and retracted her usual demeanour. She's not going to go soft on him again. She looked around and Kirijo, Sanada and Fuuka weren't there.

Seeing her in a confused state Ken spoke up, turning the stool around. "Mitsuru and Sanada-san are upstairs getting more information on the documents while Fuuka-san is helping with the investigation team." Ken looked more closely at the new girl. She does look like Hamuko-san but their actions are very different. By now, if Hamuko-san was here, she would be in a cheery disposition and attack Ken with a morning hug. She would ask him why the gloomy face and try to cheer him up by making him his favourite morning meal. However Tomoe-san seemed scared or unapproachable. She kept her distance from the elementary school boy and didn't look him in the eye. Was it because she felt sorry for him?

"O-oh thanks Amada-kun." She fidgeted. Great, so much for acting normal...

"Oh, you don't have to be formal with me Tomoe-san. Ken's fine." Metis looked at them both, puzzled. She carefully analyzed her master's biological functions. She saw her muscles tense and she skin excreted a salty sticky fluid. Her heart rate was also increasing in a slight rate. Was Master Tomoe getting nervous talking to this little kid?

"No, no, no, no, no, no! Master you mustn't violate this boy's purity! Or yours!" Metis jumped into her master's body. It threw the gray girl's balance but she kept her body from falling. "Please keep your desire until death!"

"Wha-?" Tomoe arched her brow. She couldn't comprehend what the robot was saying. Anyway she hard to get the girl off of her she was damn heavy.

"Please, please don't turn into those women who are called Shotacons!"

"Wha? A shota...!" Tomoe tried to unhinge the black plated girl from her waist and she dragged herself down along with the captured girl. But she was a robot so her grip couldn't rival hers. Tomoe hadn't blushed like Shinjiro would have thought. She seemed more focused on getting the robot's hands off her body.

"Please let go of Tomoe-san, Metis-san. She's going to fall." Ken joined in on too. He hopped of his stool and tried to pry the girl's off each other. Though being a kid his strength didn't make Metis budge one bit.

"Where did you learn that anyway?" Tomoe said, struggling.

"Isn't it a term normal Japanese people know?"

"No it's not. Stop this and get off me please!" the robot reluctantly let her go. Too fast, she did and the boy in orange slipped and dragged them all to the floor. Shinjiro didn't bother helping them up. The magazine he bought had a new recipe for potatoes and besides, their big enough to get themselves up. _'See?'_

He flipped the page as the others in the background got up. The girl with gray locks went over to the cupboard. (After a serious scolding towards Metis) She opened a pack of instant coffee and headed to the automated kettle. Ripping the pack and pouring half the contents in the mug, Ken spoke up, shyly.

"M-may I have some coffee as well?"

"You sure?" she got a nod in return but she hesitated. She hasn't seen any kid drink coffee. "I don't think kids should be drinking this kind of stuff."

"That okay. I add tons of milk in it. Actually before I drank it black." He got an arched brow form her. "Hamuko-san scolded at me to stop acting like an adult and live like a child." He chuckled.

"I see...Okay." she poured the remaining coffee beans in another cup and turned the kettle on. She headed back to her room to get a novel to read since they'd be there for a while. She kept that book in her bag for ages and never got around to it. She enjoyed reading, mostly it was at the shrine or in the school rooftop; somewhere that was calming.

Tomoe walked over to the couch in front of her senpai ad opened the book where she had left off. Her action made him look up from his paper and see her in front of him, legs crossed, skirt ridden up and hands delicately wrapped on the book. She concentrated on her novel while he concentrated his on her. None made contact and none looked at each other. A little boy gazed from the kitchen as Metis looked around, occupied by how things worked. All he did was stare at the two figures, preoccupied with their own books. They didn't move from their spot or even twitch. It was different. Ken pictured Hamuko's faded silhouette beside Shinjiro, bugging him, asking him random questions like a nonstop woodpecker. This girl barely speaks at all.

Though last night might change that statement.

Before Ken went to knock on Shinjiro's door, he heard a click from behind him. Reflex kicked in and he turned around. There stood the man he was looking for, halfway out their visitor's room. It was puzzling but Ken didn't pry. He thought that Shinjiro, former killer of his dead mother, might need to talk to someone. It surprised him that it wasn't his friend but a girl no one barely knew. They might have something going on or was it they actually knew each other. The other day, when she greeted him he didn't look all shocked, though he rarely does.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ken..."<em>

"_Oh there you are Shinjiro-san. I was about to knock on your door." Ken explained as he walked over to the senior. Shinjiro closed the door behind, but he knew Tomoe heard them from outside._

"_What do you want?" Shit he sounded way too rude._

"_I just wanted to let you know that I don't hate you. If you talked to Tomoe-san about that then whatever she said is true. I look up to you Shinjiro-san. I won't pursue revenge anymore. I haven't since that day. You changed me." Ken smiled widely. "I plan to catch up to everyone, especially Hamuko-san but I also plan on living like a kid. She taught me what it means to be a kid and I want to have good memories with everyone."_

_Shinjiro stood there staring, speechless. Seeing as he wasn't going to say anything anytime soon, Ken bowed his head and said, "That's all I wanted to say. Goodnight Shinjiro-san."_

"_Ken, wait. Thank you... Thank you for forgiving me. I know I don't deserve such luxury but thank you." Shinjiro burned pink and he had no beanie to cover it up. Ken smiled, uniquely. _

"_You're welcome. Well then, good night."_

"_Yeah." With that they headed off to their respectable rooms._

* * *

><p>As Ken's eyes unfazed, he stared at the couple in the lounge. None moved from their spot or even scratched their nose. Both stared at their paper, too much into their story. From time to time Ken did see the beanie man glance at the girl across from him. What was Shinjiro-san thinking about?<p>

Looking back at the girl in the white turtleneck, Ken carefully looked at her face. Here gray green eyes fixed at the words on her novel. The book, entitled _Pride Mates_. Curious Ken deducted that it was a fictional romance novel. Again the same thought occurred to him as it does to everyone. Her face really is identically close to Hamuko-san's. Their eye colour may be different but they looked the same. Funny, he never seen Hamuko-san read a novel. Or anytime o book for that matter. She complained that books confuse her, but she surprisingly did well on her exams. A tutor, maybe?

Tomoe looked sophisticated when she sat like that. Legs crossed body straight and head down, pressed against her hand that lay over the couch arm. He hadn't seen her battle but she must have been amazing the way Sanada-san had described her. She is a mysterious being but would she reveal her personal information if asked? He highly doubted it. No one trusted her that deeply and she may feel the same. _'I guess it's best to wait and see then...'_

Shinjiro glanced at her for the fifth time now. He hasn't flipped his page in over fifteen minutes. Why is he feeling nervous? He hasn't done anything but his palms sweated and he flicked his thumb over the corners of the magazine_. 'Why the hell am I getting nervous for? It's just Tomoe, no big deal.'_ He lied to himself. It was quite a big deal. Last night, he didn't sleep. He dreamed something that hurt his head.

It was someplace dark, damp and dreary. The place was cold and tense. Even in the dream, Shinjiro's vision blurred. But he thought he was at the back of an alley. He heard murmurs and devious laughs. Then a scream woke him up. The pounding in his head hurt. He tried to reach for the lamp but he fell to the ground.

Shinjiro had no energy to get up and he laid down, looking at the dark ceiling. The pain grew worse and it hurt but he didn't move his body in a fetal position like a normal person would do to try and ease the pain away. He laid there, wincing. This nightmare took all his strength not to scream. Before he heard the cries, he was engulfed by a black creature that came from nowhere. For the third time of his life, he was scared.

Morning came and he was stiff as a board. His skull felt flattened and his back cracked when he got up. He went down and ate breakfast like it was a normal morning.

"Coffee?"

Shinjiro looked up and the girl was not sitting but in front of him, looking somewhat innocent. Did she notice he was glancing at her? "What?" she smiled and whispered a scoff. He was totally out of it.

"Im asking if you want some coffee."

"Yeah, whatever..." she smiled again and went to the kitchen. "Sugar and cream?" she yelled.

"I said whatever." _***Flip***_

"Just checking." _***clank, clonk, clink,* **_"Here's your coffee Ken." Ken smiled and said his thanks.

"Oh Master, may I have some too?" Metis came around the corner of the kitchen. Her eyes shone brightly, knowing her Master made something.

"I don't think so. You're hyper enough as it is." Tomoe said pouring the hot water in to the remaining mugs.

"B-but...okay."

"...I'll give you some hot cocoa, okay?" she sighed. Tomoe can't compete with that sad puppy face. Metis nodded happily. When she was done, Tomoe walked back to the lounge and gave Shinjiro his coffee. He took it without looking at her. She arched her brow but said nothing. Tomoe sat back sipped her double cream and quintuple sugar coffee. (Sugar only gets her through so much...) one thing went through her mind: What were the others doing?

_**DORM: COMMAND ROOM**_

"Akihiko, where did you leave the documents I asked for?"

"Beside you." Mitsuru muttered her gratitude and shuffled the papers once again. She told everyone that she had finished what she was looking for but honestly, she was disorganized. Boxes upon boxed of stacked paper were all over the lounge floor, table and chairs. Mitsuru was glad she didn't have to do this alone. She stressed enough during exam week for universities as well as being the new head of the Kirijo Group. She was surprised she had the time to be in love.

Akihiko stacked the last 15th box on the floor across from her and wiped the sweat dripping from his face. The red head wondered why they began dating when both knew they had no time and no idea what it was like to be in a relationship. Was it because of Arisato's urging them on? Mitsuru remembered their date by the takoyaki stand. She never realized her feeling for her friend but their leader did. It puzzled the senpai's thoughts. What was going through Arisato's mind at that time?

In the corner of the room, Akihiko stared at the window. The outside world function properly and the people seemed normal as well. So time function properly outside the dorm. _'This is some bullshit...' _He remembered what Ken had said the other day.

* * *

><p><em>"Actually, I've been wondering about that lately…" he explains."Things weren't perfect, but it seemed more straightforward and…pure back then, when I was fighting. We don't get that kind of passion by just going to school every day." He finally turned to meet Akihiko in the eye. <em>

_"Sanada-san, you've dedicated yourself to boxing again recently, right? Isn't that because…you don't want to forget? You don't want to lose that feeling you used to have? …Of course, that could just be my own way of seeing it." Ken hit it right off the mark. He started boxing again because he felt weak inside. He couldn't protect his little sister, best friend and his former leader he called sister. When he practices, he remembers all those times Hamuko cheered him on in his matches, practices and help him train at the shrine. He didn't want to forget her even though they were trying to. "…Maybe you're right. Maybe I do feel just like I did…"_

* * *

><p>Akihiko started to train hard after a week of being in depression mode. He could hardly believe that his leader died and left everyone without a goodbye. He kept thinking to himself why she had to go through something so painful. He once thought of her as Miki, his deceased sister. Now it's like that all over again. He watched Hamuko in school and she was a fawn. Everyone loved her sweet caring optimistic side as well with her strong leadership attitude at night.<p>

When he investigated with their new leader, Tomoe, he left somewhat whole. Her battle tactics were similar and her fast movements allowed her to kill twice. She was new and yet way stronger than her senpai, maybe even stronger than Shinji. _'Damn' it... Am I never strong enough?'_ he pounded his gloved fist against the window frame. Tomoe was on another level than all of them. Why? Most of all why did he have a sudden urge to cradle her when she fell? She does resemble his sister but that can't be, can it? He was startled when Fuuka screamed inside her persona, Juno.

"_**Aigis! Hey Aigis. Wake Up!"**_

"What is it!"

"_**A-Aigis is charmed and Koro-chan is severely injured!"**_ Fuuka shut her eyes tighter, concentrating. _**"Yes. Right away!" **_she dismissed Juno after several minutes and looked at her worried senpais.

"Koro-chan has a broken paw and Junpei-kun is in need of some medical treatment on his head."

"All right. Go tend to their wounds Fuuka. We'll be right there." Mitsuru commanded then sighed when she left. Akihiko walked to the back of the couch."I thought we had enough of all this..."

"I know. But I'm somewhat glad." Mitsuru arched her perfect plucked brow. "I get to spend some time with you before we go our separate ways."

"You know, University isn't forever, Akihiko. Within three years time, we can be together again."

"I know. Let's go, now." he kissed her hair and took her by the hand, leading her this time to the lounge.

"Koromaru-san has been seriously hurt!"

"What?" Tomoe slammed her coffee mug on the table and rushed to the doorway of the Abyss. Everyone else rushed from their seats, distressed by the news. The group had retreated from their investigation after that last battle. They could hardly go on with two members dying and their leader losing her will to the enemy. Yukari carried Junpei by the arm whilst Aigis took hold of the injured pup. She settled him down on the floor in front of Tomoe. She seemed frantic and eye brows creased with worry. "What happened to you guys?"

"Three strong shadows...charmed...injury...almost death." Junpei explains without much effort though everyone understood. Tomoe unwrapped the blood soaked bandage on Koromaru's hind paw. "Yukari..."

"I know! Just help him, please!" Yukari started to place guilt upon her shoulders. She sat with Junpei who rubbed her back, comforting her while he needed to be tended instead. The girl in gray looked at the gaping wound. She saw bone and that did not look good. There were teeth or claw marks as well. "It's broken." She said finally. "I've never seen a bone broken this badly before. It needs to be refractured or Koromaru won't be able to walk..." Koromaru whined loudly and stared at his doctor with big eyes.

"I know Koro...I know you're scared but—"she got interrupted but a sudden moist tongue on her face. Koromaru didn't like the idea of re-breaking his bones but if he can't walk he won't be able to see his master again.

"How can you tell?" Shinjiro came down kneeling beside her. He loved this dog but he never showed much emotions.

"I've had my fair share of broken bones. I've had to treat many at the dojo too. I need the medi-kit." Fuuka rushed down from the stairs with what Tomoe needed. When the box was given, Tomoe went to work. There were a couple of howl of pain and savage barks but Koromaru was a trooper. Koromaru fell into deep sleep and laid on Tomoe's lap. She stroked his fur rhythmically. She loved Koromaru a lot and seeing him broken up pained her terribly. His howls pierced her heart but she couldn't afford to cry. All her feelings were transformed to happiness when the dog she met 12 years ago trusted her.

Her tired smile made Shinjiro wonder her relationship with the dog. Koro seemed fonder on her than anyone else aside from his former owner. Yukari came and knelt in front of the dog. She looked tired, upset and guilty. "Koro-chan..."

"He's okay now. The morphine I gave him should last the entire day."

"Thank you Tomoe-chan. You saved him." She clasped the girl's hands tightly and brought it towards her. Yukari started to shake and droplets of salt water fell from her eyes. She was really scared and extremely guilty. She didn't know what to do when the priest's dog died on her hands. "Hey...Don't cry, you did your best."

Abruptly she let go standing up. "No I didn't! Dont you see? I'm supposed to be the Healer of this group and I couldn't do a fucking thing! I couldn't help Koromaru when he was in pain! 'Im the Healer and I couldn't do anything." While she said this Tomoe handed Koromaru over to Shinjiro. She got up as well, staring at the cardigan girl. Yukari kept whispering the words: "I'm the Healer and I didn't do anything..."

Tomoe waited until she calmed down but she couldn't. "Why couldn't I save him and you could! Im pathetic!"

_***slap***_

The clapping noise silenced the while room. It echoed and the atmosphere turned heavy. "Stop blaming yourself. I told you, you did you best so why are you putting yourself down? I'm different from you. You may not have been able to save someone now but that doesn't mean you couldn't save someone the next time." Tomoe smiled. "Have more faith in your power. You are our Healer after all."

Yukari became speechless. Her tears flowed and Tomoe wiped them away. "Why are you acting all cool?" Yukari muttered; head hung. Tomoe chuckled. "Sorry, I got carried away."

Tomoe walked away from the embarrassed girl towards Junpei and Aigis. Junpei seemed to have a concussion but nothing too bad. Aigis was totally fine but Metis wouldn't let that go. She ranted on about why she should have went instead but being Master, Tomoe ended the little tirade.

"Care to report?" the deep female voice came from behind the couch. Mitsuru and Akihiko had just come down after a long make-out session suggested by the latter's desire.

"Koromaru's injury has been tended to and along with Iori's minor concussion."

"Yukari couldn't heal it?" Akihiko asked, surprised. Yukari flinched, burdening her more.

"It was broken. I had to refracture the leg so I could fix it." Mitsuru took her words in interest. "Have you taken some interest in the medical field, Shujinko?"

"Oh no. I supervised the injured at my godfather's dojo."

"I see..." looking around, the red head thought. "I think it be best if we end today's investigation. If the enemy is this strong, we might not have enough people to investigate later."

"Kirijo-senpai. I beg you to let me take this opportunity. I am willing to investigate with fewer party members. At least me and another if that would suffice.

"I'm sorry I can't—"

"I'll go." Shinjiro volunteered.

"A-Actually I-I was thinking of Ken...I haven't seen him in action." Shinjiro glared lightly. This was the first time he volunteered and the first to be rejected. _'Ouch...' _Junpei thought.

"If you're taking people who haven't gone, allow me to be at your stead." Mitsuru insisted.

"Is it all right if I take you as well as Ken?" Before Mitsuru could comment, Koromaru hopped up from Shinjiro's lap. Barking, he limped towards Tomoe. Everyone went in shock. Tomoe had given him morphine and he's jumping around like it had no affect on him at all. She chuckled and patted his head. "I guess the sedation hasn't kicked in yet."

"Well Koromaru-san is a dog." Aigis pointed out. "The morphine is especially for humans."

Koromaru whined, rubbing his head on Tomoe's leg. "I think he's saying he wants Tomoe-chan to stay with him..."

"Koromaru..." the shiba kept snuggling her, earning a rub behind the ear. He needed some comforting she guessed. He kept whining, pleading her to stay.

"You should stay." Yukari said from the silence. "I mean, you're the one who helped with his leg and he seems to want your attention."

"Yes. Tomoe-chan, stay. Koromaru really likes you." Fuuka spoke up again. Tomoe looked back at the shiba. "Okay. I'll stay." The pup yipped and licked Tomoe's hand. She stood up.

"I suppose that today's investigation will be cancelled." The leader said.

"That won't be necessary, I can still go on Mitsuru-san." Aigis stood from the couch beside Junpei and walked over to where the kitchen divided the lounge. "I am fine now. Yukari-san relieved me from the enemy's enchantments."

"Then I'll leave it to you Aigis."

"Roger. But I will need you Mitsuru-san."

"I see. I shall prepare then." With that the red head went upstairs to her room.

"That dog took a liking to you huh?"

"Oh really?" Tomoe smiled, petting Koromaru's soft fur. "To be honest, I met Koromaru a long time ago. I use to play by the shrine a lot and he was always there. So I understand why he wanted me to stay with him."

"You're the only person alive he has..." He finished her thoughts for her. She smiled again—actually she's been smiling a lot lately. It stunned her that her cheeks haven't fallen off yet.

"Yes. Same goes for me."

"Shinji. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Without saying anything the beanie man walked to his friend who sat in the kitchen.

"What? Your girlfriend is gone, so now you come talk to me?" his sarcasm never ceases to amaze Akihiko.

"That isn't it...have you looked at Tomoe closely? She's got this...familiar aura around her. I know there's something about her. Dont you feel it?" Shinjiro stared blankly at his friend, not caring. "She's Miki. Tomoe's Miki."

"You're delusional. You're doing it again. This is the second time you accused a girl of being Miki. Don't you think you had enough? Tomoe isn't Miki."

"She is. I feel something...nostalgic around her."

"Like I said, delusional." Shinjiro had enough of his friend's crazy illusions. He can't take reality that his sister died in the orphanage fire 10 years ago.

"Fine. Think what you like of me. I know she's Miki...She has to be."

"Do whatever you want. I don't give shit." The two walked away from each other, somewhat boiled with anger. Secretly, Shinjiro wanted to believe that too. Yesterday reminded him about the way he acted. He did feel protective over. But there was something else. That time he looked at her sleeping face, pained his heart as well as his head. _'Never mind it anymore. It's the past.'_

* * *

><p>The rest of the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad, who weren't in the Abyss, stayed in the lounge. Fuuka went upstairs with Akihiko to the Command Room. Mitsuru, Ken and Metis had replaced the last team members and the living room became rather quiet and awkward. The silence didn't bother Tomoe and Shinjiro because they were so used to the quiet. The most awkward one was Yukari. After she got slapped, she just stood there for a while until Junpei rubbed her arm and settled her down on the couch. She felt so embarrassed and now awkward than ever. This girl hasn't done anything to her but why does she feel so humiliated?<p>

_'I hate this...'_

Tomoe smoothed out the sleeping Koromaru's fur. Again and again she brushed it with her now cold hands. When she saw him bled like that, multiple knives stabbed her heart. She loved Koromaru more than anything. He was her first friend when she was adopted.

Sitting like this with his head on her lap, reminded her of that time.

* * *

><p><em>It was spring time in the year, 1996. Tomoe was doing some shopping and she came across the shrine stairs. By the big wooden gate, sat a small white furry creature. Its face stared blankly at the flowerbed that was placed beside the shrine. The dog looked at the flower bed until it noticed Tomoe's presence. It yipped and trotted over to her. <em>

_Tomoe hesitated but the dog sat there, tongue sticking out and wagging its tail. Slowly and shyly, she patted its head for a while._

"_Koromaru seems to like you." a man in black dress painted over with a pale white robe, stepped down from the last step of stairs and smiled at her. The dog, Koromaru turned its head and jumped up to the man. The man looked like a priest and smiled at her. Tomoe blushed lightly. No one ever smiled at her like that before. _

"_H-huh?"_

"_This is Koromaru, my dog. And I am Saito." Tomoe stared and didn't talk. She wasn't use to people talking to her. She was rarely allowed to leave the house but only for school and grocery shopping. No one talked to her because of her eyes. This is the first time someone talked to her nicely. _

_Seeing as she had a bag of groceries, the priest smiled at her, saying, "It seems Koromaru and I have delayed your errand."_

"_Huh?...Oh, right." She saddened. She didn't want to leave yet._

"_Come by anytime. Koromaru loves having visitors. And I would like to get to know you as well." The shiba barked, agreeing with its master. Tomoe looked up, aghast. She twitched the corner of her mouth into a half-hearted smile. _

_"Un!"_

* * *

><p>That memory, Tomoe treasured. Since then, she smiled little by little. She had a friend for the first time and they didn't judge her for her eyes. Tomoe loved Priest Saito. When she ran away from being bullied, she'd come to the shrine and he would play with her there. She loved every minute there. She began to have an interest in Japanese history and literature due to Saito's constant teachings.<p>

Koromaru whimpered in his sleep. The girl patted him comfortingly. It was the only thing she could do now.

"Mitsuru-san, now! Black Frost!"

"Roger! I summon thee!" swirls of cold crystal air surrounded the enemies. However, with a tag team attack, the Harem Dancer brushed it off.

"Metis, please go into Orgia Mode. Amada-san, Heal and support."

"Understood!" Both said together. They had come from 6 floors and this was their enemy. Two Merciless Maya and a Harem Dancer. The enemy was tough only because everyone had been too preoccupied with what they had witnessed earlier. So they ventured off to the 14th floor, they saw the shadow Fuuka had been talking about. She predicted that it might be the one causing the Shadows to lurk in the Abyss however she loathe the fact it looked like their dear friend.

"Metis! Mitsuru-san!" both had just been charmed but the Dancer. It wasn't good. The enemy turned their party against them. Lucky, Aigis had bought de-charming medicine before venturing in to the Abyss. Unfortunately, before she could grab the Dis-Charm from her bag, the enemy swept it away. The Mayas attacked her together receiving a death blow from Metis. She ran up to them, carefully avoiding the Dancer and smashed the Shadows completely. In doing so both charmed members regained their conscience thus continuing to fight the last Boss. "Okay last one!" Ken shouted. Aigis shot the enemy with her arm missile. A critical hit ended in the Shadow's inevitable death.

"_**That is the last of the enemies...But the strange shadow has disappeared as well. Anyways, great job. The next floor seems to be crawling with shadows. Are you still able to go on?"**_ Fuuka had asked them. She should be worrying about her friends, but her concerned directed to the black shadow.

"Only if everyone else is okay with it. Mitsuru-san?"

"I'm not opposing to it. How about you Amada? Metis?" the two nodded.

"_**Okay..."**_

"Everything okay Fuuka-san?" Ken muttered. Everyone could tell she was not herself.

"_**It's nothing...I'm just having troubles location that black figure." **_It felt weird, having someone care for her this much. She doesn't go into battle so why? It was simple; they needed her power to see. She was their eyes.

"I understand, but Yamagishi, don't strain yourself." Mitsuru said, trying to sound worried. She succeeded for Fuuka chuckled once.

"_**I won't...Now please proceed with caution; the next floors are teeming with Shadows."**_

"Roger that Fuuka-san. Everyone let us head on." The team nodded and followed their leader to the 15th floor. Or the new Caina.

* * *

><p><em><strong>yeaaaahhh crappy ending. crappy chapter. crappy writing. i think im losing my touch TT^TT don't mind Tomoe's sudden personality change. she's actually like that. she's a serious, sarcastic, intelligent girl. she shifts from Tomoe to Hamuko because of people's expectations. (more of that in the story)<strong>_


	9. Fever:Akihiko's Past

**_NOTE: finally finished...and look at that*looks at calendar* it's the 31st...where it all began. AWESOME! XD I so did not plan that :P_**

**_anyways sorry for the delay and hope you enjoy :D_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAINA: DEEPEST LEVEL<strong>_

"So another door...Wonder where it'll lead us to this time." Akihiko said. This time he wasn't cuddling with his girlfriend. He stood close by her, hands in pockets.

"Please be a way out. Please!" Junpei said, begging. Yukari sighed, commenting to Junpei.

"Don't get your hopes up, Junpei. It's not like the exit is going to be near this level." Junpei slummed from his straight posture. _'Way to kill the mood.'_

"I know that! But you can never be too sure. Right, Tomo-chi?" as he said this he turned to the girl behind him. She turned the other direction, rather nervous.

"Tomo-chi?"

"H-Huh? Y-Yeah, never too sure..." after that sentence she looked back to the exit, where the teleporter took them back to the lounge. _'Tomo-chi? Why is Stupei giving her a nickname? He doesn't even know her.' _Yukari thought, crossing her arms.

"Worried about Koro?" Shinjiro said coming from beside her. She turned to meet his regular expression. She stared back, seeing something in his eyes before speaking. "Yeah. I know he's sleeping now but I just can't help worrying."

"It's not like anyone is going to come into the dorm." Tomoe chuckled, easing up. "Guess you're right."

Metis, being a little childish again, turned to her sister. "Can we open the door now?"

"Of course." Aigis walked over to the door, touching the handle. There was a faint glow from the opening crease in the door, blinding the group. The group had no faith it would be a gateway to the outside world but they still anticipated it.

* * *

><p><em>The memory wasn't in Paulownia Mall or the Police Station. It was at Gekkoukan junior high school. <em>

_The door led them to a part of the school. It looked empty but not quiet. Several sounds of cheer- mostly girls- were heard. Then a boy with silver hair walked into view. He wore the school uniform with a red undershirt and carried his jacket in a cool manner._

"_Akihiko-kun, wait!" "Akihiko-kun!" Series of girls chased the boy that seemed to be Akihiko out of the corridor. They squealed and yelled his name. A voice that was not a girl's spoke up, sounding masculine and deep."__Hold on a sec. You're the captain, aren't you?" _

_A __few boys that look like his teammates pushed back the crowd, keeping Akihiko in one piece. __"Argh, quit pushing! Practice time is over!"One of the boys said, pushing the fan girls from going any farther. The man from before pushed his way out of the barrier, getting a closer view of Akihiko. One of his teammates ran to the man trying to keep him from getting any closer. __"__Hey, you! Sanada-kun, right?"_

_"…__That's right." He said glancing to who spoke._

_The man smiled widely, please to find the person he was looking for. "That was an amazing bout! I've never seen a junior high fighter deliver a KO like that!" he said, praising his amazing match earlier. The man thought into the future, happy. If he could get this kid into his school boxing team, he could get promoted and wouldn't be angry at losing. All he had to do now was sell it right. "I'm with the school you were up against in the finals. What do you say about enrolling with us?" he offers. "We'll give you a fat scholarship- you'd only have to pay half your tuition!"_

_Before Akihiko could respond, one of his team members shouted, angry. __"__Hey…you're from another school! That's against the rules and you know it!" the man glared at the kid in front of him. But the kid wouldn't budge. 'Loyal bastard...' the man thought. He tried to push the kid away from him, causing a commotion from the people behind him. The girls screamed, praising and calling his name while the boxing club kept the girls from moving away from the human wall. Akihiko had just about enough. All he wanted after practice was to get some peace and quiet. He ended the conversation with the man with harsh words. "Sorry, but I don't see any reason to join a school that places second…get outta here."_

_"__*squeal* Akihiko-kun is so cool!" Sanada's harsh words just made the girls scream louder. He was getting a headache._

_"You hear that? He'd never go to your loser school!" The man flinched at the words the girl spat at him. The boxing team couldn't handle anymore pushing from the crowd and so the vice-president, the boy keeping the man at bay yelled, "Come on already! Go home!...dammit, we can't leave until you guys do!" they finally managed to get everyone to leave the club corridor. _

_The Golden Boy was left alone, finally. He let out a sigh, relieved that all the noise was gone but now he started to get a headache. The boy leaned on the nearby pillar, enjoying what little time of peace he had._

"_*chuckle* Couldn't you have handled that a little more politely?" a familiar voice came from the hall in front of him. He looked up from the ground. A girl in the school uniform, dressing with a dark sweater vest came to him, walking with arms crossed. Her red, mahogany hair curled, looking rather the rich type. Her bangs were swayed to the side, keeping it in place with a head band. "I heard it gets crowded after practice, so I waited here instead. Third year, class C…Akihiko Sanada." He kept silent. It didn't bother him how she knew his name, everyone knew him anyway. "Whaddya want?"_

_The girl looked offended. No one ever said something like that to her. But she kept her stance. She had to be nice. She needed him and she knows he needed what information she has. "…Aren't you going to ask who I am?" she asks him._

_"No need." He tells her. "Whatever you've come for, I don't want to get involved. All I want is to train and get stronger." 'You say that now but you need me.' The girl smirked._

_"It's nothing troublesome, I have a very simple request." Her words perked Akihiko's interest._

"_A request...?"_

_She smiled even more. Her way with words turned his interest on. She was better at negotiating with the man earlier. "I have enemies that need defeating." she tells him. Akihiko looked up, startled. The way she said enemies were different. He hasn't heard anyone use that word unless she actually has enemies. However he wouldn't do it for money. No matter how much it cost. "They're not people, I assure you. You wouldn't be bound by the rules of boxing." She assures him. She was going to reel him in with this..."No, the enemies I speak of…they're related to what you've recently been experiencing each midnight."_

"_...!" How can someone else know what he's been going through? He hasn't told anyone about it. With one exception, Shinjiro Aragaki. Though the boy thinks he's crazy. _

_The girl continues, happy with what she had said. __"__You see, I'm in the same situation. I experience the same thing you do. The difference is, I know what it means. If you come with me…I'll share what I know with you."_

_She seemed to know what he was going to do next but didn't say anything. This girl knows a lot, more than she should. If he goes along with her, will he know what the meaning of the things he sees each midnight? He dare say the words, regretting why he didn't say them before. "Who are you?"_

_The girl smiled. "Mitsuru Kirijo. I'm a third year, like yourself." _

"_Kirijo...I've heard that name before." He pondered aloud. Mitsuru reviewed the words he said awhile back. __"__You said you wanted to build your strength. What you really need is a riskier challenge." This got his attention, arching his brow. She reveals a silver shining item in her hand. It looked like a gun. Akihiko stood straight now perplexed and surprised. "And with this…you can challenge 'them'."_

_Akihiko thought, staring at her and the gun._

* * *

><p>The memory faded after the exchange. Everyone looked up as the door started to disintegrate. Metis spoke up, thinking to herself. "The door vanished this time too…" Aigis turns around to Akihiko. She looked concerned for everyone had seen his memory. But he looked deep in thought rather than being annoyed. "First Ken's past and now mine…what in the world does it mean?"<p>

"I have no idea, either…" Ken responds to Akihiko's rhetorical question. Mitsuru only chuckled. She was somewhat amused to see this memory. "That really brought me back though…we were all in junior high then." Akihiko laughs with her. Shinjiro flinched, as he was mentioned by the princess.

"To tell you the truth, I thought that girl was crazy until I first summoned my Persona. What was I supposed to expect when you gave me what looked like a gun five minutes after meeting me?"

"All part of the plan…that was the best way I could think of to get your attention." She responds to his question. "If I'd asked you to do something like _'fight for justice.'_ I knew you'd never listen." She grins. Akihiko only laughs at her words and finally wraps his arms around her. "Ha! You can say that again."

After a quick peck on the cheek, everyone started to question the trio who banded together as the first members of SEES. Shinjiro felt annoyed and suffocated. Tomoe just smiled at him. It was so typical to see him rage over the petty things. She saw in his eyes, that even though he didn't like the attention, he was glad that everyone was smiling again. Tomoe stood there, arms crossed and far from the gathered group. In front of her, she stared at the two models.

Metis kept her distance with the group and looked down, pondering quietly to herself. "So that was a _'school'_..." Though the android in black whispered, her sister heard her. She commented with, "Yes it was. But it was only a small portion of a school." Metis feeling slightly amazed, looked at her sister in white. "Really? Then it's actually much bigger than that?"

"Yes." Then Aigis stopped, thinking. "...Have you really never been outside before?" Metis turned away from the group who now listened to their conversation. She felt so embarrassed. What was she going to say in front of her sister and her master? "Well... That's..." she said, hesitating.

Aigis smiled. "I didn't mean to embarrass you. It's nothing to be ashamed of. Thinking back on it, they kept me from leaving the dorm at first, too."

Metis looked at her sister, amazed. She asked another question, not caring about the stares. "Did you...also go to school, Sister?"

This time, Aigis hesitated. "I did...but after this spring, I won't be going anymore." Everyone looked at Aigis, upset, except for Metis, Tomoe and Shinjiro. Metis looked simply curious as well as Tomoe with a hint of sadness and Shinjiro just plain didn't care. The younger sister titled her head. "Huh? How come? All your friends go…they are your friends, right? You like to be around them, don't you?"

"Aigis...why aren't you going to school anymore?" Tomoe asked, sad. She only has seen Aigis in the halls a few times. Within them, the robot seemed to have a fun time.

Aigis fidgeted. "Why...? It's because I...um..."After a long silence she responded. She held her head high, feeling proud. Mitsuru looked somewhat proud as well. "Well, I thought it over and it was my own decision." Metis didn't look like she was going to ask any more questions. However she was still confused. "Oh...I see." Tomoe stood silent. She also didn't understand the robots action. Is she doing this to run away from the life she was given to become more human? Or was it simply to keep her emotions at bay? The two android kept talking while the three friends in the back conversed.

"You know…I don't think Metis is a bad person at all." Fuuka states, turning to the two.

"No, not really bad…more like…" Yukari nodded, but she still feels uncomfortable around her.

"We've been taking her so seriously up till now, but…she's just a kid inside, isn't she?" Junpei chuckles.

Fuuka giggles as well. "Maybe so…" Yukari feels out of place. Everyone else seems to not place her as an intruder or stranger. Even Tomoe. Stupei had even gone his way to give her a nickname. Why is everyone feeling so happy when they have a situation going on?

"I think we had enough enjoyment for now. Let's all go back." Mitsuru announced and everyone agreed. Junpei sighed, exhausted. "Man, I can't believe this investigation took five days. I'm beat."

Fuuka smiled. "That's true. This one was more longer than the one Tomoe-chan went through."

"It's bugging me though." Yukari said. "Why is our dorm being affected and why did it happen in the first place?" Everyone became more quiet as they walked onto the stairs. They had just begun the investigation and it's been more than a week since then. What's more Metis, who lived there since it was formed, didn't have a clue as to what and why the Abyss formed under their dorm. Their only solution is get to the bottom of the Abyss.

_**DORM: LOUNGE**_

"You seem awfully quiet." Shinjiro called as she knelt by the sleeping shiba.

"You seem rather chatty." her insult took a stab to his heart. He was rather talkative. What's wrong with him today? "I'm just wondering why you're not talking as much. Still worried about 'im?" that was a lame excuse to start a conversation.

"Sorta. I'm just tired now."

"Maybe you should get some rest, Tomoe-chan." Fuuka said, getting her laptop from the lounge. "But shouldn't you be use to the effects by now? The Abyss if very closely related to Tartarus."

"I didn't train in Tartarus. _She_ was worried we'd get lost. "As she got up, her mind went woozy and her balance was lost. Luckily the love seat was behind her. Tomoe fell on its arm rest feeling dizzy. The juniors rushed to her side. "Tomoe-chan!"

"I'm okay." She pushed them away weakly and walked over to the kitchen. Again she slipped and fell to her knees. Shinjiro sighed. "Real clumsy." Silence followed suit making him feel rather uncomfortable. As he turned to face her, she was on the floor, unconscious. His friend came from the basement below, saw the situation and raced to her side. Picking her up he announced. "She's just sleeping." Akihiko looked at her lovingly and took her to her room. Mitsuru arched her brow and asked the technician what happened.

The day ended as everyone did their own thing.

_**DORM: TOMOE'S ROOM**_

"Uhn..." the girl woke up, head pounding and muscles aching. She got up from her sleeping posture and looked beside her. There was a man with silver hair in a school uniform. He sat on the swivel chair, head down and lightly snoring. Tomoe lightly smiled and patted his leg. Jerking he saw his _'sister'_ awake before him. "You feeling better?" he got a nod in response. He smiled stretching. "It's almost eleven thirty. Shouldn't you head to bed senpai?"

"Nah, I'm supposed to be watching you."

"Who said?" she asked raising her brow.

"Me." He smirked. Tomoe chuckled at him and moved the blanket off her body. "That's sweet senpai but I'm feeling fine now."

"I'll get you something—"before he could finish his sentence, a tall man walked in the room with a tray full of food.

"You got me food, senpai?" Tomoe tilted her head.

"Yeah..." he placed it on the table before turning away. Akihiko stood abruptly and grabbed his friend's arm. "Since when did you willingly make food for others?"

"Since that girl forced me to make dinner for everyone." Akihiko dropped his arm. Tomoe looked confused but let it go. Lightening the mood she asked, "So what did you make me?"

"Pork curry." He answered her question and left. The awkward atmosphere flowed in and Akihiko straightened up. "Sorry about that. It's just rare to see Shinji do something for someone unless _she_ forces him to."

"Don't worry about that senpai. I bet he was told to by Kirijo-senpai."

"He doesn't listen to whatever Mitsuru says." He chuckles. He gives the girl her food and sits beside her. She doesn't mind it but why is Sanada-senpai acting so friendly with her? She ate quietly and awkwardly. As she placed food in her mouth, he ogled her with delight. She blushed softly and hurried up to finish her food. Again he stared at her when she ate her pudding cup. She wondered if he wanted any and handed him the snack. He shook his head and told her to finish her food. When she was done she looked at him again. He stared at her and arched both eyebrows. He took the napkin, brought his face close to hers and wiped her lips clean.

"Shujinko, I'm coming in." the voice outside called and opened the door. What the figure saw was unbelievable to her eyes. She saw her boyfriend's face close to Tomoe's. She gawked for a moment before clearing her throat.

"Oh, Mitsuru."

"Are you feeling any better, Shujinko?" she glared at the gray haired girl.

"Much better."

"Glad to hear it. Akihiko. Why don't you let her rest in peace?" she said the words calmly but with venom behind them. Tomoe felt like she was in trouble.

"Alright. Good night Tomoe." She nodded again and the two walked away. She slummed back to her bed and laid there until midnight. She thought about what she had saw in Akihiko's past and wondered why he wanted to get stronger. _'It was for his sister...'_ she thought. _'But why risk your life to do so? It's not like getting stronger would get her back.' _after the hour passed, she got up and took her tray to the downstairs kitchen. The room was dark and quiet. _'Finally...'_

She placed the tray in the sink and washed the dishes. The lights suddenly turned on finding herself drop a glass on the carpeted floor. The glass didn't break but split liquid all over. She sighed and looked up.

Shinjiro stepped down and walked in to the kitchen where he found Tomoe. He wore a dark blue v-neck and gray sweats. He turned the main light on, startling her. He smiled and walked in. "You didn't have to do that. There's a dishwasher right there."

"I know but if I did, it'll wake everyone else up." She picked the glass and placed it in the sink, washing her hands. "Speaking of which...Why are _you_ up?"

"I don't sleep at night."

"Oh that's new. So you're a vampire. Come here to suck my blood?" she said in Dracula's voice. She clutched the base of neck with both hands, moving closer towards him. He sighed, grabbing her wrists. She slipped them away and turned to finish the remaining dishes. It was silent for a few minutes. "That was some fall."

"Yeah..." awkward~ "S-so. What are you doing here?"

"I live here."

"I meant, why are you in the kitchen?" Tomoe rolled her eyes.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"That would be nice. Yes." Upon her request he turned his body away from her and walked towards the stairs. She sped up, walking in front of him. Tomoe stood face to face with Shinjiro, staring. She didn't have to ask but she opened her mouth anyway. "What's eating you?"

He didn't talk or part his lips. He stared at her gray-green eyes for minutes now. He traced his eyes around her body then to her hair. Without thinking, he blurted: "Your hair's pretty long..."

The subject change threw her off and Tomoe looked at her hair as well. Her gray locks waved and layered. It glossed in the kitchen light and it grew past her shoulder blades. "Really? I don't think so. I was thinking of growing it past my waist."

"What for?"

"My own reasons." He arched his brow but nodded. He muttered a good night but she placed her hand on his shoulders. "You look like you were having some sort of bad dream."

"It's nothing." He said, walking up the stairs.

"The more you say it, the more people tend to worry about you." Tomoe said, walking with him. Shinjiro didn't reply back and walked to his room, tired. No more good nights from him as he locked his door. She stared for a while before heading off to bed as well.

He had the same dream again. It's been a week now and the dream just gets worse. When did it start? Why does it hurt him? Why can't he remember after he wakes up? Questions filled his mind before he gave up and walked down the stairs to get a drink of chamomile tea. Clattering noises startled him but he remembered that the dorm was unable to open to the outside world. Turning the light switch, he saw the girl he wanted to see the least. She because he was having thoughts and dreams of her and second, he had urges to ask her what happened in her room with his best friend. He told himself it wasn't his business but in the back of his mind, he wanted to attack her with questions.

He made it more awkward between them now. Why can't he just push her away like he does with everyone? When he met her, Castor started to stir inside of him. He said _**'It's her.'**_

'_And lately, Castor's been obedient.'_ The suppressant has been cleansed from his blood but from time to time Castor became restless. The Dark Hour had been erased but each midnight; Castor would still try to get out of his body. He had no more suppressants because Kirijo took them away. Where the dreams side affects? No, that can't be. They started happening the day after they met Tomoe. "Fuck this..."Shinjiro muttered and crawled back to bed, hoping that the nightmare didn't resurface.

_**DORM: LOUNGE **_

"You have a fever, Tomoe-chan..." Yukari said placing her hand on Tomoe's head. "Your eyes are red too. Have you been sleeping late again?"

"I admit, yes. I haven't been sleeping well lately." Tomoe took her hand away and sat in the arm chair.

"Yes. I understand you. For the past three weeks, not everyone here may have had their best sleep." Mitsuru said sitting down on the couch with her cup of earl grey. It's been almost a month they were stuck in the dorm. Almost every day (other days were supply route day or everyone was plain lazy or sick) the team explores and they haven't found a door.

"I can think of a good reason why everyone can't sleep." Shinjiro muttered from across the red head.

"Have something to say, Aragaki?" he ignored her knowing he could cross the line with an answer. Tomoe smiled weakly. "I guess I caught a fever last exploration. I did go on nonstop."

"You weren't the only one, dumbass..."

"Yes, but you're not the one sick here." Again with their silly banter Mitsuru arched her brow but chuckled away. Shinjiro was never like this before. Even with Arisato. Her perseverance to talk to him made him break down his wall but only for her. With Shujinko around, Aragaki looks more relaxed and better. She took away the pain Arisato left on his heart. Everyone's heart as a matter of fact. Mitsuru, a woman of high class doesn't get close to anyone in particular.

"Anyhow Shujinko...You stay here. Aragaki will take care of you."

"What?" Shinjiro jerked from his sport. Yukari swivelled, disturbed at what her senpai said also.

"I just appointed you as her guardian. Do you have any problems with that?" She glared.

"What do you think?" he walked away from the lounge and to his room. "D-Do you think that's a good idea, senpai? I-I mean I can look after her instead..." Yukari fidgeted behind the arm chair. She would endure anything if it means to keep Tomoe away from Shinjiro-senpai. "Really? You'd do that for me?"

"W-Well it's part of the reason."

"Whatever the reason, I cannot allow you to do that Yukari. You've been skipping your turn in explorations. Shinjiro will take care of her."

Aigis came back from Paulownia Mall with a bag full of supplies. "Aigis. Shujinko has a fever so I want you to take lead today. And take Yukari with you."

"Understood." She dragged Metis into the kitchen to place the supplies in the cupboards. Yukari stepped in front of her senior.

"But Mitsuru-senpai I-I!"

"Enough excuses Takeba. Go with Aigis when she's finished." Mitsuru stood up and walked away leaving the girl in pink stunned. Tomoe looked at Yukari with slight worry. She didn't like her as much but Tomoe felt upset for her. She knew the reason the girl wanted to take care of her. However one cannot ever argue with their leader. She has the money, the beauty and intelligence. Tomoe stood up slowly and sluggishly walked to Yukari. "Don't worry about me." She lied. "I'll be sleeping most of the day."

Yukari stared at her, prolonging the moment. In her head she cursed the gray haired girl. The girl in pink faked her smile and apologized, walking to her room to get her equipment. Tomoe sighed heavily and followed suit after a cup of green tea. Aigis and Metis bid her a get well line along with Fuuka, Junpei and Ken. Tomoe still felt iffy with the kid around but acted normally or closely to _her_ personality. No one seemed to notice the change and that bothered and eased her at the same time.

Along the way to her room, she felt a sudden wave of dizziness. Her body went numb and her knees unlocked. Tomoe swayed to the corner of the hall, steadying herself. Her fingers lost grip of her mug, dropping the ceramic item into a thousand wet pieces. Losing feeling, she slid to the floor going under, slowly. She heard a husky voice while a dark figure raced to her blurred vision. Within seconds, she fell into blackness.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ne, Tomo-chan."<em>

"_Hum?"_

"_What do you want to be when you grow up? I want to be a Teacher!" a brunette child sat on the jungle gym, exploring while she talked._

_Another tiny girl sat on the swing set, thinking, when she blushed. She shook her head, furiously, embarrassed. "I-I don't wanna say..." she friend jumped from the tangled structure towards the swing. "That isn't fair! I told you mine...C'mon. Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaase?" again the dark haired girl shook her head, burning red._

"_You'd laugh."_

"_No I won't."_

"_...okay but you gotta tell me why."_

"_Only if you tell me yours." The girl walked behind her friend, pushing her high to the sky. Silence followed, bothering the girl in the brown hair but did not push her friend into something uncomfortable. After a while the child on the swing swayed her feet higher and higher, soaring farther into the sky. After a final swing, she jumped off the saddle, somersaulting while falling to the ground, landing on her feet. "I want to be a bird! I want to fly free."_

_The latter stared at her in amazement before smiling fondly and walking over to her. In one motion she hopped into an embrace. The graynette looked too surprised and stood there while her friend talked to her. "I'm sure Tomo-chan's dream will come true."_

"_Me too. I know yours will too, Hamu." She moved her arms into the embrace. Sudden feelings swelled in both of them as they stood in their embrace. One spoke first, not shy by what she said. "I love you Tomo-chan."_

"_I love you too Hamu. Always."_

"_I'll never leave your side." The girl let go, extending her pinky out to the other. The gray haired girl smiled softly doing the same. _

_"That's a promise..."_

* * *

><p>Fluttering her eyes, Tomoe woke from her unknown slumber. She sat up in her bed, feeling stiff. Her eyes had not gotten used to the light coming from the window so she stretched her arms out, eye closed. Suddenly a grunt came from her bedside. Startled, she turned to find a man sitting on her swivel chair. She thought of the man who helped her up to be Aragaki but it was not. It was the same man who helped her into her room three weeks ago. The senior she hadn't had much time with. Akihiko Sanada. She realized her hands were balled into a fist, straight to his face. Her knuckles felt an imprint of his skin and the bridge of his nose on the soft part of her knuckles. Tomoe had just straight punched the school's boxing champion and captain!<p>

"Oh. My. God! Senpai, I am so sorry!" she retracted her fist from his face. He gasped and felt his face. A streak of red ran down his nostril. Blood. "Oh God! You're bleeding!" she took the covers off her body and stood up, frantically. She ran around her room, trying to find a box of Kleenex to whip off his blood however he grabbed her wrist, telling her to calm down. He pulled her and she tumbled onto his lap. She hadn't blushed that furiously in years since she was held by another certain man. "Don't go...You're still sick."

"I-I'm fine. T-t-the fevers gone down so l-let me get you s-something to clean your nose!" she stuttered as she felt his hand around her hips.

"This is nothing." He said rubbing it away on his clean white sleeve. He wrapped his other arm around her sighing happily. "I'm glad you woke up. It's been four hours since you collapsed. You're not feeling dizzy right? Or hungry? I can get you some instant ramen."

"N-no I'm okay..." she didn't move a muscle or try to breath in his scent. She was in deep shit if his girlfriend found out. She couldn't slither away even when it was the truth from Kirijo. "Shouldn't you be exploring?"

"No. Aigis wanted to take at least one more person and took Mitsuru with her. The others went to Paulownia to get some fresh air."

"S-so it's just us?" she wanted to break away but she was too embarrassed to.

"Not quite...Shinji's here too." He paused sounding upset. He hugged her tightly, freezing Tomoe completely. Hearing the news, in her mind she was glad Aragaki was here. It would have been awkward to have Sanada with her alone in the dorm. All too fast, Akihiko let go and pushed both of them up. She looked relieved and puzzled by his actions. "Stay here. I'll get you something hot to drink." He placed her on the bed, smiled and walked out her room. At first she didn't comprehend what had happened between her and her senpai and her stomach growled as she remembered she hadn't eaten breakfast or lunch.

Sneaking around the second floor to the lounge, she saw Akihiko standing by the stove, pouring hot water into a cup. From here she smelt the aroma of the tea. Tomoe almost snapped the guy's neck from behind her when he grabbed her by the waist and wrapped another hand on her lips.

Shinjiro hushed her with his finger to his lips. And slipped his hands off her. Having a fever, anyone would think the blush on her face was from her illness but she was, for the second time grabbed from her waist. He looked at her blushing face for a while before speaking. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"It's called waking up. I came down here to get some lunch. Why did you do that anyway?"

"To get you away from him. You'll get everyone sick if you keep moving around, dipshit."

"Are you sure it isn't for personal reasons?" he stayed silent. So Tomoe continued. "Anyway if you're not gunna make food I might as well get some left over from the fridge." She turned around but he stopped her with a slam of his hand to the wall.

"Didn't I say to keep away from people? You're gunna get everyone sick. I'll make you something. Now go get to bed or do I have to carry you in there myself?"

She sighed heavily and obeyed him. He sighed to, relieved. For two reasons. She listened to his command and that he kept her away from Aki. He didn't like when his friend started to go crazy, thinking that she was his dead sister. Shinjiro looked at Aki from afar before walking into the kitchen. He kept to himself as he got a pan from the large drawer. Akihiko saw his action and asked, "Making her food?"

"No." He lied. "It's for dinner tonight." It felt awkward between them after all this time. Every night Akihiko would cling onto his _'sister'_ taking care of petty things. Shinjiro secretly got annoyed but went about his business. He knows that Mitsuru also is annoyed by her boyfriend's actions although she hasn't done anything to stop his actions. The boy in the beanie got ingredients from the fridge and started to chop onions and garlic. After sautéing the onions, Akihiko backed away from the kitchen and walked to the stairs with a cup of hot tea.

Lately, he eagerly volunteered going to the Abyss with his _'sister' _just to keep an eye on her. He would stick to her like glue, frightened for her. He would do anything to keep Tomoe or Miki alive. What he wondered was why she changed her name. Most of all why has she gotten closer to Shinji rather than her own _'brother'_?

Frankly, Tomoe was getting annoyed but she found his loyal puppy attitude cute and sweet. She smiled when he used up his own energy to take care of her. However, she was scared of his girlfriend, Mitsuru. She would have given her a full on execution, freezing her alive from head to toe! She sighed and got back to bed, feeling the fever stir inside her again. A soft knock on the door and Akihiko came in with a white mug full of steaming hot tea. Tomoe got up from her sleeping position and took the cup in both hands. Drinking in silence reminded her of the time she fell sick. Her godfather, who she calls uncle or Oji since he asked her to, tended her when she worked too hard on her chores one day. She felt so pampered it was wrong but he said to let herself get pampered once in a while. _'Being sick does have its advantages after all.'_

"Thank you for the tea Sanada-senpai." She said, complimenting him. "To be honest, I really don't have anyone take care of me."

"Don't worry about it." He smiled. "Taking care of you reminds me of the time I took care of my sister, Miki." If he said that maybe it'll refresh her memory. Going off on that he continued his story. "You see, in the orphanage, the kids get sick often and Miki was one of them. I would stay by her side all the time 'til she got better. Even when she did, she would stick to me, calling me _'Aki-nii'_. Taking care of you reminds me of Miki." His eye glazed, saddening. Tomoe pouted as well.

"You make me feel like I have my family again." He said from the silence. Gently he crept his hand onto hers. "Thank you."

Her hand warmed from either the tea or his touch but the electrifying warmth from his hand forcing her to smile. Akihiko slightly widened his eyes, knives stabbing his heart. Her smile was like; no it was Miki's smile. "I should be grateful too. I never felt this close to anybody before."

His trance cut short from her words. She never felt this close? So that means she never felt this happy before... Akihiko slipped his hands off and stood from the chair. "I'll let you rest now. Sleep well..."

The door shut with a click and Tomoe was alone again. She felt like she said something wrong but didn't question him. She sipped the tea and read her book before hitting the hay.

Adding the last garnish, Shinjiro looked up. Akihiko was nowhere to be found. Thinking he had gone on to Tomoe's room to take care of her, he sat in the lounge after placing the food in the fridge. Sighing he slipped his beanie off his head, wiping the sweat off his head with his sleeve. He lied to Aki, though he always has, about making food for the others. It was a pain doing it but if he doesn't everyone would each all that junk they call food. Especially Aki.

Shinjiro closed his eyes, thinking. For the past month he hasn't thought about Hamuko. After her death, she was all he could think about aside from the _'What ifs'_ that popped every time he thought of her. Now all he kept thinking was Tomoe, his girlfriend's friend. It wasn't like he had special feeling for her, he thought. But every time her face came to view, his heart clenched, tightening and retracting. It was painful to imagine if something happened to her. Her past was kept a secret from everyone and he doesn't blame her. In her eyes, he saw sadness and regret...Regret? A girl like her isn't the type to have something. Again he was prying but it's not like he can. Some 'mysterious' force –as in Castor- is telling him to seep into her past...past. Wait!

The only figure in the lounge jerked up. If the doors reveal each person's past...will he see hers? Along with his and everyone else's?

Why is he getting all excited about? When people talking to him, he was never really into the conversation. He never talked back unless it was worth talking about and rarely the conversation didn't go far. Hamuko tried but he never thought to trust her in the first place, even if she was the leader. Through time spent with her, she talked most of the time. He would fill in blanks when she asked a question or said something really stupid. After hanging with her he got to know her better and felt more awkward and embarrassed when he realized he loved her which led to more silence than needed.

Has he really loved her? Or was she one of those girls...sure she wasn't his first girlfriends and most of them weren't interested in a long-term relationship (neither was he) all they wanted was a good time. He would give it to them in exchange for money. The money went towards the Suppressant of course but that stopped when he started working. It wasn't his thing but it would be better to not let anyone know his reputation with girls. He slouched into the couch, sighing loudly. Why is he questioning his feelings towards a girl that changed him? She was the first to make him realize what a long-term relationship meant.

Again he thought of Tomoe. Who was she and why are the dreams happening redirect to her? He gave up thinking again and got the courage to go to her room; Aki or no Aki.

The door creaked as he opened it. Just in case, he peeked with just his head. The swivel chair was empty and the bed was occupied. Now he opened the door wider and headed in with hands full of food and beverage. Tomoe slept on her side, away from him. Carefully making no noise, he placed the food on the study table. He didn't leave like he planned but stared at her covered body. He waited a while, thinking she'll move but after a minute passed, his hopes were gone. He turned to leave slowly.

_***creak creak***_

Startled, Shinjiro turned. Tomoe turned her body around to face the door. She was still sound asleep. _'It was just a reflex...'_ however, instead of leaving, he sat in the chair. Looking at her sleeping face reminded him of the time with Hamuko. The day before his death. They had been together the night after his incident and he woke to a beautiful figure in his bed. She was completely naked albeit the blanket covered her. Her hair was down and her face was smoother than ever. Instead of a slightly opened mouth, she was smiling. Stupid moron.

But seeing Tomoe sleep lie this was entirely different. He didn't care if she woke up right now seeing him in her room. He didn't mind if Aki saw him here. He didn't have a care in the world or regrets. Seeing her sleep like that, he was glad, for once, to be alive. Maybe sleeping beside her wouldn't hurt either...

* * *

><p><strong><em>DONE! OMG I'm so tired...watching anime and proof reading is hard :S<em>**


	10. Welcome to the Velvet Room

_**OMG I am super late...been almost 2 months! Couldn't find what to write but then in the nick of time i did. **_

_**ENJOY! and congratulations to me for getting this far! *dances*  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>DORM: PAULOWNIA MALL<strong>_

"It seems that the day is almost over in this time period. We should probably head back." Metis said.

Ken nodded, keeping his head low. He and Metis took the dog out for a walk since they had nothing else to do. Ken fumed with embarrassment when people kept looking at the robot at his side. She jumped up and down, fascinated by the human world. She stared at the windows, perplexed at each item she saw. Suddenly she had stopped in front of what looked like a female's boutique. She eyes the summer dress on the pale mannequin. Ken really felt more mature now. She was all so new to everything; it was like she was just born. He smiled though. Seeing someone like that reminded him of the time he went out with his mother.

"I hope they find something soon. It's been almost a month since the last door was found." He commented as they got to the familiar area of Paulownia.

"We can only hope. I haven't been that far into the Abyss and it has grown since it's now connected to your dorm." She held the handle and pulled the door. The light from it shone and the three went through.

The light faded and they were back in the lounge. The robot looked around while the child fiddled Koromaru's leash off. "No one's here..."

"Maybe the other's stayed in their rooms." He checked the window closest to them. "It's nearly sunset."

"Yes... Time still marches on outside this building." Ken walked to the kitchen and got Koromaru a bowl to drink in as well as food pellets. Ken told Metis so stay put while he checked up on the other's upstairs. He'd go to Sanada-san's room first. He knocked twice before getting nothing as his answer_. 'He must be asleep.'_ No one can blame him. It's gotten boring around the dorm that all everyone does is sleep. Then he knocked on Shinjiro-san's door. Again he got no answer and he wondered where everyone had gone.

Ken remembered Tomoe being sick. He shouldn't bother her while she's resting but he managed to settle a rap on her door. There was silence in there. He fidgeted, hoping he didn't wake her. When he touched the door handle and turned it, he noticed it wasn't locked. He peeked inside with just his left eye and looked around. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary but as he moved the door wider for a better view, he saw a figure sitting on a chair. He recognized its broad structure right away.

'_Shinjiro-san is in Tomoe-san's room again.' _He didn't mind it but curiosity got the better of him. He wondered many things in his mind before closing the door.

The click startled Tomoe awake. She felt stiff and groggily sat up. Noticing someone in her room for the bajillionth time, she sighed. She didn't feel comfortable with a man in her room unless it was Oji. However seeing as Sanada-senpai really cares for her she let it slide. She turned her spine left and right until they cracked and woke the man in the beanie. It surprised her that Akihiko didn't come back in her room to watch her sleep.

He didn't wake up after a while and so Tomoe stood up and got dressed. After wrapping her Gekkoukan jacket on her torso she saw from her peripheral vision a platter of food on her took her spoon and grabbed a bite of the stroganoff. Her eye lit up as she felt the sauce and juices from the meat swirl together. "Not bad." She mumbled. However cold it was, the texture and taste still amazed her. She took another then another. After five bites she stopped. The body from her chair twitched and started to move. He turned around to meet her gaze with his half-asleep ones. They stared at each other again before he examined her lips. "Still eating it I see."

She swallowed the food from her plumped up cheeks and just shrugged. "I'm not much of a picky eater." She thanked him for the food and he took the plate away. Just before he left he asked her: "What's with the scars around your neck and shoulder?"

Tomoe dropped her kunai and shurikens as she was strapping the pouch on her thigh. She didn't move from her spot, scared he knew her secret. Again he stood there waiting. When she didn't speak, he continued. "I saw it...when you flipped over in your sleep."

Tomoe got up but did not turn around. Shinjiro placed the tray on the desk and looked at her. Her head tilted down and her expression turned sad. He winced at the face she made, anger welling up. "Do I have to...tell you?" he stared at her with nothing to say.

"I don't plan on telling anybody. So...sorry senpai." She smiled him off and walked down the hall. Annoyed, he slapped his body on to her unkempt bed. He hated that part of her but somehow he found it quiet amusing himself. Even _she_ couldn't do that. _She_ was too nice for her own good. Reminiscing, the man forgot the gray haired girl left the door wide open.

Akihiko came down from the Command Room since he was bored of looking through documents after documents. Mitsuru asked him to do so and he has, _'...but this is ridiculous.' _Mountainous piles of paper stacked all over the room, tea on the table and Fuuka by the corner, contributing with the team below. If _Miki_ hadn't shown such a cute smile, he would have still been watching over her. His Miki... _'My little sister.' _In all the years he had gone through to fight for power, he still doesn't remember a day when he missed Miki's smile. That was all he could remember when he left with Shinji to buy some candy.

"_Be careful Aki-nii, Shinji-nii!" she waved from the sidewalk of the orphanage door._

She wore a pale blue dress with a tiny ponytail that day. He smiled faintly to himself. As he turned to the second floor, he noticed the door had been open. Did she wake up? Looking at the far end of the hall stood a big window. _'It's already sunset...' _walking over to her room, he knocked on the door.

"Mik- Tomoe, are you feeling better? Fuuka said the others are coming back..." lifting his head, he saw Shinji sitting on a messy blue bed. He hadn't looked up from Akihiko's rapping. The man in the dark coat slouched on the bed, thinking hard on something.

"Shinji. What are you doing on Tomoe's bed?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, numbskull." He reluctantly got up and picked up the empty plates. "If you're looking for her, she's already downstairs."

Aki stared at him. _'Great, another showdown.'_ He ignored the burning patch on his back and carried the tray to the kitchen below.

Tomoe sat in lounge with the shiba's head on her lap. Koromaru healed up after three weeks feeling refreshed. Tomoe smiled at the pup, lovingly. She showed such compassion for Koro that Shinjiro felt sorta annoyed. No, not annoyed...more like...

'_**Why would such a human like you feel, jealousy...? It's disgusting.'**_

'_Shut the hell up Castor.'_ He thought back to his Persona whilst rolling his eyes. Another rude comment from him and he swears on her grave he'll kill his own Persona. They barely got along and with his side commenting in Shinjiro's head, he wished he'd died a year ago.

'_**Why should I? No one can hear me inside your head.'**_

'_Cuz I'm the fucking boss of you and I don't give shit about your needs.' _After that comment Shinjiro ignored Castor. He'd been talkative all week. What did he say about jealousy? _**'You are jealous of a dog. That is pathetic.'**_

'_Go to hell Castor...'_ he sighed as he brewed a batch of fresh coffee.

_**1**__**ST**__** FLOOR: VELVET ROOM**_

"Ah...It seems that one of our new guests have finally entered the door. Welcome back to the Velvet Room Tomoe-sama." The man with the irregular nose said. Igor sat in his usual spot on the far end of the room while his assistant stood beside him.

"Igor and Theo..." Tomoe whispered as she stood behind the love seat that was for her and Aigis.

It was at dinner time when she had noticed the shining azure door by the kitchen counters. Aigis told her that the door connected them to the Velvet Room. Remembering she had the Velvet Key in hand she, along with Aigis, stepped into the first floor to witness what the door would reveal. Indeed it was the same room they had seen in their dreams before, however, Igor the man in the blue seat told them the Velvet Room was another dimension... _'Talk about unreal.'_

"Does Tomoe-sama wish to fuse together Personas?" Theo asked full of glimmer in his eyes. _'This is the human she told us about. They have very similar facial features. I wonder if they're so called personality is similar as well.'_

"Is that what your job is?" she asked, walking to her spot on the chair.

"Theodore manages the power of your abilities or shall I say that young woman's. With the Personas in your possession, you may fuse them to create a new Persona from different Arcana-the categories each 170 Personas are placed. Technically, both you and that robot have shared that power of hers but..." Igor smiled widely, making Tomoe assume suspicions. "It seems that your powers are that of a slight difference from Aigis-sama."

"What do you mean?"

"Igor-sama implies that you wield more power than our other guest. From what I can sense is, that our past guest has given more power to you. You, Tomoe-sama, have the power to use Fusion Spells.

"What...? Fusion? Spells?" slightly annoyed from the creepy smiles from Igor and confused, Tomoe listened anyway.

"Yes. Fusion Spells are utilized to maximize an attack, depending the Personae you have in your hold. And since you have them, I have asked Theodore to keep a Compendium for you only."

"I see. So if I have two Personae within my grasp, I can summon both to cast a Fusion Spell more powerful than a normal enchantment. Are they all attack skills?"

"Fortunately, no. Some can increase power, heal or block attacks."

"That's useful." She smirked lightly, tingling Theo's excitement. Igor noticed his assistant's giddiness and cleared his throat. "You are a very interesting intellectual Tomoe-sama. Shall we get down to business?" she arched her brow, puzzled as Igor lifted his right hand. "You're cards, please."

A faint glow from her skirt pocket startled her. Placing her pale hands in the skirt she revealed five cards. Each portrayed the five personas she possessed. Kusi Mitama, Power, Sarasvati, Oumitsunu and Orpheus. "That's strange. I don't have my initial Persona... Hesychia in this deck..."

Upon looking at the Orpheus card, she tilted it left and right, presenting Hesychia within Orpheus. "Allow me to explain. This has happened with Aigis-sama. Since both of you posses that power and your Personae have morphed into a new one, your original Persona is merged in the card as it was when fused together. However since both wield the power, only in taking turns will you obtain Orpheus.—"

"In other words, I can't summon Orpheus when she wants to summon it. So that's why she suggested we take turned down the Abyss." She mumbled the last sentence.

"Precisely. Tomoe-sama, you are very quick at catching on." Theo smiled.

"So what can I get if I fuse them?" she looked up from the deck in her hands, getting to the point.

"It depends. Shall we do a normal fusion or do you prefer the three to six ways?"

"Can you elaborate?" Theo smiled wider, teeth baring.

"There are any ways to fuse Personae. There is the normal fusion between two Personas or the three to six ways. Three ways presents a fusion with three cards. That goes with the fourth, fifth and sixth fusion way."

"I think I understand." The cards flew from her hands towards Igor. They slipped on to the satin fabric table, turning over to show each Persona. "How shall we fuse them Tomoe-sama?" Igor closed his eyes.

"Normal fusion. It doesn't matter which but I want the stronger one." With that, the cards flipped on their back shuffling and three out of the five returned to Tomoe's possession. Suddenly the two cards rose high to the ceiling. Around it was a silver blue design of a circle. Igor rose his arms switching both hands to the other side of his body, making an X with his arms. Within that time, the cards fused, creating bright light. As the light subdued, a figure stood up, floating a top the Velvet Room's occupants.

The figure looked demonic with black scraggily hair and only a magenta swirled with black torso. Its blood red arms bend to show off its overly grown finger nails. Black striped with red lanterns hung from its body as if it was its legs. In between, a golden emblem hung separating the lanterns. Cloth covered the rest of its invisible legs. _**"I am Rangda. I see you are not the girl who summoned me last... Very well. I shall, with no choice, protect you."**_ a deep female voice came from its harmonica filled mouth.

"Rangda..." She recited. Again the cards were back in her hands and the three remained to reveal Orpheus/ Hesychia, Kusi Mitama and Power. Tomoe had another question in mind. The figure dispersed into its card and landed between the cards she held. "What would happen if I wanted to fuse Orpheus or Hesychia with another Persona?"

"An excellent question, Tomoe-sama." Igor said, cackling. "We haven't had something this...extraordinary before. We have tried it with Aigis-sama's Persona, Athena but..."

"...Oh, I see." Looking at her new card, she stood up from the velvet chair. "Thank you, Igor and Theo."

Both nodded their heads as door closed behind her. Theo still smiled after the silver and blue portal disintegrated. He felt a sudden burst of happiness well up within his empty soul. Tomoe-sama looks like her. Like she has come back to life. However, their personality is rather different. Tomoe-sama is a quick thinker, coming to a conclusion faster than their last guest.

"What is this feeling of excitement Theodore? Have you given interest to that young lady?"

"I have thrown away those feelings long ago." He said saddening. "I feel excitement due to her and Aigis-sama's final decision. I wonder what will happen. The suspense is thrilling."

_**PAULOWNIA MALL: POLICE STATION**_

"You want me to do what now?" the man in the police cap looked appalled standing there. Officer Kurosawa was out on patrol and this newbie stood by and watched the station. Talk about unlucky.

"I'm asking you to call Officer Kurosawa. It's an emergency."

"Can't you ask for someone else? I can help too, you know." He fixed his cap looking proud and puffing out his chest. When Tomoe first came in, Adachi, the novice officer who stood guard thought she was off the hook. Her smoky eyes revealed seduction and from the looks of it she wasn't trying to be.

"No. Just tell him I stopped by." As she was about to leave the door of the station bell rang, showing another police officer. On his breast was a gold nametag labelled Mashiro Kurosawa.

"Adachi, have you finished filing those cases yet? It has to be finished by today."

"Ah! No...Not yet." He said, rubbing his neck. "But you have to listen to this girl, sir. She wants to speak to you." Front and center, Tomoe stood. She faced the man who lifted his head.

"Oh it's you. Tomoe Shujinko right?" she nodded her head, affirming his question. Seeing as she is now part of SEES, he sent off Adachi to pick up some lunch. "What is it that you need?"

"Has my uncle—I mean godfather been asking for me?"

"Yeah. He comes here almost every day now."

"Tell him that I'll be at the Iwatodai Dorm the next time he comes again. And I need him to bring me all of the weapons on this list. He has a week to bring them here. I'll be picking them up by then." As she was leaving, she stopped in front of the door. "Please say to him not to worry." And with that, she left. Kurosawa doesn't know what just happened but he would do anything to keep the world in peace. That's why he became an officer in the first place.

Outside the police building, Tomoe just closed the door. Sweat dripped from her neck. In the corner of her right eye, she saw the missing people bulletin board. There seems to have a ton of flyers posted. Curious, she walked over to see who were missing.

There were lists of name and the date they went missing beside them. A bunch of names marked beside June 15. Every single one she knew was on that list. All nine of them. _'I should notify this to the group.'_ Before she could leave however, someone called her name.

"Tomoe-san, Tomoe-san!" it was Rio in her summer uniform. She came running as soon as she saw Tomoe walk out the police station.

"Oh, Iwasaki-san." Rio pouted to this. She didn't like being called by her last name. "Stop calling me by my last name. We're friends and in the same class. At least call me Rio."

Tomoe smiled her fake smile. "Oh sorry Rio. So what is it you need?"

"Right. Have you seen Hamuko? She hasn't come to practice in over a month. Apparently the whole Iwatodai Dorm has gone missing." The sporty girl whispered, gossiping about the missing students.

"Don't worry about them. I'm sure they have a good reason." She smiled.

"Hmm, maybe Kirijo-senpai took them on a remote island. Probably punishing them for not paying rent! They would have to wear rags and mine for gold! And-!" Rio started to think of all the possibilities. Tomoe shook her from the scary daydream.

"I-I don't think that's true. Kirijo is actually really nice. Just don't push her buttons. I learned that the hard way..." Tomoe shivered though it was boiling hot and she had on three layers of clothing.

"You know Kirijo-senpai? I didn't think anyone in our grade other than the class of 2-F and Fuuka-san could talk to her." Then her eyes lit up but not in a good way. "By the way, how come you're not in school for the past month?"

'_Uh-oh...' _

"I-uh...Was training for a-um competition. My uncle forced me to stay at home." Great lie, but now what?

"Oh that makes sense." _'Seriously?' _"So how long will your training last?"

"Um I don't know. He said that I'll be up against some strong opponents so..." this was starting to feel uncomfortable for her.

"Oh well good luck! Hope you win." Rio looked at the mall's clock tower and rushed on home. Tomoe sighed in relief.

* * *

><p>She walked over to the giant door, entering the light filled room. She was back at the dorm's front desk.<p>

"Where have you been?" Yukari turned as she heard shimmering from the grand door. "You vanished for an hour. We thought you left to go to the Abyss by yourself."Tomoe walked over to the living room with a shopping bag in one hand. "Don't be silly. I was out. And apparently, so was everyone." Confused faced turned to her.

"On the bulletin by the police station, there was a list of missing people. All of our names were printed. I think since we are in this weird time loop we can only be on one place; here or there."

"Did anyone see you?" Junpei asked roundabouting the armchair.

"A girl from my class. Rio Iwasaki. But I told her that I stayed home to train for a competition or something."

"I hope this isn't going to pose a problem."Akihiko mumbled.

"We can deal with that later. Right now I want Shujinko to start investigating as soon she is ready. I won't be participating for today." Mitsuru announced

Tomoe saddened a bit. She hasn't seen Kirijo in action but she can't complain. Heading towards her room on the second floor, Yukari walked beside her. "What did you buy?"

"Nothing in particular. Just shirt." She smiled again. "Can you tell Iori, Ken and Koromaru to get ready in ten? I'll be down by then." Yukari nodded then said: "Be careful with Junpei. He can get really reckless during battle."

"Haha. So I've been told. Thank you Yukari."

_**ABYSS OF TIME: ANTENORA 2**__**ND**__** FLOOR**_

"Keep that up Ken, Koromaru! Distract it and Iori and I will attack!"

"Understood!" "Bark!" the two raced towards six sludge-like enemies, separating to either sides summoning their Personas, Kala-Nemi and Cerberus. Meanwhile Tomoe and Junpei hid behind their comrades, waiting to attack. "All enemies are distracted. Let's get 'em now Tomo-chi."

"Wait one more minute." Junpei looked at her with his eyebrow hidden under his cap. He felt a bit of jealousy but he can see why she was chosen to be the leader. It wasn't because she had her powers it was because she was trained. More than everyone there. Her _'uncle' _owned a dojo for Christ sake. She trained with _her_ almost every night, telling Tomoe techniques, strategies and tricks to hunt down a Shadow. Plus she's got that leader attitude like _she_ did.

Junpei focused on the diversion ahead. Koromaru dodged the lightning and ice attacks as he summoned a Mudo attack. Ken fended off three Shadows all at once with his Friuli Spear. Tomoe noticed something wrong.

'_Three...Four...Five...Where's the sixth one?' _from behind Ken a royal blue mask started to move in a earthquake motion; up and down suddenly black bubbles conjured up forming a shadow. It was going to attack Ken!

"Not on my watch. Ken!"Tomoe mumbled then screamed for the young boy to get down. That was the moment to strike so Junpei followed suit. They ran as the boy and dog moved out of the way. Too late for Ken though. He hadn't calculated the Shadow behind him as he stepped back into the black mess. Its arms grabbed the boy's ankles dragging him to the floor.

"Ken!" Tomoe screamed. Taking out her kunai from her side pocket she tossed it downward to Ken's feet, startling the Visceral Maya. But it tripped Ken down, making a loud thud with his body. Rangda summoned itself and swept the boy away from the shadow, ripping its arms. Then Rangda scratched away the Shadow with its long nails. Next, away on its own it killed the rest of the Shadows surrounding the team. Junpei finished off the second Shadow with Koromaru and headed to the other members.

"Hey Ken are you alright?" Junpei questioned the boy who sat on the ground. Tomoe took out the first aid kit. She saw scratch marks and blood. She should have sent Iori instead.

"Y-yes. I'll be fine Junpei-san." He winced as the girl dabbed hydrogen peroxide on his wounded ankles.

"I shouldn't have let you go through something like that Ken. I apologize." She kept her head down as she wrapped the bandages. Ken smiled, worried about their leader.

"No it's all right. I've done this many times. I'll—"

"No you won't be Kenta!"

"Kenta...?" Ken was in utter shock. Tomoe for the first time was crying. Was Kenta someone she knew? Tomoe surprised herself, tears sliding down her cheek. She dropped her head mumbling. "Sorry...We should head back now." she got up with her head hanging and walked away.

"What? But we just got here!" Junpei rushed towards the silent leader, complaining.

"No!...That's enough of your whining Iori. We are heading back and that is final." She glared at him through watery pupils. He took a step back, scared. _'She kinda sounded like Mitsuru-senpai...scary'_

Koromaru whined as he looked up at his friend. Ken on the other hand finally stood up. He stared at the others before running the other direction. Koromaru heard the tinny footsteps and barked for the other's attention.

"Ken!"

"Yo, buddy! Wait up!" Junpei turned around and ran with the dog trailing.

"Iori! Koromaru! Come back here!" she raced after them. She jumped up, as high as the ceiling would let her and caught up to the group. She stood on front of Ken, mad.

"I said we're going back."

"No. Tomoe-san we have to get to the next door by the end of this week. Mitsuru-san's orders."

"I don't give a _damn_ about her orders right now. We are going back and _you_ are going to rest your legs." She pointed her weapon towards his bandaged ankles.

"I said I'm fine. They are just scratches. We can't stop every time someone gets hurt." He lowered his head, staring into her eyes. She fixed her face with a defeated gaze. Without a word she walked to the stairs. The group followed; Ken walking in silence, tailing behind, while the two looked at each other with worried expressions.

_**DORM: COMMAND ROOM**_

Fuuka looked like she was about to break into tears.

"What is it Fuuka? Has something happened down there?" Yukari asked as she unfolded her legs, standing.

**_"Yes. The investigation team was...quarreling."_**

"What? Why?" Akihiko stood up abruptly dropping files onto the floor.

"Akihiko!" Mitsuru wailed. She sighed and picked them up, assuming he wasn't going to do it himself.

**_"Ken-kun was attacked and his ankles were scratched by the enemy. Tomoe-chan said they were going back. She was afraid he would get more hurt."_**

"Are they coming back?" Yukari asked.

Fuuka shook her head. **_"Ken-kun persuaded her to keep going but there's tension between them. They're headed to the third floor. Shall I stop them Mitsuru-senpai?"_**

"No. It's best if we get to the next door as soon as possible. It's been a month since the last door and I dislike waiting around like that again." She went back to her files again.

"You dislike everything." Shinjiro said leaning on the Command Room window. Judging by the height of the sun it as around one in the afternoon. All this waiting around annoys him since he hasn't been to _her_ grave on over a month. That and bashing monsters would help ease his feeling of agitation. He hadn't had the dream last night which was a relief but what if it happened tonight?

Sipping the remaining liquid in his cup, Shinjiro walked out the fourth floor to the second floor. Unconsciously, he stopped by her room. It was empty of course. Too empty. Why is he here in the first place?

He studied the room. It was plain. A blue plaid pattern on the bed with a white pillow on a silver, old bed frame, a desk with a small laptop and a desk lamp. Turning to the sink he found a small bag of toiletries, something he didn't need to see. Again he twirled to inspect the place and everything was like it was: plain, dull and blue. If he remembered correctly, _her_ room was bright, pink and warm. _She_ was warm. When he was with her every night of September, the cold from his heart and body disappeared. But after, when she left for bed, it came back again...when he was with Tomoe, however, she did the same. She was warm with a somewhat cold personality but the warmth from her hands that day stayed. He was no longer shivering with fear or pushed in to the darkness. Tomoe pulled him away from the dark into the light. While _she_ ran into the light, leaving him behind...

'_Why am I comparing them? There has to be something wrong with me...' _he sighed heavily, sitting on the made bed.

'_**Indeed there is. Though what I can't say.' **_Castor...

'_Didn't I tell you to shut up?'_ Well isn't that just spectacular?

'_**That was hours ago. This is now. I can say whatever I want.'**_ It sounded as though Castor was acting like a little girl.

'_No you can't dipshit. It's __**my**__ mind and__** I'm**__ the boss. So shut your fucking mouth.'_

"_**I don't think so, human. Remember I can still control you. I choose not to since I hate this as much as you do.' **_Castor sighed._** 'But if you dare yell at me like that ever again, I will kill you from the inside out without hesitating.'**_

'_Aren't you the wise guy? If you kill me, you die too.'_

'_**No. I simply am a parasite. I can move from one host to another. Maybe that gray haired girl will do.'**_

"Don't you dare!" Shinjiro screamed, this time. He stood from his spot on the bed, yelling to his invisible partner.

"Don't you dare what?" Akihiko walked into the room, puzzled. He saw his friend walk out of the room and so he followed, after Mitsuru pulled on his ear to finish filing the documents. "Shinji, what are you doing in Miki's room again?"

"None of your business." He stalked out, followed by Aki.

"_**You can't take a joke can you?" **_Castor grumbled. _**"I can't transfer from one person to another. I can however go out of control. I don't back down on my threats human. I can still kill you."**_

'_That wasn't funny.'_

"Hey, you didn't answer my question. Why were you in Miki's room?"

"And why are _you_ calling _her_ Miki? Can't deal with the fact that your sister is _dead_?" he scoffed. Knowing Aki, he'd snap. Shinjiro had gone and said the words. He didn't like it either. It felt like he was to blame for Miki's tragic accident.

"Don't talk about Miki that way!" he stomped to grab Shinjiro's arm. Unsuccessfully, he saw it coming and turned his body, making the silver haired boy lose his footing. Akihiko tripped but somehow landed on his feet. He shook with anger, hurt and felt like punching something. Akihiko turned around, tears streaming down his face. Shinjiro ,slightly surprised, stood straight.

"You're always like this! Always thinking your presence doesn't matter. You meant everything to Miki! She loved you!" Akihiko screamed. Shinjiro opened his eyes wide. "She would talk about you every night and say your name in her sleep. When you weren't around she would always worry about you! She loved you, Shinji! Why are you saying such horrible things in front f her?"

Akihiko finally snapped. "Why can't you see Miki is standing before us, staring at you like she did before! Miki lives inside Tomoe, Shinji."

"I-I don't believe you. Miki is dead—" Akihiko twitched and ran towards the beanie head man. With his left arm he straight punched Shinjiro. The tall man tripped and fell. He'd never hit him that hard before. Shinjiro's lip swelled and bled. Akihiko shook with anger, transparent liquid falling from his shut eyes. "Never _ever_ say that word again."

* * *

><p>"What's all this commotion going on—Aragaki!" Mitsuru intervened as she saw the scene.<p>

Akihiko knelt on top of Shinjiro, punching his face, alternating hands. She had never seen her Akihiko do something this rash and violent before. Especially towards his childhood friend. She called Yukari from the top floor and headed to stop her boyfriend. She saw his eyes in tears and his knuckles bruised and bloodied. Shinjiro's face was no better. His face was completely swollen, bloodied and bruised. He didn't stop Akihiko. All he did was slip a grunt here and there.

'_What happened to the boys I use to know?' _Mitsuru cried, begging for the madness to end.

* * *

><p><em><strong>the ending wasn't my intention but i like it :)<br>**_


	11. Intimate Feelings

_**NOTE: Yay I finished this chapter on time!(sorta) My writing changes when I write romantic/ erotic stuff...is that bad?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>COMMAND ROOM<strong>_

"Hey, Sister...I'm curious." Metis fidgeted from her spot on the small leather stool.

"What is it Metis?" Aigis turned from the leather arm chair. She stacked the file marked _"Shadow Analysis and Theory"_ down on the table in front of her.

"What's in the room all the way down the third floor? I get the strangest feeling when I stand in front of it. Could it be-" Mitsuru heard the conversation as she worked through the file of _"The Nature of 'Potential'"._

"The last room on the third floor? Could you mean_ her_ room?" Metis nodded. Yukari was in the room as well. She sat beside her new friend, Mitsuru, as she held onto another set of files. The documents, _"Thirteen Arcana"_ dropped from her lap as she heard the android speak. "Hey! The stuff up there is none of your business, Metis! Would you quit snooping around our dorm and getting into our stuff?"

Metis slouched from her stool. She saddened and looked down. "...Y-You don't have to yell at me like that..." Aigis wanted to say something to defend her sister but Yukari-san's body fluxuated with anger that if she said anything, the girl in pink might just burst. The white android sat silently and placed her hand on the black model. She smiled, assuredly, to what she didn't know but Metis slipped a crooked smile and felt all better.

"Yukari, you don't have to get upset over a simple question. Metis was just curious, as she said." Mitsuru fumbled through another set of files. To Aigis' surprise she looked like she didn't care but she defended Metis. "Besides-"

_***thud* **_

The loud bang of the ground startled the girls upstairs. Fuuka opened her eyes as everyone else stopped their motion. Mitsuru sighed and announced she'll see to the commotion down below.

_**DORM: SECOND FLOOR**_

Mitsuru walked with her three inch boots to the floor as she heard grunts, and the sound of punches being thrown. Suddenly she heard the punched getting louder and harder. "What's all this commotion going on—Aragaki!" Mitsuru intervened as she saw the scene.

Akihiko knelt on top of Shinjiro, punching his face, alternating hands. She had never seen her Akihiko do something this rash and violent before. Especially towards his childhood friend. She called Yukari from the top floor and headed to stop her boyfriend. She saw his eyes in tears and his knuckles bruised and bloodied. Shinjiro's face was no better. His face was completely swollen, bloodied and bruised. He didn't stop Akihiko. All he did was slip a grunt here and there. Kneeling down, the young woman grasped her boyfriend's left arm, trying to yank it away from the bloodied up man in the scraggly brown hair.

'_What happened to the boys I use to know?'_

"Akihiko please stop. Shinjiro is going to do unconscious at this rate! Please, sweety!" the woman cried, tears now starting to spill. "Shinjiro, say something! Stop him!" she panicked so much she didn't use her Persona, Artemisia, to execute the two in a frozen jail.

"Yukari!"

_**COMMAND ROOM**_

"Fuuka, tell them the investigation is over, right now and to head over here!" the brunette yelled.

"_**H-Has something happened down-"**_ the girl inside Juno gasped. She scanned through the dorm and saw three figures. She knew what happened now. _**"R-Right away! Tomoe-chan...!"**_

Yukari yelled orders to the androids to get downstairs as she ran to her room to get the medical kit. She ran again, lightning speed to the second floor, hoping to make it in time.

_**ANTENORA: 7**__**TH**__** FLOOR**_

The Minotaur roared, sending its horns toward a white creature. It screamed as it missed the first time. Rampaging, the Minotaur ran again towards a different figure. The tall, dark moving statue split into two. The larger silhouette hovered over the model then raced towards the enormous half man half bull.

"_Kill Rush, Trismegistus..."_ the man in the baseball cap whispered. The monster in front of him wailed and charged towards the two, using the similar attack. As the two creatures crashed together, playing reverse tug-of-war, three black shadows rushed into the scene. One pounced up in the air, one ran from behind the animal and one, gray hair glowing in the golden light, slid underneath. "Now!" the one under screamed, as she stabbed a kunai with paper bombs attached to the handle to the bosom of the monster while she slid away to the other side. The one in the air held a weapon, the Karasu-maru, in its mouth, swung its head and released its weapon, stabbing the Minotaur on the skull. The boy in orange slipped a gun to his head calling a mysterious robot-like beast.

"Appear!"

The metal wheels on the robot monster turned faster and faster. shockwaves of yellow formed and lashed out to the Minotaur, startling the beast. Trismegistus kept it steady and the lightning wrapped itself around the horns, body and limbs of the monster. "Now, Iori!" the lead haired girl yelled. On cue, the boy underneath the red, gold creature shouted.

"Torrent Shot!"

Suddenly the mouth of Trismegistus opened and the ruby ball spun. It whizzed in the air and shattered to millions of red shining pieces. The Minotaur cried in pain as the red jewels pierce its entire body. Couple of red shards flew around its body and under him causing the paper bombs to detonate, exploding it as it was pierced and shocked by Kala-Nemi's Ziogna. The monster gave up, resulting in a pile of black goo. The Karasu-maru somersaulted towards the ground, breaking the abnormally large mask. The pale mask cracked and turned to dust, blowing away in the low wind. The team sighed in relief and regrouped. The boy, smallest of the two shot himself again and healed his comrades while the female got a bag from her back and opened the top. She tossed a roll of fabric to the man in the cap. He took it and wrapped his arm and then bent down to help the pup with his leg.

"That Minotaur Shadow was a killer." Junpei sighed. Koromaru yipped in agreement. His paws were slightly burnt from the explosion and his ear smeared with blood.

"Yes. Tomoe-san you picked a great strategy." Ken said while he wrapped his own wounds with bandages.

"T-Thanks..." she felt uneasy still. When Ken glowered at her, she wavered her decision to go back. _'His eyes...are like his.'_ She shivered with fear and the dog noticed, trotting up to her and nuzzling its head on her chin. "I'm okay. Let's get-"

"_**Tomoe-chan! Everyone!"**_ Fuuka's voice screamed in their heads. She panicked causing a tension in the air.

"What is it Fuuka-san?" Ken asked, tightening his grip on the fabric of his bandage. Koromaru snarled and Junpei tensed his whole body.

"_**The investigation has been cancelled today. Please get back to the dorm!"**_ she spoke rather hasty. Tomoe didn't like the sound of her voice.

"Has something happened to the others?" she asked. Fuuka hesitated to tell her but said in a small voice: _**"I'll teleport you back to the Desert of Doors..." **_The whole team started to glow. The soles of their feet started to disappear along with their legs, arms and body. The group wasn't prepared for the transportation and panicked. "H-Hey, Fuuka!" "Fuuka-san, slow down! Tell us what happened first!" "Yip!" "Fuukaaaaaaahh!"

_**DORM: LOUNGE**_

"She could have given us an explanation to what's going on. I mean, sheesh, what's so bad that we had to rush back here...?" Junpei complained, swinging his Dark Slayer sword on his shoulder. Mitsuru heard him talk and left her post from the couch to the basement door.

"Akihiko and Shinjiro had a fight..." she sounded raspy and tired. From what everyone saw, there were bags under her swollen, red eyes. _'She's been crying...was the fight that bad?' _Tomoe wondered.

Junpei reacted a little too much and almost jumped on her face. "What? How, when, why—whoa...senpai...are you alright?"

She wiped the remaining tears hastily. "I'm fine Iori. Shujinko, will you tend to Shinjiro's wounds? He's in his room; the door's open." Tomoe nodded at once not changing her expression at all. Mitsuru wondered why she hasn't reacted like the young lady thought. Has Tomoe have no reason to feel worried? Mitsuru would have thought that the girl would have felt a bit of worry, panic or some reason to hate Akihiko. Maybe she would stay away from him if she hated him... _'What is this feeling...Jealousy?'_

Upstairs on the second floor Tomoe heard a gunshot and the sound of broken glass from the room she was suppose to enter. _'Yukari must be in there.'_ She thought, logically. She waited for a while and knocked on the door. She opened it after to see an ordinarily empty room, minus the two people in it. Yukari sat in the swivel chair and the bed was occupied by a body. It turned to its side, coughing.

"Oh, Tomoe." The body flinched. "Has Mitsuru-senpai asked you to come here?" she nodded, not straying her eyes off the lumpy sheets. "Okay, good luck with him." she got up from her chair to trade places. She whispered in the girl's ear. _"He's badly wounded. I healed the swelling but he won't let me touch his face anymore..."_

Again Tomoe nodded, keeping her focus on the bed. "I'll tend to him. You can rest now." Yukari sighed tiredly and headed downstairs. For a moment the girl stood, staring and the shape hidden in the white blanket. The body tensed and shook a little, afraid it would seem. She sat down the chair, causing it to squeak and the body to flinch a second time. On the floor beside her was the box, full of medical essentials. She stared at it then looked back at the scruffy head she only saw from the body. She opened her mouth to speak. "Sit up."

He cringed, paused and slowly got up. He didn't have his brown beanie and he wore a simple dark brown shirt. She only saw his back but from his movements she could tell that it was badly hurting him even to get up. She aided him by grasping his well toned arms and shoulders. He stopped and pulled his arms away, slowly.

"Don't." He said.

Was he afraid of her seeing his face? Reluctantly, she let go and waited several minutes for him to sit up right. He kept his head real low, hair covering most of his face. She stared for the longest time.

"Turn your head this way." She commanded. He shook his head twice. She asked him again and again but to no prevail will he turn his head to meet hers. She, silent, stood up and sat on his bed. Beside him, close to his covered face. She tilted her head down to try and examine his face. He moved away, embarrassed. She knew what he was going through and didn't argue. So she wrapped her fingers on his callused hands. Instantly he looked up.

_**DORM: LOUNGE**_

"How's senpai doing?" Junpei asked as Yukari stepped in to the living room.

She stood behind the couch and sighed. "He's okay. The swelling on his face has gone down but there were scratches and opened wounds that I didn't get to clean. Tomoe said she'll do it."

A boy in a red vest with silver hair drew back, scared. Yukari gasped and bit her lip, guilty of what she said. The room went quiet and the boy got up and walked into the kitchen. Yukari hung her head but the woman in burgundy locks smiled. "Don't worry about Akihiko, Yukari. He's..." now she sighed. What was she suppose to say? That's he's alright? That's unlikely...everyone can see he isn't himself.

"What happened back there, Akihiko?"

He didn't speak, slumping on to the kitchen stool. She rubbed his back, looking down to meet his side profile. He stopped crying but dried up tears remained on his face. "Was his face that badly injured...?" he asked after a moment of silence. Mitsuru hesitated to answer.

After Aigis and Metis pried him off Shinjiro, Akihiko was separated from the bloodied man into the lounge. Shinjiro on the other hand was helped by her but he shoved her assistance away and walked into his room, locking the door. Should Mitsuru tell him that she didn't see them or say that it was or not bad as he thought... "No. He'll be fine." She kissed him on the cheek. But that didn't do anything.

"No. He can't be fine. I punched him for... I had the right...but he crossed the line..." he mumbled to himself, nonsense she didn't know about. Should she ask Aragaki about it? No, it's best not to pry in to their quarrel. The woman wondered what Shinjiro was thinking right now...about that happened. About his feeling for his best friend, will he hate him?

_**DORM: SHINJIRO'S ROOM**_

He thought she'd be disgusted when he looked up at her. He thought she'd make a pinched up face, step back and walk away, afraid of the puss, bruises and scars left on his face from his previous showdown with Aki. Despite all his assumptions, she kept a blank face. She examined him, eyes scanning with no feeling. She stared. Just stared like all the other times they stared at each other. From time to time she'd look in his dark eyes while her fingers traced the wounds on his beaten face.

"It doesn't look that bad." She finally commented. She smiled, assuringly to his slightly appalled expression. After examining his face she reached down to the medical kit beside the bed and brought up cotton balls and alcohol.

Her brows creased as she said, "This might sting..." Shinjiro understood and closed his eyes. The acid stung all right. He gasped and retracted his body a bit, startling her. She whispered an apology and waited until he was ready for the medicine again. She dabbed softly though it still hurt him. Next she tended to his other eye then him cheekbones. They were quiet as always, never speaking unless they had to. He wanted to say something, ask her why she wasn't afraid or upset. She kept her peace for a while until she looked up at him. He should be embarrassed but the questions in his mind couldn't let him.

He was staring at her again. This whole time he looked at her face, her ash coloured hair and the necklace around her chest. She tilted her head in silent question. Shinjiro opened his mouth his questions racing from his mind to his lips.

"Aren't you afraid of me?" again she creased her brows, confused. "Doesn't my face disgust you?" She shook her head in response.

"Aren't you going to ask me about what happened?" She took some type of clear cream from a container and lathered it on the side of her thumb. Taking her middle finger she brushed it on the gel and swept it on his cuts. She evenly stroked the gel around then on to his next eye, cheekbones and chin.

"I don't have to. I bet you provoked him to make him punch you."

_**"She's right about that wasn't she?"**_ Castor whispered in his ears.

She got a handful of band-aids and placed them on his face. He winced when she got to his nose. "Sorry. I'll fix your nose along with that bump on your head in a minute." Hearing her words he drew his hand to the back of his head. Several bumps were formed and pain channelled through them. Shinjiro released his arm position and let it die on the bed. "I could tell you kept your neck stiff when he punched you. That was a stupid move, you know. What were you thinking?" she knelt back down and scanned for another roll of bandages.

What was he thinking? Aki gave him a lot to think about. As soon as he said that Miki was in love with him, it triggered a type of frozen contemplation. He wasn't in his body but pure darkness, thinking about the three little words that impacted him. Miki loved him? Why? It wasn't like he was special, handsome or smart. He was a rebel. He stole, ran away after curfew and beat the living hell out of kids...What could make her possibly love him?

He thought back to when he stole the doll for her. She was crying because they made fun of her hair colour. He was so upset he punched them until the adults tried to pry him off the three kids. Next it was her eyes. She had a lovely shade of violet in her eyes. Then her innocence was in trial. She was only four years old and some kids thought of her as a whore. He wanted to hurt them, hit them maybe even kill them. But Miki said:

"_Don't Shinji-nii. They don't understand is all..." She smiled, one eye patched with a cloth and band-aid over her soft rosy cheeks._

He wanted to make her happy. She and Aki were the only family members he had. He doesn't even know or remember his parents, let alone know if he had siblings. He, who had no money, saw a little pink rabbit doll on a window of the nearby toy store. He thought of her and stole it without thinking of the consequences.

'_I just wanted to see her smile out of happiness, not sadness...' _

Now he looked at Tomoe. She had no violet in her eyes, her hair shone charcoal gray and Miki had silver hair like her brother. And she shown no signs of sweetness like Miki did back then. How could Aki tell that she's Miki? They're completely different.

Again he was comparing Tomoe to another girl, this time it was Miki. He turned his head to see Tomoe knelt, back facing him, on the floor fiddling through the box. Her hair was split apart to reveal her scarred neck. Only half of her neck from behind was exposed to the world. He knew she didn't want anyone to see her horrible complexion but exposing it this way made it irresistible to curious eyes. What happened in her past that made it that way? Abusive parents? Boyfriend? For some reason he despised that thought.

"Finally found it...stinkin' bandage roll." Tomoe got off her knees and stood up, dusting the dirt off. The man on the bed flickered away from his train of thought. He looked up to find Tomoe standing in front of him. She planted herself back down on the bed and unravelled the bandage roll. "Tilt your head a bit. If it hurts too much I won't push you." he tried bending it down but his neck was so stiff he couldn't. She instead knelt on the mattress facing him. His breathing stopped when her chest came up to his face. The little bulb that Metis gave her hung on her neck, shining softly. On the end held a simple sphere charm. It was coated in a dark-like aquamarine colour which, he thought, omitted a soft but powerful aura. Her hair waved and parted around her breasts. Her smooth pale legs under her rolled up school skirt, parted for his legs were in the way. What brought him closer was her smell. The fragrance of coconut and vanilla intoxicated him.

Tomoe wasn't surprised at the fact the two seniors fought. But what rattled her was the outcome. Sanada's face was completely unscratched, while his friend's face was bruised and terribly broken. Was Aragaki held back that he couldn't defend himself nor was he simply not even trying to fight? Either way it wasn't her concern...right? Seeing Aragaki like this made her emotions fluctuate in the most bizarre way. She was angry, scared, sympathetic and hurt.

She shook away the string of thought and focused on her patient. She was in a daze that when she looked down, a roll of bandages laid under her wrapped fingers. _'I can't believe I wasted five minutes daydreaming.'_ Getting up and dusting her skirt she plummeted herself on his bed. Again he looked tired and sad.

'_It must've been tough for Kirijo to handle these two nut jobs...'_ she thought when her voice told him to bend his head down. She, without realizing the effect of her action, went on her knees to wrap his bumped head. From here, she could smell his scent. Even after a month of being trapped in the dorm by the Abyss' influence he smelt like Hagakure, spices and shampoo...he smelt good.

Silence followed by the sounds of their deep breathing.

"Done." She announced. He had forgotten she was straddling him for a reason, not because she wanted to. He started to burn, pink mixing with the bruises. She sat down on him, poker-faced.

Then a shimmering sound startled him but he kept his composure. From under Tomoe's hair peeked a small azure figure. It fluttered over to his face giggling as it touched his broken nose. A faint glow grew from the palms of its hand. Shinjiro heard the sound of his own bones but felt nothing. No pain. The little fairy smiled, giggled again and kisses his now healed nose. Pixie flew back to its new owner and spun before fading away into glittering lights.

Tomoe's eyebrows seem to flutter with worry as the tips of her fingers lightly touched his bruised lip. Her slight caresses traced down to the side of his mouth, feeling small bumps and cuts along his chin. She hadn't noticed his lips because she was afraid to look at them. She had smelt his scent and was frightened to go any further. Now she realizes that her thoughtless actions would have consequences.

He hasn't noticed her loud heartbeat or her blood boiling under her skin. Going with the flow, she examined his lips. They were chapped, peeling, bruised and dried blood stayed around the open cut. She hadn't suspected the injuries to his face to have been severe; however, he was fighting Gekkoukan's Golden Boy. And by the looks of it, he wasn't even trying to defend his face. His eyes were black, his nose was broken and the swelling started to form around his cheekbones again. She wished she felt something, anger, hatred... anything towards Sanada-senpai but surprisingly, she felt calm and yet somewhat nervous. She'd been alone in a room with a guy before, several times as a matter of fact but why now? Why was she suddenly all tense and scared?

He inhaled slowly and cautiously. He didn't want her to find out he had been breathing in her fragrance. What would she have thought of him? He surprised himself. The scent of coconuts drugged him, making an effort to drive him insane. He wanted to hold her, caress her soft and luscious curves and kiss her hot skin.

He was a mad man! Imagining himself doing these things with another woman was plain wrong. He was with Hamuko for Christ's sake! But why did it suddenly not matter anymore? She's dead right? So why can't he move on? Be a bachelor again. He loves her, that's why. If so, why is he thinking of such lewd images? Did he really love her or... His mind was in a confused state with the questions and the strong smell of her that he wanted to scream at his conscious to shut up and let his desire take over. The confusion warped his mind that he hadn't realize her face so close to his until he felt her fingers trace the side of his chin, the stubbles and her touch tickling him. He didn't move though. He froze as her body moved closer to his.

Both realize that each of their breathing increase by inches as she moved closer. Her slim fingers, touching ever so slightly that it looked as though she feels nothing but air, sketched over his chin and cheeks. Eyes wavered from his lips to his curious yet lustful eyes.

Two inches more.

Her breath turned shallows as his has been. Her body mere centimeters away from his chest. Her knees bent in a 45 degree angle, her height inches above his. His own fingers twitch, urging him to hold her body closer to his.

One last inch.

Their lips were barely touching, air turning hot around them. Each breath turned their bodies into electrifying vessels. Without his conscious in his mind, he slowly lifted his arms to feel her soft thighs. His touch triggered her heart to beat like a hummingbird's wings. Their mouths touching, feather light. Again their lips touch, harder this time. The intensifying heat burst forth, sending waves of pleasure from head to toe.

It was their first kiss.

Another and another, soft plants of kisses on each other's lips burying each other into deeper ecstasy. His fingers moved upward to find the hem of her white shirt, peeling it up to find her soft silky skin underneath. His sudden touch made her moan with pleasure, fingers knotting his scraggly mane. Both his big hands and lips grazed, trailing fire over her that she lost it and parted her full lips. Their tongues danced with each other, waltzing in between their mouths.

She wanted more, more than she could handle. Her fingers unhinged from his hair and found its way to his chest, slowly lowering them to his trousers. She started to untangle the belt when a voice rang.

_**"Stop this."**_

Two simple words stopped her in her tracks, eyes shoving themselves open. She parted her lips from his, pupils shallow and wide. She released her fingers from his belt buckle and blinked.

Somehow she made herself pull free from him as she stared at his steel globes. His eyes, hazed, his fingers cold and numb. He wanted to touch her again but she was pulling away. He was confused as she scurried off his lap, off the bed, out the room, into the corridor and opening her door to lock herself in. The soft click affirmed that it was locked whilst her knees trembled. They unhinged and she slammed herself down to the ground, leaning her structure to the wooden gate.

* * *

><p><em>"So how was I?" he asked leisurely as him and another figure sat up from the magenta heart-shaped bed.<br>_

_She laughed casually and brushed her hair from her face. "Adequately well." The window beside the bed was closed but the sound of cars, muffled voices of laughing people vibrated through the room. They were silent for a short period of time as she clasped her black lacy bra and green tank top onto her naked pale body.  
><em>

"_Just adequately? Not great, was I?" he stretched and removed a lock of hair out of her face.  
><em>

_"Do you want me to give you an evaluation?" she smiled mockingly.  
><em>

_"More like another round..." he chuckled and plummeted himself onto the bed.  
><em>

_"Only if you pay me double." she sat up straightly and brushed her hair again. Her hands rake her ashen hair apart from her back. He looked at her while she did this, seeing the scar that slithered up her neck. He heaved his upper body up and rubbed his hands around her, breathing on her neck. "Your scars looked so lovely tonight." he licked the vivid mark on her neck, sending shivers through her. She loved it when he did that however, she ignored the sensation and moaned. "Stop Takumi."  
><em>

_"I don't think I can." he mumbled and kissed her skin. His hands traveled to her back, arms and flat belly. "Did he like your scars like I do?"  
><em>

_"Who?" she moaned, biting her lower lip. His lips grazed her nape and nibbled her skin.  
><em>

_"Yamato...sensei." her eyes flew open and she groaned in annoyance.  
><em>

_"Must you ruin the mood?" she asked brushing him off of her. "I hate it when you always bring him up like that. It's a turn off."  
><em>

_"He wasn't a turn off when you were dating him." he said, nonchalantly.  
><em>

_"Shut up. I hate it when you do that." She flicked her hair back and up into a messy bun. "What are you trying to do anyway?"_

"_Nothing." She glared at him. "Hey, I was just asking who was better." He raised his hands up in a protective motion. She sighed, fumbling through her bag that was left on the floor._

"_Takumi, how long have we been doing this...?" she asked taking out a bag of small chips, ripping it open. "Three months, right?"_

"_Three months, once every week. It's getting kinda lonely." He sighed dragging his hand up him hair line. The sweat glistened on his dark highlighted hair. "We should do it every other day."_

_She uttered a loud scoff. "Ha! You wish you had that much money on you. My point is..."she said getting serious. "You're my regular. You wouldn't be if you weren't any good."_

"_I think it's the other way around. I pay you to lap dance and see if you're any good."_

"_Hey, I have my dignity. I'm not going to just find any guy to fuck. I'm a classy gal." She took a bite off her chip. He took the bag of chips away from her, eyes full of seriousness. "Classy or not. I don't want you to end up like you did before, Tomoe. So for your sake, don't fall in love again. If you do, you'd know the consequences...Like what happened with you and Yamato-sensei."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*knock knock*<strong>_

The sudden sound startled her. Tomoe realized she had fallen asleep on the floor, leaning on the door for support. It didn't occur to her before that that was a stupid idea. Her right hip and bottom cried in agony and her entire right arm and leg were numb.

Again another rap at the door. It was more than a frantic pound than an excusing knock. "Tomoe, are you there? Can you open your door?"

Yukari.

Her voice told the gray haired girl something was more wrong than before. She got up slowly and leaned on her left leg. The numbing sensation coursed through her that it tingled. Her arm sent tiny vibrations through her wrist, hand and fingertips. She opened slowly and kept the door open at a minimum.

"What is it?" she said, voice sounding hoarse.

"A problem. You might want to come down to the lounge to see this." Yukari's expression was a worrying one. It was dark and her eyes glowed with fear in them and a hint of annoyance. The latter opened her door and let herself out of her room. The both of them scurried to the first floor to meet the rest of the SEES members. Mitsuru on the other hand, stood by the large window her back turned away from the other two, Koromaru (asleep) and Akihiko who kept his head down while he sat, hunched over on the couch.

"Senpai?" Her word made the girl in burgundy turn. She looked distraught.

"What's going on...?" Tomoe asked, walking into the lounge cautiously.

"See for yourself." Kirijo hugged arms tightly from keeping herself from shaking. Tomoe darkened her expression and walked over to the window. The area was as normal as it should be albeit the shift in time altered the days to stop. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. "I don't see anything wrong..." she paused as the young lady beside her shook her head. Pointing towards the view she said.

"No. Look closer. On the ground."

Tomoe placed her hand delicately on the glass, focusing her eyes to the ground. She hadn't noticed till now that the pavement was slowly engulfed by a thin gold line, turning everything it touches to stone as it passes. The leaves falling from the tree stay frozen in mid air as an agitated dog silently growls at a cat nearby. The Abyss had spread even further than they had hoped.

_'This is getting out of hand.'  
><em>  
>She turned to the shivering leader. "It's become more serious than I thought it would be. If we don't stop this we might face some terrible consequences."<p>

"Or worse." Akihiko spoke, startling the three females. He still kept his head low, worrying Mitsuru further. Tomoe saw the emotion in her senpai's so she willingly placed her hand on her shoulder. The girl smiled tiredly and nodded, knowing it was a sign of comfort. "Sorry to have disturbed you while you were resting Shujinko."

"No worries. It's better that I know now than never." The latter nodded.

Tomoe excused herself to the kitchen to get a cup of green tea before heading to bed. She was grateful that she was told something like this. It kept her mind off what had happened previously between her and Aragaki.

_**SHINJIRO'S ROOM**_

Shinjiro sat in his plain bed for the past two hours watching nothing but the crumpled blanket on top of him. No one was going to come to his room for a while. But that didn't matter. He sat there for a reason; he was confused and day dreaming. Confused and day dreaming the minutes away mostly on the event that occurred not too long ago. He promised himself to be faithful and after two months...he goes and kisses his belated lover's friend. _'It wasn't on purpose.'_ He kept telling himself but of course it was his fault for not having any self-control. He lifted his hands and looked at them. They were rough, dry of blisters and unkempt. As he looked at them he pondered. He thought about Hamuko's sweet lips and Tomoe's craving one. Hers were warm, soft yet intense and lustful. He wanted more but he buries his face in his hands asking himself what he had done.

_**LOUNGE**_

The group was silent. Akihiko dare not go into him room, afraid to see Shinji's wounded face. The face he ruined. Dia spells work but they can't repair the damage on a person's mind. He was sorry the moment he realized his actions. (When he was pulled away.) He wanted to apologize but...there hasn't been a time where one of them had to actually apologize. Either one of them leaves before the argument turned bad or they'd laugh it off (rarely the case). He sat there in the lounge, beside his girlfriend, kohai and a sleeping Koromaru wondering the possibilities to have his best and longest friend forgive him.

Mitsuru didn't like the tension in the air. It felt like hours that the three of them sat there. She was glad Shinjiro's injuries were healed to an extent but what worried her most of all was Akihiko's state of mind. He was angry, upset and ashamed. He mulled over it, trying to convince himself that he was wrong or right to punch Shinjiro like that. He sat in the lounge again and from time to time he muttered a name, Shujinko's. It peaked her curiosity, wanting to confront Shujinko of the matter but she felt a responsibility to stay by her boyfriend's side. But then again she had so much emotion all at once that she felt she had to say something. She was disappointed, worried and jealous. Two of the three had to do with Shinjiro and Akihiko. She was utterly upset to see them fight like that and worried if one will forgive the other. Her jealousy on the other hand was pointed to Shujinko.

Of course in her eyes Tomoe Shujinko was smart, pretty and mysterious. She had seen her test marks and they exceed every time. Arisato would complain about not getting a prize from Mitsuru since she never got first. The scarlet lady smiled at that thought but then frowned at another. With all Shujinko's positive attributes, she felt slightly inferior and small. She felt a tiny pang of fright that hearing Akihiko mumble her name that the metallic haired girl would steal his heart. This was the first time she ever thought like this. Being concentrated on love when they had a much dire problem in hand. She should be...Her concentration ended when a dash of silver landed on her shoulder. Akihiko titled his head to lean on her small frame. His light snore caused a chortle between the two females in the room.

The little laugh fest caused the mood to swing right, keeping it light, finally. Seeing as the mood lightened a bit, Yukari spoke up. She saw that Mitsuru-senpai was having a hard time coping with the situation and changing the subject will keep her mind off of it. Maybe.

"Senpai, have you noticed?" Mitsuru looked up at the pink girl. "Ever since Tomoe came to the dorm Shinjiro-senpai has been acting...different. I mean he acts the same way he did when _she_ was around but only, more happier." She babbles on. "Like today. I wasn't allowed to heal his face but she can? What makes her so special?" Yukari pouted playfully, earning a chuckle from her senior. Yes! She finally took the tension away.

"I suppose her power of persuasion _is_ stronger. But she does give off a somewhat familiar aura."

Yukari smiled a bit, remembering. "She's kinda like_ her_ at that time she forced Shinjiro-senpai to go on a date to the movies with her."

"Maybe in that department but I think she's a slightly bit different. She warmed up to us easily and trusted her life to her teammates like Arisato did yet her vocabulary is different as well as the way she sees things."

"Yeah. She seems totally different from before. She was really quiet and reserved."

"Not to mention highly intelligent." Mitsuru remembered a while back that Tomoe came from Paulownia's book store to buy an AP Psychology book. She said it was for a course she might take into university.

"She really is smart. I wonder if she was the one tutoring her during exam week..." the brunette tapped her chin and then said aloud: "Why did you ask Shinjiro-senpai to watch over her? Do you not trust her?"

The red head hesitated, rubbing her thumb over the top of her coffee mug. Yukari was getting observant. "It was like that at first but seeing as she is keeping Shinjiro company, I guess it was best if she stayed with him. To protect him from himself." Shivers went up her spine as she reminisced the time three years past. "They seem well fond of each other."

"Yeah." Yukari didn't admit it but Shinjiro-senpai looked happy when she sat there with him. She resemble her slightly but there was something else as well. "Do you find Tomoe familiar? Like you've seen her somewhere else?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've seen her somewhere before but I just can't place it. She's very familiar for some reason." Mitsuru also wondered as she looked at Akihiko's sleeping face.


	12. Several Contemplations:Junpei's Past

_**NOTE: Happy birthday Shinjiro! I don't know what to get you but maybe Tomoe's got you something 'special' ;) **_

_**Love you and keep up that gorgeous smile. :)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>ANTENORA 17TH FLOOR<strong>_

"Surt!" Aigis called out, summoning a dark creature with red stripe. The Ice Raven cackled as a pillar of fire started to form. Before it rose however, the bird shifted to the right, away from the flames.

"My turn." Junpei shoved his evoker to his temple. Trismegistus wailed in a low tenor, fire bursting from its wing tips. It released the immense power and a massive lion head on a flaming wheel protected the black bird. The flames added onto the monster as it roared.

"Damn...they're working together." Junpei swore.

He nearly got hit as the Judgement Sword attacked with its gigantic silver weapon. Metis' metallic ears spun as she released her limiters and went into Orgia Mode. Like lightning she dashed to the stone Shadow and bludgeoned it till it created deep cracks on its side. Next she summoned her persona signaling its pointed head to the crack. "Fatal End!" she screamed as the crater grew deeper by Psyche's high pitched screech. The Shadow grunted and swing the scale in its other hand to Metis, flinging her back. Ken summoned his persona to catch her before she landed. Then a gust to wind was created from its spinners. Kala-Nemi moved to the stone Shadow, keeping up the momentum of its arms. "Cruel Attack!" the boy in orange yelled. His persona's arms spun in rapid circles, cracking and breaking off bits of the cement.

A sudden screech and Ken was engulfed by a strange violet string-like light.

_**"Tentarafoo..."**_

The ice raven had enchanted Ken! He dropped to his knees and his persona disappeared, a relief to the Judgment Sword. The little boy screamed, giving attention to the others.

"Metis! Go help Amada-san!"

"Roger, Sister!" and Metis ran off to help. "Fuuka-san, what happened to Amada-san?"

_**"I-I don't know! He was surrounded but the Ice Raven then he screamed. I can't read the enemy's actions!" **_the girl whispered, frantically. Junpei fixed his cap before he grabbed his sword to slay the mighty flaming beast. _**"I can't be sure but he looks like he's afraid of them."**_

"Afraid? Ken? No way, Fuuka-chan."

"But he's screaming isn't he?" Aigis yelled as she dodged and fired her arms (literally) at the bird.

"Good point..." Junpei slummed. Aigis had to do something but what? She had an enemy of her own. No matter what she does both the Brave Wheel and Ice Raven kept evading their attacks. _'Metis...hurry and help Amada-san!'_

* * *

><p>"Aaahhh!" Ken wailed as he clutched his head and dropped his pike. The Shadow laughed and raised its weapon. It started to electrify, swinging its aim at the kid.<p>

"Don't you dare!"_** *swish* *crackle* *clang***_ "Hey, little boy!" Ken looked up to see black armor race towards him, holding up the giant sword with its arms. _'Black Condor?'_

"Kid? You okay?" its head turned to face him. A pattern of red and gold in a shape of a butterfly covered its face. He nodded not trusting his voice.

"Good. Now get up." the sword inched lower, cutting Black Condor's armor.

"I-I can't! I'm too scared!"

"Yes you can! Look, you're...just scared 'cause the Shadow made you!" her arms started to break and bent. "I can't Black Condor! I-It's too scary!"

"Black Condor?" _***sigh***_"I don't have time for this. If you get scared all the time you will always be scared! Face your fear and pick up your weapon!" Metis screamed. Ken's eyes shot open but he still shivered. His weapon on the floor rolled to his side and with shaken hands he picked it up.

_'My armor can't take much more of this... I'm done for. I'm sorry Sister, Master...' _

_***stab***_ "Kala-Nemi!" several ropes of light attacked the sword and it started to fry the Shadow. It roared in agony and exploded. In an instant the heavy sword disappeared in a ray of light and the mask fell to the ground. Then Metis bashed it with her hand. She started to burn, smoke coming out from her ears. "Metis-san!" Ken rushed to the black android's side. "I'm okay. My limiters are fried from going into Orgia Mode."

"Thank you, though." he said in a small voice.

"Never mind that. Think you can help my sister?"

"Yes. But what about you?"

"I won't be moving for a while. I'll be fine. Go." she nudged her head towards the other battle. The child didn't want to leave seeing as his savior was injured but followed her order. Ken raced across to the other room, hiding behind one pillar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Mabufala."<strong>_

Pillar after pillar of ice shot down from the sky. Two figures of white and blue dodged, fast-paced. Aigis was starting to slow down. With one step to the right a ray of blue rained down on her as she was cast into a block of frozen water.

"Ai-chan!" Junpei wailed in horror as the robot turned into a popsicle. _'I don't get it. That lion-thing is made of fire why isn't it getting killed?'_ he thought as he ran and evaded for his life. Looking at his enemy he saw the reason. The black bird hovered over its ally, keeping any attacks from it. He swore under his breath and pulled out his evoker.

He had little HP and SP left. And with his leader down and two comrades fighting with another boss, he had to do this himself. _'Since Ai-chan is frozen, I should deal with that but what if the two bosses work together...?_' Junpei racked his brain thinking of an awesome plan.

Meanwhile the raining ice died down and the two creatures screeched and growled at its opponent from across the room. _'Ah! Heck!' _the baseball player scratched his head and fixed his cap. _'To hell with a plan! Imma charge!'_

"AHHHH!" he ran to the enemy with sword behind him. With one hand he summoned his red friend who was by his side.

_**"Junpei...you're friend."**_

"Yeah. Go thaw her. I can handle these scumbags." in the corner of the young man's eye his persona hesitated but nodded and left him.

Ten feet away from his enemy, Iori lowered his head. The light in the room barely showed that he smirked under his hat. "You Shadows will be taking me on! Junpei-sama has come to take you to hell!"

Then he charged...Right in front of the enemy. Just. Like. That.

Simba revved its engine (if it had any) and also charged. Birdie cawed and flew up. Junpei was too busy fending off the lion that he didn't see the raven soar far that it was impossible. (there wasn't a ceiling this far into the Abyss.) Junpei's Slayer Sword can't melt but it also did nothing to the Shadow as he slashed nonstop at his opponent. All his efforts weren't a total loss though. Throughout his flailing, the wheel got annoyed and used its tail to slam it off his hand but in one swoop the sword sliced through the tail. Junpei had his eyes closed (seriously Junpei?)as he saw this and smiled deviously. He, with all his PE training, jumped and slashed the Brave Wheel's circle body. The shadow fell apart easily and Junpei cried a battle cry and swung his weapon. A high pitched wail made him look up. Birdie came back and swooped down to take the teen's Slayer. It then came back; beak empty and eyes focused on...him! "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!"

He ducked and Birdie missed. It was getting irritated and turned back. Junpei screamed and ran for his life.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back to the wheel.<p>

It was still alive and starting to get up. Pieces of its body shook and wobbled over to it, trying to put itself back. Its tail wiggled and inched its way to the animal, much to its relief but a scrawny small leg wrapped in a white and green sneaker stomped on it. The lion froze and looked up. A small figure stood up, orange flaming in the light and a tall spear on his shoulder.

"You aren't going anywhere, Shadow." Ken smirked and pointed his weapon to its target with one hand. Brave wheel whined and shriveled back, afraid. Kala-Nemi came into view. Again, with the same attack, the King of Beasts disintegrated into oblivion.

Ken smiled and sighed. "Thanks Kala-Nemi."

_**"No problem, K!"**_ his persona exclaimed in a child but low teen voice. "It's Ken..._***sigh* **_let's got help Junpei-san." with that his trusted friend disappeared and they headed to save the blue boy's ass.

* * *

><p>"AHHH! Stop chasing me you stupid bird!"<p>

_***caw***_

"A-Ah! I'm sorry! Nice birdie! Nice birdie! Ah!" Junpei with his ball cap gone covered his buzz-cut with his arms. He ran through several corridors and back again.

"What do you want from me?!" he flailed his arms as the raven shot millions of Bufu attacks at him.

_***caw***_

"HELP ME!"

_***bam***_

He had hit a dead end and Icy over there cornered him. Wing spread, he knew it was going to attack, if he wasn't so upset about losing his cap he'd piss his pants right about now.

_**"Duck Junpei!"**_ without thinking he did what he was told. Eyes closed and body in crouch, he felt his skin warm. After it was over he saw his persona hover over him. In its hands was his weapon and hat. Smiling the teen stood up and took his things. "Man, you sure took your sweet time. Where's Aigis?"

_**"With the little boy."**_ Trismegistus held his hand out and took his master on his arm. He and his baseball loving partner flew under the low glow of the Abyss into the heart of the floor.

_**DORM: ONE WEEK LATER**_

She's been ignoring him. And maybe she wouldn't be if that didn't happen at all. For the past week he's been in bed, healing. During that time, she not once came to his room. He didn't care really but she could have at least finished bandaging him. His upper left arm and shoulder blade were broken from when he tripped and hit his body on the wall before falling to the ground. Now that he's mostly healed with she confront him about the kiss? His only problem would be is what he's going to say to her.

It was around late evening and everyone went to their own rooms. He has been sleeping all day and had to get some exercise. The Princess wouldn't let him out of his room until the bandages had come off and his arm and shoulder still were wrapped. It surprised him that Mitsuru still had the composure to order him around like that. Anyway now he needs to get some caffeine into his system. He walked sluggishly into the kitchen to hear a whispering voice and fumbling of cloth. Shinjiro found the person he'd least likely wanted to see that night. He wasn't ready to see her and neither was she.

"You're not going down there alone are you?" he kept it casual.

She hesitated at first before speaking. He could tell that him being there made her uncomfortable. "I-It's not like I can't take care of myself. What are you doing up? Shouldn't you be resting?"

He shrugged making his robe slip, showing his bandaged/shirtless torso. "Been resting all day. I gotta to move around." he examined her from head to toe. Her outfit was new that's for sure. She no longer wore her white turtleneck and the girls school jacket instead she had on a tan coloured cross over shirt that fitted her curvy body and underneath was a slim black turtleneck, to hide her scars. She wore boots now besides the white knee socks. Her black boots had strapped that carried her weapons. "You shouldn't be going down there alone."

"Why not? Think that as a girl I can't defend myself from anything?" she was getting annoyed. At least he took away the awkwardness in the air.

"I ain't saying that. It's just dangerous to go alone."

"I don't care. I've been dealing with the Shadows for a long time now. Besides I can't sleep. I need to tire myself out first."

"Fine. Whatever." He started to walk away from her when she asked where he was going. "To get my stuff. You're not listening to me so I'm coming with." He counted backwards from three until he heard a long exaggerated sigh. He smirked and turned. Tomoe walked away from the basement door and headed to the kitchen counter.

"What are you doing now?" he asked as she filled the electric boiler with tap water.

"Since you won't leave me the hell alone to train, I might as well be a girl and make us some tea." She got a container and opened it. Getting two mugs she tossed in tea leaves in each cup. He watched her do this from a far then sluggishly walked over to her.

Tomoe stared at the boiler then sighed. She really hated when fate played its part at the worst times. _'Now that you got him down here what do you plan to do, huh?' _she thought as the pot breathed out steam from its spout. After the incident, she's been sloppy with handling the team investigations. Fuuka worried about her presentation but the girl just said she was tired. Aigis handled most of the exploring and Tomoe felt bad but the robot shook her head saying if she wasn't feeling up to fighting she should rest. From that time Tomoe has been in and out of the dorm into Paulownia asking Officer Kurosawa, sometimes Adachi-san if her uncle has come by to give her what she had asked for. One time Adachi-san was on duty while Kurosawa-san was out on patrol. He said her relative hadn't come by but a boy about her age.

* * *

><p>"<em>Said he wanted to give you this. He also said that your uncle is busy with the dojo."<em>

"_How come? Why didn't my cousin give them to me instead?" _

"_Oh he said it's because your uncle is fixing 'em." Adachi-san shrugged, not understanding what he was told to say. "What is it you need anyway?"_

"_Things."_

"_Any of those things we got in the police station." Adachi-san didn't know about the shadows and personas so Tomoe shouldn't bother telling him. "I doubt it. Unless you got a female officer who knows what I need." Adachi backed off right after that. Her claim didn't make sense to her but somehow that didn't get across the young police's mind. He gave her a bag and winked as he walked away. In the bag was clothes and two pieces of parchment. One was obviously Adachi-san's cell number and the other was from her uncle. On the front was her name and she unfolded the letter. It said:_

_You haven't asked for them but I thought you would need it._

_P.S I'll have them ready by next week. _

_Be careful, Uncle_

* * *

><p>'<em>Uncle always knew what I needed.' <em>She smiled to herself before she felt a breath on her neck. Casually she took the electric pot by the handle and poured the hot water into the mugs. She felt his presence behind her. "You've been ignoring me." She eyes lifted from the counter.

"If you haven't noticed," She stated, back still faced towards him. "I'm one of the battle leaders. I'm not going to drop by everyday to see how you're doing."

"Thanks for not sparing my feelings." He joked, lamely. "You forgot to bandage my arm."

"I'm sorry your majesty." She turned and bowed like an English lady. "My mind reading skills have decreased in the past few years. Would you like me to aid you up the stairs? Or help you put the tea in your mouth?" her sarcasm was annoying but true enough. He shouldn't have complained.

"Will you quit the sarcasm? You sound like me when I give Aki life lessons..." he muttered. She laughed and crossed her arms.

"I didn't think you'd actually dis yourself."

He just looked at her. He stood up tall but still hunched and lowered his gaze at her. They stared at each other and this time the tension wasn't there. Nothing between them not even the event of last week pondered in their minds. They just stared at each other, eyes holding eyes as he unconsciously moved forward. In the heat of the moment, Shinjiro whispered something he might have to regret.

"Did you think about it? The kiss?" as soon as he said it, he wanted to take it back. His mind slowly processed what he had said and he wanted to bite his tongue for saying so. However, instead of a blushing or angry face he saw nothing.

She just stared. Pokerfaced.

She blinked a couple of times before answering him. "No. I haven't." He moved closer; close enough for her to remove her arms off her chest. "I don't remember it actually." She was careful. If she had said the _'k' _word she might have just blushed.

She leaned on the trestle now, head lifted to meet his. He moved his hands away from his robe pockets to support his body by placing them on the granite edge. He breathe onto her before mumbling. "Are you sure?" Then he leaned lower. Again it was a soft touch. Skin barely touching skin then she pulled herself up, instinctively. They kissed like their first, shy and wavering then intuitively, she snaked her hands to him bare chest, moaning at the touch to wrapped her fingers in his hair. His hands raked up her side then down to her legs to give her a lift onto the ledge.

"Yeah..." She mumbled unsuccessfully but she knew he heard her.

They kissed some more as he slithered his fingers around her thighs. His warmth heated her and she pulled on his robe, forcing him closer to her. He smiled at that and inched his hands higher up her skirt. By that time they both tilted their heads and slipped their tongue with each other. He moaned for the first time as his hands travel around her legs, higher and higher. Tomoe chuckled a little at his groaning, however what bothered her in the back of her mind was Hesychia hadn't responded or told her to stop her lewd actions...She didn't care now, his lips and hands up her skirt were the only thing she could think about.

Her lower half of her body felt hot and hotter as he reached over to feel her ass. She moaned with him and knotted her fingers tighter in his mane. Their tongues danced and swirled, eye closed and hands wandering. He slips his hands high enough to find the band of her underwear, suspense filling them (and readers?) both as he pulling them down. He would have been successful if they hadn't froze to the sound of a groan from the stairway.

* * *

><p>Junpei had stayed up playing mindless videogames since after dinner. And just being him, Cap-boy still acted the way he did before any of this Abyss mess started. He stretched his arms, groaning and yawning at the same time. He had just finished a fighting game called Mayonaka Arena: Battle of Two Worlds and he needed something to keep him up longer. He doesn't know it he was hallucinating from the lack of sleep but he swore he saw five of the character look like Aigis, Tomo-chi and the three seniors<em><strong>. "You should be sleeping, Junpei. It's bad to stay up in the condition we are in."<strong>_ His persona said as he stepped into the last stair and groaned again.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just let me get some tea, will ya?" He walked onto the kitchen to find Shinjiro-senpai and Tomo-chi sitting across from each other, talking and drinking.

'_Oh crap.'_ "Iori-san? What are you doing up so late?" Tomoe was the first to spot him. The way she looked at him was weird. To him. She really did look like the character in his video game. "I-uh was...playing."

"Playing?" Shinjiro shot a brow up. "Video games..." Junpei finished, ashamed. Shinjiro looked at him and remarked. "If you keep doing that Princess will _'execute'_ you for waking up late again."

Junpei's face turned morbid and scared. He remembered the last time he got executed. _'Damn Ryoji and his stupid plan to sneak in the baths...'_ A chuckle came from Tomoe as she looked down at her tea cup and sipped the remains. He noticed now that she wasn't in PJ's like everyone should be but in her new outfit she got from her home-stay uncle. "D-don't be such a hypocrite, man. You guys are up late too." He pointed his fingers towards them. "A-and how come you're wearing your gear still?"

Shinjiro almost choked at his question but decided to look at her. She just looked at her tea and leisurely spoke. "Forgot to change." Junpei nodded and understood. Shinjiro was flabbergasted but sipped his tea. It was quiet for a few minutes as Junpei stirred in the kitchen to get his tea. The two sighed in relief then looked at each other before laughing as the boy in the buzz-cut left for his room.

* * *

><p>"Tomoe, take me with you today."<p>

"Again? Senpai, don't you ever rest?" Tomoe had shoved her knapsack over her shoulder and grabbed her dual swords with the other. It was her shift today and Sanada-senpai insisted to go with her._** *sigh***_ "Okay fine." She walked over to the basement and looked around. Aragaki-senpai sat in the kitchen, reading a new cooking magazine. She got an idea and hollered at the man. "Hey." He looked up instantly. "Join my group today. You need the exercise right?" he stared at her then at the man in the red vest, discreetly. Akihiko cringed and looked at Tomoe from his side. "Uh, are you sure about—"

"Don't complain senpai. You wanted to go in the first place." She walked down the stairs not waiting to see who would follow.

_**ANTENORA: 22**__**ND**__** FLOOR**_

"_**Oh! You've almost caught to the black shadow! A few more floors to go. Don't let your guard down."**_ Fuuka transmitted in their minds. Now that they were farther down into the Abyss, Tomoe might as well start her plan now. The girl jogged ahead without looking back.

"Tomoe!" Akihiko shouted and tried chasing after her. Shinjiro shrugged but followed. "Where are you going?"

"Look for Shadows, duh! You two need some bromance time. When I come back I better see you two hugging like there's no tomorrow!" then she ran full-speed with hair swaying from side to side.

Akihiko stopped and sighed. He turned around, forgetting he was now alone with Shinji. He gulped and said: "Shouldn't we be following her?"

"Yeah. But she said to make up..." They were stuck in an awkward position. For a while they walked around and busted a Shadow here and there. They didn't make eye contact or teamed up. Fuuka didn't even reply to their calling. After a while of walking around the silver boy spoke up. "Sorry."

"What?" Shinjiro turned around. The only light came from the wall shone on the silver haired boy. He kept his head down and he looked ashamed. "I-I'm sorry Shinji. I didn't mean to punch you. I just got angry about Miki and..."

"Doesn't this happen all the time anyway? Why are you apologising now?" Akihiko couldn't believe his ears. "But if your gunna be like that I might as well say sorry too. I shouldn't have brought up Miki like that."

They kept silent as the light flickered. They heard a giggle echo through the hall_. "That was it? You guys are funny."_ Tomoe came from a far corner behind Shinjiro and walked into the corridor. She had been watching the entire time, asking Fuuka to not talk to them. _'Thanks for your help Fuuka.'_

"_**No problem Tomoe-chan."**_ The girl said, only to her. She was glad to help if it finally let the two senior boys make up.

"You were there the entire time?" Akihiko blushed pink. She nodded which made him blush harder. The female of the group walked over to them and grabbed their hands. Without a word, they followed her into the dark.

'Like old times...' Akihiko thought, smiling.

* * *

><p><em>They were back in Paulownia Mall. It was evening and the teenagers came out to play. <em>

_The scene played out by the central water fountain and an old wooden bench. Footsteps then suddenly a boy clad in blue, black and white walked over from the entrance of the main mall lobby. He had a leaned posture, looking at the ground. He saw an empty bench, stared then sat down. He breathed out a long sigh._

"_Stupid old man…" He spat. "How low do you have to be to get drunk on cooking wine…?"Junpei muttered with annoyance in his voice. He rambled to himself inaudible things as a white puppy trotted over from the alley. He saw the boy in the cap and walked over, slowly._

"_But I guess it's just as pathetic to rush out like this every day…" he scoffs to himself."Maaan…what am I gonna do…? I got nowhere to go…"he wallowed some more until he felt like someone or something was watching him. From the corner of his eye Junpei saw a white fluff. A dog stood beside the bench, two feet away from him._

"_Yo…'sup pooch? Here to join my 'Nowhere-To-Go' after school club?" he greets the animal. Koromaru looked at him, pleased. He had felt a sad aura emitting from the boy. He trotted over, tongue hanging and tail wagging. "Arf arf!"_

_Junpei misunderstands the shiba's intention and chuckles. "Heheh…sorry, pooch. I don't have any food for ya." He stars at the dog again, feeling some nostalgia from it. The pup's red eyes and white fur. He had no collar so for all he knew Koromaru was a stray and yet not one. "Y'know…haven't I seen you around here before…?" he pets the dog's head, feeling a little better that he had some company. Junpei felt content when a voice called for his name._

"_Hey, it's Junpei." Junpei turns his head to see two old classmates._

_"Huh…? Oh, hey guys."_

_One boy, hair cut short looked at him with eyebrow raised."__Why the long face? Are you that sad that we're in different homerooms now?" _

_Junpei still didn't understand how he became friends with these guys."Still dumb as rocks, huh?" Then he came to a realization. "Wait, isn't it way past your dorm curfew? What're you guys doing out so late?" he asks them. _

_"Oh, we snuck out. When you get to be a junior, you learn the secret exit." He tells him proudly. Junpei just nodded, uninterested. The boy felt bad and tried inviting the sullen boy. _"_Hey, we're going to Escapade, wanna come with? We're helping this guy drown his sorrow over a girl." _

_The other boy, with a growing buzz-cut spoke up for the first time. From what Junpei saw he looked as sad as he had. "That's not true!" _

_Daisuke, the first boy laughed at the other boy, Mamoru. "Heheh, don't let it get to you. That's what you get for going after someone like Yukari Takeba. But you've got guts, man. Going after the transfer student the day after? You should have just stuck with that girl from 2-D, Tomoe Shujinko. She'll say yes to pretty much every guy who asks her." Junpei felt like a third wheel in this conversation. Koromaru stared at the standing boys, confused. Tomoe as in his friend, Tomoe?_

'_A girl from 2-D? I've seen her around but I thought she looked like a quiet smart girl that kept to herself.' Junpei thought. 'Guess looks can be deceiving...'_

"_I-I could've if I wanted to." Mamoru said, wavering. Daisuke laughed again. "Well, I guess everyone is going for the new chick. She is pretty hot. But I hear she's got a dark side too." Junpei's ears perked just like Koromaru's had been. "Well, more like a dark past."_

"_Dark past? Hamu-chi?" Daisuke looked at him. "Don'tcha know? You're in the same homeroom as her." Junpei shrugged, shaking his head and the first sighed. Daisuke darkened his expression. _

"_Rumor has it both her parents died when she was little. Considering her personality you'd think she couldn't keep her emotions in like that. Anyways, someone got a peek at her file when Toriumi left it lying around."_

_Junpei rolled his eyes. "Man, you're so gullible...that stuff only happens in soap operas." Though he wondered about her too. 'She always seems so happy that you'd think she's got a fine family background. But Yuka-tan said she lived in the dorm with her.'_

"_Hey, I said it was a rumor." Daisuke protest, placing his hands in front of him. He had gotten impatient with all the standing around, gossiping. "C'mon, let's get going! You snooze, no booze!" The baseball capped boy, flinched at the last word. He remembers why he was there in the first place._

"_Booze...? Oh, uh...I think I'm gonna pass." He replies. _

_"Huh? What's the matter? C'mon, why don'tcha live a little—"_

"_I said I'm gonna pass!" Junpei glares at him. He stood up, abruptly filled with rage. "I just...ain't in the mood." Junpei tried to keep from yelling as he stared the two boys down. They didn't know his dad was an alcoholic. He didn't really tell anyone. And why should he? It's not like they're gunna care._

_The two looked at him, startled. They hadn't seen Junpei, THE class clown act like that. The talkative boy turns to his sullen friend. "Well, man, looks like I'm the only one you got to console you." _

_"I keep telling you, nothing happened!" Mamoru should have just went with that Tomoe chick after hitting on the popular Yukari and the transfer student. Anything to keep Daisuke from making fun of him._

_The two walked over to Escapade, one teen arguing with the other. Junpei stares at them until the door to the club closed. He sighed heavily and sat back down on the bench. _

_"Heh...they offered to hang out, and I turned 'em down...things never go the way I want 'em to." He sighs again and that's when the shiba whined._"_Man...Is my life really as bad as it seems now...?" he asks to himself, completely in depression mode. _

_He raised his head up to the night sky. "I wish there was like...something I could do to change the world...like some awesome skill that no one else has."Junpei felt like he didn't belong in the world but he wasn't going to go suicide over it either. He wanted to help change the world. If he had real friends, maybe they could help change the world together. So he wouldn't feel so alone all the time. Especially when his old man was in that state._

_The albino dog whimpers again eyes saying: "Don't look so sad. I'm with ya." Junpei looked to his side, a sad smile across his face. _

_"Haha, don't gimme that." Junpei tells the dog, hand scruffing up its fur."I'm sure someday...we can make some real friends that'll listen to us." The dog barks in agreement, happy to see that Junpei understood him._

_The memory faded slowly like the others._

* * *

><p>Just like before, the group turned to the victim of the memory. This time it was two. "Heh...all the scene in my past and you guys had to see that one..." Junpei chuckles sadly.<p>

"Junpei..." Yukari felt his sadness too. _'Some real friend I am. I should really make it up to him...After he gives me my milkshake.'_ Tomoe felt Yukari and Junpei's emotion but said nothing. Out of the short silence Koromaru barked loudly. He wagged his long tail and stood up, paws moving to the boy in blue. Junpei was surprised as well."Dude, I know! I was surprised to see you, too!" he then looked happier and smiled.

"So, you were the dog from that day!" he realizes. Koromaru barks again as he jumped up to get petted by the boy he met. Tomoe smiled. _'Guess I'm not the only one who makes conversation with a dog.'_

"Makes it seem kinda like...destiny." Junpei grinned and rubbed the pup's face. The shiba yipped and settled back down on the floor.

"Looking back, that was the day Akihiko-san found me. The only place I could go from there was the convenience store, and that's where I was when the Dark Hour hit..." Junpei reminisce.

Akihiko laughs, to ease the tension. He remembered that day too. "You were bawling in the dark with that awful expression. Honestly? You looked worse than the Shadows."

Junpei felt his cheeks flush and he waves his arms, trying to defend himself. "W-Well what was I supposed to do!? That was the scariest damn moment of my life, man!" he tried to protect himself while Akihiko teased him. Fuuka couldn't keep her giggles in and had to let them out. Everyone else chuckled and laughed as they asked questions about the boy.

On the other hand Metis pondered to herself. "I see... Unlike me and my sister, other people usually have a reason to _'awaken'_... I comprehend." The childish robot nodded to herself. Her sister saw this and replied. "I had my reasons as well." Aigis tells her. "However in my case, it happened in reverse. I had the power first, and gained a reason later." Then her facial expression changed. "Now that I mention it, you're—"

Metis interrupted by accident, still trying to find an answer. "Hmm...I think I'm starting to get it. There is a reason we see what we see inside the doors." Aigis silenced herself, waiting for her younger sibling to continue. "Doors that have delivered on that reason disappear and those with roles to play still remain..."

"A reason...? What kind of reason?"

"I can't say for sure..." She replied still looking down and wondering. "But if we keep moving forward, I think we'll start seeing it." Then Metis looked up, smiling. She curled her fingers behind her metallic ears. "Let's do our best, Sister."

Aigis was taken by surprise. She was like that when she tried to understand something. "Y-You're right..." the two robots converse while a girl in pink spoke up. She only intended for one person to hear her but... "Hey, Tomoe." The girl beside her looked at her now. "In that memory, that was you who was mentioned, right?"

'_Is she trying to pry me open?'_ The girl with gray locks thought. "Yes. That was me."

Yukari turned baffled and asked, "But that would mean your—" Shinjiro was behind them and though it not was his business, he listened in. Everyone did now. "Well, yes and no. Usually it's just a normal date. It's to get the girlfriends jealous really." Tomoe smirked and Yukari choked.

"Don't they um, bitch at you when they find out? I mean if you..._did it_ with them." Akihiko's head turned to the two girls.

"Oh, no. The guys do all that stuff for me. I don't know why though." Yukari felt disgusted all over and ended the conversation with a shiver. Shinjiro felt upset. He had done that a couple of times too but that's because he's a guy. Yukari must think she's a slut now. He looked over to Tomoe. She played it cool and stood there and shrugged.

It was Akihiko's turn to talk. Shout was more like it. He moved away from his spot and walked over to his _'sister'._

"Why the hell were you doing that, huh? Do you know what others will think of you? Do you want them to think you're some sort of slut!?" His raged grew.

She stared at him at first then her eyebrows turned down into a frown. "I don't know...for fun? And what's that got to do with you? It's my life and I can do whatever I want."

"No, you can't do whatever you want! You're a girl! You shouldn't be giving away your body to a bunch of sex-hungry fiends!" the air turned ominous and the group tried to calm the two down.

"Shut up! I'm not a little girl! Or your sister so leave me the fuck alone!" She pulled her arm away from Shinjiro and swilled around, heading to the teleporter. Akihiko puffed out a breath then sighed heavily. He hunched and placed his gloved hands in his face.

'_Great...'_

His girlfriend rubbed his shoulders, softly and turned to the others. "Let's end this today." They agreed and walked up the pathway. Leaving the couple to stay behind.

"Akihiko?" Mitsuru looks at him but he rubs his face. "Nothing. Let's go back." he stood tall and walked away with her hand in his. Mitsuru has turned more curious and suspicious of Shujinko. She's a prostitute, her past is shrouded in mystery and her surname sounded off. _'It's been two months. Maybe Shinjiro has found something about her.'_

"_**Must you really pry, Mitsuru? She is mysterious yes, but shouldn't we leave her be? She's doing us a favour by leading the team investigations."**_Artemisia mumbled with a velvet voice.

'_I know it's wrong to pry but she's been too much of a curiosity for me. And for the others as well.'_

"_**Don't use your friends as an excuse." **_The red head _'humph' _at her persona._** "Let her be. In time she may reveal her true self to us. Remember we still haven't see her door..." **_

'_You're right.'_

"_**When am I not?" **_Artemisia gloated as Mitsuru rolled her eyes. It was her persona after all.

_**AIGIS' ROOM: LATE NIGHT**_

"What's bothering you Metis?" Aigis walked over to her recharging chair or her bed after dumping her equipment onto a pile by the box of discarded ammunition.

"I don't understand Master at all. She was nice to Akihiko-san then angry the next." Metis sat in a wooden chair, contemplating. Aigis stopped before getting on her 'bed' "Do you know what's bothering Master, Sister?"

"Hmm...No but I think it's because Akihiko-san sees her differently. From what I see from his vitals, he's heart rate increases, fast enough but slower than the way he looks at Mitsuru-san." Metis tilted her head. "It means he's expressing a different kind of affection towards Tomoe-san."

"And Master doesn't like the way he treats her?"

"No, that's not it. More like she's trying to keep him at bay...? Tomoe-san is a mystery and she intends to keep it that way. Or so it would seem."

"I know very little about her and yet I still call her Master. I'm so confused." The black android clutched her head. Then she dropped them and looked at her sister in white who climbed on her chair. "But what about the other guy? In the beanie with the scary looking expression? She doesn't get irritated when he's around." Metis continued. "And her eyes light up sometime when they see each other and when they talk, he smiles more. She also likes to touch him a lot. Is that normal?"

"Uh..."Aigis fails to answer.

"And Master's odd behaviour only began right after the guys fought. I wonder what happened—"

"I-It's best not to pry in others problems Metis. Rest now." Aigis stammered. Metis apologises and flicks her visor down. Within a few minutes, Aigis hears tiny snores from below.

_***sigh***_

'_She's finally asleep. Metis over thinks like me. We really might be sisters. But...what she's been speculating might be correct. Tomoe-san, what is your relationship with Shinjiro-san?'_ The android pondered as her eyes closed. She couldn't sleep anymore but closing her eyes and shutting herself down made it fell more human.

* * *

><p><em>Until then, it hadn't occurred to me to wonder about it...<em>

_She's so full of emotion...nothing like me, when I woke up in July._

_But she'd never had any chance to come into contact with others..._

_Was there a moment when she discovered her emotions, as I did?_

_The seed of my curiosity was planted as I began to wonder..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>I need to work on my Akihiko and Mitsuru pairing... lacking. <strong>_


	13. The Return of Death

_**NOTE: Hey! okay sorry for the suuuper long wait. But here it is! Chapter 13. I'm kinda proud of this one.**_

_**Anm: sorry for making you agonize :( I added more AkixMitsu like you wanted. I'll add more in the next coming chapters. I promise! **_

_**BrokenAria(love that name): Thank you for saying that. means so much comming from a fellow writer. but what do you mean about the text walls? I see you only read the first chapter(bad beginning) but I hope you read the rest of the chapters as well. I'm dying to know what happens next in your fan fiction :)**_

_**Thanks for the reviews and I haven't said this but DISCLAIM! I own NO Persona3/P3FES or P3P...not even P4/P4golden or P4A... TT^TT**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AKIHIKO'S ROOM<strong>_

He didn't ask to be in her team after what had happened yesterday. He was afraid and angry.

'_Miki would never do that. She'd never sell her body to some pimple-faced, alcoholic scumbag teenager.' _

He paced his room all night long, wondering whether or not to be angry or afraid of his little sister.

"_**If that is really your sister, Akihiko Sanada then she must have changed a lot through the years you've been separated. She would have not been the same anymore after that tragic incident." **_Caesar said as the boxer walked lines. The king of Greece sighed. _**"Stop pacing around. You are giving me a headache."**_

Akihiko stopped and plummeted himself on the bed. "I don't know anymore, Caesar. Tomoe looks like her and smiles like her but their personality is the complete opposite."

"_**You should just let it go, boy. What if you are mistaken? And she is not your sister."**_ Akihiko groaned in annoyance and shoved a pillow on his face.

_***knock knock***_

He lifted the pillow off his head and looked at the door. _'Who'd want to talk with me at this hour?'_

"_**Mitsuru Kirijo, maybe? She's been in your chamber hundreds of times..." **_Caesar shuddered at the thought but he couldn't complain. He's had many a maiden in bed before. And not just one woman.

Akihiko lazily walked to the door as a second round of knocks came echoing through the door. "What is it Mit—?" both master and persona eyes widen as they saw who knocked on the door.

"Can I come in for a minute, senpai?" She stood there like a timid rabbit. And he gawked, stupidly. She rubbed her sweater-covered arm and looked at him, shyly. She tied her hair up in a long pony tail, eyes fully of worry under her dark silver rimmed glasses and had a long sleeved zip-up sweater with vertical stripped boxers.

"Y-yeah...Come right in." he swung the door open to let her in but he kept his arm over the doorway that she had to bend down to get through. She didn't know where to sit and stood awkwardly on the rug. He led her to his unmade bed and they sat there together. The sound of his alarm clock ticked (though the hands never moved) made the atmosphere stiff.

Akihiko looked at her while she looked around, fascinated by his room. She looked at him through her glasses. _'I guess glasses run in the family.' _

"The attire in your room suits you Sanada-senpai. It's cute." Of course she wouldn't bring it up right away.

"Th-Thanks..." He was only capable of saying one word since he hadn't prepared for this at all. He fumbled with his sweating hands then picked at his red shirt. He was restless and didn't know what to do. Miki was in his room, not like that hasn't ever happened but yesterday he was angry yet sad. The silence filled the room and he couldn't look at her anymore. He stared at the fabricated lines on his bed.

"_**Say something or this will go on forever." **_Caesar encouraged him. Akihiko breathed out a deep sigh. He forgot he had been holding his breath ever since she sat down on his bed, cross-legged.

"I'm—"

"Sorry..." She looked at him pleading. "I'm sorry senpai. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. It was very disrespectful and I know you were only trying to see reason and you're just looking out for your teammates and I—"

"W-whoa, calm down. I'm sorry too. It's mostly my fault anyway so don't apologise." He grabbed her shoulders.

"But it's my fault too! I shouldn't have said any of those things...I know you're just being responsible..." She looked down, hair covering her head.

"Well, that's part of it." She looked up. "Not only it's because I have to be responsible for you but—" he stood up, rummaging through a box on his desk. "Part of it is because of this." He took out an old, ripped piece of paper. It was shaped like a square and Tomoe immediately knew it was an old photograph. He gave it to her, sadness in his gray eyes.

She took the picture from him and hesitated a glance. The paper frame held a vision of three little orphan kids. Shinjiro stood in the left, pouting with his cheeks flaming. Akihiko smiled, excitedly at the camera with his hands behind his head. And a little girl stood between them. Silver pigtails on each end a broad smile on her face and a single cloth patch over her violet coloured eye. The kohai's eyes widened at the resemblance. The way the little child smiled reminded her of the old days. Several memories flashed by her as her eyes grew weary and sad. She looked up at the man standing in front of her and said.

"This picture...I can see why you take so much care towards me."

"So you remember?" he knelt down, eyes starting to shine. Tomoe didn't know what he meant but nodded. "I remember." Akihiko smiled widely and begins to laugh. The girl on his bed began to worry as he kept his head down and his arm across it. He was crying and laughing out of joy and she didn't know why.

"Senpai?"

"I'm fine. I-I'm just really happy you remember." He wiped the tears out of his eyes. Then his heart skipped a beat. She smiled his sister'ssmile and said that she was happy too.

"Stay." He said. "Please. Just like old times. We'd sleep together in the bed as I sing you to sleep. I still remember the lullaby." Akihiko then reached up and touched her cheek. Tomoe began to flush and stood up. "Sorry, senpai but I think I should go. It's late."

He wouldn't push her so he stood up too and hugged her tightly. It felt so different now. "Okay. Goodnight."

Tomoe felt happy and awkward at the same time. She embraced him too yet not as hastily as he did. When she pulled away, her cheeks burned as he kissed her forehead. She didn't know what to do but stand, smile and turn around into the hall. The door closed with a click and she leaned on it. Sighing, a voice came to her.

"_**Why did you not tell him, huh?"**_ Norn came to her mind first as she with three different voices (Norn's has three bodies on a clock) spoke in an ancient Norse accent. _**"We have entered your mind and have seen your memories. So why not tell him?"**_

"It's too soon. Plus he looked really happy." again with a sigh she looked up at the lamp above her.

Black Frost cackled. _**"Heeho! Don't delude him anymore, lady. If you keep that up, he's bound to think that way forever. Hohee!"**_

"_**Black Frost is right." **_Gabriel whispered._** "If you keep this up, my lady, Akihiko-sama will only hurt more."**_

"I'll tell him. Just not now." Tomoe wasn't used to so many Personas in her head all at once. But it was soothing. Many of them liked her, pitied her when they saw her memories and supported her. Sometimes when she was in a situation, they'd help her out by summoning themselves instead of waiting for her. _'I wonder if Hamu could do that too.'_

"_**We choose to come out or not." **_Suzaku responded in a rich voice. For a bird she sounded so peaceful and elegant. _**"If the one holding us is worthy of our assistance, we will help without hesitation." **_

The others mumbled in agreement.

"Are you all just pitying me 'cause you've seen my past?" Tomoe arched a brow and crossed her arms.

"_**Yes and also we want to be in your aid."**_ Norn said simultaneously.

"I don't need your pity though..." Tomoe smiled.

"Shujinko?" suddenly Mitsuru walked to the second floor dressed in a silk lacy night gown. Tomoe figured she'd wear something like that but at a dorm? Kirijo's night gown matched her scarlet eyes as a shade of pale purple and over top was a matching robe. Her hair was in a tight braid that was on her left shoulder. She looked confused and pretty. "What are doing up so late?"

"I was, uh..."

"Where you in Akihiko's room?" She walked over from the staircase, arms crossed.

"Yes. I felt really bad about what happened yesterday so I came to apologise." Tomoe moved from her spot off the door and turned to face Mitsuru. The red head stared at her, lips tightened.

"Could you not ask for forgiveness later in the day, instead of barging in his room?"

Now Tomoe's brow raised. "No. It's been eating away at me and I just couldn't wait till later. Is there something wrong, senpai?"

Mitsuru cleared her throat and turned to her with an expressionless face. "Not at all. It's late so I think it be best for you to rest for the remainder of the night." The girl nodded and said her good night. Then Mitsuru shook as she looked at the door to Akihiko's room. In what little confidence, she had, Mitsuru knocked on the door.

Before Tomoe locked her door, she looked at her beautiful senpai. What business would she have with Sanada at this time? She didn't ponder anymore into the matter and locked the door tightly before heading off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Tomoe-? Oh, it's you, Mitsuru." Akihiko turned sullen and Mitsuru's eyes began to flutter with worry. "May I come in?"<p>

He didn't understand why but let her in anyway. She looked stunning in her silk robe and gown. She stood on the carpet, body away from him. "What's up?"

She said nothing at first which gotten his attention. "Mitsuru?"

"Do you love me, Akihiko?" she asked, voice lightly strained as she still faced the window. Akihiko blushed softly and looked away, embarrassed. He rubbed his neck then responded, laughing nervously.

"Wh-why are you asking so suddenly?" she caressed her arm and he knew something felt off. He walked over to her and slipped his muscular arms around her waist.

"Of course I do, Mitsuru. You know that." He whispered in her ear. He saw her eyes glow in a sad way that he felt sad instantly. "I'll always love you. Forever." It sounded cliché but it made her smile. She looked up at him and they instantly locked lips. A single shed of tear slipped her closed eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck. As they parted to breathe she touched his forehead with hers and whispered. "I love you too." They held each other in a tight embrace until she moved her head to nestle it on his chest.

"Akihiko?"

"Hm?" the soft music from his radio sang a soft lullaby as they swayed to the music. He wrapped his arms down her back and waist and he moved with her to the melody. "Is it possible for me to stay here, with you tonight?"

Akihiko was a bit surprised and smiled into her hair. It smelt of roses. "I wouldn't have let you leave anyway." And they chuckled together as the music replayed from the beginning.

She had nothing to worry about. Akihiko loved her and she will always love him in return. The scarlet lady danced in time to the music as her emperor of silver whispered a tune.

They were late. The others didn't waste time though. Aigis and Shujinko got right to work as one took a team with them into the Abyss. The others, of course, walked up to the Command Room to file and organize as much of the data as possible.

She was never tardy and this was her first. She slept in his arms last night, curled into his body as he petted her hair. They stayed up, conversing many things. Things about their situation, their college plans and their future. And she loved the idea of him in her future. A black dress, a veil and a ring with him in a white tux and glasses. She loved his glasses. It makes it more real, him more real and imperfect. But he was perfect to her in every angle.

* * *

><p>"Who has Shujinko taken? We have more people here than before." She stated as she and Akihiko walked into the room.<p>

"She only took Shinjiro-san." Ken responded. Akihiko asked why.

"She said it was because he'd been slacking off in the Abyss and yanked him off the couch before he could even come up with a comeback." Yukari said eyes on several file folders.

Akihiko protested, saying that having only two members in the Abyss was dangerous and started for the door. She in a cool voice told him that they were strong enough to handle a few shadows. "Shinjiro's strong enough to take care of her. They'll be fine, Akihiko." Yukari looked up, worried. She knew there was something wrong in her senpai's voice.

In the meantime, Mitsuru looked around the Command Room. Aigis and Metis sat on the stools together while Yukari, Ken and Junpei sat in the couch. She eyes the boy in blue, hands over his head as his cap remained over his eyes.

"Can someone wake Iori up before I _'execute'_ him?" He jolted awake and fixed his cap. He looked around to find the two senior's stare at him while the others laughed.

He cleared his throat and looked at her. "I-uh was just giving my eyes a break, senpai. You know how bad they get when I stare at words all day." She glared at him and smiled which caused Junpei to cringe.

"I agree." Then she sat in a chair, grabs a cup of tea and got to work. Iori's excuses won't ruin her day. He was dumbfounded while Akihiko chuckled. He reached for a stool and sat beside his girlfriend, following her lead.

_**ALITHEIA**__*** 15**__**TH**__** FLOOR**_

"This is going to take forever!" Tomoe mumbled as she reloaded. "How the hell did this many Shadows come out so suddenly?"

Shinjiro grunted as he hammered his way around the shadows that crawled to them. "This just amazing." he said sarcastically. "Happy now? We're surrounded with blobs and birds!"

"Hey, don't blame me for that! I wasn't the one who rushed around the place complaining about not fighting any Shadows!"

"This wouldn't have happened if you just left me alone!"

"Are you saying this is my fault?!"

"YES!" They haven't fought like that in a long time. Fuuka sighed heavily and spoke.

"_**Are you sure you don't want the others to help you, Tomoe-chan?"**_ the girls' voice echoed through her. _**"There isn't much to do here as of now."**_

"No, we'll be fine." Fuuka hesitated and understood but she should ready the team just in case. Tomoe shot a bullet towards a flying bird that blocked something behind it. There in the corner stood a black silhouette of a girl. Tomoe's eyes widened and ran without thinking. Shinjiro saw her run and hollered for her.

"I'll be back! Just don't die!"

"Easy for you to say." And he smashed another with his bludgeon.

"_**You're not going to follow, senpai?" **_Fuuka interjected with concern in her voice. _**"She could get hurt."**_

"You heard her right? She'll be fine." Fuuka sighed heavily again then froze. Chills ran down her spine and the Command Room was filled with silence. They looked at her, concerned.

"_**It can't be..."**_ Her eyes flew open as she reacted to the sounds echoing in her mind. _**"Senpai, run!"**_

A sudden sound of chains followed by a harsh gust of icy wind vibrated through the corridors of the Abyss. Something horrifyingly nostalgic was coming. He was told to run but he planted his feet firmly in the ground. Behind him was where Tomoe had ran off and he wasn't going to let Death kill her.

* * *

><p>The silhouette looked shocked as it turned to run away, leaving trails of black smoke under its feet. "Wait! Come back!" Tomoe chased after it, running out of breath. Fuuka had lost communication with her, hearing nothing but static as soon as she ran to follow the black shadow. Tomoe didn't know what she would do if she even came contact with the creature but she had to try.<p>

"Wait! Please, don't run. I-I just want to talk!" She slipped and fell as she turned to a sharp corner. Getting up and moving hair out of her face she almost screamed. Black upon black piled on each other, eyes staring at her as claws scrapped the ground and walls. The silhouette stood there smoke clouding her body. It's white, pupil-less eyes stared at her as her arm reached for the sky. Tomoe gasped sharply as the shadow pointed its black finger at her.

Slowly the Mayas crept forward claws grasping the bloodied floor. Then the girl smiled wickedly and the Shadows lunged their bodies towards her. Tomoe didn't have time to grasp her evoker but Norn appeared, golden body bracing itself from the attack.

"_**Run, child. We have got this."**_ She spoke, golden eyes staring at the frightened girl. But the girl's frightened trance was broken and stood up. "No. I need to talk to it. It might know something about the Abyss."

"_**Are you...suicidal?"**_ Loki smiled devilishly. _**"Does not matter to me since you are nothing but a weak mortal."**_

"_**Silence Loki!"**_ Gabriel looked at the determined girl. _**"Norn shall defend most of the frontal attacks and the others and I will aid you though the way."**_ Tomoe thanked the angel and watched to see if the coast had been clear. When the elemental rain had slowed down she raced through, Gabriel and an upset Loki at her side. She had never done it before but three summonings of personas all at once was overwhelming. But she didn't forcibly summon them; they assisted her when she was in danger.

"_**Siegfried and Ares defend her rear!"**_ Gabriel ordered. Two more personas were summoned, weakening Tomoe's strength. The fading shadow in front of her grinded its teeth and summoned several more Shadows at its stead. "This isn't... going to work..." she breathed out and fell to her knees. The four soldiers stopped and blocked the attacks coming for their master.

"_**We must do something."**_ Siegfried exclaimed, staring at the girl on the ground behind him. Ares laughed maniacally and slashed, ripped and tore the Shadows apart.

"_**Leave it!"**_ he cackled. _**"I haven't had this much fun since the war between the gods!"**_ Loki agreed and they pumped fist, dead Shadow in each hand. Gabriel sighed as she raised her lily and shafts of light appeared. It landed on the floor, indicating a design. Transparent papers with symbols began afloat and shone brightly, eradicating the Hama-weak Shadows. The four of them would last in battle forever but she was the one holding that fate. Tomoe's health and spiritual powers began to decline quickly and she had lost most feeling in her body. Her hands trembled at her skirt as a card slipped out her pocket.

A portrait of Siegfried. Her eyes dilated and widened. "Fusion...Spells." she whispered. Tomoe looked up and stared at the godly figures surrounding her. She picked Siegfried's card and it began to glow. Another card grew brighter in her pocket and her fingers reached for it. It was Ares' card. She didn't know how it worked but went with her instinct.

"Ares. Siegfried." The two looked at her. "We're going to do a fusion spell." They looked at each other then nodded. They didn't like the feeling of working together but that didn't matter. Their master's frail body began to look paler and cold. Gabriel heard their conversation and disappeared, pulling Loki along. _**"Be careful, milady."**_

Tomoe grasped her evoker as the two warriors stood at either side of her. Tossing the cards in the air and placing the gun to her temple, she spoke clearly the words that slipped to her tongue.

"Scarlet Havoc."

The eyes of Ares and Siegfried began to glow and with such speed swung their swords that their bodies were unable to be seen with a naked eye. The light from their eyes and swords were only visible as they moved together in a lightning/hurricane form. Screams of terror and agony came from the dying shadows and the silhouette turned furious, screaming. In all the chaos the girl flitted away from the room and departed from the floor. Tomoe swore then collapsed.

* * *

><p>She woke up several minutes later to find a fragile voice in her head. <em><strong>"Tomoe-chan? Can you hear me? Tomoe-chan?"<strong>_

She woke up, dizzy and heavy. Siegfried picked her up and began to jog. "F-Fuuka?"

"_**Thank god!"**_ She sounded more than relieved. _**"I have been trying to communicate with you! Shinjiro-senpai is in trouble!" **_That jolted her up from the persona's body.

"What do you mean?"

"_**He's...fighting something terrifying. The others are trying to look for you guys but they can't seem to get to you. I can't even locate you right now."**_ Fuuka felt sweat drip from her brow. _**"Anyways, you need to help him! He's—"**_

"Fuuka, what? What happened?" She glared at Siegfried and he bolted down the pathway, Ares beginning to dissipate. _**"He's dying! Tomoe-chan please hurry!"**_ her eyes widened at the news. She began to feel numb and cold again. He wasn't really dying, was he?

'_He's strong. He can handle whatever that he's fighting. I'm sure of it.'_

She rubbed her arms, feeling her intuition turn for the worse. Siegfried halted and put her down. He disappeared and she looked up, horror plastered onto her face. It was there. A long-nosed revolver, floating chains, a white mask covered in blood. Her mind screamed memories, terrifying memories that felt like nightmares. Her knees went weak as she saw the man on the floor under his alter ego. He was covered in blood. His blood. Tomoe choked and raced to his side.

"Thanks for taking your sweet time. Fuck, I thought I wouldn't have to see that bastard again." She cringed and looked at Death in the face.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you alone." She cradled his head and pressed hard at his rib wound. He cried in pain and chuckled. "This is... nothing. I've been through a hell lot worse, believe me." He winced. Tomoe had stopped breathing and lifted her hand from his torso. Her hand shook as she saw his blood on her skin. She gasped and shook harder, another memory forced its way up and she screamed. He jolted at once and tried to calm her down.

"_**What are you doing?!"**_ Loki screamed. _**"You're going to get yourself killed!"**_

"_**Summon us."**_ Siegfried said. Ares nodded. _**"You need us."**_

"I can't." she whispered. Shinjiro heard her and grasped her hand. It was ice cold. "I can't."

"Tomoe. Get out of here." She shook her head rapidly. "Yes you do. If you don't—"

"I'm not going to let you die alone!" She screamed at him. "If you're going to die, so am I!" she buried her head in his shoulder. "I'm not leaving you alone. Ever."

Shinjiro sighed but felt happy. He hugged her with his good arm and said. "Okay."

"_**You are not going to let us die here so easily!"**_ Ares jumped out of her. _**"Siegfried, we gunna do this or what?"**_ the latter chuckled and summoned himself too. Tomoe's eye glowed this time as Chariot and Strength shouted their special attack.

"_**Scarlet Havoc!"**_

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Akihiko asked. Fuuka was lost in a trance when a shiver ran through her. she hadn't felt that feeling in many a time. How could it have come back? She had to find Tomoe-chan.<p>

"What's the matter, Yamagishi?" Mitsuru lowered her gaze as everyone stared at the girl inside the clear globe. She had gone silent after a time and her fingers clasped more tightly.

_**"It can't be..."**_ she screamed then eyes shot open._**"Senpai, run!"**_

The others stood up and screamed the same question again at her. She didn't talk to them as she tried to communicate with the battle leader. _**"Tomoe-chan! Where are you? Please say something! Senpai's in trouble!"**_Tears running down her eyes.

"Fuuka, what the hell happened?!" Akihiko banged the glass case she encased herself in. Her shocked face silenced him and everyone rushed down the stairs.

"Where are they, Yamagishi?" Mitsuru and Akihiko stayed as the red head asked the bluenette a question. _**"Somewhere in the Abyss. I can't locate their precise coordinates. Death,"**_ she choked. _**"has somehow blurred my vision of them. What's worse is they have been separated."**_

"How?" Akihiko's rage was spilling.

_**"Tomoe-chan saw the black shadow and chased after it. I lost contact of her afterwards."**_

"This is bad." Mitsuru tapped her chin and the door slammed open. Junpei walked in with a morbid look on his face. "We tried opening one of the doors into the Abyss but its shut tight. It's like something doesn't want us in."

"What?" Mitsuru almost slipped when Akihiko barged her away. He raced down the stairs along with Junpei. "Yamagishi, keep trying to get through to Shujinko." the girl nodded and was left alone in the room. Mitsuru hurried to the lounge to find Akihiko stomping up the stairway to the basement.

* * *

><p>"They're right. We can't get through. Damn it!" and punched the glass beside him. It shattered and frightened his younger dorm mates.<p>

"Try to remain calm Akihiko-" she began. He glared at her and in amazement silenced her tongue.

"Remain calm? How can I when Shinji and Tomoe are alone in the Abyss with Death chasing them!? Huh, Mitsuru? How can I stay calm?!"

"I-I..." she was scared, shaking in fear of her boyfriend. Yukari went to her aid, hugging the girl's arm.

Ken spoke up, scared as well. "What's going to happen to them? Will they be alright?" Junpei patted the boy's shoulder. He knew how much Shinjiro-senpai meant to the kid. Aigis felt like she had to say something. Metis cried heavily on the couch, feeling guilty of not taking care for her master.

"All we can do is wait. The door has closed itself to us. Hopefully they will be alright." Even though she tried to convince the others, Aigis' words felt like she was trying to convince herself.

several minutes have passed when Fuuka raced down the stairway. She reported to everyone that the two were teleported to the desert and on their way. A wave of relief passed the team and they all sighed. Except one. Akihiko still was filled with anger and guilt. Grunts and a cry of pain echoed in the basement entrance.

"_We're almost there. Hang a bit longer."_ They heard her voice followed by a pained chuckle.

"_Lost all feeling in my right side. I don't think I can hang on much longer." _He then yelled louder. _"Aki, I know you can hear me, you bastard. Help me over here."_

Akihiko stood up and did what he was told. He was first to see the horrors of his bloodied up friend. The school jacket, shirt and pants were stained in velvet red. His beanie clutched in one hand that pressed against his right side. His face returned to the same state it was in when the two had fought but worse. Jerking from his reverie he aided the two to the couch. The girls gasped and Junpei hid Ken behind him, not wanting the kid to see his hero in that state.

Fuuka laid the medical kit by the couch and they all turned to Tomoe, waiting for her to heal him.

"I can't." voice shaking. She stepped back. "I'm sorry, I can't." They saw her arm clutching the other, keeping from shaking and harder. Her hands were stained in his blood and they understood. Yukari was afraid also but stepped up and began to examine her patient.

Mitsuru ordered the android to follow Fuuka to the storage in the command room. "There you'll find hospital equipment. Bring it here as soon as possible." They kept some hospital equipment in storage just in case anything bad happened like the night of October 4th.

"Have you examined him before you got up here?" Yukari asked, unbuttoning the shirt.

"Yes. He's got three broken ribs, his humerus, radius and his left femur is broken. So is his nose and jaw." Her voice sounded strain and full of dry tears.

'_My god. This was way worse than when Junpei got caught in Akihiko-senpai's fan-girling- stampede.'_ Yukari thought. Fuuka came down with the equipment and attached them to Shinjiro.

Before he went under, Shinjiro stared at Tomoe with a sad glance. He didn't like it when girls cry. Makes strong men weak. Surrounding her was Koromaru and Aki. The comfort they gave her made no difference as she stared at his battered body. Mitsuru eyed Akihiko's action but said nothing. Another problem had been posed.

Why was Death still alive?

_**HOURS LATER: COMMAND ROOM**_

Junpei had to admit, Yukari was an amazing doctor. She knew what she was doing. Healing his bones was something only she could do. Tomoe had nothing on her. Still the girl had more experience than Yukari. With a whisper she instructed her along the way. He was in his room now, asleep from all the morphine.

"How did Death end up in the Abyss?" Akihiko asked, hands still on his sister. Mitsuru paced around thinking. Fuuka responded first.

"W-Well, since Death is a Shadow..." Junpei shook his head. "No. Ryoji was Death also. And he said he'll be sleeping for the next hundred years or something."

"But that doesn't explain why Death is still lurking." Mitsuru shook her head. She then turned to the graynette. "How did you fend them off?"

Fuuka twitched and stared at Tomoe. "I don't remember anything. I saw senpai bleeding to death and everything went black." she shivered. "After I got to my senses, I was dragging him up the stairway."

Mitsuru knew she was hiding something but didn't press. she began pacing again. "You know what this means don't you?" Tomoe looked at her and nodded. Junpei was confused with the silent conversation. "It's exactly like Tartarus again. We can't have pairs going in on their own anymore." she stared at Shujinko who sighed and looked down.

The door creaked open and Yukari walked in. "He's awake now." she stared at Tomoe. "He's been asking for you."

Hesitantly the girl stood and walked out alone. Metis stood up to but her sister shook her head, asking her not to pry again. The room turned heavier and no one spoke a word.

Fuuka was the only one who knew what happened there. She thought she'd never seen another person with the exact same power. The cyanide-haired girl stared at the door that closed. Yukari was there, back turned from them. She saw her hands were clenched into fists. She's been holding back on either the sight of Shinjiro-senpai's blood or the rage she felt when she saw the intimacy between him and Tomoe-chan. Being one of her closest friends, Fuuka knew how much she loathed their relationship. It was like betrayal.

_**"It cannot be helped, dear one." **_Juno whispered. _**"You know as well as I, how much those two care for each other. Even if it is only a short amount of time."**_

_'I know. But Yukari-chan is probably only one who doesn't want to accept it. Everyone else doesn't seem to mind.'_

_**"Do you?"**_

_'I'm just happy that both of them are smiling again.' _She knew Tomoe-chan fairly well and she's always looked alone even when she's been surrounded by so much people. _**"Do you think of this as a betrayal?"**_ that caught her off guard.

_'I don't know...I want to say no, but...'_ She didn't finish the thought as Mitsuru dismissed everyone. Aigis took members and went to the Abyss.

_**SHINJIRO'S ROOM**_

She didn't want to go in at all. But she didn't want to just stand there looking like an idiot either. Should she knock? No that would make it weirder. Tomoe turned the handle and the door creaked loudly. 'Crap.'

"Tomoe?" He sounded raspy and drunken. She ducked her head in and smiled, too broadly.

"Hey! How you feeling?" he raised a brow and smiled. Which hurt hell a lot. His face was probably the only thing that hurt now. everything else is numbed by the medicine. "I'm in pain. What do you think?" It was suppose to be a joke but she didn't take it that way. She smiled and giggled like a school girl crushing on her teacher. "I was just asking." she walked in now, hands behind her skirt. "You seem tired. You should rest."

"I've got plenty of time for that later." She was acting weird, even for her.

"No, now before Yukari-chan comes and sets in another morphine needle on ya."

_'Yukari-chan? Since when did she start calling her that...?'_ "I don't need the morphine. I can sleep without it."

"Nuh uh!" she shook her finger at him. "You'll be up all night crying about the pain." she turned and said that she'd go get the pink girl. He grabbed her before she walked away.

"Don't pretend anymore. I don't like it when people lie to themselves." She stood there for a long moment, not doing anything. Not saying anything. the sound of dripping blood and water filled the room. He grasped her hand tighter then pulled her to the bed. She cried this time. Tears spilled but she kept her voice low. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." she said, barely audible. She broke her promise for the third time.

"I figure you to be the suffer-alone-in-silence type." he chuckled in her hair. Coconuts wrapping around his nose. she kept her strings of apologies like a recording tape that got stuck in one place. "Don't be sorry. Worrying doesn't look good on you."

She lightly clawed his chest and whispered into it. "I was so caught up in catching the shadow I didn't realize I left you alone to defend for yourself." her wet tears tickled his chest but her lips on his skin made his heart beat faster. "I'm so sorry. If there's anything I can do, tell me."

"Anything?" he sounded shy but serious. He kissed her hair and pondered. After a moment of silence, Tomoe felt awkward and tried looking up at him. "Senpai?"

"You say anything right?" she gulped then nodded. He caressed her arm that he was holding and kissed her hair again. "Alright." he was making it so painfully suspenseful for her.

He hugged her tighter and nestled his face in her hair. "Stay." she was quiet and smiled into his chest. He pulled the blanket underneath them and opened it for her. Taking her shoes of she cuddled next to him, eyes beginning to droop. He didn't sleep for a while as he gazed at her now sleeping face. It was just like that time with Hamuko. Except with more clothes.

Tomoe mumbled in her sleep, brows creased and hands twitching for something. Shinjiro grabbed her hand instantly and she smiled. The idiot. Again she mumbled. "Shi...nji...ro..."

This is why he didn't like it when girls cry. Makes strong men weak.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for taking soooo long! . I was caught in a block for sometime but I'm back, hopefully. I'll try to update again on the 22nd(Akihiko's birthday XD) of not then on October 3rd.<strong>_

_**Alitheia* - had to change the name of Lethe a bit. Sounded really boring. Lethe is one of the four rivers in hell. This river represents oblivion or forgetfulness. It fits into my story since Shinjiro is kind of repressing something in his memories that he can't remember. (ch 6 I think :S)**_

_**Yukari's healing abilities- okay I said it before when Tomoe first battled with Akihiko(ch 7)that Injuries like broken bones don't heal fast but since Yukari's persona, Isis is a healer, her powers are stronger than anyone else. the bones heal but it takes time, guessing like three days to heal? **_

_**Tomoe's tears- She cried when she visited the dorm to get the evoker left for her in Hamuko's room. She also cried when Ken was injured. **_

_**So that's my short wiki for you. Hope you like this chapter. I did :) Reviews are mandatory! LOL nah, but it's appreciated. (please! TT^TT)**_


	14. His Stupid Theory

_**NOTE: Sorry for the delay, caught up with college work :(**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>TATSUMI PORT ISLAND: BACK ALLEY<strong>_

"_Ohohoho Look what we have here boys. Another fine beauty." Several hoots and whistles sound at his claim. She pinched her nose, disgusted by them. The girl had just come back from a long shift at Escapade and wanted to get home. Using the alley way as a short-cut, she found herself in a gruesome predicament._

_A man in a blue hoodie reached for her wrist but she snatched it away. The man whistled and laughed. "She sure is, man. Hey Haru, what do you say about having a little fun?" She knew where this was going and tried escaping. She landed on another thug's chest and was halted. He grasped her shoulders and twisted her back. She landed on the pavement as another wail of laughter gathered. 'I'm going to die.' she thought. _

"_Ichijou, pick her up." The man named Haru hollered. Ichijou did as told and grasped her by the arm. Her hair fell from the clip that spilt it apart from her face as another boy took her chin between his fingers. _

"_What do you think, Satoshi?"_

_Another man walked out from the shaded part of the alley. He smirked and the girl glared at him. "I don't know, Toru. Can't see with all that clothing in the way." The thugs roared in laughter and Toru spoke. "You heard him. Take her clothes off!" the victim's eyes widened but she did not cry._

"_No! S-Stop it!" Ichijou tied her arms back whilst the other three smiled darkly. Satoshi rubbed his hands together and the girl squirmed, knowing what's about to happen to her._

_He'd been walking around for an hour, bored. Around this time is the most boring because it was the hour where everything turned green and red. He left his apartment and walked around, somehow taking the train to Tatsumi and walking into the worse part of the man-made island. He walked around, hands in pockets, head full of thoughts when a sudden scream startled him. Hiding behind a blocked fence he witnessed a terrible act. _

"_Stop! Get off me!" the girl thrashed and kicked, hitting the assaulters in the gut. "Damn...this girl's got some spunk." A boy in a grey shirt and leather jacket wiped the blood off his lips. _

"_Didn't I tell you to strain her?" _

"_It's not as easy as it looks, man. She's got wicked fast legs." Another said, earning a kick in the groin. _

"_I didn't what to do this, but you girl gave me no choice." He walked over to her. She glared up at him, eyes colder than winter. As she was about to oppose him, he grabbed her legs and slammed them down. "Hold them." He mounted her, hands placed on her hips. They reached over her breasts and he squeezed them. She spat in his face and squirmed again. He stared at her with beady eyes then slapped her across the face. The sound echoed and the bystander by the fence flinched. "Bad move, girl. Do that again and I'll do more than just slap you."_

_She shouted and moved, trying to free her arms. The man latched onto her chest again and reached for her buttons. He had ripped her shirt, revealing a black lacy bra with small pink ribbons. "You've been hiding the goods, babe." He licked his lips and buried his face into them. She screamed and thrashed some more._

_He had about enough of this. Standing there wasn't going to let these guys leave until they were satisfied. He walked in, interrupting the guy from slipping his right hand down her blue jeans as the other reached under her bra._

"_That's enough. You had your fun. Leave the girl alone." They stare at him and laugh. The straddling boy stands up and eases the others to the sidelines, taking the tired girl with them. "Who are you? Her boyfriend?"_

"_Just leave the girl alone." He restrained himself from knocking out the guy. Such a sick bastard he thought. _

"_Trying to be the hero, aren't ya?" the abuser laughed and the others followed. The girl looked up at the defending boy. His eyes reflected angry and blood. Lots of blood. "What if I say no?" the guy in the coat just stood there. "Ha. Well, I've got news for you buddy. There's four of us and only one of you. You can't win."_

_His eyes glowered. "Wanna give it a try?"_

"_You cocky, bastard!" he charged at him and missed as the other dodged. The punks dropped the girl on the ground and battled the maroon-coated man. The victim sighed and looked at her saviour. He dodged but never hit back. From every angle the punks attacked. Satoshi, their leader grasped a steel pipe from the ground, smirking. _

"_Look out!" she screamed. The man turned, grabbing Satoshi's weapon and punching the man in the gut. Before the man dropped to his knees in pain, a wave of sickly sensation passed through the hero. The water that trickled from the pipes nearby turned crimson red and the world turned dark green. Weapons fell to the ground as the bodies of the assaulters turned black and coffin shaped. _

_The Dark Hour._

_The boy he punched didn't turn to a coffin but instead screamed in agony and blotches of black inked down his face. He yelled like a banshee and clutched for his head. A second scream came from the girl but she wasn't bleeding black. Her right eye was engulfed in darkness. He ran to her, holding her, questioning her health. The man looked up. The boy had turned into one of them, yellow eyes, searching for a prey. The monster lunged and..._

* * *

><p>Tomoe woke up to find herself not in her room. Dawn arrived by the bedroom window. Light seeped through and raced down the floor to the bed, slightly tickling her face and shining on her closed eyes. She hadn't felt like that in a long time. Her body ached but she felt refreshed. Never in her time at the dojo was she able to sleep that peacefully. But something didn't seem right; the bed was empty albeit her being in it. Aragaki-senpai had disappeared. Tomoe was still half-asleep and the news didn't hit her yet. Turning her body to the door she found the man, trying effortlessly to pull up his trousers. His right arm was bandaged and wrapped in cloth around his neck. His beanie-less head bend to eye his unbuttoned pants. He swore when his finger slipped away from the button, releasing it from the slot. He looked like he'd been trying to put them on for a while now.<p>

"What are you doing?" she mumbled, sheets falling off her body. He turned, smiling at her. She had never seen someone smile like that in a long time. It looked so peaceful and happy.

"Mornin' to you too." he went back to re-buttoning his pants. She shifted her weight and asked again.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Her drooped eyes stared at his naked torso and down his arms. He looked different without the jacket. So much more, fit. Sexy even.

She looked at the window again. He must have pulled the curtains apart to reveal the daylight. The sun had just risen, too early for someone like him to be waking up. She looked back at him as he gazed at her. He was still smiling. Tomoe's eyes lay upon his pants as it was still unbuttoned.

"You don't need to get dressed, you know." she stood up and grasped his pants. Tomoe sensed something tugging away at her hands but abandoned the touch. Feeling her way to the button, she pulled the sides together and fit the knob into the hole. It didn't seem awkward after what they had just done last night. She liked the closeness of him and the warmth from his body. She never felt so safe. She looked up at him, realizing that he hadn't blushed at her touch. He smiled at her again, patting her head.

He chuckled. "Nice bed head." embarrassed she fixed her hair, untangling the knots. "You shouldn't be moving around with that wound." he was by his closet, finding a fresh shirt. Shinjiro winced as he unravelled his arm off the restrain. She didn't like what he was doing. It's only been a day and given how Yukari's healing skills were, he should be in bed till tomorrow. She gazed at him, still sleepy but conscious of what he was doing. Walking, she reached for his arm. The nagging feeling came back to her fingers. Again, she ignored it.

It startled him but he smiled again anyway. "You look like you just woke up from a hangover. What's the matter? Was I snoring too loud?"

"No." she whispered, plainly. "Just please get back to bed."

"Not a chance. Since we know Death is down there, I ain't wasting time resting. And-" before he continued, the girl kept her hand on him, pressing it gently as she looked down, and grief in her eyes.

"Don't go. Please." she quivered harshly now as tears poured down her face. "I don't want to lose you too. Not someone important again. Please..."

He stood there, unable to speak let alone comfort her. But he hesitated and reached for her shivering fingers. He grasped it with both hands and took it to his lips, kissing her cold knuckles. Smolder in his eyes as he fixed them on hers. She silently cried and gasped.

"You won't lose me." But that alone wasn't enough to cheer her up. "I promise that I'll fight to keep living."

"But what will I do if you go too?" her voice cracked as another tear slipped down her face. He brushed it off with his thumb, pulling her into a secure embrace.

"I won't die." he sighed into her hair. "Not for you."

Hours past and he woke up before her again. And again did they sleep in the same bed. She argued that it be best for her to sleep in the floor but he wouldn't allow it. It benefited them, he said. For her, it was to keep eye on him but for him, she was the catalyst to keep the bad dreams away. However, last night the mare rose from the back of his subconscious. It became clearer this time yet it still hurt him. The vision felt more real, more nostalgic, like a memory to him. What could it mean?

She mumbled in her sleep again. Whimpering his name, over and over. He liked the way she said it. No honorifics or nicknaming him. It was just his name. He never liked his name before but it sounded so beautiful when she said it. Listening to his own name being repeated by her, he slept. The best he had in years.

She woke up later to find that it had already been noon. Getting up she saw his somber face. No crease between his eyes or bags under them. It was calming to see the most tense person can be so relaxed and burden-free for once. His chest rose and fallen and she twitched her lips into a smile. She liked the way his face was clearer without his hat. With it he kept secrets and feelings inside. Her hand unconsciously moved to meet his cheek when the wave of discomfort ran through her a third time. _**"This is the fifth time I had to stop you."**_

The light from Tomoe's eyes disappeared, followed by a frown. "You don't need to scare me like that."

"_**I am only keeping my oath to you. Don't make it harder than it needs to be."**_ Hesychia's left eye squinted, making her master look down, angry.

"You didn't stop me the other times I got so close to him."

"_**You already know the consequences if you do it a third time. I don't want to force my hand on you again. The pain was too much to bear. For you and for me."**_ Her words held sadness as if remembering something that shouldn't have been brought up. The girl flinched, remembering.

"Thank you." was all she said before shutting the other out.

_**DORM: KITCHEN**_

Ken was alone downstairs as everyone else had stayed upstairs to finish filing the documents. Seeing as he had free time, the little boy sat in the kitchen and got a glass of milk and the cookie jar. He had secretly kept this to himself because no one should know that an eleven year old still drinks milk and cookies. He nibbled them after dipping it into the milk. He always drinks milk and cookies when he's thinking of something. Ken's eyes glazed over as he was deep in thought.

_"No you won't be Kenta!"_

_**"K?"**_ Kala-Nemi looked worried. _**"What's the matter?"**_

_'I'm just wondering who this Kenta person was. He sounds like a kid Tomoe-san knew very well.' _the cookie he dipped fell into the milk, falling apart as it went.

_**"She did call you that once huh...And she never talked to you afterwards."**_

_'I don't mind if she doesn't talk to me for a while. Tomoe-san must've experienced something bad with that person.' _Kala-Nemi stayed silent_. 'And I don't want to push her to talk to me if I remind her of that person.'_

"Ken..." he looked up to find Tomoe standing by the kitchen door. She looked different, more happier yet still, wary of him. "Where did everyone go?"

"Oh, um Aigis-san took Metis-san and Mitsuru-san to the Abyss and Sanada-san left to talk to Officer Kurosawa about us in the missing people's bulletin."

She looked around then asked where Junpei-san went. "He went to his room after we came back from walking Koromaru." On cue the little pup trotted over to the girl, petting his head on her ankle.

She smiled then looked at him. His milk began to turn lukewarm and piles of cookies remained untouched. "I do that too."

"Huh?"

"The cookies and milk. I do that too." He had completely forgotten about it and has now revealed it to her. His cheeks burned and she laughed. "D-Don't you mean before? Like when you were a kid?"

"Nope. When no one's around I drink cookies and milk." she shrugged. "It's been a habit now." she was probably just saying that to lower the tension between them. And it was working because Ken started to giggle. The girl sighed happily and joined the little boy. They talked for a while, pointless things, anything that kept them from going into silence.

"This brings back memories, huh." Ken blurted out.

"What do you mean?" he stuttered but she pushed him to tell her. "I-I mean...doesn't talking to me remind you of t-that Kenta person." They both regretted what had happened but what's done was done. She pursued her lips and looked down.

"I-I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said that." But she raised her hand and shook her lowered head. "No. It's okay. You're probably curious about why I called you that." She smiled, wearily.

"I am... But you don't have to tell me."

"Kenta...was a person who I was very close to. You resemble him a lot."

"What happened to Kenta, Tomoe-san?" she jolted and Ken felt like kicking himself for asking.

"He died a long time ago." she quivered, hands fiddling with each other. She needed to leave. She couldn't face the little boy with tears in her eyes. Down the hall she ran up the staircase and to her room. Salty water upon her eyes and cheeks, Tomoe couldn't see who she had bumped into. But with all the blue in her blurred vision tells her it was Iori.

"Whoa, hey Tomoe. Are you okay?" she shook her head for is she had spoken, her voice would crack and she'd break into more tears. She didn't want anyone else to see her cry. Feeling weak made herself feel angry.

"You're crying..." He mumbled. He grabbed hold of her shoulders and looked at her. Her silver hair covered her face but he see clearly tears down her cheek and fingers. "C'mon. I'll take you to my room and we can talk." Again she shook her head followed by a muffled cry. Her feet was planted firmly but she shook knees about to give. "It's okay Tomoe." He tugged at her and led her to his room.

* * *

><p>She had spilt everything. All the details from beginning to end. He never asked a question and never interrupted. He nodded, smiled for her to keep going and frowned when she spoke of her terrifying past. Junpei was surprisingly patient. Was it all because he saw her cry? No. From what Tomoe had heard from her, Junpei was a kind person who cared deeply for his friends.<p>

After she had finished, Junpei was silent. He took it all in with a deep breath then sighed. First he chuckled then patted her back softly. She chuckled with him, drying the tears away. "I never knew you had such a serious side."

"Yeah, well that tends to happen now and again." He smiled, looking at the carpet stain on his floor. The room had been in fact emptied for that day. Since he and the gang weren't going to live in the dorm anymore, Mitsuru-senpai had a team clean up Junpei's room. Just his room. He was going to miss all the time he spent in here.

Then he stopped his smiling and thought.

After what he had heard from Tomoe, he felt better that his problems weren't as bad as hers. He finally understood why she had obtained her Persona, why she lived with her uncle, why she became the way she was now and the incident her family was involved in 11 years ago. He felt so much sadness all at once than he had felt in his whole life. He never knew Tomoe personally but now he felt he knew better. He's the only one right now who knew her secret and he wasn't going to tear down the trust she had given him. She wouldn't have wanted it that way either.

"You won't tell anyone will you?"

"Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me. But," he frowned again. "In one condition." She raised a brow at him. Grey-green eyes glimmering with worry and leftover tears. No wonder Shinjiro-senpai took a liking to her. (Everyone else knew they had chemistry, so how could Junpei not know?) Her eyes were really something a person needs to look carefully at. They were beautiful.

"You stop calling me by my last name." He smiled broadly. "You sound too much like Mitsuru-senpai. You gotta loosen up."

She finally laughed even if it was a nervous one. "But that's how I talk. I always call people by their last name."

"Only 'cause you feel insecure." Her eyes widened. It's like Junpei can unhinge all her secrets in one look. "So you gotta call me Junpei from now on. Deal?" he sounded childish but even more immature is when he stood up and stuck his hand out to her. Tomoe couldn't help but burst out laughing. He knew isn't towards him but the intention he made. He smiled as she took his hand into hers. "Deal."

They sat again together in his mostly empty room. As they talk, Junpei tells her about Chidori and his now rehabilitated father, Gin. Chidori's life had been saved the day a doctor placed all the flowers she revived on her death bed. She had given part of her life into the flowers thus gaining her memories. Sadly she doesn't remember him but he was glad that she was even alive. Now for his father, Gin. He'd been better than before. Junpei came home to his house one day and told his father off. His mother was there too, beaten up from his father's abusive effects from the alcohol. Gin hadn't drunk that day and finally listened to his son. There was crying, hugs and all the clichés. The man smiled and understood, finally. It's been 6 months and Gin was finally coming home to be with his family. Junpei still lived at a dorm like Fuuka-chan and Yukari-chi but he was going to finally spend that father son time with his own father.

He doesn't know why, but it was just like back then. He didn't fully accept Hamuko as being his leader. He didn't understand why Mitsuru let a stranger become their superior. But now, understanding Tomoe made his realize that she also had that potential. She held the responsibility of a leader in her eyes. Aigis, only being a robot didn't understand that. She would kindly ask as if a favour but Tomoe was straight to the point, loud, clear and demanding. Just like Mitsuru. The first time he met Tomoe, she acted like Hamuko. All happy, shy and smiling all the time. He felt comfortable because she acted like his past leader. He gave her. Nicknames and hung with her when there wasn't anything to do. Gradually she began to change. Junpei didn't mind but he did get curious. Now he knows her more and feels sorry for her.

"I'm glad someone here opened up to me." She smiled. "You seem to trust me a lot."

Junpei blushes. "W-Well since I'm trusting you with my life, I might as well tell you about it."

"She told me everything about everyone but listening to them tell it to you make you feel more trusted." Her eyes shone brightly again. "Thank you, Junpei... You really are a friend that cares so much for others."

A genuine smile shoved it's way to her lips, forcing him to smile as well... This was the kind of fake smile she showed everyone. But this felt warmer and sincere. The graynette stood up and bid her farewell. "Senpai's probably woken up by now. I should make him something."

Before she left, she patted his hand and smiled again. "You must've heard this a million times but you are the most sweetest guy I have ever met." A quick peck on the cheek and she was out. She's such a flirt.

* * *

><p>"Shoot. I left Ken alone downstairs." Tomoe cursed and ran to the first floor. A dark figure followed her.<p>

"Ken?" the little boy heard his name and stood up from the couch he shared with the shiba. "Oh hi, Tomoe-san." He smiled the way people do to greet one another.

"I'm sorry for rushing out like that. That was kind of..." She sat with him, eyes full of worry and begging for forgiveness. The child knew there was something wrong but he didn't press. "It's okay. I understand. I lost someone important too."

"Your mother." The statement caused a silence and the little pup whined. He never liked the tension in the air. Bouncing up the dog ran to his little chair by the TV and rustled out a ball in his mouth. The silence lifted as the two played with the white mutt.

The figure came out of the shadow, calling the heroine's name. Yukari and Fuuka both came down along with Junpei wailing after their injured senpai. They immediately ran to his side as his crutch slipped, bringing him down with it. He didn't want to go back to his room cause all he'd do is sleep. The kohai tried to persuade him, Ken especially to go back. Tomoe was worried but never told him into going back. He was a stubborn guy and she wasn't going to bother.

He supervised dinner. The girls learned a lot but he was bossy about it. Something both Yukari and Tomoe could agree on. However, the food tasted better that great. After the SEES had finished dinner, Akihiko took his friend back to his room. Tomoe followed since Yukari had to help the others with their injuries. Akihiko left and headed back to his chamber.

"You're so stubborn." Tomoe said as she helped him ease better into his bed. He'd wince here and there when she accidentally touch a bruise. "What was the point in going downstairs when you're gonna come back here anyway?"

Another wince and he looked at her. "The food needed to be cooked."  
>"It's not like we can't cook." She poured, feeling inferior as he made a remark to her cooking skills.<p>

"But it tasted better with my help right?" He smirked.

She shrugged. "I guess..."

"Where you always like this with her?" Now he shrugged, pain channeling through each muscle. "She told me that you can be mean when instructing. Fuuka looked scared." They laughed.

As the talked, she started to fall asleep. Just like that time with Hamuko. She talked for hours, him listening in. As he looked at her, prices of hair fell to her face. Brushing them away, she mumbled again. But it wasn't his name this time. His eyes widened to hear his name between her lips. At first he thought his ears played trick on him or even the morphine coursing through his blood stream. She mumbled his name again, brows creasing and a tear shedding upon her face. He hadn't heard it wrong. It was definitely his name. And all this time he scoffed at Aki for being mental.

"Aki...nii...chan..."

The next day, Shinjiro was healed to the point where he can walk on his own. He still required crutches, though. He sat in the lounge along with the other group members to eat their morning meal. Tomoe sat beside him, not knowing of what she had mumbled in her sleep last night. He watched her carefully until everyone else noticed. Yukari frowned and quickly headed to the fourth floor. She dragged Junpei along while Fuuka helped the girl in the center of attention to clean the dishes. As Mitsuru took Koromaru to the Command Room the two senior boys were left alone. (Aigis left with her sister and Ken to get supplies.)

Akihiko sat across from Shinjiro, polishing his metallic boxing gloves. The sounds of clanking dishes echoed through the silence in the front of the room. Akihiko looked at his friend who stared back at him. A brow raised from his silver head was enough of a question.

"Do you still think Tomoe's Miki?" This surprised the boxer bit he continued to clean his gloves, not looking at him to answer. He lifted his shoulders, shrugging. "I don't know anymore. There's too much of a difference between them."

Shinjiro was somewhat relieved to hear that but now he questioned himself for bringing up the topic. He wanted to end it there but knowing Aki, he wasn't going to. "Why do you ask?"  
>The injured lowered his head, trying to find the right words. Then he looked at the two girls across the room. Fuuka dried the plates at Tomoe reached for the cupboard door. They smiled and talked, like any other normal teen girls. Aki was getting fed up with his friend's silent tongue. "Shinji." The man looked upset. A loud sigh escaped his lips before staring at the silver emperor in the face."I didn't want to admit to your stupid ideology but you're right." Aki didn't understand and frankly Shinjiro didn't want to blurt it out.<p>

"Tomoe is Miki." Akihiko eyes slowly started to widen with glee. "She mumbled your name in her sleep last night."

"Really?" the silver haired boy's eyes matched his head. "She really said my name?"

"Yeah..." his friend stood up, dropping his gloves to the floor. The spikes on the knuckles dented to wooden floor. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Aki's intention was to race to his sister's side and hug her.

"Why not? I've been waiting for this moment for so long."

"She probably doesn't realize it yet. So don't force yourself on her." Shinjiro's claim stopped Akihiko in his track as he sat back down on the couch. After a quiet moment Aki stared at him. "Okay. But I want you to back off Miki."

"What?"

"You heard me. Everyone knows you two have a thing for each other. And here I thought you loved Hamuko." the glare was intense and flaring.

"Shut up, you don't know anything." he gingerly got up from the couch, stumbling his way to the hall.

"Shinjiro-senpai, wait, let me help you." Fuuka's voice entered the dying conversation. She told Tomoe she'd take him to his room as the girl finished washing the dishes. Tomoe walked away from the kitchen and into the lounge, hands wiping the water dry. "What happened to the floor?" Akihiko realized that his equipment had dented the floor and panicked. Mitsuru's going to kill him.

Tomoe laughed and sat beside him. "Senpai's going to freak when she sees what you've done to the floor." Nervousness surrounded his aura and the girl beside him turned curious. "You okay, Sanada-senpai?"

"Akihiko. Call me Akihiko." he answered without thinking.

Now it was her turn to be nervous. "Um, I don't know. I always call people by their last name."

"But please try."

_**"Akihiko. What did your friend just said to you?" **__'Shut up, Caesar.'_

"Please?" his puppy eyes melted her poker face.

"A...Aki..hiko..." the blush on her face made him smile. "Thank you." hand over hand he stared at her, happy to finally be with his only family. The silence felt warm and he grasped her hand tighter, knowing he can rest easy. But somehow this reunion didn't make him feel that way. He was happy of course but now, realizing his sister was right there with him, made him want to get even stronger than before. He wanted to protect her, hold her and never let her go.

"Akihiko, I..." Mitsuru stopped her track at the bottom stair. She walked into the lounge to have her heart broken. Akihiko looked at Shujinko with a loving gaze as they held hands. Tears being held back, the red head walked up to the room. "Akihiko, will you help the others up stairs?"

She presence startled them both and Tomoe yanked her hand away. "Shujinko I want you to help Aigis with the supplies."

"R-roger." she stood up and sped walks her way to the mall. She could feel ice forming in the back of her head. Mitsuru sighed and turned to him. "Akihiko, were you listening?:"

"Yeah, I was."He walked away, leaving her behind. Mitsuru stood, trying to feel proud, like she always had. She couldn't take it anymore, knees gave away, body shaking to the ground. Under her leader-like facade was a weak, sensitive child, ready to shrivel into the darkness. Artemisia appeared on her own, arms wrapped around her, trying to give Mitsuru comfort but she was too cold to warm the ice princess' broken heart.

Koromaru normally never got involved with Mitsuru but he couldn't stand there, seeing her cry away the pain. Cerberus looked at him and whined. the two dogs trotted to her, ice melting away the sadness from her, slowly. "Thank you, Koro." Her words slurred under the tears. His fur snuggled her face, salty water falling. For once, she was content without him by her side.


	15. Behind the Scenes:Shinjiro's Past

_**NOTE: Sorry for the wait. I've been so busy with college so I can't post regularly anymore. I'll try to get as much as a I can.**__**And thanks anon for reminding me I still have readers reading my fanfic :)**_

_**Yay Shinjiro's past. It took me forever on what his past was gonna look like but here it is. feel free to review.**_

* * *

><p>She decided it was a long enough wait and headed over to the police station. It was starting to chill. Never a good sign. The longer they stayed at the dorm, wrapped around the Abyss' influence, the worse it got. She stepped out the door, a curious thing that made her wonder how the other mall goers had not seen it, with a light breeze stirred followed by a joyous bellow. She had meant to wear a disguise but the thought slipped when she left her room to rush to the grand door. Hearing her name a second time she displayed a fake smile, waiting to see who had called her. The smile turned genuine as she saw who it was right away.<p>

Takumi walked over, strutting slowly to her with a broad smile on his face. He was her old costumer when she had opened herself to the prostitute business. He was the only one she tolerated enough to let herself stay with him an entire night. That and he was friends and classmate of one of her cousin, Yukio. He walked towards her, a brilliant set of white teeth. "Tomoe. Haven't seen you in three months. Where you been lately?" He asked, as they came together in a long embrace. She giggled and hugged him tighter. "You know, here and there."

"You opened up for business and didn't tell me, your favourite customer?" That was true. Takumi was her favourite. Not only was he handsome, he was amazingly great at sex. He was a player himself so sex was up his alley.

Tomoe rolled her eyes playfully and released the embrace. "No, silly. I've been busy with training."

"Training? That's not what Yukio told me."

The gray haired girl narrowed her eyes at him. "What did he tell you?"  
>"The usual." The usual meaning fighting off villains; as in Shadows. He hung around her cousin to know enough about the mysterious things going about at night. But that wasn't all. His mother was a secretary for the CEO's Nanjo group who co-worked with the Kirijo. They thought the "potential" project was a bunch of gravy and walked out.<p>

"Hey we should catch up. Yukio's told me a lot about your current situation." He extended an arm to reach for her fingers but she held steady. "In a minute. I have to get something from the police station."

That was when another member walked out of the door.

* * *

><p>Yukari came to the lounge still worn out from her last shift in the Abyss. Stretching her arms to get a bowl from the cupboard, she heard a loud cough from the living room. Startled by his appearance Yukari lost her balance on the step stool but regained it before the fall. "Senpai, what are you doing here?" Shinjiro set his crutches aside and tried sitting in a better position. Coughing again he cleared his throat before answering. "You got time to do a little grocery shopping?"<p>

"Yeah, sure." She and Shinjiro never really have a full conversation in the past. She had been too terrified by his scary appearance to greet him. Even with a smile. She got the list from his good hand and walked to the mysterious door by the reception. From the windy chill of the mall she had worn a scarf and glasses to keep from any acquaints from seeing her. The group, besides Tomoe was supposed to be on a 5 month trip, helping the Kirijo with a project. Highly top secret. It was a good thing she hadn't worn her school outfit. As the light dissipated, from the corner of her eye lay a familiar figure. Two to be precise. Tomoe's gray hair gave her away but she could recognize the man beside her easily. Instinct kicked in and she slipped away from the door, hiding herself from them. They talked for half a minute before heading to the police station. Why was Takumi-senpai, the archery clubs president talking to her? Do they know each other? She felt all suspicious and waiting for them to walk out.

"Here you are. Your uncle just brought them here last night." He stared at the boy who walked in with her, feeling somewhat uneasy with him around. Tomoe saw his expression and whispered that he knows about it already. Sighing with a slight relief he talked again. "Speaking of which, you should have told me who you were. I would have been a little less cautious of you, Akira Fujumoto's niece." She gave him a kind smile.  
>"How did you know?"<br>"Akira and I have been friends for a long time. He didn't tell me about having a niece."  
>"I don't mind. But please keep it a low profile. I don't want people knowing who I am." Kurosawa was puzzled; he might have to ask Akira about this girl. He nodded while the girl looked through the bag.<p>

Yukari jolted herself up as she heard the familiar ding of the station door open. Her suspicion grew as she saw Tomoe with a large bag in her hand and Takumi-senpai wrap his arm around her. They headed to the alley by the closed Escapade and she followed suit.  
>They conversed for a while until Takumi told her something. He came close to her personal space, lips at her ear. Her own lips twisted into a smile and as he was done they embraced each other, Yukari's blood rose into a dark heat and left. She slowly tolerated Tomoe for her leadership expertise and her way of comforting others, especially Shinjiro-senpai. He had been a wreck when she passed away and with Tomoe's presence beside him, he's slowly getting better. However, two timing was crossing the line. Yukari was so angry that boiled within her that she had to sit down and fiddled the edge of her skirt to calm down.<p>

Takumi took her where rarely people came. He didn't have to be secretive since all he said that the family was just worried about her. Ever since the kids from Iwatodai dorm suddenly disappeared to go on a Kirijo project trip, things at that time period hadn't gone so well. Since there was no one killing shadows, The Lost had increased. They reported 5 missing in the last month. With the lost increasing, and no one to save them, they are reported missing or kidnapped. Tomoe had to report this when she got back. Before she left, Takumi whispered in her ear, missing the nights of conversations, saying sweet nothings to her, things he had already said but it made her smile anyway. After a long embrace and peck on her cheek, she headed out the alley. She instantly saw a brunette in pink by a bench and knew it was Yukari. It wasn't hard to spot her under all the pink she wore.

"What are you doing here?"

"I should be saying that to you. Why were you with Takumi-senpai?" Yukari hadn't had time to calm herself and blurted out what she had on her mind. Tomoe felt anger in her words and narrowed her eyes slightly. "He was delivering a message for me. Where you spying on us?"

"I just saw you guys walk into the alley."

"So why are sitting here, then?" The girl froze, anger slowly draining from her.

_**'This girl was really observant.'**_ Isis commented softly.

She didn't know what to say but the truth. "Shinjiro-senpai asked me to do some shopping."

"Okay, so why sit here if you need to shop?" Yukari pinched her eyes, before smiling broadly. "Was waiting for you. I don't think I can carry all the stuff back." Tomoe felt uneasy with the fake smile but went along. The two, walked into the store, both feeling suspicious of each other. Yukari would do something about it; tonight...

_**FUUKA'S ROOM**_  
>Yukari knocked at the door that night, hoping the cyan haired girl was still awake. To her surprise, she found Mitsuru by the desk. Fuuka stammered to explain but the red head intervened.<p>

"I guess great minds think alike." she said with a smile. Mitsuru chuckled and stood from the monitor.

"I suppose so. Are you here to look on information about Shujinko, Yukari?" the girl nodded and walked in.

"So have you guys found anything?" Fuuka answered, shyly.

"N-not yet. I just hacked the school's firewall. I might take some time for it to open." then she turned to Mitsuru.

"Senpai. Why are you looking for information on Tomoe-chan?"

She sighed first then turned her attention away from them. "Her appearance on this whole situation has gotten on my nerves. It was like it had been planned from the start. And don't you think she has something going on that she hasn't told us?" She turned this time, eyes intently staring at them. The kohais were silent for a while. So Yukari wasn't the only one who felt that way. Mitsuru-senpai is probably the only one who felt uneasy about this. Compared to the rest of them.

The silence stopped when a small ding came from the computer.

"Oh. It's up." Fuuka announced as she worked on the files of each student thoroughly. Finally they were going to unveil Tomoe's secret. Yukari felt adrenaline rush through her as she smirked. Fuuka on the other hand, trembled with guilt. Tomoe-chan was one of her friends. She felt that it was wrong to go through her files without her permission but then again a feeling of curiosity outmatched her guilty-side. She had to know who she was and why she had the same exact power as their dear deceased friend.

_**ALITHEIA LAST FLOOR**_

"We've been through three doors. Whose memories haven't we seen?" Junpei wondered loudly.

"We'll there's at least six of us here, not including Metis." Yukari said. "Maybe it might be mine. Or Fuuka-chan's." But in her mind she wished it was Tomoe's memories that they looked at.

"Actually I've been here before a couple of times. But there aren't that many doors to look at. You saw how many the doors there were at the Desert, right? For each front door there is a door behind it. That door is the halfway point. And judging by how many doors there are, I'd say about...8 doors. And we've seen three so far." Metis announced proudly.

"That means there are only five doors remaining." Aigis deduced.

"Well what are we waiting for? Someone open the door and get this over with." Junpei leaned on his arms. Yukari stomped her foot down.

"Will you stop that? This isn't something we can brush off our shoulders!" with a quick kick, she tripped the boy to his ass. "Be more serious!"

"Ow!" fixing his cap, he jumped back up. "Jeez, Yuka-tan. Got your panties in a knot?"

"Say what!" Yukari grasped his shirt, anger boiled in her fist. Tomoe sighed and grasped the door's handle.

* * *

><p><em>It wasn't in Paulownia Mall or the junior high section of the school but the front steps of the dorm. <em>

_It was around autumn and the cold air danced the leaves onto the ground. People walked around in scarves and jackets while walking through the sidewalk. A man walked over onto the scene with hands in his pockets, a downcast look and a hunched back. He stared at the paved stair and sat down on it. He sighed as he looked up. It was Shinjiro. Sighing again, he took an item out of his pocket._

_Opening his palm, he looked at the pocket watch he had. A simple silver pocket watch that he kept with him at all times. The design was a cut out of a symbol he couldn't recognize but it did make him remember someone important. He fiddled with it for a while until he saw something from the corner of his eye._

_A boy with silver hair and a girl with scarlet red hair. They walked and talked, smiling away at their conversation. The boy noticed him immediately._

"_Shinji? What are you doing at the dorm?" Akihiko's question wasn't answered right away as Shinjiro stared down at the little rich looking girl by his side. "Oh uh this is-"_

"_I know who she is, Aki. Kirijo, am I right?" he turned to her, eyes staring down from his dark coloured beanie._

"_Yes. You must be friends with Akihiko." She smiled with a brilliant set of teeth. 'Damn rich people.'_

"_You own this dorm?"_

"_No but it's part of the school-"_

"_The school was made by the Kirijo Group so this dorm is yours, right?" He was tired of this game. _

_"I guess so." She shrugged like it was nothing. "So what is it that you need?"_

"_Let me live in this dorm." He didn't ask but demanded. He wasn't going to let his friend sacrifice his life without him. Akihiko's eyes were wide. _

"_Shinji, what are you doing? You can't live here. It's only for club members."_

"_This dorm is exclusive to only those who are members of SEES."_

_She looked at him with interest but he ignored her. "Then make me part of this club."_

"_Shinji-"_

"_Akihiko, give him a chance." She stopped the boy with a hand on his shoulder. _

"_Aragaki, have you been awake past midnight? Seen the clock stop, the lights turn off and the world cover in darkness?" her eyes turned a dark shade of violet as she spoke. _

"_Have you seen the Dark Hour? The period in time when the world stops and dark creatures roam? "_

_He couldn't lie to those eyes. He nodded once and that turn her frown to a smirk. "Then it's settled. Aragaki will be staying in the dorm from now on." She left them and walked to the door. _

"_Shinji, why are you doing this? I don't think you have a strong enough potential to be part of this__. You should just go home Shinji. Take care of __Mitsuko-san and Bunkichi-san instead. I don't want you to get hurt."_

"_I'm staying whether you like it or not."_

_Akihiko hesitated but didn't give in. He knew that Shinji wasn't going away. Akihiko entered the dorm and slammed it in Shinjiro's face._

"_Hilarious, Aki. Let me in."_

"_NO." he heard from the door._

_Suddenly the world spun faster and the days when on and on. Shinjiro stayed there every day, waiting for the door to be opened. He went home of course but he was always late and Akihiko locked the door. Then eventually it was Mitsuru who opened the door. She smiled at him when he walked to the dorm that morning._

"_You really are persistent aren't you?" She walked the last step and stood in front of him. "I would want to test your potential but Akihiko is stubborn and refuses to let you in. He sometimes sleeps in the lounge just to keep me from opening the door." _

"_So are you gonna let me in or not?"_

_In the palm of her hand was a small silver key wrapped around a red armband. She gave it to him and turned to leave for school. "I'll send someone to help you move in. Welcome aboard SEES, Shinjiro Aragaki."_

_He was left to himself. Again he looked at the pocket watch he kept in his left breast pocket. "Maybe this time I'll find you..."_

* * *

><p>It was quiet for a moment as the door disappeared. Metis spoke up as she turned to the others. "I guess that was the fourth door. That means only three remain."<p>

"But wasn't that something?" Junpei said, brightly. "I thought Akihiko-senpai was sort of cool guy but I guess he can be childish now and then."

"Shut your mouth, Junpei." Akihiko brightened a deep shade of pink. The group smiled and the bright faced senior. But Fuuka turned to her senpai, eyes full of question.

"Senpai, in the end you said, _"'Maybe this time I'll find you.'_ Who were you talking about?"

He turned his back away from them, eyes looking to the ground, body facing the waterfall. It was quiet for a time and everyone felt awkward. Fuuka felt bad for asking him. But he looked up to the sky and inhaled. "I didn't think I would have to tell anyone about this. But it's out of the bag now..."

He turned to them, Mitsuru especially. "I met someone in the Dark Hour. I figured that if I joined SEES I might be able to find them. Or at least know if they were in the team."

Mitsuru looked puzzled then intrigued. "Have you had contact with this person since?" to her disappointment he shook his head. "I haven't seen her since that night."

"Her?" Yukari asked.

"Yeah. The person was a girl. About our age." Yukari narrowed her eyes and felt like her curiousness rise. Everyone wanted to know who that girl was. She could have been useful in their journey but nonetheless they headed back, suggested by Junpei. Tomoe on the other hand, stayed. She told them to go on without her as she sat on the edge of the platform, feet dangling. Junpei couldn't let her stay by herself and sat with her.

"So, what do you think?"

"About what?" She looked down past her feet. The water fell endlessly amazed her. It may be ruining time but the Abyss is really beautiful.

"About Senpai's memory. About the girl he's looking for." He stared out to the staircase nearby.

"I don't know. Personally I don't care. I'm not really part of SEES." She had the urge to jump, to feel the wind in her face again. The Abyss makes people do crazy things.

"Yeah, that's true. Come on. Let's head back with the others." He stood up, his hand offering hers. She took it and heaved herself up. Smiling, she and her newly found best friend headed to the green light to join the others.

_**DORM: THAT NIGHT**_

"We've been at it for hours...How come we still can't find anything on Tomoe?" Yukari complained with a loud groan. She slumped to Fuuka's bed, exhausted.

"What have we got so far Yamagishi?" Mitsuru paced around, biting her polished nail. She hadn't had this hard of a time finding information on anyone at all. Shujinko or whoever she is must have kept her files well hidden.

"Well from what she told us, Tomoe-chan lost her parents the same time as Hamuko-chan's. So she was about 7 years old. She must have lived in the orphanage for some time until she was claimed by her uncle. We know that she is fluent in French..."

'_Ahh that's right.' _Kirijo remembered the time a week ago when she had diverged herself into a friendly conversation with the girl. They talked for a while and as Mitsuru spoke in French the two girls continued their conversation in another language. She never felt so comfortable talking in French other than Akihiko before. It was riveting. Mitsuru swore under her breath, feeling upset for liking Tomoe.

"She could have lived abroad for some time. Or is half French like moi." Mitsuru spoke aloud.

"Oh yes. I remember her saying that once in Music Club. She learned piano from her father and sang to her mother in French." Fuuka chirped in. "But that's all we can find out about her."

They were all quiet until they sighed in union. They weren't going anywhere. The file on her at school was too broad. They waited, paced, complained and sighed. Tomoe kept her information hidden but then Mitsuru stood up from the bed and walked over to the computer. Maybe _he_ maybe has something on her.

"Senpai?" Yukari and Fuuka walked back to the cyan haired girl's room after they brewed some tea and coffee. They met their senior in the laptop, eyes glued to the screen. "What have you found?"

"We've been looking at her information but what if we looked at her guardian's information instead." She turned to them with a smile. They smiled back and hurried to join her. "Her uncle owns a dojo so it must be the Fujimoto dojo down by the Naganaki Shrine." Fuuka took her place and typed quickly into the search box. As they found the site for the dojo, a picture of Tomoe's uncle popped up. Mitsuru took a double take and realized who he was immediately. "That's Akira Fujimoto."

"You know him senpai?"

"Yes. I remember that he was a weapons manufacturer of the Kirijo Group. He developed a way to use weapons in the Dark Hour. He used the power of the Shadows and fused them together with the weapons. He made hunting down Shadows possible."

"So he's the one who makes our weapons." Yukari mumbled.

"Indeed. I assume Officer Kurosawa is acquaintances with him." She turned to Fuuka. "Is there anything else you know about her?"

"We could check to see if she has a file at the Kirijo Hospital. She lost her parents the day Hamuko-chan did. Maybe she was taken into the hospital the night of the incident."

She hacked the medical file and searched for the girl's name. The Kirijo kept every file they had on each patient there especially the ones on the night off the Moonlight Bridge incident. They were stop dead when they couldn't find Tomoe's file but a little girl with the similar name. Although they had different characters, the name was the same. Mitsuru thought it be wise to check, just in case. They found a tiny picture of the girl on the file. She had pale silver locks almost covering her right eye and a bandage around her neck. Her last name was blank probably from amnesia and she looked weary and tired. The possibility of this little girl being Tomoe was close to 100 percent. If the picture wasn't so old they would have been able to identify who it was by the eyes. Sadly scratches were all over the picture and her head had been lowered to cover her pale face. If this was Tomoe at the age of 7 why hide her identity and from whom? They were stuck in the mud again.

_**PTOLOMEA 17**__**th**__** FLOOR**_

"It's the last boss on this floor, right Fuuka?" Tomoe whispered. She knew the girl would be able to hear her. Fuuka nodded. "Yes. But…." That made the team uneasy. A loud cry echoed the room. "In the next room is not only the shadow but that presence as well. She's there with the shadow." Yukari whipped out from the wall and ran to in front of the Shadow without any hesitation. Tomoe along with the two seniors followed suit, unable to do anything.

"It doesn't seem like it'll attack…"if only Fuuka knew that. The shadow hid behind the pillar, eyeing Tomoe with hate. But it kept its distance, watching the battle from afar. Tomoe let her mind focus on the Shadow in front of her. She couldn't let distractions get in the way of her job. Releasing a card form her skirt pocket, Odin came to her call. "Ziodyne!" Odin's scepter emitted sparks of light as he raised it above his head. A flash of lightning bolted down and crushed the Neo Minotaur. It got up, however, with on a scratch on its mask. Yukari summoned her Persona, Isis and winds swirled around the enemy. Arrow after arrow was shot and the team began to worry about Yukari's well-being. "Just die already, you stupid Shadow!" she screamed as she fired her last arrow. The mask cracked and shattered. Yukari, feeling accomplished stood up proudly. The Minotaur however turned rampant. It charged at Yukari, rage in its core. Mitsuru luckily ran to her aid and blocked it with her ice. Mitsuru returned the favour and froze the Shadow for a while. Yukari was injured slightly and healed herself while Akihiko and Tomoe guarded the two females. The ice broke and the Minotaur became more furious than ever. Tomoe heard a giggle from behind her and thought the others had heard it too. The evil aura from the black shadow turned dark and sly.

'_Fuuka. Watch that shadow for me. It looks like it'll interfere with our battle…'_

'_**Understood.'**_

The battle lasted forever. The team became exhausted, dodging the enemy's attack. Finally Akihiko straight punched the Minotaur in the stomach, bringing it down. "Yes! I've been waiting for this!" Tomoe gave a quick nod and the group rushed to attack the fallen creature. Suddenly a wicked violet flame burned the Minotaur. It screamed and thrashed. The group had to move away from it as the flames spread.

"Yamagishi, what's going on?"

Tomoe turned back to where the black shadow stayed and there it was white teeth and a smile curled deviously. "Fuuka, it's the black shadow, isn't it?" the group turned to her, confused.

"_**Yes, I analyzed it and it seemed that she was the one who set that Shadow on fire. But…"**_ just as she started a new sentence the monster in front of them roared and flexed its muscled, eradicating the flames away. _**"Be careful! It's much stronger than the last time."**_ With that she was cut off.

"Fuuka? Fuuka!" the group yelled for their comrade. There was no answer_. 'It has to be her.'_ Tomoe thought, eyes narrowing at the black shadowed girl. _'She's blocked our communication with Fuuka…'_

"Damn. It's just like last time. We're on our own." Akihiko spat, angry.

"Just focus on the enemy for now." Mitsuru said, guard ready. The Minotaur raised its head and smiled. In a flash it was in front of Yukari. She didn't have time to act as it crushed her unconscious. He dropped the girl to the ground with a slam and moved onto the fencing master. Mitsuru jumped in front of the silver headed emperor and shot her evoker. With that the Minotaur was frightened, cowering in fear. It screamed and covered its ears. He eyes the red head and grabbed her, throwing her across the room.

"Mitsuru!" they heard a sudden crack and the princess fell into silence.

"Kirijo-senpai!" this made the two angry and they faced the Minotaur with rage. Tomoe's rage was not towards the creature but the small shadow in the distance. It smiled and giggled. _'She's going to pay…'_

"Odin!" "Caesar!"

"**Thunder Reign!"**

Their eyes began to glow, rays of light spilling from their lids. Their final attack wiped the enemy and the black shadow cursed, disappearing into thin air.

Tomoe had used her reviving persona, Yurlungur to revive Yukari. "I'm sorry, Tomoe." Yukari said the first thing she had her breath back. "I shouldn't have rushed in like that. I don't know what came over me." Yukari surprised herself for apologizing to her that it showed. Tomoe smiled kindly and said, "It's okay. I would have done that myself if wasn't the leader."

"Mitsuru!" Akihiko raced to her broken body as soon as he got his consciousness back. She was limp and slowly getting cold. Then he whipped his head to see the two girls well and the other alive. He sighed with relief but then turned to face his broken lover.

"Mitsuru…" he hugs her tightly. "I blame myself. I can't believe I couldn't protect you." She grunted and her eyes opened. Blood slowly dripping from her lips. Ironically it matched the shade of her lipstick. His eyes were in horror and he touched her scraped face. Her eyes focused on him then a hint of anger and it was gone. He knew that look but he didn't know why. "Let's get her out of here, eh Fuuka?" Tomoe said as she swung her weapon over her shoulder. The girl understood and beamed them back to the dorm.

It still felt early in the day so the girls along with Junpei went to the mall. Yukari invited Tomoe to her surprise. They had fun which was refreshing for once. They didn't have anything against each other and they actually had many things in common. It was nice and nostalgic_. 'It's like talking to Hamuko again…' _they both thought.

_**DORM MITSURU'S ROOM**_

"_**Don't blame yourself Akihiko. It was not your fault that she got injured."**_

'_But it is. If I pushed her away from the shadow then she wouldn't have injured her spine.'_

"_**Just be glad that her body survived that force. Otherwise she might not have made it."**_Caesar sighed softly as the man in silver held the girl's cold hand. Slowly her eyes fluttered awake. Relieved that she came to, Akihiko cried tears of joy. The heiress however was not happy. Akihiko aided her into a sitting position but she never looked at him. He was slightly confused and glad all at once.

"Why are you here?" her question surprised him a little.

"Well Aigis took the others into the Abyss. Shinji is in his room and Tomoe…" Mitsuru winced at the sound of the girl's name.

"Please leave. I want to rest." Her voice sounded harsh. In a small voice Akihiko spoke. "Okay but before I do I just want to apologize. I couldn't protect you. I'm sorry."

"No need. It was by my decision to protect you." She finally stared at him. Eyes full of anger. "Now please leave."

"Mitsuru..." he looked scared and worried as her eyes shifted to a darker shade of scarlet. "Don't make me say it again. Leave my room or you shall face the consequences…"

"But—"

"Go…!" she screamed at him. Eyes brimming with tears. He turned to leave, hands bowled into fists. Once he left he screamed with anger. He didn't even know what he did wrong and yet he felt so angry are her. As she walked into the hallway he saw the trash bin and kicked it, throwing it across the room. He sat in the chair and cried, not knowing what to do with himself.

"_**Mitsuru…"**_ Artemisia came forth from the girl's body and looked at her master. She had never seen her this sad and broken before. The red head cried for a good long hour. _**"Why did you not tell him that the attack almost killed you?"**_

"It wouldn't have made a difference anyway. He has someone else he loves." She sniffed.

"_**I doubt that. You saw how he looked at you."**_

"Never mind that. I'm going to sleep." _'If I told him that, what would he have done?'_

* * *

><p>I'm loving the whole AkiMitsu relationship :)


	16. Her Story, His Pain

_**NOTE:**_

_**Sorry to the readers... :( I've been extremely busy with college and this semester is going to be even more compact but since I got a new desktop, I might be able to work more on my story. But don't expect too much. If you got any questions about my story feel free to PM me :D**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>DORM:LOUNGE<strong>_

"Please senpai...?" Junpei whined at his senior. They hadn't had a break in a month and being in the dorm all the time training, was boring. Everyone was agitated and begged to go out. Mitsuru couldn't complain. She was really tired of being in the dorm as well. "Alright we can all go-"

"Yes!" Junpei jumped and started to dance.

"But remember that we aren't supposed to be there, so we must be extremely cautious." Everyone agreed and headed to their rooms to change. In her absence though, Tomoe had injured her ankle so she could not leave the dorm. It was fine by her anyway so she instructed Shinjiro to guard her. It didn't bother him since he wasn't interested in going out. Or so he said. Everyone knew their relationship but they never showed affection for each other around the group. She stared at the girl on the love seat with hatred and stomped off to her room.

* * *

><p>"It's too bad you can't come with us Tomoe-chan." Fuuka said as she wrapped a new bandage around the girl's ankle.<p>

"Nah. I wasn't planning on going out today." Though from the looks of it she was in denial. The girl in teal stood up and asked if she wanted anything when they got back. "No it's alright. I don't want you to waste money on me." Tomoe shook her hand in embarrassment. She didn't like owing people. Fuuka nodded but she was going to buy Tomoe something anyway. She smiled and walked off to her room to change.

Tomoe sighed as soon as she was alone with a sleeping Koromaru. He slept soundly, his head on her lap, breathing rhythmically. She was finally alone. She didn't mind not going to the mall. In fact she was elated. This is what she does on her day off. Sit in her room, read and greet Koromaru at the shrine. After a few minutes of petting the dog's soft fur, she struggled to lift Koromaru's head off her lap and hobbled off to the second floor. She needed a shower.

On her way there, she met Yukari and Mitsuru. They were talking and the girl in pink saw her. "Hey, want anything while we're gone?" Tomoe's eyes focused on the girl beside her. Mitsuru wasn't looking her way but she felt a cold chill down her spine. She went back to Yukari. "No it's alright."

"You sure?" She nodded. "Well, whatever. I was going to get a cake so you can have some when we get back."

Tomoe tried to protest but Yukari insisted as she walked off with her friend. Tomoe sighed but smiled. Yukari really is turning around. She went to her room and came back down to take a shower.

* * *

><p>Shinjiro left the laundry room and trudged to the kitchen for breakfast. He was alone with her again and he felt like making her something special to eat. <em>'...! What am I doing...? She isn't my girlfriend.' <em>By the time he'd said that, he had already finished cooking the omelette... Might as well make it a full course.

* * *

><p>Water trickled down her neck to her collar and down in between her breasts. Tomoe felt so relaxed. Her mind wandered as she showered in the hot water. The water tickled her face. Her eyelids, nose cheeks and lips felt the blushing hot water. Fingers touched her soft skin and her mind changed its path. She remembered his lips on hers. How soft he was even though he was so rough, she loved it. Her hand travelled to her hips and she remembered how he tugged her close to his own. She remembered his hot breath on her neck and his hands roaming her back. She was getting lost in her thought that she felt hot; hotter than the water pouring down on her. Her slim fingers found its way down and she moaned in ecstasy. There was a numbing sensation on her fingers but she ignored it as she lifted her other hand to her breast. She was moist. She hadn't touched herself in a long time. <em>'Deeper.' <em>she moaned._ 'I need to go deeper...'_ Her knees went weak and she fell back to the wall and onto the wet ground. She was nearly there... Lastly she recalled her own hands unbuckling his pants as they kissed. His tongue chasing for hers was just too much. Tomoe lifted her head back and...

Pain.

Her eyes shot open, pupils shrinking and her mind went blank. Random blurs filled her vision and she couldn't see. She had to get to her clothes. She had to get her pills before it got worse. She crawled out of the shower, her body feeling heavy and bruised. Tomoe gasped and groaned. Then without warning her eyes went black and a high pitched sound rang in her ears. She hadn't screamed so hard in her life.

* * *

><p>"Here you go Koro-chan." Shinjiro laid a bowl down on the ground before the puppy began to eat it. Before he could take a bite however, Koromaru whipped his head up and focused his ears to the girl's lavatory. A low growl escaped him. Shinjiro noticed this and asked what was wrong. Suddenly he knew. A pained scream echoed through the door followed by a flash of light. Koromaru jumped to his feet and scratched at the door, barking. Shinjiro yanked the door open. He saw nothing but the steam and walked slowly to the sound of panting.<p>

Tomoe screamed loudly and her eyes shone brightly, light pouring. She got part of her conscious back and she crawled again. She found her clothes on a shelf in a basket and there laid the pills. Struggling to keep herself awake, Tomoe reached for the basket. She saw patched of blue, purple and silver on her skin and she knew she wouldn't last. She had to get the pills. She heard a muffled call as she screamed again, grasping the basket towards her. Her pill bottle popped open and blue and red pills scattered the floor.

"Tomoe!" Shinjiro ran to her naked body. She felt cold though she had just bathed in hot water. Koromaru was at Shinjiro's side with a towel and he wrapped Tomoe in it. She lifted her shaking bruised arm out, extending it to her pill bottle. He knew immediately what they were and took her arm away. She grunted, smacked him off of her and tried to reach for them again. Castor smiled wickedly. _**'Her persona's gone berserk...' **_ Shinjiro ignored him and took the still screaming girl to her room.

_**DORM:TOMOE'S ROOM**_

Her screaming had not subsided and he didn't know what to do but hug her tighter. She yelled at him, pushing his body away from hers but she couldn't. Suddenly Tomoe shouted and clawed her right eye. It started to bleed. Her eye had been engulfed by her iris and she started to cry black tears. Hesychia, her Persona, like smoke emitted itself out of its master, shrieking as well. Tomoe's hands were blue and purple and reaching for her own neck.

_'Her Persona's trying to kill her.' _Shinjiro didn't know what to do. Koromaru sat there whining. All he thought was that one time his own Persona went berserk. Hamuko was with him and she calmed Castor with her own Persona. _'That might work...'_

_**'No.'**_

"What?! Can't you see she's dying?" He grasped her wrists tightly, making sure she hadn't choked herself.

'_**Why bother? Let her suffer like we did.'**_

"I'm **not** going to do that to her." He said sternly.

'_**Then you're on your own. Give her the pill if you really want to save her.' **_He said and left. Shinjiro wasn't going to do that either. Damn Castor. It will only hurt her more. Her right eye was completely black and still, ebony tears poured down them. Out of her thrashing, his newly repaired pocket watch, fell out of his pocket and clicked open. A soft lullaby played through it and her screaming and thrashing subsided. Her Persona had stopped as well and reverted back. Tomoe sighed, tears turning clear as she hiccupped away the pain. He too sighed, happy as they both relaxed in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>Tomoe woke up feeling bruised and wet. Her hair was a tangled mess and she was only but in a towel. She scurried to get changed before walking out her room. But something was strange. Before she had left the second floor, she noticed something through the window. The last time she remembered it had been morning when the group left for the mall. She was asleep for at least 5 hours. It should have been night time...The time had completely stopped. It was the borderline between spring and summer. The cherry blossoms stopped moving and the water in the ocean had stopped rippling. The people had stopped walking either. They had turned to stone...With a worried look; she grabbed her light green cardigan off the chair and headed for the lounge.<p>

_**LOUNGE**_

"Oh She's awake." Yukari said, standing. Koromaru was at the girl's side, barking happily. Everyone stood up, waiting for the girl to come to the lounge. Yukari and Fuuka were the ones that ran up to her, supporting her weight. "How are you feeling Tomoe-chan?"

"I'm alright." She pinched the bridge of her nose before looking up. "Have you guys seen outside? The time flow has gotten worse..." Mitsuru nodded.

"Yes. But let's discuss that later. Do you remember anything before you woke up?" the room was silent while she thought. Tomoe shook her head in response.

"What happened to me?" She asked though she had a hunch.

Shinjiro walked to the side of the couch, looking at her intently. "You lost control of your Persona..." the silence thickened. Tomoe sat down on the couch close to the wall. _'Again...?'_ Hesychia tightened her grip at her sword.

"Has this happened to you before?" Mitsuru asked. Tomoe took her time before nodding. "Have you had contact with Strega when this happened?"

"...No." She looked up at her, pokerfaced. Shinjiro fiddle something out of his pocket and tossed it on the coffee table. "I found these with you in the bathroom. I stopped you before you took one."

Akihiko whipped his head at the girl. "How did you get those?" He couldn't believe his own sister, was using Suppressants. Mitsuru stood up and asked her again. "Have you had contact with Strega?"

In a sheepish voice Tomoe answered with a "Yes." the group sighed heavily.

"How many have you taken?"

"Not many. At least once or twice."

"Once is enough to kill you." Shinjiro said. "When did you get them?"

"I don't remember. A couple years ago, I think." Her hands started to sweat.

"Has your Persona ever tried to kill you?" Mitsuru asked, harshly.

In her mind, Hesychia objected. Tomoe thought before answering again. "Yes...It was by accident."

"How?" Ken asked.

"I use my Persona like a defence mechanism. It will summon itself when I'm in danger."

"So when were you in danger?" Yukari asked. Junpei looked at her as she did with him. He smiled in encouragement.

"My uncle and I weren't so close back then like we are now. Under my father's will, Uncle Akira was chosen to take care of me when he died. He took me in and made me a maid. I broke a vase one day and he... Well let's just say he wasn't very forgiving."

"How did you do that?"

"The same way you and your Persona communicate." She looked around. "You do talk to your Persona's too right?"

"Yeah, but I didn't know we could do THAT." Junpei replied. "So your Persona has special ability?"

"Not really, no." Tomoe shrugged. She was getting tired of all the questions.

"Why didn't you tell anyone of us about it?" Akihiko demanded. She shrugged again saying that it never came up. Yukari was silence for the most part of the whole conversation but she couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm sorry but I can't keep quiet any longer." she turned to Tomoe. "Fuuka, Mitsuru-senpai and I have been trying to hack into your personal profile." Tomoe's eyes widen just slightly. Yukari didn't like how she seemed to calm about it. The others were shocked of course, by both her reaction and Yukari's announcement.

"...How much do you know?" Tomoe narrowed her eyes at Yukari.

"Nothing that we didn't already know." Fuuka said, voice shaking. She didn't want them to argue, though she knew Yukari's intention was to get Tomoe angry. Mitsuru on the other hand, didn't bother if they were going to fight or not. She knew she couldn't stop Yukari from changing her mind and frankly she wanted Tomoe to spill the truth too.

"We found out that your uncle, the one you are staying with, used to work for the Kirijo Group as the Weapon's Manufacturer."

"What?" Junpei rose to his feet. Tomoe didn't' tell him about that. Tomoe clenched her hands together to keep from shaking any harder.

"Is that true?" Mitsuru questioned, leaning in towards her.

"What? Who is her uncle?" Akihiko asked. He knew the people in the Kirijo Group well and he never heard about this.

"Akira Fujimoto, her uncle used to work for Senpai's family as weapon's manufacturer and specialist. He made weapons for the Kirijo Group to use in Tartarus." Fuuka informed them. "Mitsuru-senpai said that he left the group years later for family reasons-"

"His wife died after giving birth to my cousin, Yukio." Tomoe spilled.

"So you knew?" Mitsuru asked. "You knew about Shadows and Dark Hour, everything before you met Arisato."

"How did you get my personal files?"

"Answer my question."

"Not until you tell me how the hell you got my files. I had those burned." They were both standing up, glaring at each other. Mitsuru went first.

"The Kirijo Hospital keeps records of Shadow-related incidents; including the one from 10 years ago. We just so happened to find a file on a child named Tomoe. Although her name was different, you had just confessed your secret." Tomoe bit her lip. She underestimated the three of them. She knew she couldn't keep her secret from them any longer. She looked over at the cyan haired girl. Fuuka's eyes showed remorse. Tomoe eased up but didn't speak.

"Will you tell us, Tomoe-san?" Aigis spoke up. "About your identity and why you changed it?" She looked at Ken who looked back at her. He wanted to know as well. The others were silent as the girl with gray hair walked to the big window.

She sighed. "This isn't something I normally talk about to anyone. No one knows about it...Not even _**Her**_." She stared at the window before beginning.

* * *

><p>"As Yukari had pointed out, I kept my real identity a secret. It wasn't because I wanted to keep away from the Kirijo Group but from my own family."<p>

"What?" Yukari shouted. The others began to question her again.

"Shut up." Shinjiro said. Tomoe smiled in appreciation.

"My father, Jun, was a famous pianist all over Japan and my mother, Ahna was the CEO of a major food franchise in France. They met while my father was on tour. My mother had the grand opening of her restaurant in Paris, and he performed there since his agent thought it could boost his career. He played for her restaurant, and afterwards they got together. After a year in France he had to go back to Japan. He was to have an arranged marriage with some noble heiress, but my father refused to marry her and ran back to France to elope with my mother. After a couple of years I was born, it was then that my parents thought of going back to Japan. When my father's family found out that he had married a French woman, they were furious. They tried to ignore her and my father but they knew that they needed him; he was the only one besides his brother that was keeping the family together financially. They even asked him to divorce her but he loved her too much. The family, mostly my aunt and grandmother secretly abused my mother and me as well..." The group was quiet.

* * *

><p>"After two years, my mother had given birth to another child, Kenta. My little brother. He was three when my aunt tried to drown him. My mother couldn't take the abuse anymore and pleaded to my father to leave the country, to go back to France. It took some time of course so they left about 3 years after."<p>

"How come?" Fuuka asked.

"Well, my father gave most of his earnings to the family so he had to work until he got enough for a one-way flight to France."

"If you're father was such a famous pianist, how come it took so long for him to earn money?" Yukari wondered.

She was silent for a moment before she spoke. She never looked at the group. "My father was sick. He had worked himself to the bone and he never told anyone. That was when the incident happened. My family died in the ten year accident and I was the only survivor. I lived in the orphanage for some time until my uncle took me in." She turned back to them without looking upset, or crying. But she was shaking. Her arms crossed together to keep the others from seeing.

"How did you survive?" Ken asked. Tomoe twitched and everyone was afraid to ask anymore.

"I don't remember but this light. It was a very kind light." She spoke so calmly.

"What happened to you during the incident? Can you remember any of that?" Mitsuru questioned. Tomoe looked at her for the first time. She eyes were clear, unhesitant. "Not really. I remember glimpses."

"Can you elaborate?"

"A Shadow?" Everyone sighed.

"Ryoji." Junpei mumbled.

"And I think it lost control of itself and went on a rampage. Ugh.." she clasped her head and neck.

"That's enough. You don't have to remember anymore. Thank you." Shinjiro was at her side and said he would take her to her room. "No, it's okay. I'm alright." She saw Yukari's intense glares.

"I'm sorry that I kept this from you. It wasn't my intention to make you misinterpret anything about me."

"What?" Yukari was more furious than ever.

"Isn't that why you went through my information? Cause you thought I was hiding something from you?"

"We thought that you appearing in all this was a little more than just a coincidence." Mitsuru said before Yukari was about to yell at Tomoe.

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since you came to the dorm things have started to go wrong."

"Are you saying that this is my fault?"

"No of course not." Fuuka stammered, waving her hands. "We think that your appearance was somewhat similar to Hamuko-chan's. She came here bringing Death with her, which almost caused the Fall." That didn't help at all…

"So what you're saying is that I might have something inside me that could-"

"We aren't saying." Yukari spat. "We know. After today's incident we have proof that you _are_ dangerous." Tomoe narrowed her eyes a slight and sighed. Yukari was right. Her Persona is a threat to them. Not just her.

"She isn't the only one. Remember me?" Shinjiro spoke up.

"Actually Shinjiro, I should have talked to you about that. Since you were in a coma for 4 months, I asked the doctors to clean your system. Most of the harmful medication has pretty much wiped out. Your 85% drug-free."

"What about the other fifteen percent?" Shinjiro was happy but sad at the same time.

"Sadly that is the part of the Suppressants that they couldn't eliminate. Your body had accustomed to them that your body can't live without it. I wanted you to stop taking the Suppressants but it's the only way for you to stay alive."

"So the pills he's been taken is a—" Akihiko was surprised. He was the first to have heard of this.

"It's a placebo of the Suppressant. They only contain the drug that your body needs in order to live."

"A fake Suppressant..." Shinjiro didn't like how the princess kept this a secret even from him and Aki but it didn't matter now. He had a chance at live. To live again and maybe look for that person.

"Maybe I should have a prescription written for you too, Shujinko. Although we don't know for sure if the drugs in your system will be similar to the ones in Shinjiro's." the red head was lost in thought.

"Speaking of which," Yukari spoke up again. "You haven't told us your real name." She pointed at the girl beside the beanie headed man.

"Does that matter? I'm still Tomoe."

"But wait. If you didn't tell anyone this before, how did you become friend with Hamuko?" Junpei questioned. Everyone wondered too. Yukari was furious.

"We met at a day care. Hamuko's family was the only reason we stayed for so long. They were one of the only Japanese family that accepted my mother. Actually it was also because her mother's sister's husband was an English man."

"Ugh I've had it with all of you!" Yukari stood up. "Why can't you just tell us your identity! Isn't the suspense killing any of you?"

"No. Not really." Junpei said. "I mean I already knew since I was the first to know but I don't think anyone really cares. It wouldn't have mattered if we like her now."

Tomoe smiled kindly at him. Junpei can really be a kind person.

"Yeah. We've spent so much time with her I don't think the past matters. Tomoe is Tomoe." Akihiko agreed. He was sad that Tomoe wasn't his sister and felt bad for thinking so. However he was glad he has gained someone important to him. He'll have to talk to her later.

Everyone seemed to have the same feeling. Yukari was lost. Everyone was accepting her so easily. It was like the time when Junpei couldn't accept the fact his leader was a girl. This time it was her who couldn't accept. Angry, the girl in pink stomped away to her room. The night ended with an awkward feeling in everyone. Tomoe especially. She was never the one to mend friendship however she felt that talking to Yukari would be the best way to secure their relationship.

* * *

><p>"Hey Yukari, can we talk?" Tomoe limped over to the girl's door.<p>

"NO."

"Look, I'm sorry. I don't know why you are getting so upset with me keeping my identity a secret."

"I'm not mad at that anymore. I don't care. They were right about not caring if you are Tomoe Shujinko or not."

"Then what are you so angry about?" _**'Maybe she just doesn't want to talk about it.**_' Cybele said.

'_**We should let her be. Let the steam blow away on its own.' **_

"Is it because I look like her? Is that it?"

Yukari was silent. Through the door, Tomoe heard a gasp and she knew she was right. "Yukari, are you angry with me because you think I'm replacing _**Her**_ in the group?"

"...Yes, alright? Why can't you just go away and let the way things were?"

Tomoe was hurt. Her chest clenched and twisted. "I wish I could but you know I never had any real friends. Being with you and the others I felt like I was, home. Like I finally had a place to be in." Tomoe smiled to herself and leaned on the door. "I think this was her parting gift for me. She knew that I needed someone to depend on and that they needed me."

"You need us?" Yukari wiped her tears.

"Yes. I didn't want to admit it but you and Fuuka are my best girlfriends ever. I never had anyone besides Hamuko that I was close to." She turned back and opened the door. Yukari sat on her legs, dry tears on her face. "I'm sorry." The two hugged and they knew that they were going to be okay.

_**SECOND FLOOR:THAT NIGHT**_

"I'm surprised you didn't cry that Tomoe wasn't Miki." Shinjiro said drinking a can of MadBull.

"I may be a little disappointed but I wouldn't go overboard. Besides it was you who gave me false hope, Shinji." The silver haired senior took his bottle of Nastea out of the machine before sitting down for a sip.

"Shut up. I heard what I heard."

"But I wonder who that Aki person is."

"Maybe a cousin, why does it matter to you?"

"Come on Shinji, don't tell me that you aren't curious too."

"It doesn't matter. She isn't Miki, case closed."

"I'm going to ask her. It still early." He got up and walked down the hall to the last room.

"Stop snooping around and go to your room, you dumbass."

"How about you stop? You know I'm starting to think that you might be a tsundere after all." Akihiko smirked and knocked on the girl's door.

"What did you say?" Akihiko was saved by the door. Tomoe let them in, wondering what they were up to.

Mitsuru couldn't sleep and thought that tea with milk would help. She was on the last stair and found a silver head and a brown beanie walk in to an all familiar door. Feeling the need to be sneaky, Mitsuru pressed her ear to the door. She can barely hear a thing but Akihiko's voice and Shujinko's. There was a laugh and it was enough for Mitsuru to stop her eavesdropping.

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

"Mitsuru, please talk to me." Akihiko and Mitsuru were standing in the lounge across from each other. The red head crossed her arm and glared at the silver haired man. "Why are you doing this?"

"I just feel that I shouldn't lead you on anymore. Why stay with someone when the feeling isn't mutual anymore?"

"Why?" he couldn't say anything. Or that he didn't want to say anything. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. He loved Mitsuru and he knew she loved him too so why would she say something like this? "What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing. I just don't feel the spark anymore. We can remain friends—"

"No Mitsuru. I know you wouldn't do this without a reason.

"I just told you, I don't feel it anymore." She moved her bangs out of her face like she always does.

"You just told me you loved me a month ago! Mitsuru why are you doing this?!" his voice grew louder and everyone ran downstairs. Koromaru whined for them to stop.

"What's going on?" Tomoe rushed to the scene as did everyone. She was the last to wake up.

"I think Mitsuru-senpai is breaking up with Akihiko-senpai." Fuuka said, quivering.

"What?" Tomoe walked out from the kitchen and walked to the lounge. "Okay this has got to stop. Why are you fighting anyway?"

"This is none of your business, Shujinko. Stay out of it." Mitsuru's voice was like ice.

"Yes this is my business. I'm a leader now and if my team members are fighting then I should be the one to handle the situation. Why are you breaking up with Sanada-senpai?"

"This is none of your concern. But if you must know, I feel no chemistry, that's all."

"You know that's not true." Akihiko looks like he's about to cry. "This is a joke right?"

"No."

"Then it was a lie, to get me to join SEES, to this stupid club." He couldn't cry so instead he yelled.

"I didn't lie to you. Yes, I did love you for a time but now I feel nothing. And how dare you think I would do that. I gave you a choice to join SEES or not. SEES is not just a club, Akihiko. May I remind you that this club, the one you are part of, saved the world from certain death."

"Yeah, no thanks to your family's meddling." He clenched his fist and leaned towards Mitsuru.

"That's enough!" Tomoe pushed Akihiko back while Mitsuru walked away. She was pokerfaced. The group moved out of the heiress' way as she walked to her room.

"How could I be so inconsiderate?" Akihiko said as soon as Mitsuru left. He slouched back into the couch. "I can't believe I just said that..."

The others tended to him while Tomoe went to go upstairs. She needed to straighten things out with her senpai.

_**THIRD FLOOR HALL**_

"Artemisia, I don't know what to do anymore..." Mitsuru sat down at the tables on the third floor. Hands on her face she sighed heavily into them. She was shivering. Never in her life had she planned on breaking up with Akihiko. She loved him but seeing as he liked another girl, maybe separating was the only way for him to be happy and for no one to get hurt but her.

"_**I can't believe you did that Mitsuru...That boy loves you, why break both your and his hearts?"**_

"Because he doesn't love me. He wasn't happy with me so he had to cheat. I feel like dirt." She sighed again.

Tomoe walked up to the third floor and heard the girl talk to herself. "She must be talking to Artemisia." When she heard what Mitsuru had thought Tomoe walked up to the sad girl. "Senpai?"

"Tomoe?" She was taken by surprised and stood up so suddenly that the chair fell along with her on it.

"A-are you okay?" The girl lends her hand to the senior. But she slapped it away and stood on her own.

"Leave me alone."

"Why are you being childish?" Mitsuru was offended and glared at her with such intensity. Ice formed around the girl's feet.

"That is not any of your concern. I won't be participating today so go back to the lounge and prepare for exploration."

"No. Senpai, what is this about? You never gave me much of a reason to talk to you; what is going on?"

"I told you already. Please just leave me alone." The ice crept its way to the girl's thighs. Tomoe shivered with the coldness.

"Fine but at lease thaw me out." The senior did and walked to her room without a word. Tomoe had a hunch about the situation but left it be. Aigis left for the Abyss and took Yukari, Ken And Metis. Shinjiro went shopping with Koromaru and she was left alone with Akihiko. He was sullen in the lounge.

_**LOUNGE**_

"Hey, are you feeling better?" Tomoe sat beside him and rubbed his shoulder.

"No. I can't believe I yelled at her like that." He looked up from his hands. "How is she?"

"Proud." _***sigh***_ "She won't say anything to me. What did she say exactly?"

"She said she doesn't want to talk to me anymore and I shouldn't go...uh to her room anymore." He blushed but Tomoe smiled. Akihiko sighed even more, filled with grief. Giving him a cup of tea and leaving him with his thoughts, the silver haired girl walked to the Command Room and greeted Juno.

_**COMMAND ROOM **_

Fuuka sighed as she released Juno. "The group is coming back for a while. Aigis said she needs more supplies."

Tomoe nodded and picked up a pile of paper. The cyan girl fidgeted with her bow before stammering to speak up. "T-Tomoe-chan?"

"Hm?"

"I'm really sorry." Fuuka became shy and scared. Tomoe-chan was a nice girl but she can be scary too. Like Mitsuru-senpai.

"What for?"

"I helped Yukari-chan and Mitsuru-senpai hack into your personal profile. Shouldn't you be angry with me?

"No. Everyone was just curious about me. I'd be surprised if you didn't hack into my files."

"So you knew?"

"Nope. But I had suspicions." Fuuka sulked. "I'm not mad. Really. I'm glad you apologised though."

"Um I've got another question for you Tomoe-chan. But you're probably not going to want to."

"What is it?" Tomoe flipped through the papers without looking at the girl in front of her.

"W-why didn't you tell the others about your...power? I-it's exactly like Hamuko-chan's but, stronger." Tomoe sighed then raised her brow.

"What do you mean, stronger? Isn't hers stronger than mine? I mean I inherited it from her."

"Uh, well Hamuko-chan used the fusion spells a lot so I got used to her energy. However yours is really powerful. The first time you used your fusion was just as strong as her second powerful spell."

Tomoe was impressed. "Do you know what it means?"

"No. But I'll try to find something about it if you want."

"No it's okay. Although I do want this to stay only between us."

"Why? This would be a big advantage in battle."

"That's why it has to stay between us." Tomoe stacked the papers away and went onto another. Fuuka didn't understand but didn't ask and helped the girl with the pile of papers.

_**VELVET ROOM**_

"I apologise for this sudden summon, Aigis, Tomoe." Theo said, bowing deeply. Theo said, bowing deeply. "But my master and I have something for you."

The girls sat down in their seat and looked at the men in front of them. Igor unravelled his hands and open his palm. Inside was a small glowing object the size of a peach. "This is for you, Aigis-sama."

"What is it?" Aigis reached for the fruit-like item and took it in her hands. it shimmered faintly and warm.

"Something our previous guest left for you."

"Hamuko-san?" the two looked at each other in awe.

"Yes. She asked us to keep these items safe until it was time." Igor closed his eyes and his fingers wrapped together again.

"What about me? Has she left me something?"

"Of course." Theo opened his Compendium and a silver card rose from the pages. "Hamuko-sama gave you one of her strongest Persona. In order for you to end your ordeal."

"Ordeal?"Tomoe took the card from the table and into her pocket."Isn't being stuck in the Abyss bad enough?"

"It seems that there will be an enemy that will stand in your way. Master Hamuko left these this for you to use on your journey to find the answer."

"Messiah?" Tomoe looked at the card from her pocket.

"No. Rather another of her strongest. Messiah died along with her..." they were all quiet.

"Ahem." Igor cleared his throat. "The things we have given to you is something you must use responsibly." He then turned to Aigis. "Miss Aigis, that fruit can be only used once. Please use it wisely."

"Yes, of course." The peach like object disappeared into Aigis' hands and the two left for their next exploration.

_**LOUNGE**_

"Your ankle has not fully healed yet, Tomoe-san?" Aigis asked as the two walked out of the Velvet Door that hid between the walk beside the kitchen.

"Huh? Oh I can walk but I'd just slow everyone down. The pain is going away. I think I'll be fine tomorrow." She informed with a smile. "Sorry for being such a hindrance."

"Oh no, it's alright-"

"Aigis!" Yukari called over from the lounge and the robot excused herself from the conversation and walked over to the junior in pink.

Tomoe sat down in the couch and took out her book from the coffee table drawer. She read while the others set up for their next excursion to the Abyss. But she couldn't focus with all the ruckus and left for her room. She bumped into Shinjiro on her way there.

"Oh, senpai." he nodded his head. She then looked away from him, down at her feet and then back up. "Thanks for saving me."

"Huh?"

"When it happened, I was always alone. It was nice, having someone to help me." She smiled, but it was off somehow.

"No need for that crap." he blushed a little then looked at her in the eye. "I need you to come with me."

"What for?"

"Just come with me." He took her to the fourth floor.

_**FOURTH FLOOR **_

"Uh, S-senpai? What are you doing?" He was so close she could smell a hint of after shave. Her hands were twitching, her Persona warning her.

"Hush up. That damn princess will kill us if she finds us up here." he pushed her up against a door, her back against his chest.

"B-but what are you doing?" her voice was shaking but froze when his head was near hers. "Senpai?"

"Quiet." he slipped his hands between them and placed a key in the slot and turned the handle. the door creaked open slightly and with a bang of his hand, the door opened wider. They were on the roof.

"The roof?" her voice stopped shaking and she realized that he wasn't that kind of guy. Though she hoped that were was a chance. And she blushed again.

"This doesn't make any sense. How can we get to the outside?" She turned to him. He looked confused too.

"I didn't think that it would open either." he looked at the key in his hand before putting it back into his pocket.

"How? I can see the outside-" She reached for the sky in front of her and her hand vanished into the darkness. She yelped and retracted her hand back. Her hand was still intact. "This place is so strange..." Tomoe turned to meet the man that stood behind her. "So what is it that you need?"

"Talk." She looked confused. "You know something, don't you? You've been hiding something from me and I wanna know what it is."

Tomoe turned to the balcony, looking into the frozen sunset sky. "I didn't think you were the type to care about those things."

"Quit stalling. I want to know what you've been hiding from me." The girl sighed and looked at him.

"I can't tell you. I know that you have a lot of questions-"

"I can't keep waiting for you to...make up your mind." his voice was sullen. He hated being weak, but the nightmares; they were getting more vivid. His body shook, trembling with fear. Tomoe saw the fear in his eyes and the shaking of his body. She couldn't risk it.

"The nightmares..." He spoke and went rigid. She knew what he meant and grabbed his cold, clamp shaking hands. His eyes showed grief and a hint of happiness. He took her into a scared embrace. she was so shaken she didn't know what to do but let him. they stayed like that for a while as she hummed a tune. It was the song from his pocket watch. all that did was make him hug her tighter, kiss her hair and call out her name. She felt hurt and happy at the same time. All she could do was ask for forgiveness.

_**FOURTH FLOOR**_

"Huh? Why is the roof door open?" Yukari went to look for Shinjiro and Tomoe since she came back from the Abyss. The fourth floor was the last place she hadn't looked. She opened the door slightly and found them sitting side by side, talking. Their eyes were tired and red. She didn't like what she had seen but the other's had found another door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for your patience :)<strong>_


	17. Metis' Friend: Mitsuru's Past

_**NOTE: Hey, guys. I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to post for a long time. I just finished school and I finally have some time to write. I'll try to finish this as soon as I can. I might be able write a sequel to this. **_

_**PS: If you got any questions, PM me.**_

_**I love you guys. you helped me keep going. Thank you**_

* * *

><p><em>Men walked into the center of Tartarus with a man in a suit, a scientist and a small burgundy haired girl. It was their first time entering the tower; the security guards, so one of them spoke up in awe. "So this is the interior of Tartarus…" He was new to the Kirijo Group Security Service and had just recently learned on the Groups dark past. <em>

_So the man beside spoke up, pulling against his neck tie. __"It's only the second time anyone has been here without special equipment." He looked nervous, though he had been here before. The man beside him looked down silent, feeling lightheaded and heavy at the same time._

_"__Normal weaponry is useless against Shadows." The scientist says. He wore glasses and pushed them up as if acting intelligent. "Any equipment we brought would only be for your peace of mind. Everyone here has their 'potential' developed in our labs…that should suffice to protect us. And even if you're devoured, that in itself would be valuable data for us. Hahahah…" He sounded like he hadn't slept in weeks. _

_"__Ugh…is anyone left in the Ergo Division who isn't a psycho?" the newbie mutters to himself, forgetting that he was well heard by the whole group._

_ 'Crazy man.' the guards thought in union._

_Remembering something he turned to the high head held man behind him He addressed him with high superiority."In any case, Sir…Are you alright with this? I mean…bringing your daughter…" He looked at the little girl standing next to the Boss. She turned to him eyes full of seriousness. _

_"I don't mind at all. I myself requested to come along." She spoke as she was taught to._

_"…__You heard her." The father said without turning. His voice intimidated his guard._

_The first guard shrank back and apologized. "…I see. I'm sorry to have spoken out of turn, Sir." It was silent as the CEO looked up at the entrance of the Tower. The guard went back to his post as his co-worker stood by him, shaking. His breathing quickened and his hands shook for his chest. He groaned and his friend looked at him with concern._

_"__Hey, what's wrong…?" Ryo looked at his colleague, Makoto and realized he was in pain; he turned to reach out his hand when Makoto screamed in agony, dropping to his knees. Wisps of black smoke surrounded him, coving his entire body. He was nowhere to be found. A flash of black and red light emitted from the center of the smoke and he turned in to a…_

_**Shadow**_

"_Wh-What the…?! " The guards were frightened but stood their ground._

_The crazed scientist ran behind the guards, keeping his distance from the creature. "Looks like it's back to the drawing board for the artificial development of "potential"…!" _

_"Sir, Miss, step aside!" _

_The guards formed a barricade to protect the little girl and her father. Takeharu yanked his little princess' behind him in a protective motion. He knew he was unarmed and that the weapons from the guards would do no damage to it. He felt helpless but he couldn't show it. _

_Mitsuru looked at the Shadow with anger and intrigue. "That's…a Shadow…" She had heard of them from her father and as she walked to and from the laboratory her grandfather had been in. Seeing one for herself was a marvel. It scared her and made her heart beat a million times a minute. In the eyes of the monster were the man's eyes. It looked scared and helpless._

"_You little-!" Ryo swore, forgetting there was a child in the room. Makoto was his friend and now he was gone. The shadow was going to pay. The men in suits shot their bullets but it had no effect. They could see that but kept firing anyway. The creature crept closer until it came in contact with one of the guards and slung him back, slamming his head onto the stair. It looked at the man with the eye patch with anger. Mitsuru saw it. Makoto's eyes. _

_Filled with hatred. _

"_Sir! Miss!" Ryo and Shun shouted. The scientist observed with happiness in his eyes._

"_Gah…!" Takeharu clenched at his daughter's hand and hoped she'd be okay. He knew Makoto. He knew that inside that Shadow was Makoto's consciousness. And he didn't have the slightest of resistance to him. Makoto had the right to attack him._

"_Father!" Little Mitsuru unlatched her hand out her father's and ran in front of him without thinking. Her father was the only one she had. Her mother had left for France to work for Kirijo Fashion. She couldn't lose her father now. She prayed that her fragile body would protect her father. She knew it was impossible but she didn't care. Her father's safety was the only thing that mattered. Body curled she clenched her hands together and a warm sensation lifted within her._

_A warm glow shot out of her chest as she cried, "Per..so..na!" A blue metallic figure hovered over her head. A fencing mask covered its face and in both hands were a fencing epee and a short dagger. In a flash it disappeared, eradicating the Shadow in a single blow._

"_Mitsuru!" the girl's father rushes to pick her frail weak body. _

_"Oh…did you see that!" The scientist smiled with elation. He rushed over to the girl in her father's arms."Such power! It's a Persona! I was right! Persona-users do exist!" He hopped around, dancing with glee. Takeharu shook with enmity. The guards stare at him, angry too._

_"Father…I'm glad you're safe…" she says to her father, eyes unable to open._

"_That was wonderful, Lady Mitsuru! A beautiful expression of your natural potential!" the scientist smiles at her. "At last, our future seems bright!" He rubbed his hands together in happiness._

"_Why are you so happy about it?" Mitsuru's father thundered. His eye looking at his daughter's face. "Now…Mitsuru can never escape the destiny of atonement…" He moved her hair away from her face. "She'll spend her life bound to our cursed legacy, when she should be finding her own way. What's so bright about that…?" He kept a poker face as his little girl woke up and tugged on his tie. The scientist remained silent... _

"_Don't worry, Father…I chose this for myself…" She spoke in a small voice. "I'll protect you…Father…" _

_"Mitsuru…" Takeharu was in a loss for words. His only daughter brought down by the Kirijo's terrible legacy. _

_Just like that the memory faded. Everyone was quiet except for Yukari, who stated the obvious._

* * *

><p>"Was that senpai's…?" The girl in pink turns her head to her elder with a worried look. Misturu stares at the fading door before looking at her then down at her feet.<p>

"Hm…? Oh…yes." Her voice sounded pained. Aigis turns to face the group, looking at Mitsuru hurt for the second time. The first was seeing her father die in front of her eyes and now looking at Mitsuru's own memory of when her father was still alive.

"Senpai…? What's the matter?" Fuuka didn't need to ask, everyone knew that she wasn't okay. This was the first time Tomoe had seen her so depressed. The other times didn't look so...gloomy. The young lady twitched and felt everyone's eyes on her.

"Ah,well…I'm sorry, it's just that…" Mitsuru almost choked back tears. "Seeing Father before my eyes, as if he were still alive, was…" Everyone understood. They all saw her father die that night. Tomoe wasn't there but she understood her and what she was going through. After all, she did see her family die. The silver haired girl stepped forward and tried comfort her but Yukari beat her too it. Tomoe remembered that Mitsuru resented her. And she knew why.

Everyone was quiet and the atmosphere was sour. Junpei hated it. So he turned to the senior guys. He only meant for them to hear but... "Aww, but wasn't Mitsuru-senpai really cute when she was little?" The guys turned to him like he was going to get murdered.

_'You are so dead.'_ Akihiko thought. Mitsuru looked at her ex and saw that he didn't really care.

"Excuse me, Iori? Are you saying that's no longer the case?" The scarlet lady turned to him with a cold smile. She knew that the mood was bad and she didn't want the others to worry about her.

"Uhhh, n-no…that's not what I—C'mon, you got it all wrong!" Junpei pretended to act scared and waved his hands. Akihiko saw her intention, the young lady saw his eyes at her.

"Is there something you wanted to tell me, Sanada?" He shook his head. He disregarded how she said his last name instead of his first.

"They aren't going to fight again are they?" Fuuka whispered to Tomoe.

"They better not. And if they do, they'll be sorry." Tomoe tapped at her evoker, winking. Fuuka looked frightened.

_'Those two just wrote their own grave...' _Tomoe pitied them. But Mitsuru sighed and turned away. She needed to act like a leader and not personal feeling surface through.

"...It is exactly as I thought." Metis finally turned to face the group. She looked up at them with a thought in her mind. She saw everyone's questioning faces and began to speak again. "Of the past events we have seen up to this point…the first one appears to have related to preparation to battle. But the others…How shall I put it…" she tapped her chin. "It feels as if they have some aspects in common. Don't you all think so?" Everyone wordlessly agreed.

"Yes…but for now, we don't know what that might be." "This is the sixth door…there's only 2 left from what we see in the Desert of Doors. We should be getting closer to the source we're looking for..." she trailed off.

Suddenly Fuuka's eyes widened as she hopped right up, startling Tomoe. "Oh…I just remembered! There's something I have to tell you all!"

They all looked at her. Tomoe was slightly shaken by the sudden action. "Remember the machinery and documents Mitsuru-senpai found? I looked into them and it turns out they were things that the Chairman hid when he was still alive…"

The cyan girl turned uneasy at the sound of her saying the man's name. "Most of them were from the accident 10 years ago, so he must have hid them so they wouldn't be destroyed. Some of the notes I found seemed to be talking about the Abyss of Time…"

The group turned shocked. Akihiko's poker face disappeared. "Is that true?!"

"We may be close to discovering what this place really is." Fuuka responded with a nod.

"We're closing in on it…" Ken said. Everyone felt a slight relief.

"We should hurry forward." Aigis spoke a loud and the others nodded with her. Tomoe left like there was something else. What would the find if they opened the last door...?

_**TOMOE'S ROOM**_

Tomoe sat there in her temporary room, listening to her music. It reminded her of her real room; except blue. But she wasn't just sitting on her bed doing nothing. She was staring at the card Igor gave her. It didn't have anything on the inside but a glowing ball of light. She wondered why Hamuko entrusted her with it and what power it holds. That was when Tomoe had a visitor knock on her door.

"Fuuka?"

"H-hi...May I come in?" She looked frightened.

Tomoe smiled crookedly. "Yeah, sure. C'mon in." She pushed the door opened and the girl walked in, cautiously. Fuuka didn't know where to sit and it would have been rude to sit on her bed. Tomoe chuckled at her confusion.

"It's okay to sit on my bed." She said as she swiveled the chair around. "So what is it you want to talk about?"

Fuuka looked hesitant as she looked at her twiddling thumbs. "Um I know you hate it when..."

"Fuuka." She smiled. "I don't hate anything you ask me. What do want to say?"

She inhaled before spilling. "Um, why are you keeping another secret?"

"What?" Fuuka got scared.

"Y-You were lying when you said your Persona had no s-special ability. I scanned your Persona thoroughly and your ability...I can sense a something, something similar to my power…" Tomoe was silent. "I-I-I'm so sorry!"

"No, no don't- don't be." Tomoe patted her hand comfortingly. "No, you're right Fuuka. I do have a special ability. I just didn't want to tell anyone about it." She snickered. "I guess I can't hide anything from you huh?"

"I'm-"

Don't apologize. You've done nothing wrong."

"S-So Junpei-kun and I know your secret?"

"No just you. I only told Junpei what the others know. And a few more…" She wished she hadn't said that. The girl looked at her with intrigue in her eyes. "I told him that Ken looks like my deceased younger brother, that's all."

"Kenta?" She nodded. "Um…would it be okay if you told me what your ability was? Just for reference. I mean in case we might need it for battle…"

"Okay, but it wouldn't be much help. I do have the same power as you. I can sense what a shadow's weakness, although I haven't expanded that skill…"

"So you have another talent?" Tomoe nodded again.

"…Yeah, I can erase a person's memory but I can also give them back."

Fuuka's eyes dilated with glee. "That's amazing!"

"Really?" Tomoe was alarmed by Fuuka's exclaim. "Yes! How do you do it?"

"Well actually, I can't really erase someone's memory unless I am part of it." Still, Fuuka's eyes were glowing.

"That's still amazing. So have you ever done it?"

Tomoe was getting uncomfortable; with the question and the shine in the girl's eyes. "W-Well yea."

"How was it? Did it hurt? Who was it you used it on?" Fuuka leaned closer. Tomoe wanted to smile at her friend's eagerness but what she was about to say wouldn't make them both smile.

"Sanada and Aragaki-senpai's…"

Tomoe saw Fuuka's eyes diminish its glow. And she plummeted back onto the bed. The atmosphere went gloomy and no one spoke a word that night.

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

That morning Aigis had a theory to test. She told Tomoe her plan and they both went into the Abyss together with two other members.

"Are you sure about this? Aigis, we haven't even told them about the door and how we got this power." The charcoaled hair girl looked uneasy as she whispered to the android.

"Rest assured Tomoe-san, we don't need to tell them about the door. They would not believe us either way."

"So how are we going to tell them about this, if it does work?" The others were waiting for the two to finish talking.

" I don't know. But I will find something." She smiled, assuringly. Tomoe didn't buy it but they were wasting time. "Okay, whatever. Let's just go." She draped her bag over her shoulder, looked at Fuuka, who looked back and walked to the door.

_**JUDECCA 17**__**TH **__**FLOOR**_

_**"It summoned another one! Tomoe-chan look out!"**_ Fuuka grasped her fingers tighter, hoping her friend dodged the attack in time. The smoke disappeared and out came Tomoe. The girl whipped out her wakizashi blades and darted towards the Jotun. Her sword did little damage, cutting through the tough skin of the shadow.

"We're wasting our time Aigis!" Tomoe called out.

"Sister, we have to do something! The boss is going to attack again!" Metis glided her hand in front of her face, summoning Psyche. "Psyche, go! Bufudyne!"

Wailing, the butterfly-faced creature pointed its finger towards the Conceited Maya, ice forming at its 'feet'. Above the shadow was a glacier that looked like diamonds. It glimmered smashing the dark monster.

"Yes!" Metis rejoiced. Her victory did not last as the ground shook and the ice melted and exploded. The Maya was alive, boiling with heat from its center. "Sister!" Metis turned to Aigis, not knowing what to do.

Aigis was stressed. She had told Tomoe-san to not worry, bringing only the three of them down the Abyss and that she had a plan. Aigis had not anticipated the foe to be so strong. Turning towards her partner, Aigis shot at her way, slicing off a piece of the Jotun's hand. She had to do something and fast.

_**"Aigis, are you sure you don't want me to send someone to help?" **_The informer assisted, voice faltering, scared for her friend's life. The other's in the Command room were on edge as well. But Fuuka didn't tell them anything.

"We'll be all right Fuuka-san. We won't be needing assistance."

"The hell we will! Fuuka, send someone NOW!" Tomoe screamed as she was grabbed by the Jotun.

_**"Tomoe-chan!"**_ "Master!" "Tomoe-san!" They called for her.

"Fuuka! Send someone one! Anyone!" She gasped for air, trying to reach for her sword.

"No Fuuka-san. We will be fine!" Aigis called out. She dashed toward the enemy that carried the captured girl, commanding Kohryu to save her. Lighting bursting from its horns and whiskers and Kohryu smite the Jotun catching Tomoe on its back. He returned her to the ground, flickering away into a small card.

"What the now, Aigis? That Shadow has summoned at least 3 of those things." Fire, wind and smoke swirled the battle field. "What are we going to do?"

Aigis looked at Tomoe and found a plan. _'Fuuka-san tell me Tomoe-san's health and spiritual levels.'_

_**"It's fine. She's down to last 200 though. And Metis is also in critical condition. The Orgia Mode she used earlier has slowed her down by 30 points."**_

"Roger that." Aigis stood as they waited for the smoke to die out. "Tomoe-san, what is your strongest Persona right now?"

"What?" the wind drew out the smoke as the Maya summoned another Shadow.

"Summon your strong Persona when I say to." the robot exclaimed. As another Shadow formed from the air, Aigis jumped, shooting bullets at the Maya who just swallowed it in its bubbly body. "Metis, please distract the Shadows!"

"Understood, Sister! Magarudyne!" out of nowhere the wind picked up and hot and cold air danced together, chasing each other. Swirls of small tornadoes rounded the enemies as a hurricane struck heavily down on the main Boss.

"Now, Tomoe-san!"

On cue Tomoe summoned her strongest Persona. " Metatron!"

"I need your help, Mithra!" In a blink of an eye their Persona's rose from the sea of their subconscious and their eyes started to glow. The room got dark, the light blocked by a figure from the ceiling. It was gigantic. A yellow arm the size of the room held an enormous wooden gavel hovered above them. Tomoe was in shock and relieved. She turned to Aigis who had fallen to the ground.

"Aigis!" Tomoe ran to her, Metis at her side.

_**"Tomoe-chan you need to escape! That thing'll crush you!"**_

"Metis, we need to go now!" They took Aigis in each arm and ran out of the room. The Jotun and Maya crawled and ran to get out the room as well but were trapped by Metis' Garu attack. They looked back and before they knew it, the Shadows were eradicated, masks turning to dust.

"What happened to Sister, Master?!" They put the robot down as Yurlungur slithered onto Aigis' body.

"She must've put too much strain on herself. She'll be fine." Though Tomoe wondered how that happened. It was like...

_**"Tomoe-chan..."**_Fuuka whispered. She must've figured it out.

_'I know.'_ Tomoe whispered back. The girls where teleported to the Desert.

_**LOUNGE**_

" Ah, finally." Mitsuru got out from the couch and walked over the kitchen. They took Aigis to the couch. She was conscious but her armour had been damaged from the battle before.

"Are you alright, Sister?"Metis scurried to her side.

"I'm alright Metis." She smiled at her, assuring. Yukari tended the two. After a quick healing, Mitsuru asked the group to gather.

"Ken and I took Koromaru to the mall And met Yukio." She looked over to Tomoe. "He reported that the Dark Hour in that time period has lasted...longer. Two hours longer." everyone was appalled to this news of course.

"But how does he know that?" Junpei asked.

Tomoe spoke up.

"Ever since my cousins and I were aware of the Dark Hour, we kept a timer every time midnight strikes. Every time it ends, It's always been one hour. No more, no less." Tomoe sighed. "If he says that the Dark Hour has gone for more than an hour, something must be wrong."

"There's another thing." Ken spoke up."He said that the Dark hour started to last longer for a week now. Ever since we went missing. Which was a month ago. In their time."

"But...that was supposively four months ago. Here." Yukari mumbled. "He can't possibly mean.."

"That the time here is increasing..." Mitsuru sighed heavily.

"I knew something was wrong." Metis said, standing. The others looked at her in full attention. "Ever since the Abyss of Time connected to your dorm, time has altered at an increasing rate. If the so called Dark Hour reaches a full 12 hours there , you may never get out of here."

"So to summarize, we can't get out through the any door, we have to get through each level of the Abyss and have to fight shadows again?" Yukari stood up, fed up with everything in her life. "When will we ever have a normal life?!"

"If you want to return to your normal lives, we have to get to the bottom of the Abyss soon."

"We cannot procrastinate any longer." Mitsuru finally said. "We can take shift like always. And start having 3 hour sleeping breaks instead of resting for a whole day." They all agreed and dispersed. They waited, while their battle leaders got back on their feet.

_**THREE HOURS LATER: TOMOE'S ROOM**_

Fuuka had asked if she could take a break. She was starting to get a migraine. Their shifts were tied and so everyone agreed to rest up for a while. The girl in teal walked quietly towards Tomoe's room.

_***knock knock***_

"Coming." Tomoe opened the door, pleased to see her. "Oh, hey."

"I did what you asked for." Fuuka said as soon as the door opened. "I did a little research on what happened between you and Aigis but there was very little information. Even on the Kirijo Group's files."

"That's okay. A little info is enough." they sat down on the bed together as Tomoe put her glasses on. "So what did you find out?"

"Well since there was only a few research done on that kind of potential, only one person made record of it. Some researcher named Kyouka Sayama."

"I've never heard of that person before." Tomoe frowned. Her uncle used to worked for the Kirijo Group and he told her a lot about his life there. He never mentioned her.

"I think I might know who she is." Fuuka took the folder she was holding out of her arms and opened it. "These were some old documents we found in Tartarus. I kept them in the back and looked at them when I was looking for research. Look."

She spread the papers out on the desk and pointed to the writing at the bottom. "It's the same handwriting as the files here." She took the papers that laid under the others. They were about _'Doubling the Use of Potential.'_

"Do you know where she is? Or if she is even alive?" Tomoe looked over the files again. The woman in the file looked petite under her big glasses. Her hair was short but very big.

" Actually she owns an antique shop in Paulownia Mall."

"You mean the Shinshoudo Antiques store?" Fuuka nodded in response. Tomoe has seen that place before but never went in. Why would a researcher opened an antique shop?

"Okay since we have some time, I'll go over and see what she knows."

"I'll come too." Fuuka straightened up, looking at her friend in a determined way.

"But your migraine?" Fuuka chuckled.

"I only said that so I could rest my head. Even if I am support, I still do get drained." Tomoe was a little surprised. Fuuka can be a little sly. She must be those _'silent-but-deadly types'. _Then Fuuka looked at Tomoe with the same look as before. "We should to tell Mitsuru-senpai about this."

"What for?" She sneered. She didn't want to talk to Mitsuru especially since the woman didn't like her.

"She's grown up to know every little secret the Kirijo has kept. She might know why."

"And what if she doesn't? Fuuka, I don't want anyone to know what happened and why I have those powers."

"Why not? They could be helpful in battle."

"I know that. But if they knew, Yukari maybe even Aigis will hate me..."

_**"It seems the females in this group have a twinge of jealousy towards you Tomoe..."**_ Gabriel murmured.

_'Tell me about it...'_

"We don't have to tell everyone. Just senpai. She needs to know." Fuuka kept on pushing. Tomoe sighed, heavily.

"Fine. But only what happened today. If she finds out I can do it on my own she'll... execute me." Fuuka agreed and they went to the Command Room to talk to their scarlet eyed senpai.

Mitsuru took the news pretty well but she was only upset at Fuuka for lying. Tomoe was just laughing at Mitsuru. She was surprised that Fuuka would actually say something like that. Just as they were leaving, Metis rushes over to her master. "Master."

"Yes? What's the matter?"

"How...How did you do that? The thing with Sister. She fainted and you didn't...Have you done-"

Tomoe quickly grabbed Metis and placed her other hand on the robot's forehead. Metis then suddenly dropped to the ground, Fuuka rushing to her side.

"What did you do to her?" Mitsuru walked over, slightly frantic. Tomoe didn't have time to think of a lie but looked at Fuuka for assurance. She nodded and they both took the girl to the chair nearby.

"I erased her memory." Mitsuru faltered in her step.

"Is there anything else you want to tell me?" They got up and the two stared each other down. Fuuka looked worried and wished she didn't tell senpai about it.

"Mitsuru-senpai, let's go." the little girl tugged at her senpai's shirt. Tomoe just tilted her head, eyes locked on her senpai.

"Are you going to erase my memory too, Shujinko?" She raised a brow.

"If you don't tell anyone about this, then no I won't." Mitsuru straightened up and smirked.

"Well played." And she left, the two trailing behind her after sending Metis back to her room with Aigis.

_**PAULOWNIA MALL: SHINSHOUDO ANTIQUES**_

A woman stood behind a cashier desk, helping a customer as the three of them walked in. The place was crowded with statues and useless junk. It smelt of eggs, incense and tuna...

"Uncle?" Akira turned around to see his niece with a surprised look on both their faces. "What are you doing here?"

"Tomoe." He walked over to his niece and hugged her tightly. Mitsuru looked sad and happy. Akira reminded her of her father. He had black raven hair with streaks of silver on the back and sides. For a man who owned a dojo, he wasn't as muscular as she thought. He was the right built for a man in his forties. His eyes were silver rimmed with small bags under them. He looked formal in his dress shirt and khaki pants. "I just came by to look around."

"Then why did I see you giving Sayama-san flowers?" The woman by the desk perked up. Akira just blushed. "Is there something going on that I should know about?"

"N-No." Tomoe raised her brow. She just laughed at his embarrassment.

"Ms. Sayama," Mitsuru walked over to the lady. "We need to talk to you about this." She placed the files Yamagishi gave her. Sayama opened the folder and skimmed the papers. Her eyes grew wide and Tomoe walked over to her.

"Were these yours?"

"Yes, they were." She looked at them, pushing her lenses to her eyes. "How did you find these?"

Fuuka raised her hand. "They were deep along with the files that had to do with changing time. Was this a side project?"

"Akira, I didn't know your niece was part of any of this." Sayama looked at him.

"I wasn't until recently. Can you tell me how you two know each other?"

"You know that I used to work with the Kirijo Group until your aunt died?" She nodded. "Well before that, I was chosen to help Kouetsu Kirijo on another project. Kyouka as well. We were both weapon manufacturers."

"What has that got to do with creating another Persona?" Mitsuru asked.

"Your Grandfather," Sayama looked at her. "he heard that you gained potential and wanted to see if anyone could summon more than just one. We were introduced with the idea. We thought that maybe collecting a Shadow and having a Persona-user 'purify' it, we could transfer that power on to a weapon. So anyone could fight with a Persona in their weapon." She pushed her glasses again, crossing her arms under her big breasts. "Of course it didn't work with man-made potential. Few died even before purifying the Shadow. So the boss thought of using you, Mitsuru, as a test subject."

"That is cruel! His own grand-daughter?!" Tomoe was outraged. Akira calmed her down. Mitsuru looks surprised. Then she realized that her outburst showed that in Shujinko's past, she was abused by her family. "How could you two agree to that?"

"We didn't. Kouetsu planned on doing it anyway. He went to her room one night. But was stopped by Takeharu. Your father." Mitsuru hadn't heard of his before. She felt happiness well up in her.

"He refused to give his only daughter to an experiment that always failed. He lost his wife and wasn't about to lose you too. " Akira looked at Mitsuru. She looked at the necklace inside the glass case. Tears had fallen from her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Kyouka placed her hand on Mitsuru's arm. "Your father was a very kind person."

_**LOUNGE**_

Tomoe placed her hand over Mitsuru's forehead. a faint green light shone and disappeared. "What did you do that for? I thought you were going to no erase her memory."

"Relax. I only erased the part where she saw me erase Metis' memory." Fuuka felt uneasy. She was afraid Tomoe-chan would erase hers too. "I won't erase your memory. Don't worry. I trust you enough with that secret." Tomoe smiled and that was when Mitsuru woke up.

"What happened?"

"You hit your head on the way in. Considering how smooth you walk in heels." Tomoe lied and then explained she'd go get an ice pack. That was when Fuuka turned and saw a small red bump on her senpai's head.

_'She can change memories too...Amazing.'_

_**AIGIS' ROOM**_

_"Metis...Metis..." _

_She was alone again. She hated being alone.. It scared her. How empty a place was when you're by yourself. She ran. As far as she could, tears streaming down her face. Stranded, Metis fell to her knees._

_"Where am I? Help me... I don't want to be alone. I'm scared."_

_"Metis. Don't cry." A figure floated in front of her. It was all mist covered in a long vale. "I'm here. Don't cry."_

_"Why am I here, Percy? Who am I?"_

_"Your Metis, of course." She is comforted by the figure, hand on her cheek. A light emitted from her palm and Metis calms down, smiling. She is lulled to a deep slumber. Percy lets go of her, staring at the sleeping robot. "I hope you remember soon, my sweet."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>PM me. Who's door shall we see? Yukari's or Tomoe's?<strong>_


	18. Shinjiro's Resolution, More to Her

_**NOTE: Happy belated New Year. I know I'm late but the weather here just makes me less motivated to write... Don't worry, I'll see this story to the end :)**_

_**I was going to add Yukari's past here but I thought I'd do it for the next chapter. I want to prolong it but make the story good enough to not cut it too short. And...Happy Valentine's Day. :)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>JUDDECA 25TH FLOOR<strong>_

_**"This doesn't make any sense. Why is there a Boss Shadow here on this level?"**_ Fuuka questioned more to herself than the others. Tomoe-chan and Aigis had just defeated a Boss eight floors ago.

Juno twitched. _**"Could 'she' be the one summoning them?"**_ The Persona wondered in her summoner's mind.

_'I can't be sure. But it seems like it could be...'_ the girl with cyan hair focused her concentration on the battle below.

_**"Akihiko-senpai!"**_ She shouted as the man's Zio attack dismissed and was crushed by the Neo Minotaur. From above him, she read that his energy was drained by 720. He only had minutes left before going unconscious. In the nick of time, Mitsuru-senpai raced to his side and used her Bufu crystals to defend them both. She encased her and her comrade in a thick ice barrier while Fuuka analyzed her senior tending to her ex lover's wounds. Tomoe-chan and Shinjiro-senpai surrounded the Shadows in a Mazio Attack followed by a wave of heat. A Slaughter Drive exploded out of the barrier and trampled over to the ice cocoon, emitting a dark ominous light from its bladed arms.

_**"Death Bound."**_ It mumbled from its mask. The igloo shattered into multiple pieces, causing damage to the two inside. Fuuka saw that the two had gone unconscious and the only two left where Tomoe-chan and Shinjiro-senpai. She asked the small group in the Command Room to get ready for a rescue. If there were able to get through the doors again that is.

"Fuuka, what's happening?" Tomoe was the first to ask, gathering her strength, calling forth Lucifer, a fallen angel of Heaven. "Brave Blade."

Lucifer raised his right hand up in the air and out of nowhere, a glowing silver blade appeared. Taking it with its hands, Lucifer drove the blade down towards the Shadows and onto the patterned pavement. The ground shook with enmity. The Slaughter Drive whined, gears and pistons falling apart.

_**"I-I'm not sure. I analyzed the place thoroughly and then my readings suddenly changed. I think it was 'her' doing..."**_

Tomoe had suspected it to be so. She didn't like their situation and seeing as she won't be able to get over to Kirijo and Sanada while protecting Shinjiro, she might as well-Tomoe was suddenly off the ground and into the sky. Strands of black cloaked her body, restraining her. She didn't see who did it but Fuuka did.

_**"Tomoe-chan! Its 'her' in the corner! The Black Shadow!"**_

Struggling in the air with little movement, the girl in silver locks twisted over her shoulder and there stood the black silhouette, giggling wickedly from a corner. In a few seconds 'she' vanished in a puff of smoke. The Minotaur saw the floating girl and grabbed her harshly. It squeezed the breath out of her and dropped her, cackling. Fuuka saw her life and spirit powers drain to 1. She, however, didn't fall. As soon as she was a foot off the ground, Tomoe's eyes lit a bright white and blue light. A Persona dressed in white and blue armour had hair of ebony and another with black clothing from head to toe was pale and kneeling on the other side of its master.

Scathach and Cu Chulainn raised from Tomoe's subconscious summoning themselves.

Fuuka was in shock that the others in the room with her were even more worried from the team in the Abyss. She assured them that they were fine now. She tried to convince herself as she stared intently at Tomoe-chan's life and spirit meters. They were still at 1.

_'How can she even summon one without having any energy left?'_

Tomoe's eye kept glowing as the rest of the Persona's bodies had materialized. Eyes closed they stood, three times the size of their master. They hovered until the winds calmed and in that moment, their eyes opened simultaneously calling out in their deep voices.

_**"Shadow Hound."**_

A heavy aura weighed on them as the two Persona's raised higher, mumbling enchantments. Tomoe fell into Shinjiro's arms and he took her to a safe distance where he took the other unconscious members. He and Fuuka were the only ones who saw what had happened that time.

The room turned dark as a giant dismal circle rose from the ground, scriptures in smaller circles surrounded the bigger circle. They rose in dark pillars that chained something underneath the circle. A dark demon rose from the depths. It poured gloomy violet smoke from its body and it's yellow eyes laid on the cowering Shadows. Growling, it readied its stance, chains breaking; all but one and the paper seal scorching into nothing. Cu Chulainn steadied the monster, looked at Scathach who reverted itself to replace herself with Vishnu. The powerful god raised from the depths of the sleeping girl's mind and placed it's flower on her chest. Tomoe regained movement as she and Shinjiro saw the a creature devour the Shadows. Cu Chulainn pulled the chains back, dragging the hound back into the circle. Then she too reverted back to her summoner. Fuuka sensed a numbing sensation and looked towards another corner. The Black Shadow stared intently at the scene, shrieking as it disappeared again in smoke.

She looked back at the others who just regained their strength. She looked at Tomoe and sensing that the girl in green look at her, Tomoe glared towards the sky. She knew Fuuka saw and didn't say anything afterwards. But now she looked at Shinjiro who sat beside her, tending to her arm and leg. She had a lot of explaining to do..

_**JUDECCA 32ND FLOOR**_

After arguing with Kirijo, Tomoe won and led the group down a floor in the Abyss. They have been down there for at least 2 hours and surprisingly, Shinjiro hadn't complained.

"Yamagishi, have you found anything about the Black Shadow?" Mitsuru asked as they leisurely walked around the floor together.

_**"No. I-"**_ She faltered. Then she froze. It felt like static in her head, readings on the floors ahead started to change and flounder. Her head felt like it was going to explode and all of a sudden her mind when black and a few seconds later popped back with the image. She was worried at first but now she was terrified. Red dots more like blotches appeared in her head.

Not ten feet away from the group, laid a lair of Shadows, oozing from the walls and ground, claws scrapping the wallpaper. Fuuka trembled with fear, stuttering to say what she had just saw. _**"There...There are so many... They're everywhere-"**_

"Fuuka? Fuuka!...Shit." Tomoe swore as the others sigh. She went on ahead and looked around a corner, eyes wide to the sight. It was the same as before. "Who wants to go first?"

They look at her, eyes wide. "Well, we can't escape or have Fuuka teleport our way out. And she said that the exit was that way." They still stared at her. "There's no use trying to think I'm the crazy one. May I remind you guys that we hunt black goo just for the heck of it?"

Mitsuru stood up from her post. "We aren't killing them for the 'heck of it'. What is your plan?"

"Just kill as many as you can." She said nonchalantly and she readies her swords. They look at her again.

"We aren't going in there blind! Are you nuts?" Akihiko complained. "We need a plan."

"When has a plan actually go your way?" Tomoe rebounded.

Shinjiro just moved away from behind her and took her arm. "Stop stalling and let's go kill these sons of bitches." He dragged her towards the hoard of Shadows as the other two followed awkwardly behind them.

_**10 MINUTES LATER **_

Ice, fire and lightning combined wasn't enough to destroy all the shadows they had to face. Every time they destroy 10, the Black Shadow would create 20 more."How are we suppose to get through when she keeps spawning them?" Akihiko yelled to the others as he and Caesar punched their way through several Shadows.

"Shujinko, your 'plan' isn't working!" Mitsuru complained, slicing her enemies with her fencer's sword.

"Then do you have any better ideas?!" Tomoe dodged a bird that came towards her and jumped over another Shadow, killing ten as she spun, swords at her sides. She then turned to Shinjiro who killed another 20.

"We'll run out of energy before we could finish her off." Tomoe said. "I've got something but I don't know if it'll work this time."

"What, that thing you did before? What do you call it, Fusion Spell?" He asked her to which she nodded in affirmation.

"Yeah, But I can't let the others see that I can do it on my own."

"You're saying you've done this before?" He got curious and upset. She shouldn't have said that.

"Yes, with Aigis... Duck!" She turned around and grabbed a knife from her pocket. Tomoe threw it towards what she thought was another bird, about to attack them but it missed and stabbed a wall, next to the Black Silhouette's face. That made it very angry and grabbed them all, forcing their body into the air. They felt like they were being restricted. Tomoe was in the most pain. The Black Shadow snaked the smoke around her body, squeezing her. She started to cough up blood and her right eye bled black. Her persona was being pulled out of her.

"Tomoe!" The senior in red screamed for her, getting Mitsuru's attention. Wide eyed, all three tried to struggle free. She was being strangled as the sickly figure giggled with evil ecstasy.

Castor bellowed in Shinjiro's ear._** "What are you doing? She's dying!"**_

"Don't you think I'm trying?!" Shinjiro grunted with effort, trying to free himself. That was when he heard a scream coming from Mitsuru's lips. Whipping his head to meet the princess' he looked back at their leader. The blood from her lips poured out and the ink from her eye bled out like a fountain.

"Tomoe!" She called out. The girl laid limp in the ring of smoke. All three stared in horror as the girl with silver hair hovered in the air, surrounded in smoke, laid unmoving and eyes open. Shinjiro was the first to break free. Shouting and violently ripping apart the dark mist, he ran towards the black Shadow. He wasn't going to see her die.

_'She isn't dead'_, he thought. _'She isn't dead. She can't be.'_

The man in the beanie grasped at his evoker, mumbling through his anger. He tore his way through the shadows, The black naked figure growing bitter, she threw more his way, his bludgeon executing everyone of them. Just as he stopped in front of the Girl, he heard a whisper of good-bye from Castor and pulled the trigger.

Shattered glass flew from his head, eyes glowing and there hovered a gigantic shadow. It wasn't Castor anymore. But a man covered in a red stained robe. It's eyes were coal black, armoured in white and brown. He hovered, winds blowing from under him. A tornado around his legs. In his gloved hand was a sword that was wrapped in a black metal sheet. It looked like it could shift into something else. On his back was a giant red and black scythe. in the handle wrote, _"Betelgeuse."_ It's mouth was covered in a dark blue veil and it's hidden lips spoke in a deep tenor voice almost like honey rubbing against silk.

_**"I am thou, thou art I. I am Orion the Master Huntsman."**_

Without Shinjiro's command, Orion, in one smooth motion, threw his sword at his side and whipped 'Betelgeuse' out from his back. He armed his weapon up, pulling the trigger. The winds under his feet churned and he was like Metis under Orgia Mode. The scythe hacked and severed away the Shadows at the Girl's feet. Then he thrusted the bloody razor towards the Black Shadow. She hissed, forcing him to push the blade towards her chin. With intensity in her white cold eyes, the girl snapped her fingers and the black smoke threw Tomoe's frail dying body across the room.

"Tomoe!" everyone screamed in union. Even Orion's eyes grew wide and his mouth opened. He then wailed at the Black Shadow before disappearing to catch the girl.

The black silhouette screeched, dissipating from the room along with all the Shadows. Mitsuru and Akihiko dashed towards the other two. That was when Fuuka returned, calling for them.

They got back safely but wondered if she was going to be alright.

_**DORM: LOUNGE**_

"Congratulations senpai!" Junpei smiled as he smacked his senior's shoulder lightly. Everyone was happy that their beanie loving friend had gained resolved. They congratulated him for minutes on end. Then again, Tomoe sat away from the small crowd, only slightly happy for him.

She doesn't remember what happened during their fight with the Black Shadow but when she woke up in his arms, as his new Persona hovered over them both, she knew enough to know what had happened.

Feeling a little annoyed with herself, Tomoe walked over to the kitchen for a drink. Yukari happened to see her stalk away and followed her.

"You alright?" She asked as soon as she got to the stool. "You don't seem very happy about Shinjiro-senpai's resolve."

Tomoe turned around, smiled lightly and turned back to the sink. "No I am. Tea?"

Yukari nodded and she got her mug from the girl. "So what's it that's bothering you?"

"Nothing's bothering me." The girl in pink gave her a look. "Why are you so concerned about it?"

" I know I've been a bitch to you ever since we met and I want to make up for it. So tell me what's on your mind." Tomoe stayed silent. "You don't think senpai deserves it?"

"No, of course I do." Tomoe took her tea from the counter to her lips. She didn't drink but stared at the translucent green water. The steam from it licked her nose. "I just feel he shouldn't have tried so hard to save me."

"You were dying."

"I know. But what was the point?"

"In trying to erase his memory?" Yukari looked at Tomoe nonchalantly.

"How-" Tomoe dropped her mug and looked around to see if anyone had heard.

"Fuuka told me." Yukari of course looked at her tea before drinking it. It was as if she heard a girl's gossip before. Tomoe walked around the island and grabbed Yukari.

_**THIRD FLOOR**_

"When did you find that out?" Tomoe didn't want to hurt anyone but she just told Fuuka, the one she trusts in the group, aside from Junpei, a secret she never told anyone. She just wanted to get out of there.

"After the three of you came back from the Mall." Yukari left her room to get a pudding cup and asked Fuuka what they were up to. Fuuka wasn't very good at keeping secrets from Yukari. Especially when tickling was involved. Tomoe sighed heavily. She didn't know who to trust anymore.

"So you really can erase and change memories?"

"Yeah." Tomoe felt pain stir in her temples.

"So why did you erase Akihiko and Shinjiro-senpai's memories? Did you have something to do with them?" Yukari asked. Tomoe didn't have anything to say.

Fuuka walked up to the floor, hearing everything. Guilt swelled inside of her as she walked towards them. Tomoe looked at her, feeling sadly betrayed. Fuuka saw it and raced to her. "I am so sorry Tomoe-chan. I couldn't help it! Yukari, she tickled me!"

"Fuuka, it's okay." Tomoe was twitching. She didn't want to lose composure in front of them. Fuuka still grasped Tomoe's hands trying to apologise. Tomoe smiled, patting the girl's hand in comfort. The girl in silver locks look at Yukari with seriousness.

"I had my own reason for erasing their memories. If I tell you, you won't think of me the same way again." Tomoe warned grimly.

Yukari looked down, then at Fuuka and back to Tomoe. "I won't change my opinion on you because I don't know you."

It was silent.

"Tell me how you guys met." Yukari urged. The two looked at her then Fuuka stared back at Tomoe. She looked at her dead in the eye.

"It'll be easier to show you." Tomoe lifted her hands to their forehead and concentrated. They were blurred memories and visions of Tomoe's life.

* * *

><p><strong>The time Shinjiro saved her.<strong>

_"No. Stop it!"_

_"You've been hiding the goods babe."_

_"Let the girl go."_

_"Trying to be a hero huh?" -punch-kick-bang-_

_"Look out!"_

_DARK HOUR_

_"I'm sorry..."_

**The time she vowed to never love anyone again.**

_"Hey I have my standards."_

_"I don't care. For your sake, don't ever fall in love again. You know what happened the last time."_

_"You don't need to remind me."_

_"And you don't need to do this anymore. Meeting guys and going on random dates just so they can get girl's jealous. What do you get?"_

_"Money."_

_"What about your dignity? Do you realize that you're hurting your family by doing this?"_

_"They don't know about it."_

_"But I do. Yukio is worried about you. And I am too. I love you and I always wanted to be like this with you but this isn't right. You need to stop. I know your hurt right now but I'll be there for you and Yukio too."_

**The time they met again and again.**

_"Thank you for saving me." -rocks back and forth-_

_"Yeah..."_

_"And sorry, I left you like that."_

_"You were scared. It happens."_

_"Are you alright?"_

_"Don't worry about me. Stop walking this way again."_

_"But-"_

_"Go home." -walks away-_

_"You came to the festival?"_

_"What about it?"_

_"Nothing...It just seems so out of place for you."_

_"..." -looks at her yukata-_

_"Want some takoyaki? What are you doing here anyway?"_

_"What does it look like I'm doing here?"_

_"Calm down, I was just asking. No need for the hostility."_

_"...I came by to give something to the dog here..."_

_"Oh... -giggles-"_

_"Shaddup!"_

_"Come." -takes his hand- "I'll show you where he is."_

_All memories from her past blurred and past one after another except one._

_I knew about Shadows ever since I was twelve years old. Don't ask. I just knew. I'd hunt with my cousin, Yukio and sometimes with his other brothers, Kyoya and Toshirou. I don't remember how long I'd fight for or how much I'd kill, but all the time's I've fought, I would never forget the day I would have to decide someone's fate..._

_It was on October the fourth. I was hunting alone. In a residential area. I didn't think much of it and walked out of the narrow street. _

_There stood two guys. One in a coat and the other with a red vest. I knew them immediately. They were from the dorm. And from what I heard from school, they were the called the Street Thug and the Boxing Champ. What were they doing here...in the Dark Hour?_

_"Mitsuru," I heard Sanada Akihiko say. I hid behind the wall, listening in. "Are you sure this is the place?" _

_**"Yes,"**__ It sounded like it came from an intercom. But I didn't see anything in his ear or a radio on him. The Princess. That's what she was called.__**"It's there."**_

_"But we're at a residential area..."_

_**"That isn't the problem here Akihiko. There is a shadow and we must eliminate it." **__The radio turned off and he sighed._

_"Now what?"_

_"Don't ask me." Aragaki commented and walked away. It's funny, how much fucks he gave._

_"Wait up!" _

_I followed them for a bit, to see where they were going. A Shadow in the area? I sensed something but I didn't know where it was exactly. Maybe they'll handle it for me. I turned and let them be. Out of nowhere, a giant Shadow came crashing out of a building near them. I didn't think and came rushing to the scene. I came to their aid, forgetting my Uncle's warning._

_"Who are you?" Sanada asks. Aragaki didn't look at me._

_"That doesn't matter. We need to get this Shadow out of this place and into the playground, over there." I ran and jumped onto the shadow's back, trying to wedge my sword on its mask. It wailed and flung me off of it. Aragaki caught me then raised his evoker to his head. He fell to his knees, screaming. I didn't know what was happening. Sanada raced to his side, shaking him._

_"Shinji! Hey, Shinji! What's the matter?" That was when I heard a voice behind me. A woman. She came out of the debris of her half broken house and stared at the scene. I couldn't imagine her horror. I noticed she was in pain as she clamped her right side and the lips dripped with blood. I turned to help her when a huge hand grabbed me and lifted me up. I looked at Sanada._

_"Senpai, help her!" I called over to Sanada. He seemed to have heard me over the chaos and ran towards her. I don't remember how long we fought the Shadow or how we won, but I remember something else. And I'd never forget it because it was all my fault._

_I tried to surprise the Shadow from behind, somehow it read my intentions. I found Aragaki's evoker on the ground and placed in my temple. A beam of light shot out from it, The Shadow jumped, and the light headed for her. I couldn't stop it... I couldn't save her. _

_"NO!" _

_"Oh god! What do I do?!" -Tomoe fumbles with the woman's wound-  
>"The bleeding stopped but she lost too much blood."<em>

_"Shinji, we need to take her to Mitsuru. She'll know what to go."_

_"Mom? Mommy?"  
>"Oh god..." -checks pulse- "She's barely alive!"<br>"What do we do?"_

_-Shinjiro carries the mother-  
>"What are you doing?"<br>"We're taking her to the Hospital." -walks away-_

_"The Dark Hour isn't over yet. How are guys going to keep her alive?"_

"You're coming with." -Akihiko grabs her arm-  
>"What? Why?"<br>"You need to explain everything..."  
>"No, let me go!" -grabs him by the arm and pulls. Her fingers touch his forehead. He falls-<p>

_"What did you do to Sanada-san?"  
>"Aki!" -puts the woman on the ground.-<br>"What did you do to him? Answer me!"  
>"I don't know!"<br>"Aki? Aki!"  
>"Don't touch him!" -pulls him away.- "I'm sorry, but I have to do this. I can't let you see me.- She pulls his beanie off and her hand touches his forehead-<br>" Nee-san! What did you do to him?"_

_"I'm sorry, kid." -places hand on his forehead-_

* * *

><p>Yukari and Fuuka open their eyes. They were silent and were afraid to look at Tomoe in the face. They had no words for what they had just witnessed. From the look of it, they were afraid, upset and maybe sympathetic. They didn't know what to say. Having heard the story of how his mother died and seeing it for the first time, took life into perspective. There was no reality anymore. She altered it and nothing was going to ever seem real.<p>

Tomoe didn't speak but just stood up. She patted their shoulders reassuringly. Then she walked over to the stairs and met Shinjiro. His eyes looked grim. He looked at her with weariness over him and grasped her wrist firmly. Dragging her to his room, Shinjiro locked the door.

"What was that?"

"What do you mean?" She looked nervous but her voice didn't crack. He walked closer to her and she moved back all the way to the bed.

"I heard you talking about erasing me and Aki's memory. That true?"

Tomoe had no words. Should she deny it or tell him the truth? Then she remembered that in time she was going to have to tell him at some point. She didn't think that something like this would come back to her. How was she going to say it...?

"Yeah. It was true."

By now he would have sighed, laughed, yell maybe even punch a wall but he didn't. Instead, he just crouched down in front of her and took her into his embrace. He chuckled and hugged her tighter. The girl looked surprised and didn't know what to do but just hug him. Before she could, he pulled free.

Her heart stopped.

Shinjiro smiled. It wasn't a smile that he'd give to anyone. It wasn't a smile like you see on television where the Hero finally saved his true love. Or a smile where you see a kid playing with a puppy in the yard. It was a smile of true happiness. His eyes watered and his teeth shined. Tomoe couldn't help but take the silly beanie off. He looked so much more real. His eye glistened from the tears as he reached for her cheek.

"Why are you smiling?" She wanted to cry. She was the one who killed Ken's mother. He hadn't seen this yet and she had erased all of his memory of her.

"I just am. Those nightmares...they make so much sense now." He took her head and tapped it on his, lightly. He inhaled and chuckled again. It sounded so sweet and relaxed. She didn't want to ruin his elated moment but he had to know. Tomoe took his hand away from her face and took it into her own. She tried to smile yet her lips quivered so she bit them instead. Shinjiro wanted to speak but the girl in front of him shook her head, hair falling towards her face. Letting one hand go, she raised it to his head and looked at him dead in the eye. She looked anxious.

Suddenly, it was as if he was in a different time. His eyes looked far into the distance and they shook, left and right; trying to get every image and detail she had shown him. All too quickly, she withdrew and took her hand away. Even the one he held.

Tomoe cupped her hand over each other and crossed her ankles. She sat there, making herself look small. She was so scared and angry with herself that she wanted to run. She had done something horrible and she could never take it back. It was her fault Ken's mother died. It was her fault that she didn't save her in time. And It was her fault that made Ken loathed Shinjiro. She couldn't hide anymore. But maybe that was a good thing.

Shinjiro hadn't said anything after she took her hands away. He still stayed there, kneeling in front of her, gathering all the information he was abruptly given. He didn't know what to say and how to say it. He saw her life flash before his eyes and he had nothing to say. But what could he say? He looked at it again. He was glad he didn't kill Ken's mother but now that burden laid upon this girl. He looked at her in her small figure. He could tell she was afraid and wanted to disappear. He wouldn't scare her. He wouldn't yell either. He took her hand which she jerked back but took it back securely in his.

"Look at me." She shook her head. He asked again but unwillingly, she silently said no. Impatient, Shinjiro held her face on either side and pulled her head up in a light force. She let him take over however, she kept her eyes shut. He chuckled at that, processing to wipe the stray tears under her eyes. Slowly, she opened them one at a time. He showed a smile again although this time, it was slightly compassionate. She was confused.

"Why aren't you mad?" She released his hands again. "How-how can you smile at me like that?" She stood up, pushing him away from her. He just stared at her, hands unbuttoning his coat. "I just showed you the truth and all you do is smile and laugh? Are you some sort of psychopath?"

He laughed again and stood up, walking to her. "What is there to be mad about?"

"What?"

"Why should I be mad?"

"I just showed you the truth and that burden I put on you. How can you not be mad?"

"Better me than you." He was just making her angry now. But it was true. She had so much burden on her. He was glad that she was scared enough to put that onto him. He could handle Ken, he wasn't afraid of dying even if to save a friend.

"Do you know why though? Why I put it on you and not Sanada-senpai?" he was silent, curious for her answer. "It was because I didn't want you to suffer. You weren't fit to have a persona. And maybe thinking that you killed someone's mother might make you stop. I didn't want you to look for me."

"Why?"

"Why not? I mean have you seen me? I can't hold on a relationship like Junpei can pass Biology. You've seen my past. How I was in a relationship with a teacher. You saw how I was used by guys to get their girlfriends jealous. You saw all of that and you're not mad!"

He didn't speak and walked over to her. He held her in his arms tightly. She was warm and shaking.

"I meant it when I said better me than you." He cupped her face softly. "You've suffered too much. Just let it all out."

Tomoe was quiet. She wanted to cry but all she could do was stare at the spot in his shirt. It looked like ketchup. She stared at it till her eyes started to water. It brimmed in her eyes and stayed there. Her eyes stung and her knees went weak and she just fell. Shinjiro aided her to the ground, soothing her with his closeness. He hushed her tenderly, his fingers running through her hair as the other rubbed her back in small circles.

She finally let it all out. Tears, sniffles and wails slip out of her like a fountain. She couldn't stop herself and it all just poured out of her. She hated it, being vulnerable. It was embarrassing. But he never laughed or snide. He just comforted her.

Was he really telling the truth about that? Did he mean it when he said it? She felt the guilt wash away when he said that but it still remained there, forever stuck like a little pen mark that you can't erase. She knew it was her fault but why did she feel so much better telling him all of this? Why did she feel so much better telling it to anyone? She never had to before. She was a secretive person. But then again, all that pressure would have to be released. And she did. She cried for what seemed like forever and he didn't complain. After she stopped sobbing, the tears dried up, her nose ceased to drip and her lips all but trembled. She looked up at him ever so slowly.

"Thank you."

She touched her lip to his stubbled cheek and stood up. She didn't say anything else and walked out the door.

_**LOUNGE**_

Tomoe hadn't forgotten about Yukari and Fuuka. She knew they told everyone downstairs and she had to face them. What scared her the most was to face the little boy who she robbed of a mother. She was afraid she'd lose her composure and break down crying.

As she got to the lounge, all she could think about was Ken. It scared her to think he'd hate her for life and for him to never speak to her. If that is what he was going to do, then she'll understand. After all she couldn't bear to see Kenta's face like that.

"Tomoe." The voice was deep and raspy. She knew Junpei was the one who called out to her and the one who walked over to her. A slight relief surfaced within her but that all died down when she looked at the others. She counted the possibilities of what they were going to say and in the end all she can think of is Ken yelling at her, hatred in his eyes as he storms of while the others look at her with loath. Junpei led her, arms in a protective motion to the couch but she shook her head. She wanted to stand. If she sat, she wouldn't be able to get away... She didn't know what to say but two words.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? That's all you have to say?" Akihiko stepped forward, anger in his voice. He pushed Yukari out of the way, reaching for Tomoe's collar. "Why did you do that? How can you erase yourself from us after all we did for you?"

"Senpai, please calm down." Fuuka rushed over to them, pulling Akihiko's arms free from Tomoe-chan's neck. He resisted and yanked it back, grabbing her shirt tighter. She didn't look at him, eyes concentrated on the floor. She didn't care what he had to say. She was more worried about Ken's reaction to the truth.

"Sanada, wait. Let her talk." Mitsuru crossed her arms. She wasn't upset or sympathetic for Tomoe but she was disappointed. More in herself than towards her. She wished she felt sad. Akihiko ignored her and show Tomoe by the collar again.

"Look at me!" this time she did. She knew about Sanada's anger issues but she wasn't frightened. She anticipated a punch from him. She wished Shinjiro was like this with her. "How can you erase yourself and make Shinjiro the murderer? Are you proud of what you did?"

Tomoe's eyes started to quiver and her brows furrowed. Never in her life had she wanted to hit someone so hard before. Other than her ex-teacher boyfriend...

"Proud?!" She lifted her hands from her side and pushed him. He lost his footing and fell to the ground. "You think I was proud of what I did? What I did to you and Ken? It was my fault and I regret it every day of my life!" Tomoe sulked and just fell to her knees.

Akihiko felt so bad that all he could do was hug her. Tomoe pushed him away lightly.

"You have no idea how much I hate myself for it. Seeing Ken's face like that, breaks my heart. You have no idea how much it hurt to see my little brother look like that..." It was her turn to grab him by the collar.

"Do you know what it's like to actually kill something? Do you know what it's like to see the light from their eyes fade because it was your fault? You have no idea how it's like to really kill. Killing Shadows isn't the same as killing a real human being! I robbed Ken a mother and I can never give her back! I can never forgive myself let alone have him forgive me."

The room turned ominous and heavy. They had nothing to say. It was hard to stay mad at her or to comfort her either. They couldn't do anything but wait for what Ken had to say.

Shinjiro stalked out from the shadowy stairwell. He looked at the scene and walked to the kneeling girl. Taking his school jacket he wrapped it around her shaking body.

"Ken." Shinjiro parted his lips. He wasn't going to ask to forgive her but Tomoe had the right to earn for it at least.

The little boy walked up to the guys huddling around her. He finally found his mother real killer and to think it was this girl. At first he didn't feel anything. As he got closer to her he started to shake. He wanted to hit her. Make her pay for killing his mother but instead he looked at her face. It was grim and full of guilt. He knew he wasn't going achieve anything from killing her. But he wasn't going to forgive her that easily either.

"Ken." Tomoe spoke. Her voice quivered. Then she extended her hand to him and did the same to the silver haired boy. They finally understood her action and Akihiko apologised quickly as fast as he accused her. Ken didn't speak but stood. They all saw how he was shaking and wanted to explain maybe even try to defend Tomoe. She spoke in her stead herself . "I know you won't forgive me. It be better that you don't either.-"

"No, I won't do that. But I will never forget you for what you did. Never." He was in rage however he kept his anger in. The boy walked out the room and it became more quiet. Metis rushed to her master's side, trying to comfort her. Tomoe however, couldn't help but look t the space where Ken stood. He held a grudge on her and she knew he wouldn't forgive him so easily.

Trying to defuse the tension, Mitsuru commanded for the group to rest before opening the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Took a long time to figure out this chapter. The next one will be just as hard UGGHHGHG -.-;<strong>


End file.
